The Naboo Chronicles
by REV042175
Summary: Post TPM AU: How would Anakin Skywalker's destiny change if the Jedi refused to train him and he remained on Naboo? How would this event affect the unfolding of history? Anakin, Padme, ObiWan, Sabe, HMs, Shmi, Siri & the Exile.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

This is the first of a series of stories based on the premise what if the Jedi didn't take Anakin to train on Coruscant. How would this change his destiny as the Chosen One? As always, I welcome any comments, suggestions, reviews and criticism in order to improve.

**Disclaimer**: No surprise, everything belongs to GL. I am just borrowing the car.

**A/N: **My eternal thanks to my beta **Pokey1984** for all her insightful comments and many suggestions in getting this story up to snuff. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone so blame me.

* * *

He stared at the funeral pyre for what seemed like hours. Although the boy had only known Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn for a short time, Anakin Skywalker felt as if he had lost his best friend . His pain was further compounded by the disapproving stares of the various Jedi Council members, and the sad glances from his new friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin didn't need the Force to know that the Jedi weren't going to train him, despite his actions during Naboo's liberation. 

While he was still saying his good-byes to the man who helped free him, a soft, melodic voice called out to him as the gentlest of hands lay upon his shoulders. "I'm sorry Ani that this happened."

The boy turned around to see the troubled, painted face of Padmé Naberrie, otherwise known as Queen Amidala. Due to a twist of fate, Anakin had been able to win the parts required to repair her ship in a podrace. Though his intention was to only help the marooned Queen, his selflessness resulted in his freedom.

"I really miss him," he muttered, trying to remain brave.

"I know, Ani." She said, lightly touching the side of his face. "I miss him as well."

Amidala knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. "I believe though Master Qui-Gon would not want us to focus on the negative, but rather all the good that has come from this."

Anakin hung his head down while brushing several tears off his face. The young Queen gently pulled the boy close to her as they cried together. They solemnly embraced until the sixteen year old chief handmaiden Sabé approached.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?" replied Amidala as she straightened up.

"Chancellor Palpatine is requesting an audience with you." Sabé said before flashing a quick smile at Naboo's new little hero.

"I will meet with him tomorrow. But first, I want to schedule a meeting with Masters Yoda and Windu. I want to know what their intentions towards Anakin are," she stated tiredly. Amidala smiled at the boy as she added, "Also, have Rabé and Eirtaé setup the dignitary suite for Anakin tonight."

The dutiful handmaiden left to carry out her orders. Amidala then reached down for the boy's hand, which he was more than willing to give her. During their walk towards the palace, the thoughts of the Jedi and what they were planning to do, concerning him caused Anakin to groan aloud.

"Are you alright?"

"The Jedi are not going to take me with them," he said without any doubt in his voice.

The young Queen stopped to look at him. "How do you know?"

Anakin shuffled his feet, while looking down to the ground. "I could hear their thoughts during Master Qui-Gon's funeral. They are all afraid of me except for Obi-Wan. He's too sad about losing his friend to be thinking about much else."

Amidala stood silent as she considered his words. She knew once her Royal Court resumed session, all the problems of the occupation would be revealed, including the tally of all who lost their lives. However, she would deal with that soon enough. Right now, the situation regarding her new friend's future was cause for great concern. _Surely the Jedi wouldn't send him back to Tatooine, would they?_

Although the details of the Jedi Order were largely an enigma to Amidala, she did know that they ordinarily did not take anybody older than an infant. It was their belief that at a particular age, a person formed too many emotional entanglements to be properly trained. She had also heard Qui-Gon call Anakin the Chosen One, referring to an ancient prophecy with which she was only vaguely familiar.

She needed to gain more insight if she was going to argue in the boy's defense. Padmé could not even fathom what would happen to her little friend if the Jedi refused to train him. One thing was certain, as Queen and especially as his friend; she would not allow him to be sent back into slavery.

With a slight nudge, she motioned for Anakin to continue their walk. Once they re-entered the palace, the young boy looked around the halls in pure wonderment. Amidala chuckled to herself when she saw Anakin's mouth agape as he observed all the elaborate statues, paintings and architecture; this time without any droids shooting at him.

The Naboo were a people comprised of artisans, musicians and thinkers. They relished the beautiful things of life and all that surrounded them. This ideal had brought a long standing peace to their society for hundreds of years. It saddened, yet pleased the Queen that her new friend was able to experience such simple pleasures for the very first time here.

Upon reaching his quarters, Amidala was thankful that the handmaidens already had it prepared. Still in awe, Anakin could barely find his voice. "Who else is staying in here?"

"This room is only for you, Ani," she said, amused with his boyish naivety.

"All of this?"

Amidala nodded in confirmation, which the boy replied to with his lopsided grin. Anakin's curiosity then took hold, causing him to run into the room and jump on the large bed. The Queen felt a slight pang of regret as somewhere deep inside, she wished that she could join in his childish antics. Perhaps one day, she would permit herself a brief reprieve from duty and enjoy being a girl, if even only for a few minutes.

Padmé never regretted her commitment to her people. While she aspired to become Queen, she never allowed herself to believe it would ever happen. And despite her success as a junior legislator or even after her election as Princess of Theed, that dream seemed unattainable. That was until fate intervened and her predecessor, King Veruna was implicated in a scandal, leading to his abdication. The people of Naboo, repulsed by his actions, were ready for a new leader to restore greatness to the throne.

Gaining support from both her mentor Governor Bibble and her parents, Padmé decided to follow her heart and run for the office. Although Lady Amidala was young and idealistic, she favored the traditionalistic elegance and pageantry of the monarchy. She felt under the modernist Veruna, the Naboo lost some of their identity and she promised, if elected, she would work to regain the pride the office once held.

Her campaign was an overwhelming success. Padmé was elected Queen in the quickest election in the history of the planet. It took her best friend and campaign manager Sabé Orllize dragging her in front of the scores of holonews reporters to make her accept her victory.

How a few months could change everything. That was all before the occupation and before her world nearly collapsed around her. From their initial reports, it would be years before the wounds inflicted by the Trade Federation would heal. The young Queen detached from her musings when the blue eyed boy called out her name with worry.

"Padmé…Are you alright?"

Blinking rapidly, she answered, "I'm fine Ani. I'm just… preoccupied."

"Can I help?" Anakin asked with an eager sparkle in his eyes.

"I wish you could," she replied with a hint of regret. Not wanting to be somber, Padmé scrunched her face playfully, causing Anakin to giggle in delight. Happy that she bolstered his mood, as well as her own, she added, "I think though that destroying the droid control ship was quite enough for a day's work."

Anakin chuckled as he attempted to fight back a yawn. She smiled at him sweetly, knowing how tired the little hero must have been. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

He shrugged his shoulders dramatically up and down as another yawn took hold.

"Why don't you get some rest? We both have a big day tomorrow."

The young boy droop his shoulders as he made his way towards the bed. After grabbing his sleepwear, Anakin asked, "Padmé?"

"Yes Ani?"

"Do you think the Jedi will take me back to Tatooine tomorrow?"

Sensing the nervousness in his voice, Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder, in an effort to comfort him. "Whatever happens, I promise that we will find a solution."

Anakin gave her a sheepish smile as he hugged her in thanks. When he withdrew slightly, the boy beamed at her, much as he had when they first met.

"Padmé?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not an angel?"

Padmé tilted her head slightly as she gave him a bright smile. She then kissed his forehead before he retreated towards his bed. "Good night, Ani," she said, turning off the light. Before leaving, she paused as she looked back into the dark room.

"I will always be your angel."

In haste, Amidala left the room, closing the door behind her. A large grin eclipsed young Anakin's face, which was hidden in the shadows of the night.

"Good night, my angel," he whispered as he laid back to fall asleep.

While she headed out of his room, Amidala wondered what possessed her to say that. While they had just met a few weeks prior, it almost felt like he had always been in her life.

* * *

Upon returning to her quarters, the young monarch changed out of her elaborate robes and into a comfortable dress. Prior to dismissing her handmaidens for the evening, Amidala had Sabé summon Jedi Kenobi to meet with her in the sitting room. Just as she was about to relax, she heard a knock at the door. 

"Enter," she ordered.

The young Jedi stepped inside, followed closely by Sabé.

"Your highness, I understand you wish to speak with me," Obi-Wan declared, bowing with respect.

"Yes, Padawan Kenobi. Please sit down," Amidala said, motioning to a nearby couch.

Full of pride, Sabé interjected, "Obi-I mean Jedi Kenobi was just granted full knight status this evening, your Majesty."

Padmé flashed a subtle grin at her handmaiden. She didn't need Force sensitivity to know when her best friend was smitten. However, maintaining her royal façade, the Queen remarked, "Well, then congratulations are in order, Master Kenobi."

"I humbly thank you, your highness," he responded with a touch of sadness in his voice. A brief, awkward silence followed with the room's occupants staring at one another.

"I asked you here because I wanted to gain some insight about the Council's decision about Anakin before I meet them tomorrow." Amidala said.

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Sabé interrupted. "With your permission, your Majesty, I will take my leave."

"Please stay, my friend," requested the young monarch.

Sabé half-bowed in acknowledgement while Amidala returned her attention towards the Jedi. He exhaled loudly as he sensed that the Queen was not going to be pleased.

"I spoke with Master Yoda only a few hours ago and he was adamant about the Council not approving Anakin's training."

Annoyed, Amidala folded her arms tightly against her chest. "What is their rationale?"

"They feel he is too old and possesses too many emotional attachments to ever be a Jedi. They believe to train him would be dangerous."

The young Queen gave him a cold, hard stare. "And is that how you feel, Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan contemplated her question, bothered that she was further reinforcing his lack of confidence in the Council's decision. "Your Majesty, I must admit that I did not initially agree with Master Qui-Gon's bias towards the boy; and in all honesty I can understand the Council's reservations." Noticing that both women were now scowling at him, he quickly added, "However, after everything that has happened, it is hard to ignore the signs that suggest that Anakin may be the Chosen One."

Amidala folded her hands together as she became lost in thought for several moments. "Please explain to me the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"Nearly a thousand years ago, prior to the end of the last major engagement with the Sith Empire, an ancient Jedi reported that he received a vision of the future. He prophesied that the Force would become unbalanced and a Chosen One would arrive to restore equilibrium. He or she would be conceived by the Force itself and born to a woman of low station. And from those humble beginnings, the Chosen One would rise to be one of the most powerful Force adepts ever."

The two young women listened intently as Obi-Wan continued, "Many of the Jedi thinkers throughout the ages believed that a great calamity would befall the galaxy prior to the arrival of the Chosen One.".

"If this event is so important, then why do your Masters treat Anakin like he's the spawn of a Sith?" Amidala asked innervated.

"The Council members are staunch believers in the Jedi Code. While the prophecy remains important, I believe they feel that when it would happen, it would occur within the Order and coincide with its rules." Obi-Wan stated, uncertain if he still believed that now.

The young Queen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That seems somewhat presumptuous, don't you think?"

Trying to remain objective, Obi-Wan answered, "It is not my place to question the Council's wisdom; at least not at the moment, your highness."

Now irate at the Jedi's detached appearance, Padmé arose to ominously hover over Obi-Wan. She pointed her finger at him, much like a mother who was about to rebuke a child.

"Whether Anakin is or isn't the Chosen One makes no fundamental difference to me. What is important is his future and I'll be damned if they send him back to Tatooine."

Obi-Wan remained sitting with his mouth slightly ajar while the young monarch focused her attention to Sabé.

"Come with me. We have much to do before tomorrow."

Before the young knight could stand to bow, the Queen stormed out. Sabé offered him a slight shrug of resignation as she pursued Amidala. While he still had lingering doubts about Anakin's future, what surprised him were the overwhelming feelings of protectiveness the girl Queen had towards the former slave. Normally distrustful of most political figures, Obi-Wan was developing a strong respect for this young woman. Her empathy for people, especially Anakin, rivaled that of most Jedi. The galaxy was in desperate need of more like her.

* * *

After abruptly leaving her sitting room, Amidala, followed by Sabé, made their way into the Palace's library archives. The young Queen sat at one of the terminals, quickly activating the unit. 

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm reading up on the Republic's laws concerning Jedi children, as well as Naboo's official immigration policies," Amidala answered without removing her eyes from the viewscreen.

"What can I do to help?" Sabé asked.

Smiling at her friend, the young Queen pointed to the terminal next to her. "Call up all the pertinent laws concerning adoption."

"Adoption?" the chief handmaiden looked over at her astonished.

With frustration and a lack of sleep getting the better of her, Padmé snapped back. "You heard me." Her face then softened as she quelled her frustration. "Besides, that may be the only legal way we can keep him here."

Without further question, Sabé followed her orders. For the next two hours, they searched several databases, as well as most of the legal archives of the Naboo. During that time, the other handmaidens Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché and Yané became curious when neither Amidala nor Sabé came to bed. Once they discovered them, the other handmaidens were immediately put to work.

After several pots of caf later, the six young ladies moved all the collected data from their terminals to several datapads, which they pilled upon a large table at the center of the room. The blonde haired Eirtaé, the Queen's main advisor for legal and political matters was the first ready to share her findings.

"Your highness, the laws involving the Jedi and children are extremely vague. According to the Republic statutes, once a child is taken into the Jedi Temple, the Council gains sole guardianship. And if the child was unable to conform to the Order's standards, they would subsequently be sent back to their home planet."

"Under what situations is the child returned?" Amidala asked, hoping that there would be something applicable to Anakin's circumstance.

Eirtaé scanned her datapad, then shook her head. "Again, there's nothing specific. They just make the blanket statement of lack of Jedi conformity. I'm afraid that's all I could find on the subject, your Majesty."

Unnerved, Padmé was about to rub the back of her aching neck when she felt the string of the japor snippet pendent. She smiled inwardly as her fingers traced the intricate pattern on the carving. For whatever reason, this brought her a sense of comfort, albeit a brief one.

The young Queen exhaled forcefully in frustration. "That was what I was afraid of."

Eirtaé then smirked at the Queen. "However, your Majesty, there is nothing governing what would happen before they were granted guardianship of the child, meaning…."

Padmé sat up as she interrupted, "Meaning…Since Anakin was never accepted for training, they have no clear claim on him."

"Nor could they forcibly take him from Naboo." Sabé added.

"No, I don't believe they could, your highness." Eirtaé confirmed.

"Do you really think that they won't train him, your Majesty?" asked the normally quiet Rabé.

The young Queen looked to Sabé as they shared a knowing glance before returning her gaze towards the brunette handmaiden.

She nervously clenched her datapad as she said, "According to Master Kenobi, even as of early this evening, the Jedi are refusing to train him."

Yané folded her arms in defiance. "I cannot believe that! He destroyed that droid control ship without ever flying a starfighter before…That was amazing!"

Padmé nodded. "That it was."

The normally rambunctious brown haired handmaiden Saché was uncharacteristically reflective during the discussion. "We owe him our very lives for what he did."

The others sat nodding in quiet affirmation, as Sabé looked down at her chronowatch. "It is near the second morning bell, your highness. With the celebration and your appointments tomorrow, Your Majesty, I suggest that we should retire for the night."

Exhausted, the young Queen nodded as she dismissed her attendants. After the others left, Sabé handed her a datapad.

"Here is all the information you requested about the adoption procedures. It's quite extensive."

Padmé smiled in thanks as she quickly reviewed the datapad. She then looked up to see her chief handmaiden still standing in the doorway.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, remaining focused on her reading.

Sabé slowly approached her. "May I speak candidly, Mé?"

Whenever her friend used Padmé's family nickname, she knew it was always serious and non-official. The Queen immediately placed her datapad down on the table, giving Sabé her undivided attention.

"Why are you going through all this trouble for a boy you hardly even know?"

Padmé nearly scoffed as she recalled using those same words with Master Qui-Gon on Tatooine. It angered her further that her best friend, unknowingly made the same assessment. _Are we that selfish? _ With conviction, the young Queen retorted, "We are all he has, especially if the Jedi choose to abandon him."

The handmaiden shook her head. "He still has his mother who I'm sure would want him back home."

The young Queen suddenly stood up. Amidala, who was beyond exhausted turned to Sabé in frustration. "And then what? He goes home and becomes a slave again. How cruel would that be, Sabé? After everything he has done for our people; to be rejected first by the Jedi, then us." She then gazed downward as her voice softened. "That is something I cannot do."

While Sabé agreed with the crux of her argument, there were other considerations. "So you'll adopt him and then what? You're barely fourteen Mé and the Queen on top of that. I hate to remind you, but the Trade Federation did a pretty good job at wreaking the planet. You won't exactly have time to be a mother."

The Queen stared at her friend bitterly as she shrugged off her argument. "I don't want to be his mother, Sabé. I don't feel that way about him."

"Then how do you feel?" Sabé asked insistent.

Padmé stood silent, mulling over her feelings. "Protective…As if we've known each other all our lives."

She paused momentarily and then looked at her handmaiden; her temper now softened to a quiet roar.

"He's my friend, Sabé…I know it sounds crazy, but there is something that draws me to him, almost as if this was meant to happen."

With a slight smirk, the chief handmaiden walked over to place a hand of comfort on her Queen's arm. "For as long as I've known you, you have always cared more for others than yourself; putting their needs ahead of your own. And when you call somebody a friend, they are your friend for life."

Padmé smiled weakly at Sabé who continued, "I am one of the privileged few to be called that. If you say Anakin is your friend, I know you will do anything for him, and so will I."

The young Queen nodded in thanks to her handmaiden. "Well, enough fretting for one night; tomorrow will be another long day."

_TBC-Please be kind and review._


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Many thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions, but will make you curious about what will happen next. Keep tuning in as I will try to keep the updates regular. Sometimes though Darth RL likes to slow that down, but I will do my best to fight through that.

**Kazzy: **Glad you liked. I've read a couple of fics dealing with this possibility, but most didn't delve into it too deeply. My plans for this is for it to become an epic piece as long as people are interested. I'm happy that you liked Ani's and Padme's interaction. There will definitely be more of that and of course old Obi-Wan will be peaking in from time to time.

**humg321: **Indeed, how will Anakin avoid wicked Palpy? Keep on reading to find out :-).

**Padawan Sydney Bristow:** Thanks! Am happy to know that you liked. Your wish is my command :).

**Pokey1984: **Well, after enough proding, I finally got it going. Thanks again for all your support and encouragement getting this story off the ground. Hope it won't disappoint.

**Jokerisdaking: **What if? Hmmm...Keeping reading to find out :).

**Nothingfeelsgood: **Glad you liked. A/P mush is great, but it is doubtful we'll see it in this story. (Wait a minute, am I hearing potential sequel? ;) ).

**A/N: **As always, I have to pledge my undying thanks to my enlightened beta **Pokey1984**. However, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Young Anakin felt nervous. As Amidala and her handmaidens were organizing the parade, he made his way towards the rear of the large group. Shifting about in place, he eyed the gathering of Jedi with unease. The recently freed slave had always known when others harbored negative feelings towards him. It had saved him on numerous occasions, as well as his former owner. Anakin supposed this knack was the Force guiding him and what it said was that these 'heroes' feared him somehow. 

The celebratory parade was a thing of wonder. The cheerful cries of thousands of freed Nubians resonated throughout the Theed Palace complex. Meanwhile, confetti fluttered in the breeze and onto the shoulders of all in attendance. The entire planet, both Naboo and Gungan were united in celebration, now that the threat to their peace had been removed. This world was so much different than where Anakin had been raised. If only his mother could see this wonderful place.

The boy's heart ached as he thought about her, still back in that Force forsaken desert. If he was sent back, perhaps he could strike a deal with Watto to help him obtain a new racer. Then he could enter the Galactic podracing circuit and earn the credits needed to buy his mother's freedom. It all was perfect, too perfect when he thought about it. In reality, if he was to go back to Watto, he'd be fortunate to live through the encounter.

Anakin's thoughts drifted back to his friend, the Queen. As much as he cared for Padmé, trusting anyone other than his mother was something that he rarely did. However, besides being captivated with her beauty, something about her was comforting. It was almost like coming home.

Padmé was the kindest person he had ever encountered, next to his mother. During their recent adventure, she had taken it upon herself to make sure he didn't feel so alone. Then, once he learned that she was Amidala, her small gestures had meant all that much more. Since the moment she walked into his life, his heart desperately encouraged him to trust her.

Despite her position and their friendship, how could she possibly oppose the Jedi? They were all powerful and if they wanted him back on Tatooine, nobody could oppose them. As much as he wanted to revel in the moment, to be celebrated as a hero, these thoughts refused him the joy he desperately sought.

Anakin was near the point of despair when he caught the radiant smile of the angel Queen gleaming at him. When he offered his lopsided grin, Amidala's smile grew, causing his mood to lift. A new thought then entered his consciousness, causing him to squash the mounting trepidation that was building in his heart. _Trusting her is   
definitely worth the risk._ That single moment's acceptance would irrevocably change Anakin's life.

* * *

After the parade, Eirtaé and Yané guided Anakin back into the Queen's throne room. It was a spacious area with white marbled floors and several bay windows overlooking the palace's grand entrance. In front of the windows was a large alabaster throne with a rectangular desk in front. Opposite the throne were several smaller seats, belonging to the Queen's chief officials. To the far left hand side, several rows of wooden chairs were placed for key members of Naboo's Parliament. In the center of the room was a large holoprojector that displayed life sized holographic images. 

As Anakin looked around the room in awe, Eirtaé joined him. "Her majesty requests you take the seat at her right side."

The young boy proffered a tense smile. "Thank you, Eirtaé."

The handmaiden nodded as both she and Yané departed for the antechamber. Now alone, Anakin could not sit still for more than a minute. He then stood up so he could stare out the window. He was captivated at Theed's ornate architecture when a melodic voice called out from behind.

"It's quite breathtaking, isn't it?"

The young boy jumped as he twisted around to see Queen Amidala standing a few feet behind him. She was wearing the red robes that she wore in the Senate chambers on Coruscant. She chuckled when she saw him blush.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Ani."

He smirked as he replied, "You didn't, your highness. I was thinking how totally wizard all the buildings are."

The young monarch proudly beamed as she gazed outside. A moment later, Sabé entered the throne room to inform them that the Jedi were outside waiting. Amidala nodded and as she and Anakin were taking their places, she threw a quick smile to the boy.

"Everything's going to work out, Ani. Trust me."

He winked at her as he responded, "I trust you, angel."

Once seated, Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu followed by recently knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room and politely bowed before the Queen. She acknowledged them silently, while motioning for them to sit down.

"Thank you Master Jedi for agreeing to meet with me." Amidala announced warmly.

Mace Windu stoically answered, "It is our pleasure to answer your Majesty's summons."

The Queen inwardly winced at his apparent indifference. "I wish I could say though that this meeting was held under better circumstances; however, such is the way of things."

"What is it that you wish to discuss, your Majesty?" asked the diminutive Master Yoda.

Before the Queen spoke, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "It has come to my attention that you are not taking Anakin back to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi."

The two Jedi Masters stared at each other blankly before Master Windu answered, "The Council has decided that while incredibly gifted, Anakin is too old and emotionally attached to become a Jedi."

"Surely your graces can see that Anakin is special and deserves to be trained," pleaded the Queen.

"While the boy is talented, training him would be an unwarranted risk," cautioned Windu.

"Too much anger and fear, cloud his destiny they do." added Master Yoda.

Amidala was quickly becoming enraged, but remained outwardly placid as she continued to seek a diplomatic solution. "Certainly this is all the more reason to train him. Help him learn to control those feelings so they could never become destructive."

In an attempt to defuse the escalating situation, Obi-Wan addressed his Masters. "I swore to Qui-Gon that I would train Anakin; with or without the Council's permission if I had to."

Master Windu looked at him with regret, thinking about how disappointed his lost friend would be with their decision. "It is unfortunate that you made a promise that you knew in your heart you couldn't possibly keep."

"Expelled from the Order, you would be, Obi-Wan. Dishonor your fallen Master's memory, you would," stated Yoda coldly.

Queen Amidala saw the young Jedi lose his resolve as his grief overshadowed his convictions. Under any other circumstance, she would have pitied him. However, with Anakin's life on the line, the young monarch would not allow her sympathies to cloud her perceptions.

"While I cannot begin to understand your ways, I find it hard to believe that such an enlightened group cannot see beyond a rulebook when the right decision is so much more rewarding," the Queen remarked, in an attempt to approach the problem from another direction.

Yoda closed his eyes to focus his vision into the Force. He then opened them, looking straight at Amidala. "Betray you; your thoughts do, your highness. Much love and compassion for the boy in you, I sense." Yoda continued "Unobjective and unwarranted your arguments are; our own council we will take in who we will or will not accept for training. Untrained, Anakin Skywalker shall remain."

As if slapped in the face, the Queen jolted back in her throne. Nobody, in her few years of political service, had ever been so blunt. Now infuriated, Amidala's voice lowered as she asked sardonically, "Am I to take it then that you will be returning Anakin to Tatooine?"

Master Windu cleared his throat in an attempt to shake off the strong emotions the Queen was releasing into the Force. "The boy must be returned to his mother. It is our way and responsibility, since he will not be trained"

"The Jedi way is to return an initiate to his home. This does not apply to somebody who was never accepted for training in the first place." Amidala pointed out.

The dark skinned Jedi looked at Master Yoda who reluctantly nodded in agreement. He then reiterated, "Nevertheless, the boy's mother is on Tatooine and that is where he belongs."

"So you'll just take him back to where the Hutts are the law and he'll most likely become a slave again? How convenient," she said bitterly, while strangling the ends of her armrest.

"Your highness, our Code tells us…" Mace began, but with her patience now gone, the fourteen year old ruler of Naboo stood up from her throne; she finally had heard enough. "Damn you, Jedi. Damn you and your imperturbable Jedi Code! Anakin's just a boy who you condemn for simply not being born in the right place. Some enlightened Order."

The Jedi looked at each other dumbfounded during the Queen's tirade. "Since you obviously care for nothing, except maintaining the sanctity of your precious Code, I'm going to give you some rules. I want you and all the members of your Order off of Naboo immediately. Your presence here is no longer required."

As the three Jedi stood up, Amidala smirked in satisfaction as she spotted the look of pure astonishment coming from Anakin. True to his word, he had remained quiet throughout the confrontation, trusting Padmé take care of everything.

"Also, you will not take Anakin with you. Under Naboo law, he is temporarily a ward of the state and I am placing him under my protective custody."

As the Jedi were about to protest, she added, "If you do try to take him, I will order your immediate arrest for violating our sovereignty under Republic law. Do I make myself clear?"

Yoda looked at her wryly. "Unusual your actions are, your highness. To take the boy, well within our rights, it is."

An evil grin eclipsed the face of the girl Queen. "Be my guest, Master Jedi. In fact, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in my antechamber and I am sure he would be interested in learning that the leading members of the Jedi Order wish to abduct a ward of Naboo, which coincidentally, is his home planet."

The diminutive Yoda glimpsed the nodding approval of Mace Windu. The two Masters then bowed before the Queen.

"Then with your permission, your highness, we will take our leave." After a moment's hesitation and while staring at the very awestruck Anakin, he then remarked, "We leave the fate of young Skywalker in your majesty's capable hands."

Coldly, Amidala stared without responding. Meanwhile, Master Windu faced Anakin. "May the Force be with you young one."

"And with you, sir," the boy replied, amazed to see a Jedi backing down.

Before Masters Yoda and Windu left, Obi-Wan stood before the Queen.

"Your highness, may I remain a moment?"

She nodded solemnly as the two other Masters left the throne room. Anakin lingered in his seat, shocked by the ferocity of the Queen. Whatever lingering doubts he had about her, disappeared; never to return.

"I must apologize for my outburst, Master Jedi. I fail to see how an Order, so dedicated to service could condemn a soul to slavery."

"No need for apologies, your highness" said Obi Wan. "I feel responsible for failing my Master." Gathering his thoughts, he added, "Even though I was at first apprehensive about Anakin, I see now that he has tremendous potential and we should not let fear dictate our actions."

"You had no authority over this matter and I appreciate all that you tried to do." Amidala said, unable to mask her disappointment.

"If only I could have done more..." Obi-Wan replied with regret, but stopped in mid-sentence as he felt Anakin inadvertently reach out to him through the Force. The young Jedi had always been a proponent of supporting the Council's rulings, despite his personal views. However, his conscience could not let him forget the numerous occasions in which Qui-Gon risked his own expulsion to save him from ill-advised, youthful mistakes.

This situation involving Anakin was wrong. As he felt the boy reaching out, he also sensed the Force urging him to do the right thing. Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to join him. The two looked at each other silently, while the boy shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for the Jedi to speak.

"I know I am not allowed to train you, Anakin." The young boy looked down, not noticing the sly grin eclipsing the face of the young Jedi. "However, I made a promise to my Master; one I intend on keeping."

Obi-Wan flashed a smile at the unsuspecting Queen before returning his gaze at the boy. He then walked behind young Skywalker and in a display similar to what Qui-Gon had done only days prior o, he announced, "I take Anakin Skywalker as my unofficial Padawan learner as witnessed by her majesty Queen Amidala."

"I accept, Master Obi-Wan!" The boy's face radiated as he saw the approving smile from Padmé.

Obi-Wan then reached into his tunic and pulled out Qui-Gon's black handled lightsaber. He then knelt down to look Anakin in the eye. "I know my Master would want you to have this." The boy's face was mixed with pride and sadness as he felt the cold metal of the weapon. How he wished the Master was here so none of this had to happen.

Sensing Anakin's jumble of emotions, Obi-Wan placed a hand of support on his shoulder. "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force and it is never to be used with hate or anger. You must always be mindful of those feelings for they lead to the dark side."

Anakin shyly replied, "I will do as you say, Master." He then clipped his new lightsaber onto his utility belt while standing proudly.

"I know you will Anakin and one day you will prove the Council wrong." Obi-Wan said hopeful. During this impromptu lesson, Amidala had walked down from her throne to join them. She flashed a warm smile at Obi-Wan as she gave him her sincerest thanks.

"I must get back to the other Jedi as I am sure they are becoming suspicious." Obi-Wan observed, causing both Amidala and Anakin to smirk full of mischief. "As soon as I return to Coruscant, I will formally request a transfer to the Jedi training facility on Corellia, which is less than a parsec from Naboo."

"Will I see you often, Master?" Anakin asked with hope.

"While I'll have the freedom to come to Naboo every other month or so, it will be up to you to maintain your training." Meanwhile, your majesty, it will be critical for Anakin's long term needs to be addressed."

The young Queen nodded as she offered a quick wink at the boy. "I'm currently working on ensuring that Anakin can stay on Naboo permanently."

"Really?" Anakin cried out with excitement.

A soft smile crossed the white painted face of the Nubian monarch as she noted her little friend's elation. However, her mood sobered as she knelt down to grab both of his hands. "I know how much you must miss your mother and if it was in my immediate power, I would bring her here in a heartbeat. However, with all that has happened to Naboo, we lack the resources to free her."

The young boy listened intently as Amidala leaned closer to him. "But I promise you, just as soon as possible, we will return to Tatooine so we gain her freedom."

Staring at her in complete wonderment, the jittery boy uttered, "I don't know what to say, your highness." Anakin momentarily scanned the compassionate face of the girl Queen. "Why are you doing all this? I am just a slave."

"Because I am your angel, as well as your friend." Without warning, he jumped into her arms and they hugged until Obi-Wan cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Chuckling, the two youngsters broke away. "With your permission, your majesty, I will take my leave." He politely bowed and then reached into his utility belt to reveal a tiny datachip, which he gave to Anakin. "This will provide you with the basics of lightsaber wielding, meditation and the customs of the Jedi. It also contains a private scrambler code that you can use to get into contact with me."

Awestruck at the brazen disregard of the Order's rules, the young Queen gave the Jedi a friendly embrace. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan for saving the people of Naboo, as well as our opinion of the Jedi Order. I pray your wisdom will someday be recognized and will enlighten the rest of the Jedi." Throwing him a large smile she added, "You will always be most welcomed on Naboo."

Obi-Wan half-bowed in thanks, then he bent down to hug Anakin. "Begin your reading as soon as possible. I hope to return soon so we can start your initial training."

Anakin bowed his head. "Yes Master. I look forward to it."

* * *

In a far corner of the throne room, away from the sight of its occupants stood two figures. One was the illuminated image of Qui-Gon Jinn, while his companion was in the form of a young woman. She radiated brilliance and was beaming with joy at the scene before her. As defiant as ever, the spirit of Qui-Gon folded his arms: 

"I still don't understand what you think you are doing?"

The woman smirked at him, amused at his naivety. "It is not required for you to understand, Master Jinn."

"Why did you make the Jedi so obstinate? Surely Anakin would have been better off trained by Obi-Wan with the approval of the Council."

"Oh really?" She responded as if she already knew the answer to that observation.

Cautiously, the former Jedi Master withdrew as he returned his gaze towards Anakin. "While it would have been difficult for him to adapt to Temple life since he is older, I think he still would have made the adjustment. Plus, the structure would have shaped him into a great Jedi."

"Your insight was correct when you recognized Anakin as the Chosen One and the Jedi Order will be instrumental in the fulfillment of his destiny, one day."

As Qui-Gon was about to further question her, she raised her hand to stop him. "However, the task of training the Chosen One to hear my voice is too great a responsibility for them to assume alone."

"There are others besides Obi-Wan who can teach him?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

Smirking, the woman replied, "Many others, but one in particular. However, everything in its due time. For now, the Chosen One will be safe with his angel."

"What about the Dark Lord? You know you are placing them in danger proximity to him." The spirit of the Jedi Master looked at her with great concern, but sighed in defeat as she continued watching Anakin and Padmé. "I just wish I understood your reasons…"

She chuckled as she turned to face the ethereal Jedi. "It really isn't that difficult. I will never abandon them, either of them. And that's what is important." The woman then placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "Come. It is time for you to return with me. There is much for you to learn." The former Master smiled happily as they disappeared into eternity.

* * *

When he reached the antechamber, Obi-Wan was greeted by an anxious Sabé. The two gazed upon each other affectionately until the doors to the throne room shut behind him. At that moment, the slender young woman threw herself into his arms to give him an appreciative kiss. As they pulled away she smiled, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I knew you would do the right thing all along." 

"Were you listening the entire time?" The Jedi asked, crossing his arms with a look of mock disgust.

Feigning innocence, Sabé answered, "It is amazing how sound carries in this old Palace, isn't it."

"Quite amazing indeed," Obi-Wan observed amused.

"So, will I be seeing you soon, Master Kenobi?" Sabé asked, with slightly teasing tone in her voice.

"Quite possibly, Sabé Orllize. Stranger things have occurred." He reached over to give her a chaste kiss on the check. "Until then, may the Force be with you."

"And with you, my friend." She replied, trying to hide her sadness.

They embraced again before the young Jedi Knight left to board his transport. The young handmaiden sighed as she hoped that the friendship that they had forged during their little adventure would one day bring them back together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, an excited but obviously tired young boy began to yawn. Sensing his fatigue and knowing fully well that her little friend would not leave her presence on his own accord, Amidala asked, "Are you tired, Ani?" 

He bobbed his head up and down in response, attempting to keep his eyes open.

"You've had a busy day. Why don't you go to your room and relax?" She proposed. "After my commitments are complete for the day, we can dine together."

The young boy politely bowed. "It would be a pleasure, your majesty. Before Anakin could exit, Saché entered the throne room.

"I apologize for the interruption, your majesty."

"What is it?" Amidala asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine and Governor Bibble are waiting to speak with you" stated Saché.

The young monarch refocused her attention upon her little friend, giving him a slight smile. "Until dinner then, Ani?"

"Of course, your highness." Quickly, he left the room, only pausing momentarily to bow before the Supreme Chancellor and the Governor. Amidala's face immediately returned to the calm, stoic persona of the Queen upon reaching her throne.

The two elder gentlemen bowed as she motioned for them to stand before her.

"What can I do for you, Chancellor?"

Palpatine smiled evilly at the mention of his new title. "I know of the turmoil left behind by the Trade Federation; however, I wanted to remind your Majesty that my position as Senator needs to be filled until an election can be called."

The Queen nodded knowingly at his statement. "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Chancellor. Unfortunately, with the damage done to our infrastructure, it will be some time before I can call a general election."

"Might I suggest that your highness appoint somebody reputable for the interim?"

Amidala smirked as she asked amusedly, "Who do you have in mind, Chancellor?"

Sio Bibble interrupted. "Believe me, your majesty; I had nothing to do with this."

"Even if Palpatine hadn't interceded, I couldn't think of anybody else I would trust in the Senate for the interim; that is, if you are willing to serve Governor?" asked the Queen.

The elder statesman smirked. "I am willing to serve the crown in any capacity, your highness."

"Very well Sio. I'll officially appoint you interim Senator when we reconvene the Royal Court in the next several days." He bowed as he thanked the young ruler. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room before Chancellor Palpatine broke it.

"Is it my understanding that the Jedi have refused to train young Skywalker?"

"If afraid it is." Amidala replied sadly.

"With your permission, of course, I could speak with the Jedi Council on his behalf"

The young monarch looked thoughtful as she contemplated his offer. Although the office of the Supreme Chancellor did carry significant weight with the Jedi, something told her that it would be unwise to accept his request. "While I would appreciate the effort Chancellor, I'm afraid nobody could change their minds."

Governor Bibble spat, "What a terrible way to treat a hero of the Naboo. In just two days, stories of his heroism have spread throughout our people, giving them much needed hope."

The Supreme Chancellor smirked wickedly while he listened. "Indeed, young Skywalker's actions do merit recognition."

Curiously, Amidala asked, "What do you have in mind?"

The two elder gentlemen glanced at each other as Governor Bibble asked, "What do you remember of the Order of the High Protectors, your majesty?"

Amidala furrowed her brow as she recalled an old history lesson from her days at the academy. "I believe they were once a group of nobles charged by the old monarchy to serve and defend the throne. But once Naboo became a democracy, it became a title of honor that very few people have ever achieved"

That is correct, your highness; twenty to be exact in almost a thousand years." Bibble said.

"What are the requirements in naming a person a High Protector?" Amidala questioned, knowing they already had this in mind.

"The recipient must exhibit extraordinary valor in the defense of the crown and people of Naboo. He or she would have to be recommended by two members of the Royal Court and approved by the monarch." Governor Bibble stated.

Unconsciously, Amidala reached for the pendent of Japor snippet that hung from around her neck. "I take then that you both are recommending Anakin for this honor?"

Chancellor Palpatine bowed his head. "With all due respect, your highness, I think the boy more than deserves it. Plus, it would be a great to lift the spirits of our people. The deeds of many of the High Protector Knights are part of legend."

Sio interrupted, "It would be much more than just a simple award. While it would grant young Skywalker automatic citizenship, tradition dictates that the High Protector be given a place in the Royal Court to act as an advisor to the monarch."

Palpatine frowned. "But young Skywalker is just a boy."

"Only for the moment, your Excellency," stated the Queen smirking. "However, I do seem to recall a tribute that was established by one of my predecessors that not even I can access; only the High Protector."

"That is correct, your Majesty." Governor Bibble then added "However, unlike before, I don't recall this honor ever being bestowed on a minor child before."

"Then we are in uncharted territory," the Queen said while folding her hands together.

Palpatine smirked as he looked at Amidala. "Might I suggest that your highness appoint somebody as overseer of the tribute as I am sure it is quite considerable"

Sio Bibble nodded in agreement. "There hasn't been a High Protector in nearly ninety years, so the fund should be very substantial."

Palpatine was about to give his additional thoughts when the Queen held her hand out, giving him pause.

"I think for the moment, we should first see if young Anakin wishes to stay with us. Once we've settled that, I will personally take care of the details." Queen Amidala then motioned for Rabé to hand her a datapad. "I will of course approve of your nomination and we will organize a formal state dinner in the next few days to award Anakin this honor." She said while writing in her orders to make it official.

"As you wish, your Majesty." The two men respectfully bowed and left the throne room. As soon as they were alone, all of Amidala's handmaidens gathered about her.

"That is an amazing honor." Eirtaé observed.

Both Amidala and Sabé shared a knowing smile. "This changes a few things, don't you think, your highness."

The Queen smiled briefly as her mind was sorting through all that just transpired.

Eirtaé then grinned mischievously, "Of course you know, your highness, it is tradition for the Queen to give the recipient a gift."

Amidala folded her arms as she thought what would be befitting for a boy who literally saved her and her world. She snapped her fingers as the answer appeared in her mind. However, she kept it to herself as she wanted it to be a surprise. For the meantime, there was still a major issue that needed to be addressed.

Quickly she stood up. "My ladies, let us retire so I can get out of these robes. I have important things to take care of."

The handmaidens grinned as they followed their Queen and friend back to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonds of Friendship

My thanks to everyone who reviewed or just stopped by to check out the story. To all the lurkers out there, I promise I won't bite your head off if you decide to review. It does a writer good to get feedback of any kind. Good or bad, I am always all ears.

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thanks for your kind review. I plan to take this story until Anakin is about 14-15 years old (approximately 5-6 yrs prior to AotC). As far as A &P romance or his adoption, keep reading to find out :). As far as Shmi, I think we'll be seeing her in the not too distant future. Brevity definetly is not my strong suit. (Just ask my beta :) ).

**The End: **I'm hurrying :). Curious to see if your guess is right ;).

**Natalie-Corr: **I'm still speechless from your very generous review. I will definitely try not to let the flattery go to my head ;). Seriously though, I'm glad you are enjoying this and my other story. Keep an eye out for the other one in the not too distant future. Hope you like this update :).

**Pokey1984: ** Well it pleases me to no end to know that I can keep you in suspense, since you know what some of the goodies are that will be coming soon. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying it and enjoy the chapter:)

**Nothingfeelsgood: ** Thanks for your kind words. At this point, I think I would be held hostage by my beta along with a few others if I decided not to do the sequel so I would say, baring a catastrophe that it is already in the works :).

**Humg321: **I think starting from this chapter onward, you'll see secondary storylines develop, as well as the involvement of other characters. I wanted to focus on these first few chapters the foundation of Anakin's and Padme's friendship, as this will be critical for later. Thanks for your review and I appreciate your insightful comments. :).

**Padawan Sydney Bristow: **Happy to read that you are enjoying. Your wish is my command :).

**Agentj0: **I'm glad to hear that you think that I am doing the characters justice. And who is the woman, indeed? All I can say for now is that we will be seeing her again before the end of this story. Pleased that you've liked and hope you enjoy this update!

**A/N: **My sincerest thanks go out again to my wonderful beta reader **Pokey1984**, who not only cleaned up my grammar, but also helped me in so many ways to get this chapter out. This was a difficult one, but I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

The blond haired boy was still awestruck at what he experienced only minutes ago. Upon reaching his quarters he unceremoniously kicked off his shoes and jumped into the large, comfortable bed. As he stared up at the ceiling reflecting, he thought about how the petite angel Queen stood toe to toe with the Jedi and all for him. Nobody had ever stood up for him before. Not Watto, Kitster or even his own mother. With exhaustion taking a hold, Anakin fell into a deep sleep as the Force whispered into his ear. 

_Feeling the heat of the sun, Anakin opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a desert. Uncertain where he was, the boy walked for hours. When the desert finally ended, he entered a beautiful meadow, which stretched beyond his sight. A sudden sense of apprehension filled him when his eyes focused upon a body lying in the midst of a blooming field. He cautiously approached when he saw that it was the body of a once beautiful young girl. She lay motionless with her eyes fixed blankly towards the sky. _

_The world mourned her death for not a sound could be heard. Even the brilliant wildflowers withered because of her loss. To his horror, Anakin realized the dead form was Padmé. The light that normally resided in her eyes was gone. Her soft features were ashen with the hand of death. A frigid chill ensnared his soul and terror descended upon him in the form of a grinning hooded figure. With his heart splitting in two, Anakin screamed out in bitter horror…_

As the young Queen was reviewing the day's events, something compelled her to check on Anakin. Suddenly, an ominous feeling overwhelmed her. Now breaking into a brisk walk, she rushed towards Anakin's room; both Sabé and Eirtaé saw her urgency and followed quickly behind her.

"Ani, Ani, what's wrong?" Padmé questioned, rushing to his side.

Trembling, Anakin buried himself against her chest. As he pulled her closer to convince himself that she was real, he sobbed, "I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Deeply concerned, Padmé held him snugly until he calmed down. After a few moments of gentle rocking, Anakin finally relaxed.

"I cannot ever lose you," he said as he angrily wiped at his falling tears. "You are my everything."

Never seeing him so distraught, but also sensing a passion in his voice not associated with a ten year old boy, Padmé felt herself shake. Upon finding her voice she queried, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that somebody hurt you and I wasn't in time…." Anakin recalled, trying to control his breathing.

The young Queen looked up at Sabé and the others as they shared in a moment of silent concern.

With all that happened with the occupation, plus Anakin's unusual affinity with the Force, they were understandably edgy. Trying to ease Anakin's fears, Padmé smiled as she squeezed both of his shoulders affectionately.

"The Trade Federation is gone, Ani. You helped make Naboo free again."

He smiled bravely, but the image of her lifeless body was burned into his memory. Although he desperately wanted to pass it off as just a bad dream, Anakin knew that it was much more than that. He had nightmares like this before and they always had an ominous way of coming true.

After taking a few more moments to calm down, the young boy suddenly realized that the Queen of Naboo was kneeling on the floor consoling him, surrounded now by Sabé, Eirtaé, Yané, Saché and Rabé; a wave of embarrassment flushed through him as his face blazed beet red. Sensing his discomfort, Amidala dismissed the handmaidens, leaving the two alone.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

The blue eyed boy swallowed hard while nodding in affirmation. "I'll be alright as long as you promise me that you'll be careful."

Sensing his earnestness, Padmé gave him a smile. "I promise," she said as she thought that he was probably overreacting. If she survived storming her own palace, surely there was no further danger. Finding these thoughts uncomfortable, she abruptly changed topics.

"Are you getting hungry, Ani?"

Being a typical boy that never passed on food, Anakin eagerly nodded.

Padmé smirked. "Meet me in my private dinning room in thirty minutes."

The boy bowed his head respectfully as Amidala left his room so he could prepare for last meal.

* * *

The west area of Theed Palace contained the Queen's residence. This wing was separated by two giant mahogany doors, beyond which was a small foyer manned by a handmaiden to receive guests. The room itself was decorated with intricate patterns of red and gold; meanwhile, several chairs were placed near the entrance for those waiting to gain entrance into the residence proper. 

A wide hallway followed the foyer, which was lined with several doors leading into guest rooms. It stretched into a circular room with a large winding staircase, which led to the Queen's sitting room, private office and her bedchambers. To the left of the staircase, two elaborately patterned doors opened into the Queen's private dinning area. Behind the staircase was another set of doors that led into a crescent shaped communal sitting room where the handmaidens would spend their off duty hours relaxing or could entertain visitors.

Young Anakin had been amazed at the grandness of the palace and with each turn of the corridor there was always a new discovery. Since he no longer feared being taken away by the Jedi, perhaps soon he could do some exploring. But for now, he had a dinner date with his angel, the Queen.

Since nobody came to escort him, Anakin wondered about until finally finding the correct wing. As he entered the ornately decorated room, Padmé was already sitting down at the head of the table. No longer burdened with her heavy robes, the young monarch wore a simple synthsilk purple dress that stretched down to her feat. Her curly hair was draped over both of her shoulders, as well as stretching down her back.

Anakin paused briefly as he caught sight of her. She was no longer Amidala, but Padmé, the beautiful peasant girl that entered Watto's shop. He thought she was even more alluring this way than in her regalia.

"Is something the matter, Ani?" Padmé asked, noticing his vacant look.

"Uh, no Padmé." He retorted as he shot his gaze away from her. "I was just um, admiring the room."

She chuckle softly, standing up to offer him a seat at the end of the table. "Sit down and I'll inform the staff that we are ready for dinner."

Anakin politely nodded as he promptly took his seat. The table itself was not too large; it could seat about ten people comfortably. As the Queen's servants entered to light the candles on the table, as well as set the dishware, Anakin was mesmerized by the activity. Never before had he seen plates made of china, and silver utensils. He and his mother could have eaten for over a month with the food that had been prepared for just the two of them.

"Are Sabé and the other handmaidens joining us?" Anakin asked, while eyeballing the odd eating utensils.

The Queen gave him a slight smile. "No, I thought tonight we'd dine alone so we could talk."

Anakin was so thrilled to have Padmé's undivided attention, he didn't care that all of the dishes were completely unfamiliar. They could have served him a roasted Dug for all he knew, but that wouldn't matter because the company he was sharing was that distracting.

Once they finished their multi-course supper, the Queen led her young friend upstairs into her private sitting room. To Anakin, this area seemed to be the most reflective of Padmé's tastes. Instead of the provocative reds and golds that stood out in other formal areas, this room was colored with more serene shades of blue and green. The room was oval shaped with bluish-green curtains hanging over the windows.

There were three couches that were arranged in a U-shape in order for a quiet, intimate conversation. The paintings on the walls, while still beautiful, were not as grandiose as others in the palace. Fresh flowers were placed throughout the room, releasing a sweet fragrance that Anakin had associated with Padmé. The boy could sense that she spent much of her free time here as it had a very placid feeling surrounding it.

As they entered the room, Anakin was immediately taken by one of the paintings on the wall. It was a picture of a young woman who looked remarkably like Padmé. The Queen smiled as she saw the awestruck boy staring at the portrait.

"That's a painting I did of my sister before I became a level three apprentice."

"You painted that?" Anakin remarked, completely amazed at both the beauty of the woman and the talent of his friend.

Padmé nodded silently as she walked over to stand beside him. "It was one of the first I did with oil. Definitely not my best work, but it holds a lot of meaning for us."

Anakin look up at her, noticing a strange grin on her face. "What do you mean?"

"When I did this, I told Sola that I would save it for her first born child when he or she was old enough." Padmé smiled inwardly as she thought in only a few years she would actually have to make good on her promise since Sola was expecting.

The blonde haired boy frowned as he wished he had something of himself to give to his mother. She had only two holos of him, both extras from Watto's files. "Do you still paint, Padmé?"

"Whenever I have time," she said as she reflected how rare that was even prior to the occupation. "Now, I don't know when I will get to do another."

Anakin shuffled his feet as he removed his gaze from the portrait. "Maybe when you aren't too busy, you could do one of me? I think it would be totally wizard to give one to mom whenever I see her again."

"It takes me quite a long time to do one," she said, while still beaming at the fact that he actually wanted her to paint him. "But I would be honored to make a portrait to give to your mother."

After the two smiled at each other silently for a moment, Padmé motioned for Anakin to join her on one of the comfortable couches.

"How are you feeling now, Ani?" asked Padmé

The boy smirked as he rubbed his stomach. "Better now that I ate."

"Good. Now that you are relaxed, there's something I want to ask you."

The boy gazed at her anxiously, sensing that something was weighing on her mind. "What if I told you that if you wish, you could stay on Naboo permanently? What would you say?"

Before the young Queen could finish her statement, the blond haired boy rushed into her arms as they shared a hug. Chuckling softly, Amidala muttered, "I take it that you find this acceptable?"

"This is like a dream come true, Padmé."

After they pulled away, a smile grew across the young woman's face. "There is even more I have to tell you."

Anakin returned to his seat where he first learned about the honor that he was going to receive. For the next hour, Padmé told him of what she knew of the High Protectors, what they have meant to the Naboo and the opportunities that the knighthood would mean for the former slave.

"I'll be able to go to school?" asked Anakin incredulously.

"Of course, Ani. I've already spoken to all my handmaidens and they've agreed to act as your tutors until you can enroll in the Theed Academy next term."

"What will I learn?" the boy anxiously asked.

"Everything from politics and languages to Court life. Each is gifted in different areas and you have a tremendous opportunity not only to catch up with your peers, but to eventually surpass them." Padmé said while smiling at the wonder in Anakin's eyes. "I have even asked Captain Panaka to allow you to participate in our combat exercises when you are not training with Master Obi-Wan."

As the former slave sat completely bewildered by his new life, the young monarch leaned closer to him and gave him a smile. "Ani, you can do or be anything you want and when you are ready, you will be asked to serve on Naboo's Royal Court as an advisor to the monarch."

Anakin was ecstatic about the endless possibilities that awaited him. Throughout his short years on Tatooine, while he imagined traveling to the stars, never did he dream that he would have the opportunity to make his dreams a reality.

Padmé smiled brightly as she saw the jubilation spilling forth from her little friend.. "Just as soon as we get our government and economy running again, I will contact Master Kenobi and the three of us will free your mother."

"The three of us?"

"Unless you don't want me to go," the Queen said, slightly hurt.

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin as he looked at her sincerely. "I didn't mean it that way, Padmé. I just thought you would have more important things to be doing."

The youthful monarch leaned over to place her hand on top of her friend's. "While duty will always be important, friendship means even more and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for a friend, Ani."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Padmé." The boy responded with intensity that was atypical from someone so young. Then again, did Anakin really ever have an opportunity to be a child? She doubted it when she saw a certain wisdom lurking from behind his blue eyes.

A brief silence filled the room as the two considered all that was said. Finally, Anakin asked, "So where will I live?"

"I've been giving that a great deal of thought and even after we free your Mother, I would very much like for you both to stay in the palace. There is a separate residence in this wing that would be perfect for you both."

"I'll be able to see you all the time then?" Anakin asked in great anticipation.

Padmé's face noticeably fell as her eyes dropped towards the floor. "As often as possible," she said, her voice barely audible. "With all that has happened, I'll be exceptionally busy for a long time. I will need to travel throughout Naboo to inspect the damage, as well as to oversee the reconstruction."

As Anakin frowned, the Queen offered him a smile. "However, until you are enrolled, you will be able to travel with us so we will see each other. But I have to warn you that I won't always be able to be myself. The Queen has her work cut out for her and I'm afraid you will be with her more than me."

"Whether you are acting as Queen or a handmaiden, you will always be an angel," Anakin said with a gleam in his eyes.

Needing a change of scenery, Padmé quickly stood up and offered him her hand. "Come with me; I want to show you something. Happily, the boy took her hand in his and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Padme led Anakin up to a flattened portion of the roof located above her bedchambers. The night was especially clear so they could see stars far into the distance. 

The young Queen guided her little friend to a pair of lounge chairs that she had brought up when she first discovered this place. In her first few months as monarch, she had come here often to escape the stresses that only she possessed. Occasionally, one of the handmaidens would join her to talk unofficially, but usually Padmé retreated to this place when she needed her solace.

As they reclined next to each other, Padmé pointed out all the stars, nebulae and galaxies that she remembered learning about when she took astronomy. Anakin was completely entranced by her vivid descriptions. After she went through all she remembered, they laid there in comfortable silence.

Anakin randomly asked, "So what was your best day?"

Padmé contemplated his question thoroughly. "I've had many great days; it's hard to pick just one."

"Alright, then pick your top three."

Padmé smiled as she answered. "That's easier. The first would be when I learned I was elected Queen. I was so excited and my parents were so proud; I had never seen them happier."

Anakin smiled. "Your second best?"

"When Sola told me that I was going to be an aunt. I was so happy for her and my brother-in-law, Darred," she said as she stared out into the distance.

"Do you ever want to have children?" Anakin asked with a strange tone in his voice.

Surprised, but not offended by his bluntness, she smirked. "Perhaps one day, when I am no longer needed by my people, then maybe I will settle down."

Anakin proudly declared, "I want to have lots. At least four, maybe more."

Chuckling, Padmé pat him on his head. "Then you'd better find a wife who would love lots of children."

Anakin grinned inwardly thinking to ask if she wouldn't mind having lots of children, but thought the better of it. Instead he queried, "And your third best day?"

She smiled as she turned to face him. Padmé hummed briefly before she answered, "I think I will keep the third one a secret, for now."

The boy cocked his head to one side as he glanced at her curiously. He sensed both playfulness and a feeling that it had something to do with him. He flashed a toothy grin as he mused it might very well be worth the wait.

"Now it's your turn," Padmé said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "You tell me your three best."

Anakin thought for a second. "First would be the last life day I celebrated with my mother. My second would be when Master Qui-Gon got me off of Tatooine." He sighed sadly at the still painful loss of the departed Jedi. Padmé slightly frowned while watching his shoulders shrug. "And third would be when I first saw you in Watto's shop. I really do think you are an angel."

The young Queen slightly blushed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. More determined, Anakin asserted, "Maybe you are one, but don't know because nobody here has ever seen one before?"

Amused at his boyish perspective, Padmé giggled. "You are such a funny boy who I think needs to be tickled."

Anakin cackled in response while he gleefully returned her tickling. Once they finished playing, they remained lying on the roof, dreaming and imagining what tomorrow would bring.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

My thanks to all who reviewed and who are lurking. Your comments have been really helpful and inspiring as I've been trying to make the story as interesting as possible. So keep up those reviews; they are most appreciated.

**Natalie-Corr: ** As always, I am humbled by your kind comments. I am thrilled to know that you like the development of Ani's and Padme's friendship. That will be very key to my series of stories as to what will be their eventual fates.

**Pokey1984: ** I am happy to know that you are still enjoying. A happy beta is always a good thing. While the Anakin/Padme relationship is central to this story, we will begin to see their interaction with other characters soon. As far as Obi-Wan, he'll be making an appearance very soon. :)

**Gionaerth: **Glad you like. Update is coming :)/

**PhantomAngel: **Happy to know that you are loving this. Next chapter coming soon:)

**Opal: **Thanks for your comment. As far as money, Anakin is about to come into a lot of it upon his induction as a Naboo Knight, but keep tuning in.

**NothingfeelsGood: **I appreciate your thoughtful comments. One of the things I was bothered with in the movies was how I saw Anakin's and Padme's relationship. I felt it could have been portrayed as much deeper, but then again there is only so much one can do in two hours. So my hope is with my stories is to give another angle how their relationship and fates will differ if they had a chance to have a deeper friendship before the galaxy falls apart.

**Padawan Sydney Bristow: **Glad you liked. Ani is definitely full of surprises. I can't wait either for Ep III. ;).

**A/N: **As always my thanks and praises goes out to my dedicated beta, **Pokey1984**. Now everybody sit back and enjoy the show!

* * *

Patience was essential to the survival of the Sith Order. For over a millennium, knowledge passed between master and apprentice would ultimately lead to their revenge against the Jedi. Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, or Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as he was known in his other life, strode down the hallways of Theed Palace without agenda. Wanting to be left to his own ruminations, he had dismissed his personal guard along with the detachment sent by the Queen's chief of security that she had insisted upon. 

He laughed at the irony of that thought as he felt the hilt of his lightsaber hidden under his elegant robes. The Trade Federation blockade and the subsequent battle for Naboo's freedom had been a costly one for all involved parties. Sidious had been enraged to learn that his servant, Darth Maul had been lost; all due to a Jedi _Padawan_ nonetheless. Years of training had been lost; however, the Sith had endured far worse while maintaining progress toward its ultimate goal. Furthermore, he had gravely underestimated the resolve and courage of the child Queen. Amidala would one day pay dearly for her transgression._ Perhaps sooner rather than later._

One thing Palpatine learned from the many years of political life was to always devise contingencies. And he would have to once again show that imperturbable patience as his new plans began to take shape. Already there were opportunities that he had never considered. The simple fact that the Jedi were foolish enough not to take the Skywalker boy to train had opened unlimited possibilities. Now, all the Dark Lord had to do was wait. In time, everything would belong to only him. He would bring the galaxy to its knees.

* * *

He would have been dressed sooner if not for all the Queen's handmaidens checking on his progress every few minutes. The outfit Anakin wore was a simple cream colored tunic with a light brown belt and he draped himself with a dark brown cloak that Sabé had found for him. He stood in the mirror, not sure he was the same person that had only recently been a slave. How he wished that his mother could see him now. He smiled to himself as he thought that soon they would be reunited and she would love living in this place where anything was possible.. 

Anakin was lost in his aspirations when a knock at the door startled him.

"It's time," Sabé said as she poked her head inside.

The sandy haired boy quickly followed her out of the room. They walked through the most spectacular halls of the palace en route to the Grand dining room. The floors were marble with elaborate golden designs and huge smooth columns lined the hallway. Hanging from the walls were paintings that portrayed great events in the history of the Naboo. While he wasn't familiar with what they symbolized, each was breathtaking nonetheless. With each new spectacle, Anakin would pause to admire, causing Sabé to have to gently nudge him back towards the dinner.

They finally reached their destination. He had yet to explore this part of the palace and he wasn't disappointed. Two huge polished wooden doors guarded the entrance into the room. As Anakin entered, he immediately noticed the ceiling was painted like the sky, in the soft blue that encircled the planet with random clouds extending the length of the room.

Several round marble columns lined the room's periphery, acting like giant frames for the frescos on the walls. Each area had the likeness of a different ruler in all their royal adornments. The dining table itself was enormous, which was able to seat at least seventy-five guests. It was made out of cherry wood and the seats were all hand-carved and spectacular. At the head of the table, he noticed that the Queen's chair was wider and possessed arm rests unlike the others.

Noticing Anakin was once again standing captivated; Sabé gently grabbed his hand and guided him to his seat. Since he was the guest of honor, he was placed immediately perpendicular to the Queen's chair. On his left, the Supreme Chancellor and former Senator Palpatine was already present. He was discussing something with other court members when he noticed Anakin take his place at the table.

"Welcome, young Skywalker" he said with a sinister smile.

"Greetings sir" spouted Anakin, curious why this man made him feel so unnerved.

Across from Anakin sat two young women. They briefly acknowledged his presence and returned to a seemingly intense discussion. Later he would learn that the young lady directly in front of him was eighteen year old Jamillia, the newly elected Princess of Theed. Next to her was Lady Corrina, a rich noble with aspirations of replacing Palpatine in the Senate.

Anakin began to panic when he noticed the many different eating utensils lay out before him. Looking concerned he caught Sabé's eye and motioned for her to come over.

"What do I do with all these?" he whispered to the handmaiden. "I've only used those two," as he pointed to a small spear and knife. "But what are all the rest for?"

Sabé smiled as she whispered back, "Just watch everyone before each course and you'll figure it out."

Anakin nodded and turned his attention towards the end of the table. At least fifty people were present and all were elaborately dressed. Whenever he caught anyone's eye, they would graciously bow his or her head in acknowledgment. The boy was excited, but terribly intimidated at the moment. He relished that people knew who he was and didn't seem judgmental of his former station. However, he did feel unworthy, causing him to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

Noticing something wrong, Chancellor Palpatine leaned closer to the boy. "Is everything alright, young Skywalker?"

Not as bothered by his presence, Anakin responded, "Yes sir, I uh…." He paused briefly, then a sad look took hold of his face. "I was just remembering my mother's stories of elegant dinners with lots of food."

Palpatine grinned wickedly. "Is it my understanding that your mother is still on Tatooine?"

"Yes, sir," Anakin responded sadly. "But soon, Pad-I mean, her highness and I will return to free her," he said with hope in his voice.

The Supreme Chancellor did not require sensitivity in the Force to perceive the strong attachment that existed between the boy and his mother. _A potential weakness…One that could be exploited_. "How splendid," Palpatine remarked sourly. Now wanting to test him, he remarked, "I'm sure you would not be eating this well had the Jedi taken you with them."

Anakin frowned at the reminder of their rejection, causing his anger to rise momentarily.

Noticing that he had offended the boy, Palpatine snidely whispered, "I meant no offense, child. I

simply meant that court life here on Naboo is very different than that in the Jedi Temple. I apologize if I offended you."

Anakin lied. "No offense taken, sir."

Palpatine, pleased at his response studied the boy briefly. "I heard that you recently came into possession of a lightsaber." He paused briefly to observe Anakin's wide eyed expression. I know a thing or two about lightsaber dueling. Perhaps I could show you some techniques sometime?"

Wondering how the Chancellor knew about him possessing Master Qui-Gon's lightsaber, but fearing the answer more than the question, Anakin asked "But, you aren't a Jedi."

Palpatine stared at him, uncertain of what the boy could sense. "Jedi aren't the only ones who know how to use that weapon. At the Royal Academy, I received training using many types of arms including the famed Jedi lightsaber."

Anakin felt embarrassed at his question and nodded in agreement. The Chancellor, now pleased that the boy seemed unaware of his intentions, quietly said, "However, you must not tell anybody. It's not something that I announce to just anybody."

Confused, but still thankful for his apparent interest, Anakin grinned eagerly. "I would appreciate any help you could offer and I will keep your secret safe."

Palpatine smirked as he leaned back in his chair to resume his conversation with the other dignitaries. _All too easy._

Sitting uncomfortably, Anakin examined closer the various utensils that lay before him. When he saw the other handmaidens enter the room, followed by the Queen, he promptly stood on his feet.. Everyone in the room stood as Captain Panaka announced, "Please honor her majesty Amidala, Queen and savior of the Naboo!"

The guests applauded as she made her way to the head of the table. With a gentle nod, everyone returned to their seats as Saché and Rabé helped her sit down. Amidala was dressed in an emerald green gown with a pattern of gold points that twinkled when the light would hit it.

For the first time, Anakin saw her wear the crown that symbolized her office. It was a headpiece made of pure gold with four different colored gems on the front. The Queen's hair was pulled back and was largely hidden by the crown as she wore the traditional white face paint with touches of red on both her checks and the mark of remembrance on her bottom lip. He also noticed something very familiar hanging from her neck. She was wearing the pendant that he made out of japor snippet.

_She's absolutely radiant_ Anakin admired. His vacant look caused Padmé briefly to come out of Amidala's stoic persona to ask if he was alight. Anakin managed a slight nod as she returned to her royal disposition.

A small band of musicians quietly entered the room and began playing music to entertain the esteemed guests. Noticing both Rabé and Yané were standing for enough away, Anakin leaned towards Amidala. "You look beautiful tonight, your majesty." Amidala graciously smiled and acknowledged his compliment without breaking character. Anakin thought that Padmé was probably not going to come out again tonight.

By the time the final course was served, Anakin had eaten more than he ever had in his past ten years of life. While he continued to eat, he listened to the range of conversations about him. Chancellor Palpatine was discussing the finer points of senatorial procedures with the Queen and Princess Jamillia. Lady Corrinia noticeably tried to get into the talk several times, but none of the others seem to acknowledge her opinions.

Governor Bibble, who was seated next to Lady Corrinia, nodded his head in respect to Anakin as they caught each other's glances. He then turned to discuss with the rest of the table the pour of support and sympathy that was gained in the Galactic community due to their recent ordeal. The Queen smiled to herself when hearing this, but didn't comment.

When Amidala noticed that her guests were finished with their dinners, she stood up to address the gathering. "Honorable friends, we have experienced some of the worse things that a peaceful society such as ours can ever endure. It is with great humility and thanks that I honor you all tonight for your roles in saving our way of life. Many contributed to this day, but one in particular I wish to recognize because he is not Naboo." Amidala looked at Anakin and commanded, "Anakin Skywalker, please stand before me."

To say Anakin was near a panic would have been an understatement. At this moment he probably would have been more comfortable amongst a pack of Tuskan Raiders rather than stand before all these strangers. With his legs shaking, Anakin respectfully bowed as he approached the Queen. "I am here, your majesty."

Amidala nodded solemnly. "Anakin Skywalker, for your actions on Tatooine and during the battle for Naboo's freedom, I hereby bestow upon you the honor of High Protector Knight of the Naboo, with all the rights and privileges that accompany that title as well as those of any free subject of the crown."

Anakin had an ear to ear smile as he heard the word free. It was a moment he aspired for all his life. He then bowed again to the Queen. "I am honored, your highness. Thank you." With everyone staring at him, the boy was glad that Rabé had given him a few quick lessons on proper etiquette. He would have a lot of new programming to put into Threepio once he got him back to help him learn everything else he needed to know for his new life.

As Sabé and Eirtaé approached Anakin, they slipped a deep purple pillow in front of him.

"Kneel on the pillow, Ani," whispered Sabé.

Anakin knelt before Amidala. Rabé approached the Queen carrying a beautifully decorated silver vibrosword, resting on another royal purple pillow. Amidala grabbed the sword and placed the point over his head.

Before continuing, Amidala announced, "In honor of our hero, I will speak the invocation in Basic." The audience nodded approvingly while many in the rear stood up to get a better glimpse of what was about to occur.

"In the name of the great spirits, land and people who are Naboo, I knight you into the Order of High Protectors of our planet. Arise, Lord Skywalker." As Anakin stood up, a soft smile stretched across Amidala's painted face. She then carefully turned the vibrosword around so that the handle faced the boy.

"This vibrosword is a symbol of your knighthood. May it guard your life as you protected and will protect the Naboo," declared Amidala.

Shooting a quick glance over at a nodding Sabé, Anakin pulled the vibrosword away from the Queen and ceremoniously held it out towards the audience. The crowd erupted in applause. The former slave felt uncomfortable with the accolades causing him to fidget in place. Noticing his discomfort, Amidala made a subtle gesture to Eirtaé who quickly went over to Anakin.

"I can put your sword in a safe place, Ani."

The boy looked up at her confused; however, he didn't protest as she took the vibrosword out of his hand and she left the room to secure it.

Each member of the Royal Court then took this gesture as an opportunity to congratulate Anakin. In awe, Anakin politely acknowledged their praise then returned to his place with a strange grin. Amidala, while still smiling at Anakin, gave an approving nod towards Governor Bibble; he then rose to address the audience. "Honorable guests, it is with profound humility that I have been charged with the recitation of the High Protector history."

He flashed a quick smile at Anakin as he continued. "Before Naboo became a democracy, it was a haven for members of royalty from all over the known galaxy. At that time, Naboo was a small farming outpost, without any true system of government. The deposed leaders then established a monarchy that would sit in governance over the planet. They also formed the Order of the High Protector Knights that whose duty was to ensure the safety of the royal family, as well as defend the people of Naboo."

Sio paused briefly, nearly chuckling aloud as he noted the wide eyed amazement coming from Naboo's newest hero. "Throughout the ages, their numbers diminished and they were eventually replaced by the Royal Guard with the advent of Naboo's democracy. Over time, the deeds of many of these High Protectors became legend and one of our first elected Queens reinstituted the Order, but now as a title commended upon one who demonstrated unequivocal valor in service to the people with complete disregard for his or her own life."

Governor Bibble then focused his attention solely at Anakin. "Only twenty people since the reinstitution of the honor have received this. And from now, until the day you are no more, you will be an exalted free subject of the crown."

Anakin was in stunned disbelief. He was a Knight of Naboo and everyone at the dinner came tonight to honor him. Although he should be happy, Anakin began tearing up. Amidala was beaming proudly at him, but all he could muster in return was a quivering smile. With all eyes returning to the Queen, she again stood, but this time she directly addressed Anakin.

"Honored guests, it is also tradition for the leader who grants this status to give the new Knight a gift. While I am prepared to do that momentarily, I must ask that you excuse us." She paused as she observed the curious glances. "Because it is something that can not be brought in easily."

Amidala shot a mischievous glance at her little friend who tilted his head and had a look full of curiosity. She then held out her hand to Anakin so he could escort her from the room. As the dinner guests rose to their feet, the young Queen added, "Thank you honorable guests for attending. Please enjoy the rest of your dinners, as well as the beautiful music from these wonderful musicians." The conductor bowed in appreciation of her acknowledgment. She then nodded at Anakin and he led her out of the room, followed closely behind by the Queen's handmaidens.

* * *

It was nighttime in Theed. The natural lighting that normally filled the halls of the palace were absent, which made navigating difficult, but manageable. Anakin was escorting Amidala followed the five handmaidens who carried large candles to illuminate the passageway. For most of the walk, neither spoke. Anakin was still taken aback by what just happened and believed he was in the midst of a dream. Meanwhile, Padmé, who could now separate herself from her regal duties, was taking in the evening's events. 

The handmaidens led Amidala and Anakin to the entrance to the main ship hangar. At the doors they stopped and Amidala removed the crown from her head and handed it to Sabé. The chief handmaiden, as well as the others bowed and left them alone. Smiling at Anakin, she pulled out the pins supporting her hair and let it descend upon her shoulders. Anakin's eyes were fixated on her, but surprisingly he remained silent. She then grabbed his hand as she entered the code with the other to open the doors.

The hangar itself seemed as if it was not the same place that tenuously held the fate of Naboo only a few days prior. The Queen's royal starship, used in her escape and return during the crisis, was now safely docked. The NS-1 starfighters that survived the space battle were also secured at their stations.

As Padmé and Anakin walked around her ship, he immediately noticed a black vessel parked near the hangar's doors. This ship was spear shaped and was sleekly styled. It also had a globe-like projection forming the rear where the pilot controlled the ship with two wings extending outward.

"Totally wizard! Whose ship is that?" asked a fascinated Anakin

"Why yours, of course" replied Padmé calmly. "This is my gift to you."

"Wow, where did you get it? It doesn't look Nubian at all"

"This ship belonged to the Sith Lord that had come to Naboo in aid of the Trade Federation. Our security forces found it as they were searching the region for any remaining resistance." The Queen paused momentarily to see the mesmerized stare of her little friend as he was taking in every inch of the ship. "After the Jedi inspected it, they decided to leave it since it served no further use for them"

"So I can fly it whenever I want?" asked a very impatient Anakin

"Captain Olié will train you to fly it. Once he's satisfied, then you can take it out on your own." Padmé said while grinning at his excitement

Anakin's head was swimming. This was just too much for him as he stood dumbfounded. Noticing her friend in a daze, the Queen asked "Is something wrong, Ani?"

"Is this a dream?" He meekly asked.

Touched by his emotion, Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder as he leaned up against her. She then knelt down to look him in the eye. "I'm happy to say that this isn't a dream, Ani."

The boy extended his arms and as tightly as he could, hugged her in thanks. Finally, Anakin let her go, returning his eager gaze back towards the ship. Padmé giggled when she saw the conflict in his face.

"Go ahead and have a look inside."

Before she realized, Anakin released her and raced up the ship's gangplank to enter. Amidala calmly walked after him in order to get a quick peek inside. Her little friend looked to be right at home as he had darted immediately towards the pilot's chair and was studying the controls.

Figuring this would keep Anakin's attention occupied for hours, she cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Well if you excuse me Lord High Protector, I think I will retire for the evening

"Don't you want to look around, Padmé?"

Amidala smiled to herself as she saw the grin of excitement permanently etched Anakin's face. She knew she couldn't refuse. "Allow me to change into something a little less cumbersome and I will rejoin you momentarily."

The boy immediately stopped what he was doing to stand up and bow. Amidala chortled at his growing properness. "Oh Ani, you don't have to be so formal when it's the two of us."

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin at her. "Yes your Maj…I mean alright, Padmé."

Padmé rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. She then disembarked, heading for her bedchambers, leaving Anakin to his ship.

It was near the 11th evening bell when Padmé returned to the hangar. She'd forgone her royal adornments in favor of a comfortable light blue shift and pants. When she boarded the ship, Anakin was nowhere in sight.

"Ani?" She called out.

A second later, one of the floorboards slid open as the sandy haired boy popped his head up. "Yes?"

"I thought you might have turned in for the night."

He grinned mischievously as he looked about the cockpit. "There is way too much in here to want to sleep."

Padmé chuckled as she sat down by the open pit. "How do feel?" asked the Queen.

Anakin gave her a lopsided smile as he looked around the ship. _His ship. _"Never thought I would ever have my own starship with a speeder bike stored inside as well."

Padmé looked surprised at her friend as she didn't recall the Jedi survey team mentioning anything about that. "Speeder bike?"

The boy smirked, motioning for her to follow him to the outer rear of the ship. He pressed on a back panel that immediately opened a large compartment where a black speeder bike deployed.

She looked upon the machine with apparent curiosity as Anakin hopped on. Now beaming, the former slave flipped two switches, activating the cycle's engines, which caused it to float away from the ship.

Now hovering next to her, Anakin looked at the Queen mischievously. "Want to go for a ride, your majesty?"

"I don't think we should. It's getting late and Captain Panaka would be most displeased if we didn't inform him or security," the Queen said, noticing her friend's face lost some of its luster.

He was about to deactivate the engines when she observed, "Then again, I am the monarch and it's not like we'd be gone long."

Anakin's large smile returned as Padmé jumped behind him. It was a tight squeeze. The speeder bike was definitely not built for two, but the boy knew that he could easily remedy this with some special modifications. He then pressed down on the throttle, taking them out of the hanger.

* * *

It was a brisk night in Theed as the cool wind blew across their faces. Although Anakin knew that the speeder bike could go considerably faster, he was unwilling to frighten his passenger. Instead, they slowly rode along the periphery of the palace under the soft glow of Naboo's twin moons. 

As they approached the base of the Virdugo Plunge, the largest waterfall in Theed, Padmé tapped Anakin's shoulder to stop. Once the two youths dismounted, they both were entranced by the moons' light reflecting off of the crashing waterfall. Anakin had never seen so much water in his life. Both the view and the sound of the water thrashing against the rocks were soothing in addition to the company.

He suddenly felt a great sense of peace enrapture him as he felt the energy of this place. _Perhaps this was the Force?_ Anakin then walked over to sit at the water's edge. Breaking from her admiration of the great fall, Padmé came from behind to set next to him. The two sat watching the streams of water rushing down, lost in their own thoughts. Several minutes passed by before the two started to incessantly yawn. Padmé exhausted looked at her friend as she stood. "I think we should both retire for the evening."

Before Anakin could protest, another yawn escaped his lips, making him reluctantly agree. They then squeezed back on the crescent shaped speeder bike and returned to the hangar. After Anakin stored the speeder bike back, Padmé stood several feet away, admiring his new ship.

"Have you given any thought as to what you are going to name your ship?"

Anakin fired a quick glance towards his sleek vessel before returning a grin at the young woman. "Actually, I have a very good name for her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, all the pilots and spacers that I used to know always called their ships a she."

Padmé softly smiled as she saw a sly grin eclipsing her friend's face. "So what will you call _her_?"

Anakin now wore an ear to ear smirk as they locked eyes. "Her name is the _Angel Queen._"

_TBC-Thoughts and comments always welcomed_


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences

_Greetings everyone. My apologies for the delay in this update; however, in our galaxy, things have been extraordinarily hectic. But have no fear, chapter 5 is now here for your viewing enjoyment. My undying thanks goes out to all who reviewed Chapter 4. It really means alot to me to get your feedback so thank you all again. This chapter was especially challenging so aside from my normal thanks to my wonderful beta **Pokey 1984; **an extra special thanks goes out to her in helping me put in some of the best lines in this update. So admittantly, I couldn't have done this by myself._

**Lokigirl: **Hi and welcome. I'm glad that you are enjoying.

**Padme fleur: **As far as this fic, my current plans are to see them through until Anakin is about 14 and Padme is 18 since there is a sequel in the works.

**Pokey: **Thank you for your kind comments. I always found it hard to swallow that in canon, Padme and Anakin did not keep in contact with each other unti AotC. Now of course the Jedi could have prevented their interaction; however, with Anakin's feelings the way they were, I think he would have found a way depite that. So I wanted to write a fic in which the had the opportunity of time to become true friends.

**Sailor-azure: **Happy that you like!

**Emerald Green Queen: **It definitely seems like old Palpy is up to his usual tricks. We will find out soon how Anakin will deal with that.

**Ultima-03: **I appreciate your kind comments. Since I have not written the ending to this series of fics, I honestly can't tell you what will happen. However, keep reading to find out ;).

**Opal:** That probably would have been a good idea; however, I think Darth Maul would have preferred convenience over security, Besides, who would truly want to mess with a Sith Lord's bike? Certainly not I. :)

**Natalie-Corr: **As always, I am humbled by your thoughtful comments. We will definitely see how all these changes will influence Anakin's decision when Palpy offers him the keys to the Darkside.

**Humg321: **Glad you liked this chapter. We should be seeing Shmi in the not too distant future. It is amazing though what a Sith Lord leaves behind on his ship. We will find that out soon.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you for your kind comments. I thought that with Anakin's crush on Padme, he would want to show her some grand gesture as far as what she means to him. I also hadn't really considered what Palpy's take on Anakin having Maul's ship. You definitely gave me something to ponder. But yes, the ship will be the source of many interesting adventures for our hero.

**Pokey1984: **You are too kind. I really wanted to give everybody a good feel of the palace since it will be home for Anakin for quite a long time. Already we are seeing him adapt into his new life and over the next several chapters I hope to convey how all the changes will affect his character development. The ship, as I mentioned previously, has great potential so keep on tuning in. As far as the Jedi's inspection, I think their arrogance and continued disbelief of the Sith's presence caused them to overlook several important things. That and a certain 14 year old Queen kicking them off the planet didn't do wonders for their thoroughness.

**Ghostrider: **Glad you are enjoying. My apologies on the update time. Work and RL have been literally a 3-ring circus for me, but please don't give up on me as I won't give up on this story.

**Padawan Sydney Bristow: **Ani is definitely overwhelmed, but I think he will survive. As I mentioned above, I plan to continue this story until he's about 14 and then start in with the subsequent fic. Thanks again for reviewing!

* * *

Weeks of hyperspace travel was always hard on the soul. However, it was a necessary evil. Throughout his near seventy year existence with the Order, Jedi Master Sar Dooku had learn to use this time to focus his thoughts. Yet, time and thinking were things he'd rather do without at the moment. 

For days he had refused to leave his cabin after receiving the devastating news of Qui-Gon's death. The man had been much more than just a former apprentice; the two were kindred spirits, as their idealism often placed them at odds with the Jedi Council. Indeed, it had been a much younger Qui-Gon Jinn that had been the voice of reason during many of their adventures and even after the boy was knighted.

And now he was gone, making the void in the former Master's heart that much greater. Losing Qui-Gon was terrible enough, but the seasoned Jedi was dismayed that the Council did not directly contact him about finding someone who might be the Chosen One.

Aside from being the Order's expert in ancient lightsaber forms, Master Dooku was an eminent scholar, with the prophecy of the Chosen One being central to his studies. _How dare they dismiss this Skywalker child without contacting him! _The resentment he had harbored for years was dangerously turning to anger. While he admonished himself for knowing better, something inside almost wished that he would let go.

The only comfort Dooku had taken in these many days was that his former student had made the

initial discovery and was prepared to leave the Order in order to train the boy. If only he had been there to face the Sith warrior, then perhaps Qui-Gon would have survived, not just his apprentice. Dooku owed it to himself and his former padawan, _his son,_ to get answers from the Council. The Council needed to explain itself.

He had been so involved in his thoughts when he nearly bumped into a very young Jedi.

"Excuse me, Master," Obi-Wan said as we was exiting the Council's chambers.

Master Dooku looked at him, feeling that he should know this young man. "Padawan Kenobi?"

The newly knighted Jedi nodded as he stood respectfully before the elder Master. "I am Master Dooku….I was Qui-Gon's…" His voice failed him as the overwhelming grief was again taking its hold of him.

However, Obi-Wan knew of his teacher's Master by reputation. Throughout his entire apprenticeship, Qui-Gon had spoken often of Dooku, and usually with reverence. They were both mavericks, shunned from seats on the High Council due to their idealistic natures. It had been often joked that Qui-Gon Jinn and Sar Dooku were probably the only two people in the Universe that could rationalize with the other.

"I know who you are, Master Dooku…" Obi-Wan said as a sad look crossed his face. Before Obi-Wan could offer his condolences, a short Padawan cautiously approached the two Jedi.

"Master Dooku, please excuse the interruption, but the Council is ready to meet with you."

The grey bearded man nodded as he offered his hand to his Padawan's student. "I hope our paths cross again, Obi-Wan."

"As do I, Master."

After the two Jedi shook hands, then respectfully bowed as Dooku entered the chambers while Obi-Wan was heading for his transport bound for the training facility on Corellia.

* * *

"Master Dooku," uttered the voice of his former Master. Probably the only member of the Council that intimidated to him. 

"Master Yoda," Dooku replied, offering the revered Jedi a half bow.

"Report, your findings in the Outer Rim, you shall"

"Yes, my Master. I am troubled to report that several civilizations in the Outer Rim have voiced their dissatisfaction with the Republic and are adamant in seeking out new alternatives. However, my negotiations seemed to quell their anger, for the moment though"

Mace Windu looked up in concern at the revered Jedi. "Are they proposing war, Master Dooku?"

"Not at this time, my Master. They are ill-equipped and too divided amongst themselves."

"They pose no threat then," pointed out Ki-Adi Mundi.

Dooku folded his arms tightly against his chest. It was shortsighted Jedi like Mundi that he felt had weakened the Order into near irrelevance. "Despite that Master, I believe the root cause of their problems needs to be addressed. We should use our place in the Republic to…"

Before he could continue, Master Yoda pounded his gimer stick against the ground. "Know your position towards the Republic, we all do."

The stately Jedi remained silent as we glanced around at the disapproving stares of the other Council members. Dooku hated when they would probe his thoughts and feelings like he was a junior Padawan. However, his thoughts were audible to his former Master.

"More to say, have you, Master Dooku?"

The highly experienced Jedi straightened himself as he gathered his thoughts. "I would very much like to know what you uncovered of the Sith on Naboo and why I wasn't informed about the potential Chosen One."

A murmur echoed throughout the chambers as the Jedi Masters were aghast at his bold question. Master Windu was the first to address him.

"Due to the sensitivity of the issue, as well as your great distance at the time, we acted in the best interests of the Order." The dark complected Jedi stopped momentarily, as he felt a surge of strong emotions building up within his longtime friend. He then softened his tone. "And as far as Qui-Gon is concerned, a great man has been lost, and we extend to you especially, our sympathies."

Dooku nodded his head in agitation more than acceptance. "I thank you for your platitudes, but I know my Padawan is one with the Force. However, there are more pressing concerns. What of the Sith? Do you know whether it was the Master or an apprentice that attacked Master Jinn and his student?"

Mace shot a pained look over to Yoda whose eyes focused down towards the floor. "Uncertain we are, of who Jedi Kenobi defeated. But sense, we do, the rise of the dark side. Unbalanced the Force may become, if the Master still lives."

_Maybes and perhaps should be the mantra of the Jedi Order. _The anger was now swelling in Dooku as he heard their pitiful excuses. The Council was even weaker than he had previously thought. _Just as weak as the institution they serve. Perhaps it was time to serve something else._

"And what is the position of the Council towards this emerging threat?"

Master Mundi responded, "Until we can further investigate the information we gathered on Naboo, there is nothing further that we can do."

"Nothing further," mocked Dooku. "We have yet to do anything at all. Meanwhile, the Sith have returned and there are rumblings throughout the galaxy against the Republic." Master Windu raised his hand to stop the venerable Jedi, but he continued, "We are Jedi and attuned into the will of the Force; it should be our mandate to stop at nothing to bring the Sith into the open."

"Forget yourself, you do, my old Padawan," chastised Master Yoda.

"No my Master, you and the entire Council have forgotten what and who we are," barked Dooku in reply. "If you are all unwilling to take action, then perhaps change is in order."

Before Yoda could protest, Dooku pulled out his elegantly designed silver and black colored lightsaber. He looked upon it affectionately before tossing it towards the Masters. "I renounce my status as a Jedi Master and reclaim my noble Serenno birthright."

All in the Council chambers gasped as the distinguished man turned heel as he departed for the exit.

Meanwhile, Yoda pleadingly called out, "Master Dooku…Sar…"

The former Jedi turned abruptly towards his former teacher and paused as they looked at one another for possibly the last time. However, that momentary affection gave way to the swirl of anger and contempt he held for the Order. "Address me as Count Dooku, Master Yoda." He then left the astonished room of Jedi as he was finally free to do the true will of the Force. Now, with his family's fortune and his numerous contacts on countless worlds, change was on the horizon.

* * *

Captain Ric Olié was one of the most seasoned pilots in the Naboo starfighter corps. This had earned him the honor of being Queen Amidala's Chief pilot. He had also been the obvious choice to help lead the numerically inferior Nubian starfighter squadron against the Trade Federation. 

A less daunting task asked of him by the Queen was teaching Anakin Skywalker how to pilot his new spacecraft. Ric had never seen anything remotely like the newly christened _Angel Queen_ and was thrilled to be given this task.

"Ready, Anakin?" Ric asked eagerly.

The sandy haired boy smiled happily in response. The two were first acquainted during the voyage to Coruscant and had become fast friends, especially after Anakin had dispatched with the Droid control ship.

Captain Olié had been awestruck then, but was further impressed that after just three training flights, the boy was ready to operate the ship on his own. He privately wished that Anakin was of age to join the starfighter corps; hopefully he would in a few years. They would greatly benefit from his natural talent.

Before settling in the cockpit, Anakin motioned to the seasoned pilot. "Captain, I found something late last night that you might want to take a look at."

Giving the boy a curious look, Ric walked over to stand next to Anakin at the left rear portion of the ship. Anakin knelt down and removed several panels, which revealed a cylindrical shaped, translucent piece of machinery.

"What's that?" Anakin asked as he pointed.

The veteran flier knelt down to examine the unit. As he looked around, the boy remarked, "It looks like it's connected with the ship's main power systems, hyperdrive and shielding systems. Yet, I can't figure out what it does."

Ric nodded as he continued looking about. He then found another feed that appeared to be lined to a control in the cockpit. The two spent the next few hours tracking down the controls until they found it concealed in a small retractable control pad next to the ship's main controls.

"Could it be some kind of shield enhancer?" Anakin questioned.

Captain Olié sighed deeply as he racked his brain for anything that remotely resembled what this mysterious unit was. "No, if it was an enhancement unit or secondary shield, it wouldn't be wired through the hyperdrive. This makes no sense, unless…"

The boy turned his head to one side. "Unless:

"It couldn't be; they aren't on ships this small," Ric said more to himself than to Anakin.

"What?" the boy asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

Ric pointed at the unit as he said, "This could be a miniaturized cloaking device."

"I didn't know any existed."

"They don't, at least not for a ship this size," Ric remarked. "The Corellians a number of years ago had been experimenting with a prototype on their heavy bulk cruisers, but they were always having problems with it."

"Problems?"

Captain Olié nodded. "They usually exhausted the ship's power stores and they had to design a special hyperdrive motivator in order to channel enough power to run the thing. Last I heard, they had abandoned the entire project."

A large, devilish grin crossed Anakin's face as he looked up at the veteran pilot. "Do you think this one works?"

Ric crossed his arms as he thought momentarily. A large smile grew on his face as he looked at the boy. "Only one way to find out."

Anakin let out an exuberant cheer as they both took their places in the cockpit. Within seconds, the _Angel Queen's_ powered up and they rocketed out of the hangar into the sky. Ric quickly got in contact with the Naboo air control station and requested that they track them as they were about to conduct a test. Once everything was coordinated, the Captain gave Anakin a slight nod as he extended the control panel.

"Here goes nothing," the boy said as he pressed the red button.

A slight energy buildup could be heard from the ship's engines as the shield's automatically engaged. After a quick look about, the two didn't notice anything different, except the unit was now illuminating with a magenta color. They were about to shut it down when approach control hailed.

"_Angel Queen_, this is Central Control. We have lost you on our monitors. Please respond."

Both Ric and Anakin looked at each other in utter amazement as they jumped about in excitement. After a few moments when the revelry subsided, the seasoned pilot turned to the still ecstatic boy.

"I think we'd better inform her Majesty of this development, as soon as possible."

"Sure," Anakin simply replied, unaware of the gravity of the situation. If the Naboo could discover how the device worked, it would provide a considerable advantage to the starfighter corps. For the next several hours, they learned that not only could they pilot the ship through hyperspace, but they could fire all the heavy cannon's and proton torpedoes while cloaked.

The _Angel Queen_ touched down back in the main hangar close to the 10th evening bell. Captain Olié and Anakin had been so engrossed in learning more about the ship that they forgot to have both second and last meal. Although hungry, the boy was too excited to find and tell Padmé of what he discovered; eating was the last thing on his mind.

Anakin was surprised when he didn't find Padmé in her sitting room, which was her normal routine after a day's work. He then went into the Residence's common room, where he found all the handmaidens who seemed troubled. They broke off their whispered conversations as he entered the room.

"Is there something that we can help you with, Milord?" asked Saché formally.

The sandy haired boy rolled his eyes. "Saché! My name's Ani."

Saché, as well as the other handmaidens smiled at his boyish charms. Ever since he boarded the Queen's ship on Tatooine, he was quickly endearing himself to all the young ladies. The dark red haired handmaiden then nodded as she repeated her question. "Can I help you, Ani?"

He flashed his lopsided grin before answering. "Do you know where Padmé is? I can't find her anywhere."

The Queen's attendants looked at each other; almost as if a secret communication existed to determine how best to answer his question. Finally, Rabé was the one to answer.

"Ani, she's….working in her private office and has ordered not to be disturbed."

"What's she doing in there?"

The handmaidens gave each other a knowing glance as they all cast their gazes everywhere else, but at the boy. Finally, the quiet natured Rabé approached him.

"The Queen learned of some very disturbing news today in court and she's been in her office ever since."

"How long has she been in there?" Anakin asked, sensing the increased worry coming from Amidala's attendants.

Now Sabé stood up to move closer to him. "She's been in there since the 1st afternoon bell."

Unconsciously, Anakin scoured the room for a chrono. Eirtaé sighed as she said, "It's near the 10th evening bell now and she hasn't eaten anything all day."

Anakin nodded silently as he knew that he had to go to her. As he turned around to leave the room, the handmaidens offered each other a knowing smile as Yané called out to him. "Her favorite delicacy is shuura fruit with hot herbal tea, Ani."

The former slave simply grinned as he dashed from the common room into the nearby private kitchen. He was so eager to do this for Padmé that it took him a few moments to realize that he had never seen shuura fruit before, nor made herbal tea. Anakin then poked his head back into the common room. "What's a shuura fruit look like and does anybody know how to make herbal tea?"

The handmaidens softly giggled before Rabé took mercy and helped him prepare everything he needed to take to the Queen. He watched her intently as he committed to memory the precise way Padmé liked her tea prepared and her fruit served. A few moments later, he was walking upstairs towards the Queen's office with a silver tray in his hands. He hoped that she would allow him to see her, if for just a little bit.

_

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tvorae,_

_It was with deep sadness that I learned about the death of your son. He…_

The young monarch crumbled the piece of parchment in her hands and tossed it across the room in frustration. Pieces of waded up parchment decorated the floor along with piles of datapads with official court business. Amidala exhaustedly rubbed her eyes while she tried to find the words to continue the condolence letter she was drafting to this pilot's family.

'_Your Highness, I am saddened to report that we lost eighty pilots and five hundred and twenty five defense force members during the liberation.' _The voice of a thousand doubts echoed through her mind as she recalled those numbers. Queen Amidala personally ordered those people to their deaths. It was because of her brash actions that they would no longer draw breath. Fathers, brothers, nephews would be missing forever and what possible explanation could she give. Sometimes saying you're sorry is not enough.

'_Your Majesty, we believe between the interment into camps and the liberation, nearly fifty five thousand Naboo civilians lost their lives.' _Thousands upon thousands of her people were gone, in a blink of an eye. There was no clap of thunder, no angry echo from the heavens; one minute, the Queen's people were content, the next, they were with the spirits. If only she had signed that treaty, then perhaps none of this would have happened. Amidala then shook her head as she knew that the Naboo would have preferred extermination rather than slavery. No, she did the right thing, but at such a high cost.

'_Your Highness, several major cities have been damaged beyond the point where they are uninhabitable. You must make a decision about how to aid the flood of refugees pouring into Theed.' _Those thoughts from that morning's Royal Court meeting kept stabbing at Amidala's spirit like sharp, pointed daggers. Every time she read another dossier on a pilot or defense team member that gave his or her life in the liberation, caused her soul to bleed a little more. _Nearly sixty thousand dead and all because of me. If I had only signed that treaty. _She then laid her head down as the overwhelming grief took hold of her.

Anakin shifted his weight from foot to foot as he looked at the wooden door that led into Padmé's private office. Although the boy could sense that his friend was inside, she was not answering the door. He was becoming increasingly worried as his repeated knocks and calls for her went unanswered. Finally, too concerned, Anakin twisted the knob and entered the room, hopeful that Amidala wouldn't be too angry.

"Padmé?" Anakin called out to no response,

The Queen's private office was plainly decorated in comparison to her sitting room. The walls only had two paintings, neither of which appeared to have been done by Padmé. In the middle of the room was an antique wooden desk surrounded on both sides with two independent terminals that connected into the holonet and Naboo's vast information network. Two tall brass laps were at the rear corners of the room with a smaller one placed on her desk.

The boy became more disturbed when he saw numerous datapads and pages of white parchment covering her desk and the floor surrounding it. More urgently, he saw Amidala bent over in her chair with her hands covering her face. Anakin dropped the now forgotten tray, spilling some of the fruit, before rushing to her side. He then swiveled her chair to face him where he could hear her sobbing while shaking her head.

"Padmé? Padmé? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

As she lifted her face, he could see that her face paint was streaked with tear marks.

"Tell me, please. Maybe I can help? You know I can fix anything."

With her eyes red from crying, a slight smile eclipsed her face as she softly touched the side of the boy's face. "If only," she said as a stream of tears fell from her face. "It's all my fault, Ani."

"What is?" he asked with great concern in his voice.

"Everything…They are all dead because of me."

The boy looked at her in confusion, The images of Padmé leading the charge into the city to restore her rule flashed through his mind. Naboo was safe once again because of her courage. "Who's dead?'

"My people, Ani." Streams of tears were now rolling down her face. "If I was older and wiser, then perhaps…"

"But, you didn't kill them, Padmé. Bad people did."

The young Queen looked up at the boy in frustration. However, that feeling quickly abated as she could see the concern polling from behind his young blue eyes. _He simply did not understand_. Padmé had spent the majority of her short life preparing for the demands of being Naboo's ruler. At that instant, she had never felt more alone in her life. The entire universe seemed to be resting on her shoulders as her world was in shambles, waiting for her to lift it back up. Everyone was looking to Amidala to restore all that was lost, which was impossible.

Amidala's expression softened, though, as she dropped her eyes back towards the floor. The truth was that she wasn't alone. All she had to do was reach out and no matter what, Anakin would always listen. "It was my place to prevent those bad people from ever doing my people harm."

Anakin looked at his friend, unsure what to do or say to make her smile again. He then wrapped his arm around her, and he instantly felt her pain thrashing against him. Somehow the boy could feel her grief as if it was his own as tears began to fall from his face. Now, unable to hold back her sorrow, Padmé let her grief pour out as she sobbed in his small arms.

The two friends cried together for several moments, until the young monarch slowly pulled back into her chair. She offered Anakin a sorrowed smirk as she softly brushed off the tears that had formed on his face. He returned the smile as he said, "Don't be sad, Padmé; angels shouldn't cry."

Amidala looked up at him through her tears. "I am hardly an angel, Ani. A real angel would have been able to spare her people pain."

Anakin cocked his head to the side as he considered her words. "I don't know anything about being a ruler or being important. But you care, Padmé. If it wasn't for you it could have been even worse."

She managed another faint smile as she studied his intense look, "How come you know so much?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders dramatically while she wiped at her face, further smearing her facepaint. Immediately, the boy reached into his back pocket to find a rag that he had been using earlier on the _Queen Angel_. As he extended it towards the sorrowful Queen, Padmé instinctually reached for the rag but laughed aloud when she saw that it was covered with grease.

"I appreciate the thought Ani, but I think I should get a clean one," she said as she reached into her desk. Anakin's face flushed red as then realized that he handed the Queen of Naboo a dirty rag.

Amidala righted herself in her chair as she returned her focus to the datapad in front of her. As Anakin was about to leave, he picked up the tray and placed it on the Queen's desk. He looked at the once carefully arranged fruit, then grinned sheepishly. "I brought you dinner." Padmé softly chuckled as they exchanged smiles before the boy turned to leave.

"Ani?"

"Yes Padmé."

She smiled softly before she spoke. "I never did tell you my third best day, did I?

He shook his head, waiting for her to continue. "It was just the other day, when I gave you your ship and you named her after me."

Anakin's face became flushed as he saw her beautiful smile grow at his sudden discomfort. Gathering himself quickly, he responded, "I know you're busy so I will be going, with your permission."

The Queen nodded her head approvingly. "Thank you for the food and for everything else, Ani. I truly appreciate it."

The boy half-bowed in response. As he was about to exit the room, he turned in the doorway slightly. "And Padmé."

"Yes?"

"You will always be an angel to me."

Before she could answer, he closed the door behind him as he left. Amidala smiled to herself as she

silently thanked the spirits for bringing her little friend into her life.

_TBC-Please be kind and review...It does a muse and a writer good :)._


	6. Chapter 6: The Padawan Learner

Greetings to all my loyal readers. A thousand apologies for not updating sooner, but events beyond my control have delayed this update. I definitely hope it is well worth the wait. My thanks to all those who have reviewed and sent me emails about this update. Hope you all enjoy!

**JazzyJedi: **I am still speechless by your very kind review. I too agree that the movies, so far, have lacked deeper feelings between the main characters and one of my main goals with this story is to really pay close heed to the development of these very important relationships. There will definitely be more Sabe/Obi and hopefully this chapter satiates your appetite for this pair. Glad that you are enjoying and hope you like this chapter!**  
**

**LCO100: **Glad you like. Tune in for more :).

**Lokigirl: **I am all warm and fuzzy from your review. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

**Deathsith: **Updating :)

**Nikki-da-latina: **I am humbled by your kind comments. Hope you enjoy this update!

**Jedi Knight Rait: **I truly appreciate your review. Both Dooku and Sidious will be always lurking, ready to cause problems for our heroes. We definitely will be seeing them again soon.

**Trinity Day: **Thank you for your nice thoughts. These are such wonderful characters to begin with that it makes writing all the possibilites that much more fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aradia Skywalker: **Glad you like. Been working on this story for a long time so there is no danger that I would quit, despite the length between updates :).

**NothingFeelsGood: **Anakin and Padme are quickly cementing the foundation of a very strong and long lasting friendship, where that leads...As far as Dooku, since there is little canon explains about his departure and eventual fall into the Dark Side, I thought that gave me quite a bit of creative license. In my musings, I would imagine him always on the brink of leaving the Jedi Order to seek out his own idealistic crusades and the death of Qui-Gon would be the last push he needed. There definitely will be more concerning him in subsequent chapters. Glad you are still following the story.

**Pokey1984: **You are definitely one of my muses and you help make some of the magic that this story has. Again, my thanks for all your help and support throughout this labor of love.

**Ghostrider: **I am honored by your kind comments. I took your comments as a joke too, just wanted to be reassuring because a lot of authors do give up on the fics for no good reason. Hope you enjoy this update!

**A/N: **Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 6. Please sit back and enjoy your flight :).

* * *

"Now repeat after me, _elia mentatem vog_," the blond haired Eirtaé instructed. 

"_Elia mentatem vog_."

"Very good!" she praised after Anakin repeated the words with a near perfect Nubian accent. For the last several weeks, the former slave had been placed in the charge of all Amidala's handmaidens to prepare him for the Theed Academy's entrance exams. Anakin studied politics and languages from Eirtaé first thing in the morning. Next was science and mathematics with Saché followed by etiquette and protocol with Rabé. In the afternoons, he would do some martial arts training with Sabé and they would often times explore the many secret passages throughout the palace. After this he would join Yané in the healer's ward to learn some basic techniques before meeting Padmé for dinner.

The two youths would share their daily events over last meal, then continue their discussions during walks through the Royal Gardens or in the Queen's porch, a private garden that overlooked the Virdugo Plunge. With the reconstruction underway around the entire planet, Padmé had been shuttling to various disaster relief areas on a daily basis. The Queen was needed constantly for either her approval on rebuilding efforts or mediate disputes that had arisen in many townships. It was a slow process, but the Naboo were starting to heal.

If he wasn't exploring the _Angel Queen_, practicing lightsaber skills or talking with Padmé, Anakin spent a good portion of his time with Sabé. When Sabé masqueraded as the Queen, it was nearly impossible to distinguish between the two. However, she was two years older and in her normal attire, Sabé was slightly taller and lankier than Padmé. Her face had obvious differences; meanwhile, her hair was auburn and her complexion was much lighter comparatively. When she smiled, she didn't show her teeth as much as Padmé's did. There was no doubt that she was quite stunning in her own right. In fact, he was fairly sure that even Master Obi-Wan knew this. However, nobody could ever compete with Padmé's beauty in Anakin's eyes.

Sabé, aside from being an excellent teacher in self-defense, was also an exquisite dancer. With Padmé's urging, Anakin submitted to learning how to dance to all forms of traditional Nubian music. Since his future duties would include attendance at various formal social gatherings, the young monarch deemed it important for him to be well versed in this art as well. At first feeling awkward, it took the boy several lessons to finally relax. Coincidentally, it was the evening that Padmé decided to join him and voiced how much she enjoyed dancing that finally piqued Anakin's interest. From that day forward, the young High Protector Knight couldn't learn enough and was always willing to practice.

Anakin's nightmares about Padmé were getting worse with each passing day. He was now convinced whatever was approaching was about to make itself known. He had even sent Master Obi-Wan a holomessage with his concerns; however, the cautious Jedi told him that they would meditate on it together soon. This led to many sleepless nights, which resulted in Anakin practicing with the drones that he found onboard the _Angel Queen _to improve his lightsaber technique. Since they had been used formerly by a Sith, they were much more aggressive than any used by a Jedi. Fortunately, the datachip that Master Obi-Wan gave him described and diagramed all the various Jedi fighting and defensive forms so he was able to learn how to defend himself fairly quickly. Anakin relished in the challenge and was anxious to show off his self-learned skills to his Master

On this particular sleepless night, after the boy finished with his day's lessons, he immediately made his way to the hangar to do some work on his speeder bike. He wanted to make more room for a passenger, specifically Padmé, as well as make some special modifications to the engine core. Hopefully, once he was finished, he could convince Padmé to go on another ride with him so he could show off, but most importantly, spend more time with her. Anakin had been so entranced with his work when he nearly jumped up in surprise when Padmé cleared her throat.

A soft, melodic giggle echoed the hangar as Padmé said, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Ani."

"You didn't, Milady. I was just really concentrating." Anakin said as his blush grew across his face.

The young Queen smirked as she walked around the speeder bike to inspect his progress. "So, what are you doing?"

While tinkering with a switch, Anakin answered, "Since our ride, I thought it needed some minor adjustments."

Amidala's eyebrow rose curiously as she rubbed her chin with her hand. "Looks to me like a little more than just a few minor repairs. Your bike is in pieces."

Anakin smirked as he looked around, noting her observation. "Well, since the previous owner didn't like doing maintenance, I'm making sure that it is safe and runs exactly how I want it to."

Padmé grinned as she nodded. Her little friend always seemed to have a look of determination when he was fixing things and she continued to be amazed at how easy Anakin made it seem. He was about to return to his work when she said, "I have some good news and some bad news for you."

The sandy haired boy scrunched his face as he looked back up at the girl Queen. With his nightmares becoming more intense, he did not like the word bad coming out of Padmé's mouth. However, curiosity got the better of him.

"What's the bad news first?"

Padmé nearly chuckled aloud as she saw the disgruntled look on his face. "I have to make a month long trip to several remote cities on the eastern continent." She paused while offering him a saddened look, "Unfortunately though, I won't be able to take you with us."

Anakin's shoulders sagged as he considered not being around his closest friend for such a long time. "Why can't I go?" he blurted out.

A slight smirked eclipsed the young monarch's face as she looked upon him. "Well, that's actually part of the good news." The boy looked at her completely confused before she continued. "I just received a communiqué from Master Kenobi. He'll be arriving at the palace this evening and will be staying for the duration of my trip so you two can train while I'm gone."

As much as Anakin had been anxious to get his Force training underway, he had mixed emotions about the current situation. He did not want Padmé to be far away while he still did not understand the meaning of his terrible dreams. However, there was little he could say or do about it until Master Obi-Wan could help him unravel this mystery. Hopefully, it would not be too late.

"That's great news!" Anakin finally exclaimed in an effort to hide his trepidation.

Padmé nodded silently. "I promise that I'll send you holomessages as often as possible."

The former slave blushed while shuffling his feet. "I'd like that."

"Plus, you can write me and tell me about all that you are learning. I'm very excited that you'll be starting your training," the Queen remarked.

"Hopefully I can go with you on your next trip."

Padmé softly placed her hand on his shoulder while flashing him a sweet smile. "I hope so too." After a brief moment of silence, the Queen added, "Well, I shall leave you to your repairs. Try not to stay up too late, Ani,"

"I won't."

She smirked as she turned around to leave the room. Knowing Anakin, he'd probably stay up until the speeder bike was completely reassembled. Amidala was glad for that distraction because it was proving to be even more difficult to reactivate all Naboo's off world accounts, which included the High Protector's tribute. It disturbed her immensely that Shmi was still trapped on that backwater planet, without any idea all that had happened to her son. Hopefully soon they would be able to gain her release.

* * *

The memories of the palace still haunted him as the transport pulled into Theed's main transit station. It had been only a few months since his Master fell and he still hadn't truly recovered from the loss. As he disembarked, Obi-Wan had futilely hoped that all that had happened was a bad dream and Qui-Gon would be waiting on Naboo to greet him. But he knew that was wishful thinking. The young Jedi had been so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize that a young woman dressed in a deep violet gown was standing at the end of the gangway beaming at him. 

Being the proper gentleman, Obi-Wan set down his things, then offered a respectful half-bow to Sabé while taking her hand and politely kissing it. She began to blush and for a brief moment, an air of awkwardness floated between the two. Neither Obi-Wan nor Sabé knew what to do next as the two stood staring at one another in the middle of the transit station. Brushing aside all decorum, Sabé finally ran into his arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Smiling warmly, Obi-Wan held her snugly while he breathed the sweet scent that was distinctly her. Finally, they both released one another and Obi-Wan looked shyly at the young woman.

"It is good to see you again, Milady."

The petite young woman flashed the Jedi a bright smile as she quickly searched for the appropriate response. "And you as well, Master Jedi. The Naboo are always proud to welcome back one of their greatest heroes." After she fought off the urge to giggle like a little girl, the chief handmaiden added, "And of course I am happy to see you as well, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Knight slightly nodded as he found himself incapable of taking his eyes off the alluring young handmaiden. Qui-Gon and he had been on countless missions on many worlds both in and outside of the Republic; but, never before had he found his composure tenuous when in the presence of this girl--this attractive young woman. Being a member of the Jedi Order would preclude him from any type of permanent relationship with her. However, that didn't enter his mind at this particular moment.

After the awkwardness dissipated, Sabé once again found her voice. "Her majesty requests that I escort you to her sitting room in the palace." She paused momentarily to look up at the hazel eyed Jedi, who was smiling at her as she continued to speak. "Anakin should be done with his afternoon lessons by the time we get there,." Sabé said trying her utmost to maintain a façade of composure.

Obi-Wan smiled at the mention of his pupil. "So how is the new High Protector doing?"

"You heard about his induction?"

The Jedi smirked as he glanced at the Queen's bodyguard. "He sent me an almost fifteen minute communiqué about it and about her highness' gift."

"He's spent much of his free time learning the ins and outs of his ship. We were all amazed at how quickly he learned to fly it."

Obi-Wan nodded silently as he remembered Qui-Gon's account of the boy pod racing back on Tatooine. Indeed, Anakin had to be extremely connected to the Force because even a well-trained Jedi would have extreme difficulty replicating that feat. It would be very interesting to see how much and how fast the boy would grasp his initial training. The only thing Obi-Wan feared was that he may grasp things a little too quickly for his own comfort.

The young Jedi Knight was so lost in thought; he did not notice that they had traveled inside the palace. Upon entering the Queen's sitting room, Sabé invited him to sit while she summoned Anakin. Again, the memories and feelings of loss once again occupied his thoughts. _How can I possibly teach Anakin if I'm not emotionally centered? Why did you to leave me, Master? I need you now more than ever. _As if on cue, Obi-Wan felt the presence of a strong Force signature. This was followed by a knock at the door. Sabé followed by Anakin entered the room. Overjoyed, Anakin ran up to Obi-Wan and gave him a near back-breaking hug.

Lightly chuckling, Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder as he ruffled is already messy hair. "It's nice to see you too, Anakin." As the boy pulled slightly away, the Jedi Knight remarked, "I hear you recently acquired a ship."

The boy's face beamed with pride as he looked up at the Master. "Padmé gave me this totally wizard spaceship and I can even fly it out on my own without any help."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in amusement as he looked at the boy. "So have you been reading through the datachips I left you?"

Anakin replied, "Yes sir, I most certainly have."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan bent over to look him in the eye. "Anakin, you don't have to call me sir. Master or Obi-Wan will suffice."

"Yes, Master."

After their conversation quieted, Sabé addressed them both. "Her majesty requests that you both accompany me to the main hangar so that she can speak with you before her departure."

Obi-Wan half-bowed as he responded, "We are at her majesty's dispose."

The young handmaiden smiled in spite of herself as she led the two towards the Queen's royal starship where the other handmaidens were preparing for Amidala's departure. Anakin, who had not been separated from Padmé since the liberation, became restless at Sabé's and Obi-Wan's slow pace and ran inside the ship to find her. Padmé nearly jumped when the small boy nearly tackled her with his embrace. Fortunately, she was in her handmaiden disguise, otherwise had she been dressed in her cumbersome royal outfits, they both would have toppled over.

"I'll be home before you know it, Ani."

He simply nodded as he continued to press against her tightly. She was becoming troubled by his overreaction, but became distracted when both Sabé and Obi-Wan entered the ship.

"It is good to see you again, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan respectfully bowed before answering. "And you as well, your highness. I hope that you will have a successful journey."

"I appreciate your concern and thank you for keeping your word to Anakin." The young monarch shot a quick smile at the boy before return her focus on the Jedi. "He has been most anxious to begin his training."

Obi-Wan smiled as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, your Majesty. Anakin will be in good hands."

Amidala beamed as she nodded in response. Now returning her attention towards the boy she flashed him a quick grin. "And don't give Obi-Wan too difficult a time while I'm gone."

Anakin smirked as he noticed her trying to stifle a giggle. He finally nodded as he politely bowed. "Please take care, Padmé and be careful."

"And you as well."

As both Anakin and Obi-Wan departed the ship, they were followed down the gangway by Sabé. They looked at her in confusion before she offered, "Her highness requested that I stay behind to be at your service."

The young Jedi smiled at the handmaiden while giving her his thanks. Meanwhile, Anakin looked upon the Queen's starship sadly as it powered up its engines and slowly rose to depart from the hangar. Hopefully nothing would happen to his friend during her journey because he didn't know what he would ever do without her.

* * *

All in the hanger began to disappear as Anakin quieted his mind. His complete focus was on the Master's voice. 

"Now Anakin, I want you to visualize picking up the container and then bring it forward," gently commanded Obi-Wan. Gradually the box lifted and moved towards them. "Good" responded the Jedi, "Now while holding it in place, imagine being lifted and then move yourself around it."

Anakin, now letting doubt enter his mind, began to lose his mental hold on the container. Obi-Wan, noticing the container dropping barked, "Concentrate Anakin. Feel, don't think." Suddenly, Anakin relaxed and began to float. "Very good, Padawan," said the proud Master.

As Anakin carefully placed himself and the container back to the floor, Obi-Wan was setting up the practice drones for saber training. This was what Anakin was waiting for, the chance to show off what he knew. Much to his disappointment, Obi-Wan only setup two practice drones.

"But Master, I can handle more than two."

Obi-Wan eyed him knowingly as he retorted, "Then show me that you can handle these and then I will up the difficulty."

Readying his lightsaber, Anakin recalled his many self-taught practice sessions and with all his feelings attuned into the Force, he sped himself up to a near blur as the drones fired at him, but none were even close. The boy was able to dodge every shot and he destroyed both drones within seconds of starting the exercise.

"How did you do that?" Obi-Wan asked dumbfounded.

"I just felt instead of thought, Master. Just like you said," the boy replied full of pride.

A concerned look crossed Obi-Wan's face as he contemplated the boy's maneuver, which was beyond even the most senior of padawans' abilities, including some junior Jedi Knights. With curiosity getting the better of him, he gathered more drones from his bag, which would require Anakin to have to face eight now. _Finally, a challenge _Anakin thought Master Obi-Wan then instructed him to set his saber's power to safety level so he could simply deactivate the drones and not destroy them as he had the previous two.

Unbeknownst to Anakin, Obi-Wan set the drones difficulty to Master level, which most Knights can only eliminate a few before being struck. The Jedi wanted to immediately quell any potential arrogance of the boy's inherent abilities by showing him that he could not simply rely on his abilities alone. In order to improve, it would take considerable time and training to reach those goals that Anakin thought himself already capable of.

Obi-Wan then ordered Anakin to begin. The boy dutifully activated his lightsaber and cautiously approached the drones. As he gathered his feelings, he could sense through the Force that all the drones were targeting him simultaneously and he would have to jump over and behind them to escape. Feeling the Force swell about him, he vaulted himself over the approaching drones and as he hit the ground, he went into a half roll and then lashed out adroitly at each drone. With his first move, he eliminated five drones, but three remained. With his senses in full control by the Force, he parried and swiped at the remaining drones at extreme speed.

From Obi-Wan's perspective, Anakin move so quickly that he appeared to phase out of sight as he spun over, under and through the attacking drones. He had only witness one Jedi before do something similar; it was Master Windu and he was performing the drill with only six drones at the time, and was struck once before he deactivated them all. Anakin took on eight and remained unscathed.

Proudly, Anakin looked up at the Master who was in complete disbelief. "Anakin that was amazing. Even Master Windu could not have accomplished that without being hit. It was definitely an unusual display."

Anakin was beaming at the compliment, but missed the obvious concern implied by the Jedi. Obi-Wan was even further convinced that the Council was wrong to leave this boy to chance. It would have been catastrophic if Anakin's abilities fell into the wrong hands. Even though the Council was still not prepared to admit it, Obi-Wan knew, first hand, that the Sith had indeed returned and were far from defeated. He did not even want to fathom if they were to ever learn about Anakin.

* * *

After Sabé brought them a well-earned second meal, Obi-Wan instructed Anakin in the art of meditation. "Now Anakin, concentrate on my voice and allow the Force to enter into your mind." Obediently, Anakin complied and relaxed. After several minutes, the only sound he heard was Obi-Wan's voice leading him. "Through the Force, friends you will see, as well as, other times and places. The future, the past and the present will be attainable. You must let the Force flow through you, in order to hear its will." 

As Anakin's mind drifted he began to see a slideshow of images. He saw his mother on Tatooine and she appeared to be in good spirits. As her image faded away, he saw a young woman in pain, but delighted to see her newborn child. The next image was a group of people who seemed very familiar to him, as they gathered around the young mother, celebrating the newborn girl's birth. Finally his mind shifted to an image of Padmé.

At first she was sitting at a desk, entering data and giving her approval to tasks with mountains of datapads awaiting her attention. Anakin then saw her instructing a field of workers to repair something quickly. Finally he saw her sitting alone by a pond, rubbing the japor pendent with her thumb, while smiling happily. However, as he was basking in the warmth of the moment, Anakin involuntarily shuddered as the horrible visions of Padmé's dead body flooded his mind. Sensing the boy's distress, Obi-Wan used the Force to lead him out the trace. Breathing a deep, relaxed sigh, Obi-Wan smiled cautiously at Anakin.

"What did you see?" said the curious Jedi.

'Master, I saw many different people, but I also had another vision about Padmé's death."

Obi-Wan then cautioned, "You must always be mindful of your feelings, Anakin; while the Force can show you visions of pleasant things, it can also show you horrible ones as well."

"Am I seeing the future?" he timidly asked.

Obi-Wan reached into the Unifying Force in an attempt to find a clue as to the source of Anakin's despair. While his training had told him that dreams pass in time, since Anakin had an unusual connection to the Force, he could not dismiss the boy's concerns. "I am uncertain what you are seeing, Anakin. However, I don't doubt you are experiencing something profound so we should meditate on it further to learn more."

Anakin slightly nodded his head as his eyes dropped towards the floor. "I could never forgive myself if something terrible happen to Padmé. Especially if it was something that I know I could have prevented."

The young Jedi studied the boy momentarily as he pondered his words. This was one of the reasons why attachments amongst the Jedi were forbidden--they can be distracting, but also they could lead one inadvertently towards the Darkside. Obi-Wan would have to be extremely cautious as they reflected upon this further. "Sometimes Anakin, things happen that are beyond our control. However, we shall remain cautious until all is revealed"

Anakin finally released a smile, now that there was some hope that he could avoid the impending doom that was building in his heart.

* * *

As the weeks progressed, Anakin's Force abilities were growing exponentially. Obi-Wan finally had to teach him some techniques that were normally reserved for elder Padawans. Never before had he seen, or heard of a student grasping such difficult concepts and using them properly as Anakin could. Although his student had many years to grow into a physically stronger man, which would further enhance his fighting skills, his mastery of lightsaber forms were already rivaling some junior Jedi Knights. 

Some of their sparring matches became so elegant that when Sabé would bring them food, she stood in awe at the display. Some of the lessons that she had taught Anakin on self defense, which did not depend on the Force, helped him improvise upon those Obi-Wan was teaching him. Their combined efforts were already giving him a tremendous advantage for if and when he would have to put those skills to the test. As far as the boy's Force training, Anakin could now effectively levitate multiple objects and hurdle them while in the midst of combat. With each passing week, his duels with Obi-Wan became more dangerous as the objects he would launch were becoming heavier and larger.

When they weren't training, teacher and student would spend considerable time talking on a wide range of subjects. They discussed all of his fears about leaving Tatooine, as well as the all too important fears of losing his Mother or Padmé.

"Then I take it Jedi know no fear?" Anakin asked without hesitation.

Taken back, but still calm, Obi-Wan replied, "None of us are immune to fear; however, as Jedi, we have learned to not let fear drive our destines because that is the path to the Darkside. For fear leads to anger and…"

Anakin interrupted, "I know and anger leads to hate and hate to suffering." Master Yoda had voiced this concern when he was first brought before the Council. This statement had haunted him since their rejection.

Noticing his discomfort, Obi-Wan further probed. "Your thoughts betray you; I sense your anger at the Council's rejection. Remember Anakin, a true Jedi must transcend these feelings and not allow them to poison his heart."

"It is hard to let it go, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "I know, young Padawan, but with more training and practice, you will overcome these feelings, I promise."

Anakin nodded hopefully, but remained doubtful.

With a week remaining before Obi-Wan would have to return to Corellia, he decided this was the proper time to teach Anakin how to detect others through the Force by sensing their Force signatures. Most importantly, he would bond with the boy so that he could remain in constant communication. The bonding itself only took moments when Anakin became startled at Obi-Wan's thoughts.

/Can you hear me Anakin/

The boy was about to verbally respond when Obi-Wan ordered /Reply with your thoughts, Anakin/.

Anakin focused all his concentration. /Can you hear me Master/

/Yes Padawan, I can hear you/

Suddenly, Anakin felt like he had an open line to always communicate with Obi-Wan. He then asked, "How can I shield my thoughts that I wish to keep as private?" Obi-Wan replied "With practice and more training; but, for now, let's just stick with the basics.

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith could feel the new motion within the Force as he approached the rendezvous point. While his primary concern was to get to young Skywalker by any means necessary, there was another in the galaxy that might be more immediately useful. However, an opportunity to accelerate some of his plans had presented itself and Darth Sidious never ignored fate. Mot Noxin, one of Nute Gunray's main lieutenants who was involved in the plans to invade Naboo. He used the private frequency they established prior to the occupation now to inform him that he and two others was hiding near Torjda on Naboo, ready to do the Sith's bidding. 

The region around the township Torjda was mountainous, as well as remote. This area of Naboo was located on the southern continent, several thousand kilometers from Theed and many hundred of kilometers away from the closet village. Drawing down his hood, the Sith made sure that his lightsaber was ready in case these negotiations were not to his liking. As he approached the cave, Darth Sidious could immediately sense the three pathetic lifeforms. The Neimoidians were a cowardly race, which did provide to be useful during the blockade crisis. However, their lack of resolve did cost the Sith Lord far more than he had anticipated. Perhaps one day he would remove their stench from the galaxy. But for now, they did have their uses.

"It is an honor to receive you, Milord," Mot said as he bowed before the Sith Master.

Sidious stared at him blankly, trying to assess whether this creature could carry out this important task. It would be of no consequence to the Dark Lord's actual plans if they were unsuccessful; however, failure was something he despised no matter what the situation.

"The Queen will be traveling into Torjda village in two days. Will you be ready?" asked Sidious calmly.

The tall Neimoidian looked at his two cohorts and gave a curt nod in response. "We are ready to restore honor to our brethren by serving you successfully." These three Neimoidians barely escaped the destruction of the droid control ship and had been hiding in this area from the continuous sweeping patrol speeders of Naboo's security forces. They had unsuccessfully tried for weeks to contact any other surviving Trade Federation members. Although their pleas for help did not fall upon Neimoidian ears, they became hopeful when the Dark Lord responded from the darkness.

"Excellent. This time, I will not accept failure. I want Amidala dead," hissed Darth Sidious angrily.

The three bowed simultaneously as Mot Noxin replied, "It shall be done, Milord. We will not fail you."

_TBC_-_Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed :)_


	7. Chapter 7: A Lesson in Duty

My apologies for the delay in posting, Darth RL has been especially bad along with moving apartments. But rest assured, the story will go on. My thanks again to all who have left reviews and comments.

**Acacia Jules: **Thank you for your kind comments. I too have always felt that Vader wasn't truly evil, rather a victim of circumstance which was cofirmed in Ep. III.

**Korifi: **Thanks. As soon as things calm down a bit, I will be updating more often. :)

**Dirbatua: **Glad you enjoy.

**Doreen: **Thank you so much.

**LCO100: **Happy to know you are enjoying.

**Emerald Green Queen: **I'm pleased to know that I am making the characters as believeable as possible. I thought it was important to include what was happening behind the scenes with Dooku and Palpy since a lot of these interactions are virutally unknown. Anakin is definitely talented and without the limits of being with the Jedi at the Temple, Obi-Wan is free to teach him what he needs to know, much like Yoda did with Luke in ESB.

**PadawanCassy: ** I'm in awe of your nice comment. Hope you like this chapter.

**Piper Halliwell2: **Glad to know that you are liking this. Well, this chapter should answer your prediction ;).

**Aka-Ryu: **I'm humbled by your considerate review. Happy that you are enjoying the story. We shall see in this chapter what our dear Padme's fate will be :)/

**Pokey: **I was a little uncertain at first to put in the Dooku parts since so little is know. We shall see more of him in the not too distant future. I agree too that Anakin should have been trained differently, because he was different. I think had the Jedi been more insightful to this fact than rather guilt him all the time about his different ways. things may have turned out another way.

**Lokigirl: **Thanks for your comments. I definitely think the breakdown in the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan was another of a sequence of events that led to his eventual fall. In our tale, since Obi-Wan actually 'chooses' to train Anakin without the Council's permission, I don't think there is the resentment I feel he had because of Qui-Gon's belief in the boy.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks, good to be back. More Sabe and Obi-Wan coming up shortly. Hope you enjoy!

**Ghostrider: **Thank you for your kind review, glad that you are still following the story. I was curious to see what people's take on the speed of Anakin's ability after such a sort time. Like you, I feel that without the strict restrictions set by the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan would be more inclined to teach him survival skills with all the other philosophies coming in over time. A situation very akin to Yoda training Luke in ESB. Hope you enjoy this update!

Now without further ado...

* * *

_His heart pounded in his chest as he ran towards the end of the grid. Yet, the red lasers locked into place, blocking his path to his Master. A haze descended upon his eyes as he heard the angry crashing of lightsaber pitted against its antagonist. This was followed by an eerie silence, when he realized that the duel was over and his beloved Master was now lying motionless on the floor. Before he could even attempt to avenge his Master, the evil thing's eyes burrowed into his soul, and before the Jedi could react, it made a swift motion towards him causing immense pain to fill his chest. Obi-Wan looked down to see the red hued blade thrust into him as he realized, this was the way it should have been…_

The young Jedi Knight sat up in his bed in a near panic as he gasped for air. He immediately looked down at his chest, expecting to see the Sith's lasersword burrowed into him. However, all that was present was his nightshirt. Ever since Obi-Wan had returned to Naboo to begin Anakin's training, this terrible nightmare had plagued him regularly. He even spent additional meditation time, to ask the Force for guidance as to its meaning; however, there was no response. And there really shouldn't be, he had rationalized.

Both Qui-Gon and the Sith warrior were dead and he was the only survivor. Perhaps these dreams were a sense of guilt that he carried? However, the Jedi's mind was so completely clouded that he did not hear the repeated knocks coming from his door. Obi-Wan had nearly summoned his weapon from the nightstand when he saw a petite figure quickly emerge from the darkness.

"Obi-Wan?" Sabé's heavily accented voice called out in concern.

Hearing the soft voice of the young handmaiden, the young knight immediately lost his impenetrable Jedi veneer and buried his face in his hands where he cried bitterly. Having never seen him this distraught, the Queen's decoy ran over to right side of the bed to wrap him in her arms. Obi-Wan unconsciously leaned against her as she gently rocked him.

"Shhh…It's alright," she said at a near whisper.

The Jedi simply cried louder as he shook his head. "It should have been me."

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan slightly pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I should have died along with my Master. That's how it should have been."

The chief handmaiden felt a chill rush through her body at his declaration. Somehow she knew that he meant what he had just said. "Don't say that, Obi-Wan."

"But it's true. Had I not fallen when I did, I too would have been trapped with Qui-Gon and that…_that_ _thing._"

Sabé furrowed her eyebrow as she reached down to hold his hand. "If that were so, then the Queen, Anakin and even I would also be dead and Naboo would be in the hands of the Trade Federation. Is that what you really wish to happen?"

Obi-Wan looked at her incredulously as the truth of her statement struck at his self-pity. "By the Force, no Sabé. I would never want to see harm befall Anakin or her majesty." He paused momentarily before sheepishly admitting, "Or you...especially you."

The young woman smiled in spite of herself as she heard the sincerity pouring forth from his voice. Without thinking, she wrapped her slender hands on either side of his face and drew him in for a soft caress. At first she felt the young Jedi's uncertainty as his body momentarily tensed; however, once this abated, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist to pull her closer towards him as he deepened the kiss. Finally requiring oxygen, they reluctantly pulled apart and silently gazed at one another for several moments.

Without pretense, the young handmaiden stood up and offered him a hurried bow before leaving the room. Although feeling considerably better than he did before, Obi-Wan was now trying to ascertain what had just transpired. Then again his knowledge about women and their behavior always seemed incomprehensible. If only Qui-Gon was there to offer him council. He then lay back in his bed, now unable to return to sleep for much different reasons.

* * *

It had finally arrived. Padmé had promised that she would send a memory chip with a recorded message. _I really miss her_ he thought as he watched the two foot image of the girl Queen emerged from his handheld holoviewer. The sandy haired boy lay on the floor captivated as the image of the young woman spoke. 

As Obi-Wan entered the hangar for their evening session, he instantly sensed the swirl of feelings emanating from his pupil. Folding his arms snugly against his chest, the Jedi Knight chuckled inwardly at the near reverent stare Anakin was watching Amidala's facsimile.

"Good evening my young apprentice."

Anakin shot up from the floor as he offered Obi-Wan a polite bow. "Good evening, Master. I was just watching a holomessage that Padmé sent me earlier."

"Has her highness's trip been productive?"

The boy shrugged as his attention wavered towards the floor. "I guess so. But she said she may be away for another week."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he watched the boy sulk. "Your thoughts betray you; I sense your discontent."

"It's just… I haven't been away from her for this long." He said was he flipped his hand nervously at his side.

"The charge of her office requires her to help her people by any means possible," Obi-Wan pointed out as he seized this opportunity to teach another lesson. "Queen Amidala is a good example of how one has to sometimes place his or her duty above everything else, including family and friends," the Jedi emphasized. "It is not too dissimilar from the existence of a Jedi."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he sheepishly replied, "Master Qui-Gon did say it was a difficult life."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he too remembered his esteemed former teacher speaking those same words to him when he was a young padawan. However, he did work through these difficulties; however, Anakin was in a unique situation in which the rules of the Order didn't necessarily apply. _There is a difference between training to become a Jedi versus training to use the Force _he mused as realized that even Qui-Gon, if he had been in this situation, would be on uncharted territory. Yet, some of the major principles of the Jedi were absolutely needed to help keep the boy in the light. "It can be, but serving others can be tremendously rewarding."

The boy nodded silently as he appeared to be contemplating his Master's words. Obi-Wan, sensing that Anakin was still troubled, placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "I have to say though that I am very proud of how you have conducted yourself while being separated from your mother. I know how frustrating it must be that you have been made to wait to free her."

The Jedi's student smiled proudly for a moment before a frown took over. "I guess that too has been on my mind alot."

Obi-Wan grinned as he said, "Well then this is a perfect opportunity for us to meditate over these issues."

Knowing that this was his way of beginning a training session, the former slave immediately sat himself on the floor in a lotus position. The Jedi quickly followed suit and the pair spent the better part of the evening in quiet contemplation before he began the new lesson. The next skill Obi-Wan taught was for Anakin to use his skills to identify other's signatures through the Force. He practiced by first sensing Obi-Wan's signature which emitted a bright blue color in his mind with an aura of peace and serenity.

/Different colors and patters represent different people's presence with the Force. Some are stronger than others, as you will learn over time./

Nodding his head in understanding, Anakin scoured the palace for other signatures. He immediately found Sabé's, which projected a light pink color, which felt warm to his senses. He would later observe how her color became deeper and her warmth would intensify whenever she was in close proximity to Master Obi-Wan. Anakin was pretty sure that the Master sensed it too, judging by his awkward behavior whenever she was nearby.

With Obi-Wan inwardly chuckling at Anakin's previous thought, he instructed him to keep searching the palace for other signatures. Occasionally he would find people with very dim colors or temperatures, which he found uninteresting. He was then suddenly taken aback by a new presence that was brilliantly shone in his mind's eye. As it approached him, his heart rate jumped and its colors were becoming more obvious.

This person's Force signature was bright white and was surrounded with spiraling colors and flashes of sparkling light from the center. The warmth this person projected filled his entry body causing him to physically sweat. The closer the person got to him, the hotter he became until he heard his name being yelled.

"Ani!" exclaimed the excited Queen.

"Padmé!" shouted the happy boy as he leapt from his seat to give her a big hug.

They spun around happily before the young Jedi stood up to join them.

/Master? Was that really Padmé's Force Signature I saw/

/Yes, young one, it is rather…unique/

"My you have grown in just a month. I think you are eating too well," observed Padmé.

"I have so much to tell you. Master Kenobi has shown me some totally wizard stuff."

Nearly interrupting, Padmé smiled as she said, "Well I have good news for you, Sola had her baby this morning and.."

"She had a girl, didn't she?" Anakin said knowingly.

Surprised, Padmé answered "Yes, she named her Ryoo. How did you know?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders briefly before answering. "I saw it through the Force, although I didn't know that it was your sister."

Amazed by his declaration, Padmé focused her gaze up at Master Kenobi who was now standing behind the young boy. "Welcome home, your majesty. It is a pleasure to see you again,"

Smiling, Padmé acknowledge him. "It is good to see you again, Master Jedi. I hope Ani has been learning all he can during your stay."

"He has indeed, your highness. He is a rather quick learner," added Obi-Wan proudly.

"I hate to interrupt your training, but Anakin and I are expected at my parent's house tomorrow to greet my sister and her new baby."

"You aren't interrupting, your majesty. In fact, we were finished for the evening."

Padmé then asked, "When are you due back on Corellia?"

"I must leave Naboo the day after tomorrow."

"We would like for you to join us at my parent's house. There is plenty of room and I know Ani would enjoy having you around for two extra days."

Smiling and unwilling to offend the Queen, Obi-Wan replied, "I would be honored to join you, your highness." As he bowed in acceptance, he noticed a glint in Sabé's eye. It didn't take Force sensitivity to know that she would be joining them.

"If you will excuse us then, your majesty, both Anakin and I need to prepare for tomorrow's excursion."

Padmé smiled as she nodded her head in approval. "Of course, Master Kenobi." She then turned to the wide-eyed boy who was still beaming at her. "We'll definitely catch up on everything tomorrow, Ani."

"I would like that a lot, your highness. Until tomorrow then," he said formally.

The Queen smirked as she saw the boy, bow with his Jedi Master before they left the room. She was amazed at how quickly he was changing from the scared, insecure slave boy from Tatooine that she met not too long ago into a very thoughtful and happy young boy. Indeed, one day he would definitely become quite the gentleman she contemplated as she returned to her quarters in order to get some much needed rest.

Meanwhile, as Anakin and Obi-Wan were returning to their rooms, the boy used the Force to communicate with his teacher.

/I think Sabé likes you, Master/

/I hadn't noticed young one/

/I may be just a kid, but even I know a crush when I see one./

Obi-Wan nearly choked as he laughed aloud at Anakin's statement. /Yes Anakin, she's a beautiful girl, but Jedi have no time for such…attachments./

/Master it wouldn't kill you to just talk with her. She's really very nice and very smart./

Obi-Wan nodded knowingly at his student while trying to hide his smirk. Indeed, the boy was too intuitive and connected into the Force for him to hide his feelings forever. But Obi-Wan scoffed to himself that he would keep that private for as long as possible, from both Anakin and Sabé.

_

* * *

A sudden sense of apprehension filled him as his eyes focused upon the body lying in the midst of a blooming field surrounded by huge mountains. It was Padmé and she rested motionless with her eyes fixed blankly towards the sky. A frigid chill filled his being as the form of a grinning hooded figure. However, it was overwhelmed by a blindingly bright light. As Anakin bent over to shield his eyes, a voice echoed through the now gusting wind. 'You must wake, Chosen One!'_

'_Who are you?' he cried out as he could discern a slight figure standing in the distance._

'_It does not matter. All that is important is that you wake and find what is missing.'_

Young Anakin immediately sat up in his bed. Unlike his previous nightmares about finding Padmé's body, this time, the warning had urgently addressed him. Using his newly learned skills, the boy reached out with his feelings into the Force to locate Padmé. Much to his discontent, she was nowhere in the palace, nor were her handmaidens. He quickly reached for his comlink where a message was waiting for him.

'_Ani,_

_I didn't wish to wake you up since you looked so peaceful. Late last night we received an urgent call from the head council from village of Torjda, requesting my presence for an urgent meeting this morning. The handmaidens and I will be leaving soon and should be back later this afternoon, so be ready to leave upon our arrival. _

_-Padmé'_

Without thinking, the boy grabbed his lightsaber then ran towards Master Obi-Wan's quarters. He pounded furiously for several moments until the drowsy eyed Jedi finally answered.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" the Jedi asked as he rubbed his eyes roughly to remove the sleep.

"Padmé's in trouble. She needs our help!"

"What?"

"My visions, Master. My visions told me that something bad is going to happen to Padmé now."

Obi-Wan looked at the boy in disbelief. His years of training had taught him that dreams would pass in time. However, he was aware that there were Jedi over the centuries capable of receiving Force induced visions through their dreams. _Could Anakin be one such as these? Was he willing to gamble with the Queen's life to prove the boy wrong? _

Noting Anakin's determined expression, the young Jedi nodded quickly as he turned around to grab his cloak and lightsaber. "Do you know where she went?"

"They went to the village of Torjda. It's in the mountains so we must hurry."

The two ran through the halls of the palace and into the main hanger where Anakin's ship was parked. The boy quickly jumped into the pilot's seat to power up the ship's main engines. Ignoring usual take off protocol, Anakin lifted out of the hangar and into the early morning sky. Hopefully they would not be too late.

* * *

The Nubian highlands were a remote region full of rugged terrain. The village of Torjda was situated near the Great Mountains that covered the northern hemisphere of Naboo. Torjda was higher than most settlements on the planet, thus making it difficult to grow crops and most goods had to be imported. The Trade Federation decided to use this site as a prison facility and brought people from every region of the planet due to its isolation. It had taken several weeks to return everyone to their homes and only now were they ready to restore public works to the village. 

As Amidala's entire entourage processed from the shuttle, they looked at one another in confusion as nobody was sent to greet them. Concerned, Captain Panaka stepped out of the shuttle to scout the area. He then turned to the Queen and the handmaidens. "I don't like this, your highness. Something is wrong."

Amidala sighed as she thought over the situation. "Please go into the village and speak with the town's elders. Perhaps it was a simple miscommunication."

Her chief of security bowed respectfully in response to her order. "Sabé, Saché, please guard the shuttle's entrance until our return." Panaka ordered.

They both nodded as he and two other security members walked down the cobblestone walkway. Meanwhile, on a nearby cliff, the three eager Neimoidians laid hidden from view, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Mot Noxin pointed to the pathway and said, "Take position behind those two rock formations that line the road to the village. I will come around and attack from the rear."

The two subordinates nodded as they obediently left their hideaway. The Neimoidian leader then removed his large, ceremonial dagger from its holster as he made his way down towards his prey. Soon the Queen would be dead and the Dark Lord would reward them beyond their greatest imaginations for serving him well.

* * *

Anakin could feel the Force billowing its warning even more loudly than before as he pressed the _Angel Queen's_ engines beyond maximum safety capacity. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan fingers danced over the ship's comm panel as he frantically attempted to raise the Queen's transport. 

"Any luck, Master?"

"Not at all. They are not responding," stated the increasingly worried Jedi.. "Are you sensing anything more?"

Not taking his eyes off the viewscreen, Anakin shook his head abruptly. "Just that we are running out of time, Master."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to reach into the Force. It was only now, that he could sense that a disturbance in the Force was rapidly building, but like so often, it was elusive and distant. However, the young Jedi could not dismiss his student's feelings as he felt the Force billowing around him. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that something was about to happen. However, he was uncertain, even if they made it to the Queen, whether they could do something to alter fate.

* * *

After nearly a hour since their arrival, Captain Panaka returned with the town's mayor. He was an older gentleman with white hair and stood several hands taller than the Queen's chief of security. 

"Your majesty," addressed Panaka. "May I introduce you to Lowrie Tunsdae, Mayor of Torjda."

As Amidala nodded, the older man proclaimed respectfully, "It is an honor to receive you, your majesty." He paused briefly as he respectfully bowed. "I must apologize that no one was here to greet you, but we did not expect you until later this afternoon."

The Queen slightly shook her head. "It is quite alright, sir. However, if you don't mind, I have a another engagement that I must attend so may we continue speaking in your Council's chambers?"

Tunsdae nodded as he allowed Amidala and her handmaidens to disembark. Captain Panaka and two of his troops were several steps ahead of the group with the handmaidens surrounding the Queen and the Mayor. Meanwhile, two additional troops took up the rear several paces back. Amidala and Tunsdae were in deep discussion about the problems that were plaguing the village when they both recoiled at the sound of screams mixed with blaster fire. From the front, two assailants had surprised Captain Panaka and his two security officers who were desperately trying to fight them off.

Sabé immediately motioned to the other handmaidens. "Draw your weapons and protect the Queen." They all obeyed immediately as the chief handmaiden left their position to help Panaka and the others.

With the Queen's entourage completely distracted, Mot Noxin stealthily emerged from his hiding place and quickly killed both of the unsuspecting troops. Now all that remained was to eliminate those that surrounded Amidala before she would come under his knife. Saché had been the first to turn her attention towards the streaking marauder. Although her weapon was drawn, all she could was release an ear splitting shriek as his bloodied dagger was hurdling down towards her head.

When he stepped onto the _Angel_'s platform, Anakin noticed the Queen was walking along a cobblestone path in the middle of a grassy field which resembled the one in his dream. Without hesitation, Anakin reached for his lightsaber and hurdled himself down towards the Queen's entourage. As Obi-Wan emerged from the ship, he noticed what was about to happen and using the Force, he gave chase, hoping his Padawan wouldn't get himself killed.

While everyone's attention was turned away, including the security detachment, a tall figure, which had just vanquished two of the Queen's guards, sharply rose with a bloodied, jagged dagger in his left hand. As the Neimoidian was about to strike Saché with blind fury, Anakin instantly ignited his lightsaber to block the swooping arc. Noxin looked at him in complete surprise since he hadn't seen where the child had come from. However, unwilling to fail Darth Sidious, he unleashed a strong slash aimed at slicing off the small boy's head. Surrounded by the Force, Anakin adroitly guided his emerald hued weapon towards the dagger and shattered it into pieces as he swept around to strike at the Queen's attacker. With two broad swipes, he severed both the Neimoidian's legs causing him to scream out in utter pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Finally regaining their wits, the four nearby handmaidens collapsed around Amidala who was in a near panic since she was unaware of what was transpiring. Sensing no further danger, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt without removing his stare from the injured assassin. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, who saw the entire event, changed direction towards the two remaining Neimoidians.

Obi-Wan withdrew and activated his recently constructed lasersword as he engaged into combat. The two assassins were both caught off guard as they saw the sapphire blade arcing down on their mini-swords. Both Sabé and Panaka recognized the opening that the Jedi had provided and quickly swept the two aliens off their feet and pointed their blasters at their heads. The chief handmaiden gave the Jedi a slight smile in relief, which was rapidly overtaken in worry. "The Queen."

Sabé, along with Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka ran over to find Anakin staring blankly at the fallen Neimoidian. Captain Panaka, both amazed and dismayed, gently placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "High Protector Skywalker, would you and Master Kenobi please escort the Queen and her handmaidens back to Theed?" With the vacant look still in his eyes, the blond haired boy nodded silently as Panaka shot a concerned glace over at Obi-Wan who was just as awestruck. The Captain informed them, "I will alert security to await your arrival. We will remain to secure the area and search for additional accomplices."

Refusing to remove his focus from the assassin, while attempting to suppress his rage over someone wanting to harm Padmé, Anakin barely shook his head as he heard Obi-Wan's voice speak out. "Very well, Captain. We shall see to it at once."

Finally, the boy lifted his gaze from the would-be assassin as he felt the gentle mental nudge through the Force from his Master. He then turned his attention towards the group of huddled women, which he hurried towards. The handmaidens broke their human barrier when they saw him approach. Amidala, uncertain of what just happened, experienced a mixture of relief and worry as she saw her young friend along with his Master approaching.

"Your highness, Miladies, please accompany us back to Anakin's ship so we can return you safely to the palace" Obi-Wan respectfully ordered.

Amidala noticeably relaxed when she saw that neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan were harmed. She then courteously obeyed his request as she motioned her handmaidens to follow them to the ship. After they were safely aboard and en route to Theed, Padmé grabbed Anakin tightly as he left the piloting to Obi-Wan and held him close. The other handmaidens joined in a group hug, each trying to calm the other. Anakin looked at her and smiled. Both were on the verge of tears, but neither cried as they were too overwhelmed for any kind of expression.

* * *

Upon their return to Theed, they were ushered back into the palace quickly and stayed in the security tower until Captain Panaka gave the all clear signal several hours later . After the Queen's chief of security returned to the capital, Amidala, along with Obi-Wan, Anakin, as well as all the handmaidens returned to the throne room to hear his report over the incident. 

"It appears they were alone and had been on Naboo since the liberation," reported Panaka. "We've determined that the Trade Federation had a standing order that if they were to withdraw, anybody left behind was expected to murder the Queen."

Something about this felt wrong to Anakin. With the Force still bristling about him, he sensed that something very dark was behind this attempt, but when he tried to reach further, the darkness abated into nothingness. Anakin returned from his deliberations as he heard all that were present sighed deeply to the Captain's report; however, true to form, Amidala appeared impassive at the news.

Panaka catching Anakin's eye slightly smiled and continued, "Your highness, I regret to report that your security detachment failed you today and it was only through the actions of Lord Skywalker and Master Kenobi that made the difference. I respectfully ask that you accept my resignation for my inability to protect you."

Anakin winced at both the acknowledgement and Panaka's statement. While the man didn't seem to be the warmest of persons, the boy respected the fact that he would lay down his life for Amidala without hesitation. After living on a world in which he saw people literally sell a parent or a child for their own personal gain, it was a welcomed change to see people truly care for one another.

Amidala stood up. "No Captain, I will not accept your resignation. You acted properly and with the best responsiveness possible." She continued while cracking a faint smile. "In fact you are to be commended for securing the area, as well as our safety as we returned to Theed. Your service to me is far too valuable to lose, especially now."

Panaka bowed respectfully. "Then I humbly withdraw my request."

After she silently acknowledged him, Amidala then asked, "Do you think we need to maintain a higher alert status in case more Neimoidians are still on the planet plotting?"

Panaka replied, "I believe prudence would dictate that be a wise choice, your highness. While we can scan from orbit to see if any other Neimoidian life signs exist on the surface, I think it would also be crucial to report this incident to the Supreme Chancellor and perhaps the Jedi Council."

Looking uncomfortable at the suggestion, Amidala briefly shifted in her seat as her eyes briefly from Obi-Wan to Anakin back to the attentive Captain. "I will take your request under advisement."

She then scanned the room momentarily before speaking again. "High Protector Skywalker and Master Kenobi, please approach the throne

As stately as he had learned to walk from Rabé, Anakin eased over to a spot next to Panaka followed closely by Obi-Wan. The young Jedi was still utterly amazed at what transpired. Not only had Anakin foreseen what was going to happen, but once there, he used skills that relied heavily on the Force as if he had been training for years. Without conscious thought, the boy had been able to reach the Queen in time and use his weapon to prevent the assassination. Plus, Obi-Wan who was significantly taller and more experienced, had been unable to catch up to him, despite using the Force to enhance his speed. _ If only I could relay these events to the Jedi Council to gain their wisdom._

Anakin bowed respectfully at Amidala and then nodded his head politely to Captain Panaka. The Queen's chief of security, while still disturbed by the incident, became an instant admirer of the boy. He would never look or think about him the same way again. Anakin had earned his respect, which was typically a hard thing to do.

"Lord Skywalker, Master Kenobi, it is with my deepest appreciation and thanks that you risked your life once more for your Queen. Naboo is again indebted to you both for your service," Amidala said with a quiver in her voice.

Anakin again bowed and responded with the code of the High Protectors in Nubian, "_It is my sworn duty to protect the life of the Queen and the Naboo with my own if necessary_."

Very few times in her life had Padmé been overwhelmed with emotion, but they all were insignificant compared to this moment. While holding back her tears she noticed all in the room with proud smiles and ruddy faces. She then returned her attention to Obi-Wan who looked upon the boy with great admiration.

"You must be very proud of your student, Master Jedi. He is definitely a credit to your expert tutelage."

Obi-Wan slightly nodded as he rubbed his chin in utter amazement. "I am, your majesty. However, I have to admit that it was more my Padawan's innate abilities than my teachings that saved the day."

A slight smile eclipsed Amidala's painted face as she unconsciously reached for the japor snippet that hung around her neck. "Indeed." She then glanced at Sabé who was standing dutifully at the right side of her throne. "Please see everyone out, except Lord Skywalker." She then turned to look at him seriously. "I wish for him to remain so we can speak privately."

The chief handmaiden humbly bowed as she ushered all in attendance out of the room. Before leaving, Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin shoulder as he whispered. "I am very proud of you, my Padawan. We shall speak later."

Anakin nodded. "Of course, Master."

Once they were finally alone, Amidala bent over in her throne, placing her face in her hands as she openly wept. Anakin, still standing at attention rushed from the center of the room over to the throne so he could put his arm around her. "Oh Ani, why do they want to kill me? What have I done that is so horrible?"

"I don't know, Padmé," Anakin muttered as his anger began to swell. "If I could, I would kill them…I would kill them all. I hate them for what they have done to you and Naboo," he said with rage echoing in his voice.

Concerned with his tone and remembering Master Yoda's warning, Padmé said, "No matter what, Anakin, don't replace the love in your heart with hate. Even if something should ever happen to me, don't sell your soul, Ani." Her words rapidly quieted his raging spirit as he shifted his concern back to her.

"I'm glad you are safe, angel" he quietly muttered as he fidgeted where he stood. .

"I think today you were my angel…my guardian angel to be more succinct," she softly replied. "How did you know?"

"Remember the nightmare I had when I first got here?" She nodded in response. "I have had them ever since and everything didn't fall into place until today when the Force beckoned me to go to you."

Padmé didn't know quite how to react to his statement. While she was grateful that he arrived when he did, she realized this was only the beginning of Anakin's abilities. Jedi training or not, the Force was working its will through him already. She knew that it was critical for Master Kenobi to continue preparing Anakin for what remained ahead. The young Queen had the sense that this little boy may one day hold the fate of billions in his hands.

The young Queen was lost in thought for several moments, until Anakin called out for her with concern in his voice. "Padmé, are you alright?"

Snapping out of her daze, she smiled and nodded affirmatively. He closed his eyes briefly and then spoke, "I don't sense anymore Neimoidians on Naboo. I think the threat is gone." Padmé then looked at him with both fondness and admiration in her eyes. "Ani, I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving my life."

"You don't have to, Padmé. That's what friends do. They take care of each other."

The girl Queen slightly smirked as she took his hand into her own. "No matter what, I will always be here for you."

As Anakin gave her his lopsided smile, she wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug. The boy's heart jumped for joy at being so close to this girl--this angel. Perhaps if the Force continued to smile upon him, one day, he could mean even more to her. But for now, he was thankful to have a friend such as she in his life. Most important though was she was safe and he had not failed her.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine peered out the bay window, which overlooked the governmental district of Coruscant. Through the Force he could sense the failure of the Neimoidians by the hands of the Chosen One. He smiled wryly to himself as he knew that they would most likely fail in their attempt to harm the Queen. 

However, despite their lack of success, the event provided some much needed answers to the Dark Lord. First, he was aware that somehow, someway, young Skywalker was in fact receiving training to utilize the Force. It would take time to learn the identity of his teacher, but the Sith Master knew that patience would lead to positive results.

Secondly, it was apparent that the bond between the boy and the Naboo Queen was quite strong. Since Palpatine's first encounter with Skywalker, he had been feeding him dark suggestions of what was to come. While he was amazed that Anakin was able to decipher the meaning of the visions in a timely manner; however, the Dark Lord was not surprised at his response. This tie to Amidala could be exploited when the time was right. Despite their physical distance, he could sense the rising fury in the boy as he reflected on what the Trade Federation had done to Naboo and his precious Queen. Darth Sidious found himself delighted at the prospects, which quelled any anger he held against Noxin or his cronies.

All the elements would be in the right place, once Sidious was ready to make young Skywalker his dutiful apprentice. After the boy became fully immersed in the Darkside, no Jedi in the known Universe would be able to oppose their onslaught. However, for the meantime, the Dark Lord of the Sith decided that it would be best to leave the boy alone. He would allow whomever it was to continue training him as his bond with the Naboo monarch grew stronger.

As Palpatine strolled about his office in silent contemplation, he also reflected upon the conversation he had with the boy concerning his mother on Tatooine. _Another attachment to be exploited. _ Indeed, once it was time, it would be all to easy to bring young Skywalker onto the path of the Darkside. However, now he needed to shift his focus as there was one he sought that would help him shake the very foundation of the Republic. Returning his attention to the moment, the Supreme Chancellor turned around to press a button on his desk's comm panel.

"Yes, your Excellency?" the quivering voice of the Chancellor's secretary echoed out in reply.

"Have my personal shuttle prepared for leave within the hour. I will be taking an extended leave away from Coruscant." Palpatine ordered. He would go where the Darkside of the Force was grandly beckoning him.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Homecomings

_My many thanks to all who reviewed and left comments. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure._

**Backlash: **Thrilled to know that you are liking. Thanks!

**NothingfeelsGood: **Thank you for the vote of confidence. Anakin and Padme's relationship is definitely going in the right direction. Where that leads? ;)

**Anakin-Padme: **Glad you like!

**LetNys: **I appreciate that you took the time to review. I'm always happy to know that the characters in my story are accurate and believeable. Here's another chapter for you :).

**The Maelstrom: **You posed some very interesting questions and I will try my best to answer them without giving too much away. I partially agree with your assessment on Obi-Wan's influence on Anakin's character. Now that he won't live in the temple and go on missions that will affect his character development from canon. However, the fun and the challenge in writing this AU is to explore how he will change and if these changes alter his destiny. Keep in mind that even though Obi-Wan will not be around as much, young Anakin has some major influences around him, particularly Padme at this early age. How this will change things? Tune in for more to find out. As for the Jedi behaving as they did, I also agree, but I will quote a famous Jedi who said things sometimes depend greatly on our point of view. Interesting comments. Hope you continue to read.

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thank you so much for your kind review. Glad that the characters are still true to form. Obi-Wan is definitely not being very Jedi like; however, I think this will help him see the bigger picture as things pertain to the Jedi and Anakin. Young Anakin is already very powerful in just a short time. Especially since he is learning what he needs to know first before anything else. Unfortunetly in any universe, old Palpy always seems to be the puppetmaster, directing the play. I don't think any story in this era is completely without him because he controlled and influenced so much. Given that we don't see anything proactive from him until Ep III, I imagine him to be very contemplative and resourceful (Almost Jedi like with obvious differences.) As for Ryoo, I went back to check and she was supposed to be 8 around AotC so her being born around this time (which is more or less 8.5 years prior to AotC) is fairly accurate. Thanks for the heads up though :)

**Piper Halliwell2:** Thanks for your comments. I agree. I would have like to have seen more in between times, but then again that gives us plenty of material to write about. I will definitely check your fic out soon. :)

**A/N: **My special thanks goes out to Jennie who was kind enough to beta this chapter for me while Pokey is on hiatus. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride ;).

* * *

Count Dooku was thankful to be returning to his family's estate on Serreno after months of travel. This place had quickly become a refuge after his abrupt departure from the Jedi Order and his subsequent mission to seek out the Sith threat. For many months, he had scoured the cosmos in search of information about the elusive Sith Lord. However, planet after planet, Dooku would turn up nothing but a few rumors and even fewer answers. 

Prior to his exodus from the Jedi, he had spent time amongst several Outer Rim worlds and had made several contacts. The discontent towards the Republic was even greater than it was when he had previously reported to the Jedi Council. Many more leaders were becoming vocal about their displeasure over the inaction of the Senate during the Trade Federation crisis, as it was now called and many wondered if the same apathy would exist if their worlds were suddenly occupied.

What further outraged those that took the Count into their confidence was the unusual way that the Trade Federation Viceroy was released from Republic custody. While a trial in the courts still loomed, Gunray and his cronies were released and allowed to return to Neimoidia Prime on their on recognizance. This was unheard of in a case that amongst the many serious charges included high treason. However, whenever Count Dooku would attempt to dig further for the truth, the path of information would abruptly end.

Sar sighed deeply as he entered the sanctuary of his estate; he was long overdue for some much needed meditation. He grinned to himself as he could almost hear his old Master's voice, admonishing him for not doing this sooner. While Qui-Gon was always foremost in his thoughts, Dooku found himself missing Master Yoda's enlightened presence; as skewed towards the Code as it always was; yet, it could be reassuring at times. As he rounded the corner hallway towards his chambers, the former Jedi Master knew that this wouldn't be possible as he sensed two presences that did not belong there.

Instinctively, Dooku reached for his newly crafted arched lightsaber, and with the Force, dampened his footsteps as he approached the living area. The room's two occupants nearly jumped out of their seats when they heard the echoing snap-hiss of an ignited lasersword. Their recent misfortune with the Jedi made them all too acquainted with the intent behind that sound.

The Count could not hide the look of amazement at who was sitting before him. "Viceroy Gunray, this is indeed most unexpected."

The tall Neimoidian, along with this aide, Rune Hakko, immediately stood up and bowed. "Count Dooku, it is truly an honor to finally meet you in person. Our mutual friends from the Commerce Guilds have spoken highly of the fabled ex-Jedi." He paused deeply to swallow as he saw the glow of the sapphire lasersword illuminating the room. "We have been looking for you for quite some time."

Dooku simply stared at the aliens as he studied the pattern of the Force surrounding them. They were both cowardly, of that he had no doubt. However, something tugged at the edge of his consciousness not to dismiss them outright. The grey bearded man extinguished his weapon as he then turned towards a high backed chair to drape his cape over. "Why have you sought me out?"

"We know of your years of dedicate service with the Jedi and your feelings about the Republic Senate. We feel that we could trust you with our mutual problem."

Becoming increasingly curious, the Count subtly gestured for the two aliens to sit as he took his seat across from them. "Mutual problem?"

Nute turned to his advisor, who appeared to give him a nod of support rather than permission. The Neimoidian took in a deep breath before he continued. "The manner in which our blockade against the Naboo first originated and who really was its chief architect."

Dooku sat back into his chair with his hands now folded together. "Continue," he said calmly as the swirls of the Force urged him to remain patient.

"About a year ago, we were approached by a mysterious figure that said he had enough influence over the Senate to bring about significant change in the Republic. He promised that if we were to help him in his venture, we would be properly rewarded."

The former Jedi immediately sat up in his seat at mention of the Senate. He nodded again in silence in order to encourage the Viceroy to continue. "At first we dismissed his offer; however, after he promised that several key pieces of legislation would be passed in our favor as a gesture of his sincerity, we decided to listen."

Rune Hakko then added, "That was the first and greatest mistake we made because shortly after, we learned that this Dark Lord--this Darth Sidious, which he liked to be called, was in fact a Sith."

A chill ran down Dooku's spine as he heard the Sith's name. He knew immediately that they spoke the truth because their presence in the Force did not waver. Also, very few beings in the galaxy knew anything tangible other than fables about that ancient Order. Without thinking, he asked, "Was he the one killed by the Jedi on Naboo?"

The Trade Federation Viceroy shook his head. "No, Lord Sidious never physically visited Naboo, although we were in constant communication throughout our occupation."

Count Dooku eased back into his chair as the realization that his former Padawan was bested by a Sith apprentice and not the Master. He never doubted for a moment Qui-Gon's swordsmanship as he was the one who taught him, which made him fully aware that the power of the Darkside was indeed rising. The Sith Master himself would be quite powerful in his own right. Neither Qui-Gon or Kenobi would have stood a chance had they encountered this Darth Sidious given the current weakness of the Jedi Order.

"Do you know which Senator that this 'Sidious' is posing as?"

Both Neimoidians shook their heads. Gunray then answered, "In all our encounters, we never saw his face; however, we believe that he isn't posing as a Senator, but is in fact an actual Senator with tremendous political clout."

_A Sith Lord with the power to sway the Senate. _ The Former Jedi nearly shook visibly as he considered the frightening ramifications. This would indeed explain a great deal if it turned out to be true. The corruption and overtly unfair practices of the Republic's governing body had increased significantly over the last few decades. Indeed, for the Sith to survive for all these centuries, undetected by the Jedi, they would have been masters of patience. The current Master would indeed be a formidable opponent.

"How can I help you?" asked Dooku, uncertain with what they wanted him to do.

"Your actions throughout the Outer Rim as a Jedi and the reputation of your family make you the ideal choice," Gunray said vaguely.

"Choice for what, Viceroy?"

Gunray and Hakko turned towards each other briefly before the Viceroy added, "There are many of our friends that wish to end the tyranny that has plagued the Republic and they would very likely rally around one such as yourself."

The former Jedi was wise enough to grasp the true meaning behind Gunray's statement. "You wish to secede from the Republic? But that is treason, my friend."

In an unusual display of courage, Nute Gunray nodded solemnly in response. "You could unite the feuding systems under one banner so that the Senate would finally be forced to listen and also with your special abilities, you could flush out the Sith so that we can enact our revenge for Naboo." _This was at least, partially true. _A full scale war could also give them the opportunity to seek retribution from the other person that they loathed more than Sidious—Queen Amidala herself. The Trade Federation Viceroy attempted to study the stoic mask of the former Jedi, hoping that he could not sense his undeclared motives.

Sar raised his eyebrows in interest as he considered the Viceroy's statement. _Revenge against a Sith Lord – a Master to be exact. These Neimoidians are as stupid as they are cowardly. _However, the Count's knowledge of the current political climate of the Outer Rim suggested that this plan was not too far fetched . If the Sith Master was as influential as the Viceroy has suggested, any interruptions of his well laid plans could present the opportunity to make him act prematurely. Then perhaps in concert with his former Jedi brethren they could eliminate the Sith once and for all.

Dooku winced inwardly as he found himself involuntarily believing the Jedi would help him. They were weak and too entrenched as the Republic's lapdogs to be of any help. No, if the Sith Master was to be brought to justice, he would have to spearhead that effort. The Force had always been strong with him and he spent the majority of his years in the temple reading and learning about the tactics, as well as the fighting styles of the ancient Sith. Surely this Darth Sidious was nowhere near as powerful as the ancients.

Finally withdrawing from his contemplations, the former Jedi Master stood without warning and hovered silently for several moments over the Neimoidians. "I will consider your proposal, Viceroy."

Nute motioned towards his assistant to rise and bow before the revered Count. Before they left the room, the Viceroy turned around to face Dooku once more. "If you require further proof," he then reached inside his robes and withdrew a datachip. "Here are the transponder codes and frequencies we saved from all our communications with Darth Sidious." He paused momentarily to observe the growing interest on the face of the Count. Offhandedly he added, "I'm sure all one would have to do is tap into the Republic's relay mainframes in order to triangulate the origins of his transmissions."

Reflexively, Dooku took the datachip out of the alien's hand and studied it momentarily. The former Jedi grinned as the two Neimoidians took their leave. Perhaps this task would not be as difficult after all. He had much to consider and would require help.

* * *

Several days after the failed assassination attempt, Amidala along with Anakin, Sabé and Obi-Wan boarded the _Angel Queen_ to make way towards the small mountain village of Venato, the location of Padmé's family home. For the entire journey, Anakin had been entranced by the changing landscape as they flew over prairies, meadows, lakes and streams, which were followed by majestic mountains that filled the distance. In order to protect the safety of the Queen, they had departed Theed fully cloaked without any prearranged flight plan. 

While Anakin was busy at the ship's controls, he would glance over to the co-pilot's chair where the slumbering girl Queen sat. Although the total flight time would take less than an hour, she had fallen asleep even prior to take off. The boy sighed in relief as he somehow knew that she was safe. The horrible nightmares had ceased and from his limited understanding, the Force felt serene to him, for the first time since he had become consciously aware of it. Hopefully this would remain the case for a long time to come.

Even though the young Queen slept, her mind was wrought with problems. Since the liberation, there had been a growing movement to establish a stronger military presence that could prevent another takeover. Although they were traditionally pacifists, the Naboo were weary of the Republic's ability to defend them. They were in search of alternatives than solely relying on Jedi intervention. While having a standing military was against Amidala's innate principles, she was sympathetic to the people's concerns and was understandably conflicted. Ultimately, she would decide what was in Naboo's best interests and hopefully she could convince Parliament to support whichever decision she arrived at. The road ahead was not an easy one.

As Anakin reflected on everything, including his numerous training sessions with Obi-Wan, he could overhear him and Sabé talking about their respective childhoods. He had even noticed Obi-Wan holding her hand for a little while, until the Jedi sensed Anakin's stare causing him to quickly withdraw. Anakin thought that his Master was a bit too tightly wound and needed to have more fun. A flashing on his controls indicated that they were nearing the coordinates that Padmé had provided. This had caught Sabé's attention as she stood up to join Anakin. She smiled warmly as she looked out the viewscreen.

"Are we there yet?" asked an anxious Anakin.

The young handmaiden nodded as she pointed towards the viewer. "There. That's where we heading."

Anakin's eye bulged as he looked to where she pointed. "That's Padmé's house?"

Sabé nodded as the boy quickly disengaged the ship's cloaking field while he initiated the craft's landing cycle. The Naberrie's homestead was located in a small valley, surrounded by rugged mountains. The house itself sat at the bottom of the valley, which was filled with rows and rows of vines. Although Padmé's father had been a Professor at the University of Theed, his passion was maintaining the vines that had been in his family's land for six generations. The whole family had participated in this venture as it helped keep them connected with their world.

As they circled the landing area, four figures stood near the house in eager anticipation. Anakin gently touched Padmé's arm to wake her and she immediately beamed as her eyes took sight of her home. She stretched and yawned briefly before turning her attention towards Anakin. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? We could have talked more."

"You were tired and I didn't want to bother you."

Padmé smiled at her kind friend as she ruffled his growing hair. A few minutes later they set down and the anxious girl Queen ran out from the ship, followed closely behind by Sabé, to hug her family. Taking a cue from Obi-Wan, Anakin held back and the two disembarked together as they walked calmly to join the others.

After hugging and greeting her parents, Padmé turned around to see Anakin nervously fidget while standing next to the young Jedi.

"Come here, Ani,"

The boy obediently responded and walked up next to his friend. "Anakin Skywalker, these are my parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Mom, Dad, this is Anakin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir" uttered Anakin as he reached for Ruwee Naberrie's hand.

The gentle man smiled happily at the boy while saying, "The pleasure is all mine, as well as my gratitude for saving my daughter's life."

Anakin thoughtfully replied, "She would have done the same for me."

Ruwee, touched by Anakin's humility and obvious concern for Padmé, smiled and introduced Anakin to his wife, Jobal. She kneeled by Anakin and gave him a tight squeeze. "We are very excited to finally meet you and have you stay with us."

Anakin smiled at her as he saw the love in her eyes that only a mother could have. It reminded him of how his mother looked upon him whenever he had made something for her or done something to ease her daily burdens. At that very moment, he saw the source of Padmé's unending fountain of caring and kindness and he knew he would never be treated as an outsider.

As they all exchanged hugs, Anakin caught a glimpse of Padmé out of the corner of his eye. She was basking in the moment of this long-awaited encounter. She looked positively radiant, especially since she was dressed in a very flattering light blue gown and wasn't wearing any face paint. Once the introductions to Padmé's parents were finished, his eyes shifted to a woman just behind them that looked amazingly like Padmé who was carrying an infant.

Padmé moved over to her sister to carefully embraced her. She then rubbed the sleeping child's back briefly before motioning to Anakin to join her. "Anakin, this is my big sister Sola. Sola this is Anakin."

Sola attempted a polite curtsy, but didn't get too far. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Anakin. Padmé has told us so much about you."

Anakin looked at her and marveled how similar in appearance both sisters were. While Sabé only resembled Padmé, Sola was her spitting image, with of course a few noticeable differences. Sola was about the same height as Padmé, but she had straight hair, was darker complected and was nine years older. For a moment Anakin contemplated that in a few years Padmé would look a lot more like her and that definitely wasn't a bad thought.

Sola smiled proudly when Padmé said, "Ani, I want to introduce you to my new niece, Ryoo. Ryoo this is my best friend Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin grinned happily as he extended his pinky finger to shake the smiling baby's hand causing the two women to giggle softly. While all their attention was focused on little Ryoo, a tall, dark haired man who appeared to be in his late twenties joined them with a proud look on his face. Sola flashed a brief smile at her husband as she said, "Anakin, this is my husband Darred. Darred, this is Anakin."

The young man grinned in spite of himself as he shook the boy's hand. "So you're the one that destroyed that Droid Control ship?" Anakin nodded quickly as Darred added, "Sometime, you are going to have to tell me all about it."

"Of course, sir," Anakin said gleefully.

Padmé then introduced Obi-Wan to her parents. He politely bowed as he said, "Her highness requested that I accompany her and Anakin before I returned to Coruscant. I hope I am not an imposition?"

Ruwee chuckled at the Jedi's over-politeness. "You are definitely not, Master Jedi. We are honored to have another hero of Naboo stay with us. You are always most welcomed here."

Obi-Wan nodded humbly in thanks. Ruwee then turn to face the group. "Please come inside. We have a bountiful feast that is getting cold the longer we stay out here." Anakin grinned at Padmé as she took him by the hand as they led the group inside.

* * *

The Naberrie home, while large, was modestly decorated. At the entrance was a large living area that had at the far left corner a holoviewer with several couches that formed a U-shape. On the walls were a mixture of paintings and holoportraits of all the Naberries. To the right of the entrance was a long formal dining room which at the far end connected with the kitchen. 

There was a long hallway that extended from the entrance towards the rear of the house. To the immediate right was a small room that Sola was using as a temporary nursery while she and Darred stayed at the house. At the end of the hallway was a large common room from which three other corridors extended from each of the corners towards the Naberrie's individual, as well as several guest rooms.

Anakin smiled as he saw images of Padmé from different times of her life. It was amazing that by simply looking at a few pictures how one could sense that tremendous love that existed amongst the Naberries for one another. Their very home radiated warmth for not only for them, but for all those who were called friends. The boy reminisced how, despite their hovel, his home with his mother back on Tatooine had a similar feel. _How I miss her _he thought sadly, but tried to reassure himself that they would be reunited soon.

The scene around the table brought back so many wonderful memories prior to Padmé's ascent to the throne. Everyone bantered about everything and anything, just like when she was a child.. Both her parents took to Anakin almost immediately. It was kind of hard not to, at least in her eyes. Her father, especially enjoyed talking to Anakin who was enthralled with learning about life on a vineyard. Ruwee described all the work he did trying to maintain the grapes and it was always family tradition for grape crushing at the time of harvest.

Anakin turned to Padmé excitedly. "Did you work out in the vineyard when you were younger?"

"Of course I did. Many a night I was out with Father making sure that the precious grapes would survive a freeze or bad rainstorm." Padmé reminisced

Suddenly becoming serious, Ruwee asked his daughter, "Is the reconstruction running into as many difficulties as we've heard?"

Sabé, who had been in a quiet discussion with Obi-Wan, overheard Ruwee's question, causing her to shoot a quick glance over at Padmé, who noticeably shrugged. The young Queen nodded in response. "The Trade Federation caused a tremendous amount of damage in a short amount of time. From all the reports I've received, it looks as if they were planning to use the industrial centers in most of our major cities to construct something."

Both Darred and Obi-Wan looked at the young Queen curiously, while Ruwee's face furrowed with obvious concern. "Do you have any idea what they were planning to build?"

Padmé shook her head. "We don't know for certain. We surmise though from the materials they left behind that they were planning to build massive droid factories."

All at the table were notably worried by this revelation. Anakin, who sensed the tension in the room rise, naively asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Noticing the already distressed look on Padmé's face, Obi-Wan interjected, "Building up a droid army, Anakin, would suggest that the Trade Federation wanted to use Naboo as a staging area."

Before the boy could ask another question, Sabé added, "With factories in place away from their homeworld, they could use Naboo to launch strikes against other worlds."

"You mean, they wanted to start a war?" Anakin extrapolated."

"Not necessarily, my young Padawan,' Obi-Wan said calmly. "However, for a race that is notoriously cowardly, it was an odd display of resolve."

"So is it possible that they could return?" Jobal asked, terrified at the position her youngest daughter was in.

Padmé sighed and answered, "I hope not. Although with the Jedi watching Neimodia Prime and their leaders up on at least a hundred violations of Republic law, if nothing else, it will keep them busy for awhile." Noticing their escalating trepidation she added, "But with so many eyes on them now, it is highly unlikely they could ever again make such a bold move."

As all eyes were on her, Padmé wished that she had better words of comfort for her family. The part she hated most about her position was how much undue anxiety it caused them. And despite their claims that they understood the risks associated with her station, Padmé knew that it worried them to no end. However, she was raised to perform her duty at whatever the cost and this, unfortunately, was one of them.

Jobal, sensing a need to change the subject, offered a bright smile at Anakin who had already finished his dinner. "Did you enjoy the meal?"

The boy nodded at her vigorously as he tried to gather the remaining crumbs from off his plate.

Picking up on his wife's intentions, Ruwee flashed a quick wink at Padmé before getting Anakin's attention. "Is it true that the Queen presented you with your own ship?"

Anakin grinned proudly as he answered, "Yes sir. It is an amazing ship although I still need to do a lot more repairs on her. Apparently that stinky Sith didn't take care of the hyperdrive or the cloaking device so I will need to find some replacement parts."

Ruwee asked "Well, perhaps sometime during your stay with us, you can take me up in it for a ride." Anakin bursting with excitement looked at Padmé who gave a nod of approval. "So what do you call this grand ship of yours?"

The blond haired boy gave Padmé a huge grin before he responded to her father's question. "I call her the _Angel Queen._"

The Naberrie patriarch simply smiled at the bright eyed boy knowing that it was named after his daughter. As he reached for another sip of wine, the burly man nearly chuckled aloud as he realized the boyish crush Anakin had on Padmé. As cute as it was, Ruwee found himself appreciative of the former slave from Tatooine who seemed to be a calming influence on his daughter. From her time at the Royal Academy, until recently, Padmé always seemed to unnecessarily isolate herself, which he and his wife had always worried about.

Although the experience of the occupation and liberation from the Trade Federation had a profound impact on her, Ruwee mused it would have been even more difficult had Anakin not be present. That and the simple fact that this child risked his life just a few days ago to save hers, made his arrival that more fortuitous. _Maybe in time they would be much more to each other._ Ruwee let out an audible sigh as he gazed proudly at his daughter the Queen. Despite being the planet's monarch, Padmé was still his little girl and he was nowhere near ready to see her grow up. _At least, not yet.

* * *

_

After second meal, Ruwee and Darred took Obi-Wan and Anakin outside to show them the rear portion of the property. Jobal and Sabé were cackling in the kitchen as they were putting away dishes and cookware. Meanwhile, after Sola put Ryoo down for a nap, she and Padmé decided to go outside to the front for a much needed stroll. The two sisters walked quietly for several minutes before reaching the banks of the small stream that ran through their lands.

"I still don't know how you kept yourself from shooting that blasted Neimoidian in the head" said a very disgruntled Sola.

"Not that I didn't contemplate it, but I still had to show them that we are better than they," retorted the prideful Queen.

"With that and then taking in Anakin, this has been a rough beginning to your reign, baby sister"

Padmé contemplated Sola's words for a moment before responding. "While the task of rebuilding has been difficult, in actuality, having Anakin around has been such a blessing. While I owe him my very life, he's also been here for me, like no friend ever has I can be myself with him and not the exalted Amidala, which I have to do, even with Sabé."

While Sola was shaken by the attempt on her sister's life, she did notice that Padmé's spirits were actually better than they had been even before the occupation. As the two sisters sat by the brook quietly, Anakin, who had become restless with listening to Ruwee and Darred's discussions of galactic politics with Obi-Wan, decided to look for Padmé.

As he approached them, Anakin smiled as he shyly waved. "Hi!"

They both returned his smile as Sola asked, "Ani, what did you think about our home?"

He replied in Dantillian, the language of his mother's people. "_Misha, misha_. It is quite breathtaking."

"What does _misha _mean?" Padmé asked curiously.

"It means beautiful," Anakin answered, but began to blush as it was the word he spoke to himself when he thought of her. Not wanting either of them to catch on, the sandy haired boy redirected his attention to the nearby small stream. He was still in awe at the overabundant amount of water on Naboo. Indeed, it still took a degree of self-control not to search for a bucket to scoop it up and save it, much like he did back home.

"I think if you told him to jump in the water right now, he would do it" said a mischievous Sola.

Padmé chortled as she shook her head at her sister. She then flashed a grin at Anakin as he turned around to show off a small worm that he rescued from the water. Now that his embarrassment was properly suppressed, he returned over to where the two sisters sat and plopped himself between the two.

"Padmé tells me that you were from a desert planet. Naboo must seem strange to you."

He nodded as he slightly fidgeted on the ground. "They are so different. Things here are much more beautiful than there," he said with a grin as he caught Padmé's eye briefly. "Nope, can't say I miss Tatooine except for my Mother of course."

Sensing the sadness and worry in his voice, Padmé wrapped her arm around him as she added,

"Hopefully we can get her out of there soon."

Anakin smiled at her and his attention immediately dragged him back towards the water when he saw an unusual turtle-like creature swim near the shore. Alone again, Sola turned to Padmé and concernedly asked "What are you going to do if she wants Anakin to stay on Tatooine?

Padmé was visually disturbed by this suggestion. She had never really contemplated it before because she had always thought that Shmi Skywalker would want the very best for her son and she herself would not want to remain in a place where a return to slavery always loomed.

"After we free her, I'll plead with her to come with us to Naboo, especially since Anakin is the High Protector and can support them both. Plus, if they don't want to stay in the palace, there is the old Senate residence house at the far end of the Palace complex which I could have renovated so they could take up permanent residence there."

Sola became teary eyed at the size of her sister's heart. She smiled at Padmé and told her, "I know I haven't said it often enough, but I am very proud of you and am especially proud to be your sister."

Padmé sighed happily as she embraced the new mother. "That means so much to me." After their warm hug, Sola withdrew from her sister and let out a long yawn. "Tired?"

The young mother nodded as she stretched her back. "Although Darred's been helping out a lot, Ryoo is still quite a handful and I'm afraid that I haven't fully recovered from having her."

"I would imagine not," Padmé said with a glint in her eye. "Why don't you go inside and rest. Besides, I want to show more of the property off to Ani."

Padmé's sister nodded tiredly as she stood up and returned to the house. The young monarch stood up and moved over to the stream where Anakin was still fascinated with the various aquatic life that resided there. "Care to join me for a walk?"

Anakin immediately lost interest in the stream as he stood up to join her. As they walked along the far right side of the Naberrie's land, the sandy haired boy saw a large oak tree stretched grandly on a small hill. Noting his apparent fascination, she pointed at the tree. "That was my special tree when I was growing up." As his smile grew, she added, "Do you want to go see it?"

The boy nodded quickly as they strolled slowly up the grassy knoll. "According to my father, it has been on our land for generations and supposedly even my grandmother used to sit under it whenever she needed to escape from life for awhile." A strange smile crossed her face, almost as if she was recalling something both happy and sad.

"Padmé, what's wrong?"

Her smile grew somewhat as she looked down to see the concern etched on her little friend's face. "I was just thinking about how much I missed my Grandma Winama."

The boy looked at her curiously as he queried, "Tell me about her."

As they reached the tree at the top of the hill, the two youths paused as they took in the scene. The hill overlooked the entire Naberrie vineyard and for as far as the eye could see, rows and rows of vines stretched up and down the land. Anakin never before imagined that such beautiful places existed in the galaxy. Padmé then sat down against the tree and patted the space next to her for Anakin to join.

"My Grandmother was a remarkable woman. She was an advisor to five monarchs and was a full professor of Galactic Politics at the University of Theed." The young woman beamed proudly as she saw her friend listening intently. "Both she and my Grandpa Sarren started the Refugee Relocation Movement here on Naboo, which my father took over after she passed away."

Anakin immediately noted the sadness that had encompassed her beautiful features, as well as the change in her presence through the Force. "You think about her a lot, don't you?"

The young Queen offered him a sad smile as she nodded in affirmation. "I miss them both terribly, but my Grandmother in particular. You see, it was her stories of the Palace and the Queens she served that first inspired me to want to go into political service."

"Really?" asked Anakin.

Padmé nodded slowly as she recalled memories of late evenings on Winama's front porch, dreaming with her Grandmother about what she would do if she were to ever become Naboo's ruler. She wished that the elegant lady had lived long enough to see her coronated as Queen. It was so much simpler in those days, without the responsibilities and weight of all the hopes and dreams of the Naboo on her shoulders. _Would Winama have been proud or disappointed in how I handled the Occupation crisis?_

Until that moment, the young monarch had not considered this thought. Between the numerous letters she had written to all those who had lost a loved one in service to the crown, as well as avoiding an assassination attempt, Padmé found herself trying to imagine what her Grandmother would have felt. For some reason, her musings left her uneasy. It always seemed, to her at least, that Winama feared very little and would not let anything distract her from doing her duty. Amidala was quite uncertain how to feel. There were still too many lingering doubts in her mind, but she couldn't afford herself the luxury of dining on ashes.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Anakin wished that he could help his friend. He had been quite frightened when he had found her nearly inconsolable in her office several weeks prior and now the same upheaval of emotion was threatening to erupt again. He had to do something. Touching her forearm, the young boy closed his eyes and focused his thoughts into the Force, much like Master Obi-Wan had taught him. Within moments he could see the swirling tides of the Force in his mind as he concentrated his attention on Padmé's signature.

The aura of the Force around her was much dimmer than he had seen that day in the hangar. Anakin reasoned that this was due to the sadness that she had continued to carry. Uncertain of what to do next, the boy sent thoughts of warmth and friendship towards her essence, which immediately brightened her signature. Although the more he focused, he felt fatigue trying to draw him out of his meditative state. However, set on making his friend feel better, he continued on. The more of his feelings that he sent to her, the stronger and more brilliant Padmé's life force seem to grow. Finally, unable to hold the moment, Anakin allowed unconsciousness to seize him as he slumped effortless against the ground.

Padmé smiled at the thoughtful touch of her little friend. He seemed to always know when she needed comforting. As he continued to touch her arm, the young Queen felt a calming warmth spilling from him that coursed its way throughout her entire body. Padmé instantly relaxed and closed her eyelids as she felt like she was being wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. The sensation of weightlessness traversed her petite frame as all the burdens and grief that had encumbered her were slowly being plucked away.

The ruler of Naboo once again experienced the carefree feelings of a child, without the yoke of duty bearing down on her shoulders. Imagines of fun filled summers at Varykino, sitting under her tree dreaming and spending time with Winama and Sola filled her thoughts as the rest of the world disappeared. As wonderful this sensation, Padmé felt the urge to sleep tugging at the edges of her conscious mind. Still basking in this newfound peace, the girl Queen succumbed to unconsciousness; however, as she feel asleep to the world, something that had been in perfect hibernation was suddenly stirred awake.

_TBC-Reviews and comments are always appreciated :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Crossroads

_Hi everyone. My apologies in the delay of updating. Darth RL again, so what can I say. However, here is Chap 9 for your reading entertainment. Thanks again for reading and sticking with the story. _

**Greatbear: **Thanks so much for your comments.

**Y. Seta: **I am humbled that you are placing NC into your C2. Thanks for reading!

**Slayer rock chick. ** Thanks and nice pen name ;).

**Emerald Green Queen: ** I enjoy responding to questions. It helps me think about the direction of the story and how you are interpreting what I'm trying to say. So definitely keep your comments coming ;). I think as stime stretches on, Obi-Wan will be a much more dynamic character than what we see in the movies. It was always hard for me to take how stoic he was despite being trained by the idealistic Qui-Gon. And as for as Dooku, his descent is approaching rapidly. We'll be seeing him in this chapter as well. Both Padme and Anakin are already growing as close friends. Where that leads...;) Thanks again for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Doreen: **Thank you so much for reading. As far as this story, I plan to write another 12-15 chapters which will end with Anakin being around 14 yrs old. I already have a sequel mostly written, which will take us to around the AotC timeframe so that one will start up as soon as this story is done.

**Dtaylor: **Like I wrote to Doreen, we still have some time before we see the end of this story before the sequel starts. Thanks a bunch for your review!

**Nothingfeelsgood: **Yeah, evil cliffes are fun. Thanks again for your kind comments. Yes, we are seeing the strengthening of Anakin's and Padme's friendship and they will need it as time marches on ;). Thanks again!

**LetNys: **Wow, I am humbled by your nice comment. Always great to know that my writing is clear enough for people to imagine the action. Thanks so much.

**Lokigirl: **Hmmm..it may or may not be good. Time will tell. Thanks for reading!

**A/N: **A warm thanks goes out to Jennie for betaing this for me. A thousand thanks! Now, here's the story...

* * *

Padmé paced her parents' living room frantically while Sabé, Sola and Darred sat pensive on the nearby sofa. Meanwhile, Jobal and Ruwee were feeding little Ryoo at the kitchen table while they all anxiously waited news on Anakin's condition. At that same moment, both Obi-Wan and the local healer were inside one of the Naberrie's spare bedrooms, examining the boy. 

"He had been fine. There was nothing wrong with him." Padmé blurted out to no one in particular as she continued to pace. "What's taking them so long? Why didn't they let us stay in the room with him?"

Knowing how her long time friend could drive herself into a frenzy with worry, the chief handmaiden said calmly, "I'm sure Ani will be alright."

Hearing this, Jobal added, "That's right, Mé. Sometimes children have unexplainable episodes that

seem much worse than they really are."

Padmé abruptly stopped. "But what if it is something serious? What if he was injured while saving me, but it wasn't anything detectable until now?"

Sola shared a glance at her husband before returning her attention to her sister. "Mom's right, baby sister. Besides, getting yourself worked up won't change anything. So just sit down and relax."

The young monarch gave her older sibling a menacing glare before returning to her relentless pacing. Both Sola and Sabé sighed deeply as they knew that nothing short of news from the healer would calm her down. Sabé did wish though, that Obi-Wan would come out and let them know what was happening. She was sure though that the situation was not grave since the healer did not contact a medievac team to rush Anakin to the Medicenter in Theed. For the moment though, the young handmaiden would have to remain the voice of reason to an increasingly agitated Queen.

Jevin Paddo had been the town's chief healer for over thirty years and throughout his vast experience, never before had he encountered a case quite like this. While only anecdotally familiar with Force sensitive maladies, the distinguished gentleman never thought he'd ever have to face one, until now. The nearly white haired, white bearded man frowned again as he ran his med scanner over the unconscious boy. Every indication said that young Anakin should be awake and in perfect health, yet here laid this older child, afflicted with something unknown.

"This is beyond me, Master Jedi. I don't know what else to do for him." Paddo said frustrated.

Obi-Wan, who had stood quietly beside the healer while he conducted his examination, had been reaching into the Force for an answer. While Anakin's life force remained strong, the Jedi Knight was troubled by the disturbed pattern of the Force that surrounded his student. Although Anakin did not seem to have lost any of the luminous Force presence, Obi-Wan also was perplexed over the situation.

After a moment of silence filled the room, Healer Paddo asked, "Although I am not at all experienced with Jedi, I am aware that you can communicate telepathically with other Force sensitive beings."

The young Jedi nodded curtly as he knew what the older man was suggesting. "I was hesitant to try until you had ruled out anything that conventional treatments could cure."

Jevin scoffed. "At this point, I don't think either of us could make things any worse."

Without answering, Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he let his thoughts travel along the bond that he and Anakin shared as teacher and student. Over the month that they had been training, it had developed rapidly and with an intensity that was beyond anything he had ever experienced with Qui-Gon. Indeed, the boy could broadcast his thoughts and feelings so loudly that Obi-Wan had headaches after their first few training sessions.

As he traveled the outskirts of Anakin's being, the Force itself felt disrupted. It was almost as if it had been drained and was furiously trying to replenish itself. Meanwhile, Anakin's mind seemed to be sleeping as Obi-Wan could sense the boy was in the middle of pleasant dreams. Even though he had limited training in the healing arts, the Jedi could not sense anything physically wrong with him, except fatigue. Unwilling to leave it at that, Obi-Wan gently touched Anakin's mind in an attempt to rouse him.

/Young one/

/Master/

Before he could question him further, Anakin's eyes popped open, much to the surprise of Healer Paddo. The former slave gave him a puzzled look as his eyes shot over to Obi-Wan who was just coming out of his telepathic trance.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked exhaustedly.

"My name is Jevin Paddo and I am a healer." Before Anakin could ask another question, the older man interjected, "How are you feeling?"

The young boy stretched his muscles and released a yawn as he continued to look about the room in confusion. His last vivid recollection was sitting under the giant oak tree, talking with Padmé and…

"Where's Padmé? Is she all right?" He asked worriedly, ignoring the healer's question.

Paddo looked up at Obi-Wan who immediately left the room. "Anakin, what is the last thing you remember?"

Becoming frightened, he reflected back on the conversation he had with Padmé prior to falling asleep. He remembered feeling her pain and grief and wanting to do something to help her. _What if…what if I did something to hurt her? How could I live with myself? _"Please tell me that she's alright." Anakin gritted his teeth as he pleaded, "I have to know."

Before Jevin could answer, Padmé, unceremoniously, ran into the room to give him a crushing embrace. "Ani, you had me so worried. Are you alright?"

Unconcerned about himself, he queried, "Are you okay?"

As she withdrew to see her friend's bright blue eyes filled with worry, she slightly shook her head while a smile eclipsed her face. "Oh, Ani, always worried about everyone else but yourself."

Sensing that she was well, Anakin asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Padmé slightly shrugged as both Obi-Wan and Sabé entered the room. "After I woke, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't rouse. I got worried and had Master Obi-Wan bring you inside while I commed Healer Paddo."

As the young Queen and the boy conversed, Obi-Wan stood away from the group, still pondering the situation. Although Anakin's condition was foremost on his mind, something about Amidala was different. She seemed much more alive and vibrant, unlike earlier when she felt worn down by the enormous burden of her duties. Yet, there was something more to this, something elusive that he would have to meditate upon later. For now, his student needed him.

Now joining the group by Anakin's bedside, the Jedi Knight grinned as he ruffled the boy's sandy hair. "I think you have a penchant for getting everybody's attention, my young student."

The boy smirked as he replied. "I didn't mean to do anything, honestly."

Obi-Wan chuckled while shaking his head amusedly at Anakin. "I know. I am just relieved that you are alright." The Jedi then turned to Jevin. "Do you need to take Anakin for further observation?"

Healer Paddo furrowed his brow as he once again withdrew his med scanner to analyze the boy's vitals. He again shook his head as he reviewed the results. "According to this Anakin, you are in perfect health. However, I would ask that you stay in bed the rest of the day and if another episode occurs, comm me immediately."

Padmé smiled at the older gentleman. "Thank you again for coming on such short notice."

"It's not often I get an urgent call from the Queen to come to the High Protector's aid," Paddo joked. He then turned to Anakin and ordered, "Now get some rest young one and I will be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Yes sir," Anakin responded obediently.

The older man then gave a respectful bow to the Queen and nodded at the Jedi as he left the room to return to his practice.

As soon as the healer departed, Anakin was about to get out of bed when Padmé scolded him. "Where do you think you are going, Lord High Protector, sir?"

"I feel fine, Padmé." He argued, but didn't get far as both she and Sabé gently prodded him back on the bed.

"Even so, the healer's orders were for you to stay in bed and I will be seeing to that. You given me a good enough scare for one day, Anakin Skywalker and I'm not about to let you out of my sight."

The young boy huffed as he flopped back onto his pillow. "Yes, your majesty," he said in defeat as he knew that she had won this round. However, he was silently thankful that she was alright and didn't mind the fact that she would be taking care of him. Padmé chuckled as she pulled a wooden chair next to Anakin's bedside and sat down. The two youths sat quietly for several minutes before Padmé snapped her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. I just thought of something. I'll be right back." The young Queen left the room, only to return a few minutes later holding an easel under one arm and a box with her other hand. "I remembered, not too long ago that I promised to do a painting of you for your mother. And since we will be sitting around the rest of the day, I thought that there was no time like to present to start."

The boy was elated that his friend remembered her promise. After helping him adjust in the bed, she sat back down to start her initial sketches. As Padmé was drawing, she chuckled as she noticed Anakin trying not to move, let alone breathe while she was busy. Wanting to distract him, she said, "There's something I am curious about?"

Anakin sat up further to give the Queen a curious look. "What is it?"

"Yesterday, by the stream, you said the word misha." Anakin nodded silently, allowing Padmé to continue. "I didn't think that was the Huttese word for beautiful."

The former slave shook his head as a slight grin grew across his face. "That's because it isn't."

"I don't understand."

"When I was really young, my mother told me that she was from a planet in the Dantilla system before she was sold to the Hutts." Anakin recalled.

Padmé's face noticeably dropped as she thought about Shmi; however, Anakin didn't notice as he continued. "She would tell me stories of her planet's history, but when I turned about six, she shared with me a secret that everyone from her planet keeps."

"What is it?" Padmé asked as she glanced over the canvas to look at Anakin's expression.

He smirked before he answered, "Their secret is their language."

The girl Queen scrunched her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It is never taught to outsiders or in a classroom."

"Then how—"

Anakin interrupted "How do people learn it? It is always taught between two people who care for one another and that's it. Usually, mothers teach it to their sons while fathers teach it to their daughters."

"Intriguing." Padmé remarked as she reached down into her box for another bottle of paint. As her mind wondered, she observed, "I'm not familiar with the Dantilla system. Is it part of the Republic?"

Anakin looked up towards the roof for a moment as he thought about her question. "I know it is beyond the Outer Rim. I think Mom told me it is deep within the Unknown Regions, far from Republic space."

She nodded as she continued to work on painting the contours of his small face. While she was focused, Anakin asked, "Padmé?"

"Yes, Ani."

"I would very much like to teach it to you."

Padmé stopped painting and offered a bright smile to her young friend. "Are you sure we won't get into trouble?" she teasingly asked.

Anakin chuckled, but still trying not to move added, "Other than Mom, I don't think we'll be running into too many Dantillians in the future. They are xenoph--….xenofuah--…Padmé smiled at him as she queried, "Do you mean xenophobic?"

"That's it," Anakin said quickly.

As the young monarch was shading in his ear, she asked, "So when do we start?"

"No time like the present," Anakin said with excitement in his voice.

* * *

"Yes, Master Windu. I will return immediately." Obi-Wan sighed deeply as he closed off his comlink. He stood silently for several moments, staring at the rows of green vines that covered the Naberrie lands. Although Naboo did hold painful memories, he felt while he was training Anakin, he was in fact training himself to confront his guilt and accept the past. Plus, aside from his teaching duties, Sabé had quickly become a close confidant; much like Siri had been in his adolescence. Only this beautiful young woman was not a Jedi and on several occasions, he felt his self control slipping as he pondered all the possibilities. But he was a Jedi—a Jedi Knight to be more precise. There was no room in his life for matters of the heart. _Then how can I protect others if I don't know how to love?_

Wishing to escape yet another holovid of Ryoo doing something cute, Sabé went outside to see Obi-Wan staring off into the distance. She stood silently as she studied him while noticing how he carried his anxiety. It hadn't changed since their extended time together back on Tatooine, where they spent many evenings talking about everything under the sun. Sabé then recalled the day that he lost his Master and how she found him after the funeral, weeping by the remnants of the pyre. They never spoke about it, then or since. The young handmaiden just held him as he cried, much like she did the other night when she comforted him after another nightmare. She didn't know what it was about this Jedi, but all Sabé wanted to do was care for him.

Returning from her memories, the young woman approached the Jedi quietly. Obi-Wan was stirred from his daydreams by a soft hand gently caressing his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sabé wearing her wavy auburn hair down and a curious smirk across her face. "Something's troubling you."

It was a statement, not a question. Obi-Wan's arched his eyebrow quizzically. "Am I that transparent?"

A soft smile eclipsed her face as she gently traced his jaw line with her finger. "Only to me." They slightly chortled as she added, "Besides, your shoulders tense up when you're bothered."

"Jedi do not get tense," he retorted as he looked at her matter of factly.

"Oh please, Obi-Wan. Spare me your Jedi nonsense."

The young Knight lightly chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. "Alright, young handmaiden, you have me there."

"Young, huh? I'm not that much younger than you I'll have you know, Master Jedi." Sabé said as she defiantly placed her hands on her hips.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in amusement at her antics. _She makes me feel like…she makes me feel. It would be so easy to fall in love with her…but I can't. A Jedi does not know love. _ "As I recall, Chief Handmaiden Orllize, I am ten standard years older than you. I'd say that makes you young, in comparison to me anyhow."

"Nine standard years, my friend," Sabé corrected with mock annoyance in her voice. "My seventeenth life day is next month."

The Jedi chuckled as he saw her stick her tongue out in jest. And without realizing, she had nestled up next to him, while reaching for his hand. "Now my older, wiser Jedi friend, don't try and change the subject. What's bothering you?"

He sighed deeply as he recalled his recent conversation. "I just received word from Coruscant. The Council wishes to meet with me immediately."

Sabé's light humored expression turned to concern. "Do you think they found out about you training Ani?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "I don't think so. At least, I hope not."

"What would happen if they did?"

The young Jedi sighed deeply as he looked straight into her russet eyes. "It is quite possible they would expel me from the Order."

Squeezing his hand affectionately, the handmaiden observed, "But you knew that when you decided to defy their orders."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in acknowledgement. "True, but I'm sure it will be a routine meeting. If nothing else, they may require me to go on a mission."

"I thought you were permanently assigned to the training facility on Corellia?" Sabé asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I am; however, that doesn't mean that they can't send me on a diplomatic assignment. It was what I was originally trained to do."

With her concern getting the better of her, Sabé wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and drew him towards her for a kiss. She again sensed his hesitancy; however, unlike other times, the young woman felt his hands trace the contours of her hips as he gently motioned her to draw closer. With this encouragement, Sabé deepened the kiss, causing her heart to race wildly in her chest as she could feel herself beginning to fall.

_But he is a Jedi. How could I ever have a life with him, let alone have a family? It could never be…but, I think I love him. Oh Great Spirits, help me. _Needing to breathe, the two drew slowly away, while staring affectionately into the other's eyes. The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth rose in a smile as he brushed away several strands of loose auburn hair from her face. A look of regret then flashed in his eyes as she realized that he had to leave, again. At that moment, Sabé didn't know if her heart could continue to take this. However, she was not going to give in to her fears that easily.

Before he could speak, the chief handmaiden offered, "I will ask Mister Naberrie if I can borrow one of his speeders so I can take you to the transport center."

Realizing that she did not want to say good-bye just yet, the Jedi simply nodded. "I need to go inside and take my leave of her majesty and Anakin."

Sabé sadly smiled as she followed him inside. _The heart wants what it wants_ _and nothing the brain tells it will ever make it change its mind. _She chuckled inwardly as she remembered her father's words from what seemed like such a long time ago. It looked again like his sage-like advice was right on. Sabé's mind told her that it was foolhardy to seek a relationship with a Jedi, but her heart didn't concern itself with the circumstances of that decision. _Force help me, I AM falling in love.

* * *

_

A loud crack radiated throughout the cabin as Count Dooku's datapad met the ship's bulkhead. For weeks, he had attempted to use the information that Viceroy Gunray had given him concerning the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Using the most sophisticated equipment in the known galaxy, the former Jedi Master employed several technicians to aid him in determining the precise coordinates of the transmissions. The first set was the most discouraging, as well as the most unbelievable. It had indicated that the earliest transmissions were broadcasted from Coruscant; however, on closer inspection, it was from the automated industrial district, which was devoid of all humanoid life because of the dangerous pollution that had accumulated there for millennia.

The second piece of data the Count obtained though was more plausible. It pointed to a region well outside the Outer Rim, in the Unknown Regions. However, since Dooku no longer had access to the Jedi archives, which possessed the most updated starmaps of that area, the information was useless. It would be suicide to travel, first into the Unknown Regions alone, but secondly, without any established hyperspace routes; it could take years to reach the coordinates, if they even existed. Dooku would need help, so he decided to leave Serreno to seek out the one person he knew who could help.

The Xinthos Cluster was one of the furthest destinations the former Jedi had ever traveled throughout his time in the Order. Nearly fourteen parsecs from Serreno, it took Dooku three weeks via hyperspace to reach this distant world. Xinthos Prime was the only inhabitable world in this region and was ruled by a family of well respected arms dealers who traced their lineage back to the great Mandalorian clans of yesteryear.

The planet itself was composed primarily of rugged, mountainous terrain with two large oceans that separated both hemispheres. Mandoria, the only inhabited city on the planet, was situated at the base of Xinthos Prime's largest mountain. The Ord clan's weapon factory was built into the side of the mountain and was heavily fortified against any unwelcome visitors. Built within the living rock was the family's mansion that was a haven for the ruling member, as well as a site for receiving important off-world visitors.

As the landing ramp of Count Dooku's shuttle retracted, he saw the boy in the man he had once known long ago. Valkin Ord, the ruler of Xinthos Prime and a noble of great wealth and influence bowed humbly as he saw the former Jedi. From an early age, he had an affinity for weapon design and factory construction. He spent many years in the Republic, going from academies to universities across the Core Worlds, learning every piece of engineering he could wrap himself around.

He was thirty standard years old, but he looked much younger than he was. Valkin stood slightly over six feet; he had a strong build with dark brown hair. Throughout many of the Mid and Outer Rim worlds, he had quickly gained a harsh reputation from his enemies. However, Valkin was considered to be a fair man and always sought a mutually beneficial deal. He had friends as high as the Supreme Chancellor and many Senators owed him a favor or two when he miraculously came to their aid in the past.

Dooku had befriended his father, Candren Ord several decades prior. On numerous occasions, he had aided the former Jedi through many difficult conflicts which broke out in the Outer Rim. The Count had spent considerable time during these visits, talking with a young Valkin about the Jedi and his adventures. In fact, he and Qui-Gon became close friends during the times they spent in this region. However, what especially intrigued the Serreno Count was how the Force surrounded the boy. Indeed, he felt that Valkin could have been a powerful Jedi had he been discovered by the Order when he was younger. He had even taught him some techniques in using the Force; however, Dooku kept these sessions basic because he feared Valkin's thirst for power could lead him down the dark path if he learned more. However, that was no longer important he mused as he stared at the metallic case that rested next to his seat.

"Master Dooku, it is indeed an honor to receive you." Valkin said as he extended his hand out in greeting.

The grey haired man slightly grinned as he accepted it. "It is good to see you again, my old friend. I was saddened to learn of Candren's death. Your father was a great man."

The weapons dealer slightly nodded as he motioned the former Jedi to follow him into the residence. Once they reached Ord's private library, Valkin motioned for the elder gentleman to sit. "Is it true what I've heard about Qui-Gon?"

Dooku sighed loudly as he nodded. "I'm afraid it is, Valkin. He was struck down by a Sith warrior."

"What have the Jedi done in response?"

The anger began to swell in the Count as he folded his arms snugly against his chest. "Nothing, which is why I left the Order."

Valkin slightly nodded as he placed his hand on Dooku's shoulder. "I had hoped that those rumors were also untrue."

Dooku silently nodded as he cast his gaze to a portrait of Candren at the far corner of the room. Studying his long time friend closely, Valkin sat back into his large chair with his fingers forming a steeple. "I take it though that you didn't come all this way to offer your condolences."

The Count smirked as he relaxed into his chair. "I need your help, old friend."

"You know I will do whatever is in my power, Sar."

"I need to borrow one of your heavily armed fighters with an updated navicomputer of the Unknown regions.

Lord Ord furrowed his face in curiosity. "May I ask for what purpose?"

Dooku hesitated briefly before answering, "Certain friends have given me …information that I need to investigate."

An amused grin grew across Valkin's face. "I thought not being a Jedi would make you less cryptic, Master."

Sar chuckled as he realized that he was behaving rather Jedi-like in his explanations. "Quite right, my friend. I apologize. I met Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation on Serreno several weeks ago."

"Really? I thought the Republic was going to lock him up and throw away the key for what he did on Naboo."

The former Jedi shook his head. "Hardly. He is out on his own recognizance; an order straight down from the Supreme Chancellor himself."

Valkin folded his arms as he said, "That's unlike Palpatine to be so merciful; especially for somebody who invaded his own home planet."

Dooku shrugged his shoulders. "Nevertheless, the Viceroy was released and he came to tell me about the Sith Master that orchestrated the whole blockade. However, he was not the one that Qui-Gon's padawan struck down on Naboo."

The weapons dealer sat up in his chair and looked disturbed, catching Dooku's attention. He sensed the Force around him dim. "What is it, old friend?"

Valkin shook his head as he urged the Count to continue. "As I said before, Gunray and his advisor met me at my manor and gave me the coordinates of the Sith's transmissions that they had tracked."

"And they pointed to an area in the Unknown Region?"

"Precisely."

The younger man stood up and walked restlessly about the room. Dooku felt his inner turmoil stirring over something; however, he knew that pushing him would not get any answers. Valkin looked visibly troubled as he walked to the base of his father's painting. For a moment, it looked as if he was seeking advice over what to do from it. Finally he broke the silence. "In a way, I was hoping the rumors about you leaving the Jedi were false. But I see now how your lessons about destiny and the Force are true"

"In what way?"

Lord Ord walked away from the corner of the room to stand before the Count. "Around two weeks ago, I received a coded transmission from deep in the Unknown Regions." Dooku nodded silently as Valkin continued. "This in itself isn't strange because I get requests from there often. However, this was different. Aside from the elaborate broadcast security, I literally felt cold when I responded."

The former Jedi didn't need the Force to know to whom the weapons dealer had spoken. "Sidious," the name escaped his lips causing the young man to turn away.

"Yes, Master Dooku. It was him and he wished to make a purchase."

"For what?"

Valkin sighed as he looked visibly shaken. "For a heavily armed fighter with an updated navicomputer with maps of the Unknown regions…for you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Ord said as his body once again trembled. "I told him that I hadn't seen nor spoken to you in years. That I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Trying to maintain his composure by hiding behind his well practiced Jedi stoicism, Dooku calmly asked, "What did he say to that?"

Turning away, Valkin looked down to the floor. "He told me that you were already traveling to meet with me and when you came, you would request the same piece of equipment. And when you did, I was to accompany you to the set of coordinates that you already possessed…to meet him."

Unable to suppress his shock, Dooku's mouth went agape as he abruptly stood. The older man anxiously walked about the room, uncertain how the Sith Lord even knew of his existence, let alone foresaw him traveling to the Xinthos cluster. _Unless finding and destroying Sidious was by the will of the Force._ His task was even greater than he originally imagined. The former Jedi continued to pace pensively until he fixed his gaze upon the Xinthonian.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to accompany me to confront the Sith. This was the other reason why I came to you for help."

Valkin looked at Dooku with stunned disbelief. While he had always felt the Force around him, he lacked the training in order to control it. Even though his friend and even Qui-Gon had taught him many invaluable skills, there was much he simply did not know or understand. "But how could I be of any help to you against a Sith—A Sith Master at that."

"Have faith my friend," the elder gentleman bellowed. "We do not need to depart today. But when we do, it will take us several days to reach our destination, correct?"

The arms dealer sighed as he nodded affirmatively. While he observed Valkin's trepidation, Dooku reached over to pick up the metallic case that he brought. Upon opening it, he said, "I brought something for you that I thought might be useful in our upcoming adventure."

The younger man moved over the case and a huge smirk crossed his face as he looked inside. Sitting in the middle of the case was an arched, metallic lightsaber, similar to the former Jedi's. Valkin then felt a rush of excitement of finally being able to use his connection with the Force for his own advantage. "So when shall we begin, Master?"

"Immediately, my friend," Dooku said in response. "We don't want to keep Darth Sidious waiting for long."

* * *

The speeder ride to the nearby transport center was quiet. After taking his leave from Anakin and Padmé, Obi-Wan quickly gathered his things and then he and Sabé left the Naberrie lands for the transport station. The young Jedi's mind was racing with thoughts of the Council, training Anakin, as well as his growing feelings for the Queen's chief handmaiden. Perhaps it was serendipitous that Master Windu's summons came when it did. Indeed, after his earlier encounter with Sabé, he spent the remainder of the time reciting the mantra of the Jedi Code to himself.

The young handmaiden was even more confused than before. Earlier that day, it seemed her Jedi friend was allowing himself to release his feelings for her. But within the blink of an eye, his stoic nature again took over as he quickly withdrew into himself. _Why must I pick such an infuriating man to fall in love with?_ She sighed deeply, catching his attention.

"Something troubling you, Sabé?"

She quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Nothing at all, Jedi Kenobi."

His expression dropped into a frown with her reply. "When did we get so formal?"

"Why are you acting like the back end of a shaak?"

"I beg your pardon, Milady?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"It's nothing. Forget it. "She said as she continued to focus her eyes on the road.

Obi-Wan exhaled loudly as he crossed his arms in defiance. Although he had his romantic entanglements before, none of those girls had been able to get under his skin quite like Sabé. The young Jedi knew that his withdrawal from her was necessary. Finally breaking the silence he said, "I know why you are upset with me, Sabé. And believe me; I am angry with myself as well."

"Why don't you enlighten me as to why I'm upset, oh all knowing Jedi Knight sir."

Shaking off her sarcasm, he continued, "This isn't easy for me either, you know."

Sabé slammed on the speeders brakes, pulling off to the side of the road. Once they stopped, she turned angrily towards the young Jedi. "No, I don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know. One minute you are kind and sweet and caring to me; then the next, you shut me out and won't even talk to me." Before he could respond, she cut him off, "I am not a Jedi. I can't read minds nor can I simply turn my feelings for you off and on like some game."

"How I feel about you is not a game, Sabé."

She scoffed as she retorted, "Hard to tell from my end." The two looked at each other intensely as she added, "I know you Jedi are not celibate by any stretch of the imagination so if all you want from me is…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Obi-Wan rushed over to give her a crushing kiss. Although the young handmaiden wanted to hold on to her anger by resisting his caress, Sabé's heart cried out for her to relish the moment as she gave into his affections. After he slowly pulled away from her, he flashed a roguish grin.

"The problem is Sabé, what I do want from you is forbidden."

With feigned ignorance, she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "And what is it that you want from me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he slumped in his seat dejected.. While staring towards the grassy fields he meekly answered, "Your love."

A soft smile grew across her face as the chief handmaiden reached over to place her hand in his. With her free hand, she gently turned the young man's stubble filled face. "But you already have that."

"I know," he said sadly. "But it is something that I cannot accept nor return; lest I abandon all that I know."

Sabé released a breath she didn't realize that she was holding as she saw the struggle on his face. "I know this is difficult for you, Obi-Wan; and I apologize for my harsh words. I too feel…frustrated that I can't simply be with you."

"What do you want to do?"

The young lady sat silent for several moments. Finally returning her attention towards him, she suggested, "We could be lovers."

Obi-Wan looked at her with a mixture of shock and amazement. "But that's not what I want."

"Oh?" she remarked as a frown formed on her face. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"No, I mean, yes, I think you're beautiful," he remarked while tripping over his words. "And of course I would want nothing more than to be intimate with you; but that's not my main motivation." She smiled brightly as she nodded for him to continue. "I just don't know if I am ready to give up everything…"

"To be with me." Sabé added as a look of pain filled the Jedi's face.

"Honestly, yes," he said as he did not remove his gaze. "All my life, the only thing I wanted to be was a great Jedi. It was how I was raised and who I am. However, after losing Qui-Gon, then witnessing the Council's treatment of Anakin and of course, my feelings for you, I'm not certain of anything anymore."

The handmaiden squeezed his hand affectionately as she offered, "Thank you for being open with me, Obi-Wan. I do truly appreciate it." He gave her a smile as she continued, "And I can sympathize with your dilemma, now that I understand it better.' Sabé then leaned towards him as she said, "If you tell me you love me, I promise I will wait until you are ready."

"But I couldn't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair."

Sabé shook her head. "You didn't ask and my heart is for me to give away."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and held it in for several moments before finally releasing it. "I do…love you Sabé. Force help me, but I love you…very much. But I can't make any promises now."

"Nor do I ask you to make any now. Your word is more than enough." The young woman retorted.

A curt smile eclipsed his face as he remarked, "What did I ever do to deserve having you in my life?"

Sabé chuckled as she teased, "I don't know, Master Jedi, but whatever it was, you must have been extra good at what you did."

The two reached over to give one another soft, sensual kiss with both wishing that it could last forever. Returning to reality, Sabé pulled away and started the speeder back up. Within minutes they reached the transport station. The two lovers warmly embraced as Sabé whispered, "Come back to me safe, my love."

"I will. I promise." Obi-Wan said as he took his leave from her to embark on his mission.

The young handmaiden stood in the same spot to watch his ship take off and didn't leave until it disappeared from sight. She look up silently as she contemplated the future, or lack thereof. While she was fully aware that he was what her heart wanted, for how long would this arrangement keep her happy? Perhaps the spirits or the Force would smile on them and give them what they both wanted. But for now, she would wait for his return.

_TBC-Reviews and Comments are always welcomed :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. My apologies for the delay in posting, but as usual, Darth RL has been especially Sithly lately. I appreciate your patience and hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

**Jedi Master 526: **All I can say is wow. I am thrilled beyond belief that you enjoy my work and am quite touched by your kind comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Doreen: **Thanks so much. More is here :)

**Emerald Green Queen: ** Anakin's 'spisode' will definitely unfold as time goes by. The exact nature and what it will mean...all I can say is just keep reading ;). No, I have not read John Wyndham's book, but it definitely sounds interesting. I have always thought that Anakin, being as in tune with the Force that he was would not even realize his own power from other's perspectives. As for Obi-Wan, I agree with you that he at times fell a little flat in the movies. He reminded me of one of those people who grow up way before their time and become stodgy at a young age. I think had he been more like Qui-Gon, Anakin probably would have never turned. Dooku is definitely decending quickly and I don't think he cares at his point who he takes down with him. As far as Valkin, keep reading ;). Glad you liked this chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

**Gattaca: **Happy to know that you are enjoying. Hope you like the update!

**Telia: **Welcome to the story. Thanks for your review, I truly appreciate it.

**HGandRHrforever: **Thank you very much for dropping me several lines. I always enjoy getting feedback. I am very humbled by your kind comments and appreciate your suggestions. As for Sabe and Obi-Wan's declaration of feelings being too sudden, it is and it isn't. At this point in the fic, I haven't gone into much of the backstory when they were stuck on the Queen's starship while marooned on Tatooine. That was when things really got going, as well as after Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul, but I do make hint of this when Obi-Wan leaves Naboo after the liberation celebration. I do plan in subsequent chapters to have them reflect on that time as either flashbacks or recollections, but haven't decided when I will be doing this. Thanks though for your thoughts and I look forward to reading your subsequent comments on future chapters!

**NothingFeelsGood: **But plot twists are such fun. Glad that you are hooked. Here is more for your addiction ;).

**Lilac Moon: **Thanks a bunch!

**LokiGirl:** I am still blushing for your flattering comments. I definitely like to have mulitple storylines going so eventually I can show their interconnectiveness. Glad that you like and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LetNys: **Since I don't wish to be hurt, here is the next chapter ;). Thank you so much for your wonderful comments. Look for more Obi/Sabe in subsequent chapters!

**AjedistuckintheMatrix**: Thanks a lot!

**A/N: **Kudos goes out to Jenn who was kind enough to beta this chapter for me. As always, all mistakes are mine. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride...

Throughout his vast experience with the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan was never more concerned than he was at that moment. All twelve council members were focusing their thoughts on him, while he answered seemingly mundane questions from Master Yoda. Worried, perhaps wasn't the correct word to describe the situation; however, whatever was occurring was most certainly atypical.

"Enjoy your assignment on Corellia; do you, Obi-Wan?"

The young Jedi nodded curtly as he watched the eyes of both the chair of the Council and Master Windu burrow into him. "Very much so, Master."

"It was a rather unusual one, given your training with Master Jinn," Windu pointed out.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms under his Jedi robes, trying to look as comfortable as possible. "Honestly, after Qui-Gon's death, I didn't feel that I was ready to be sent on any diplomatic assignments until I dealt with what happened." The young Jedi then looked about the room placidly as he continued, "And my current duties allow me time to resolve those issues."

"And have you accomplished this task?" Luminara Unduli asked softly.

"Not yet, Master; but, with the guidance of the Force, I believe I will soon."

A knowing grin stretched across Yoda's face as he glanced first at Ki-Adi Mundi then back over to Master Windu. He barely nodded before Master Mundi addressed Obi-Wan. "Then Jedi Kenobi, we will not keep you any longer from your duties. However, stay prepared, for we may need your skills soon."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan bowed politely.

"May the Force be with you, young one." Yoda declared.

"And with all you, my Masters." The young Jedi took this as his cue to depart from the chambers.

As he left the Council, Obi-Wan was even more confused than before his arrival on Coruscant. He was sure that they had learned his secret, but it appeared they were genuinely concerned for his well being. At least for the moment he was free to resume the life that he chose and continue to help Anakin whenever possible. Without realizing it, the parts of Qui-Gon Jinn that he once admonished as the straight laced Padawan, were now forefront in guiding his actions._ Master is probably somewhere_ _having a good laugh at my expense. _

The young Jedi Knight was still turning over the events in the Council's chambers so he was unaware of the familiar Force presence that was quickly approaching from behind. He hadn't realized he stopped in place until he felt two small hands covering his eyes.

"Surprise!"

Obi-Wan's anger quickly abated when he realized who it was that had gotten the drop on him. He spun around and smiled as the young woman's hands dropped down to her sides.

"Siri!"

The attractive, blonde haired Jedi grinned as she was swept into a crushing embrace. "It's been a long time, Obi-Wan."

"Too long, my old friend. How have you been?"

She smirked as she noticed the missing space where his Padawan braid had been. "The same as always. If I am not chasing after Master Adi throughout the cosmos, I'm here getting in some training while she attends to her Council duties." The senior Padawan felt a strange twinge of pain emanating from Obi-Wan at the mention of her Master when she remembered his ordeal. "I'm sorry about Qui-Gon, as well as the Council's decision over the Skywalker boy."

A swirl of emotions poured out from Obi-Wan before he answered, "I thank you for your concern, Siri." He was about to turn away and leave her when the young woman reached over to grab his arm, preventing his departure.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Her face furrowed as she tried to understand what the Force was telling her. Her old friend seemed so different since the last time they spoke. Siri could feel the hurt over Qui-Gon's loss; however, the other emotions that he projected were distant, elusive. The two young Jedi had grown up together and kept few secrets from one another. Even when they were rivals, one thing that always kept them connected was their honesty with each other. For the first time in the tenure of their friendship, Siri felt Obi-Wan was intentionally shielding his thoughts from her, which she didn't particularly relish.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, don't act so obtuse. We were crèche mates and best friends, or so I thought."

The recently knighted Jedi shrugged as he turned to sit on a nearby bench. Never before seeing the once indomitable Obi-Wan Kenobi so conflicted, Siri became understandably concerned that something was truly wrong. She quietly sat beside him while he hunched over, appearing lost in thought.

"Please tell me what has happened."

He turned his head and gave her a very serious look. "Do you ever find following the code difficult?"

Siri shifted in her seat as she was unsure how to respond. "Sometimes I want to do what I feel is right, which doesn't always coincide with the tenants of the Jedi Code. However, Master Adi is quick to remind me how those beliefs are not our way."

"Do you think she's right?" Obi-Wan asked.

The young woman stood up to look out a nearby window that overlooked the city. "I honestly don't know, Obi-Wan. I have been frustrated that they have delayed my trials, but that is no secret." Her irritation swelled as she considered his question further. However, she was not going to let him change the subject that easily. "What are you getting at?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply as he too stood and walked up beside her. While looking out at the cityscape, he said, "Sometimes I feel that the Order is in decline…that our connection with the Force isn't where it should be and were are going down the wrong path"

"What do you mean?"

The Jedi Knight shook his head as he attempted to leave the room. Confused, Siri chased after him until she managed to wedge herself between him and the doorway. "You are not going to walk away that easy."

Forgetting himself, Obi-Wan raised his voice. "Sabé, please let me be…"

"Sabé? Who's Sabé?"

The young Jedi winced as he felt the resolve depart his body. Becoming more worried, Siri reached up to grab his shoulders roughly in order to shake him out of this haze. "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know anymore," he said with his eyes turning to the floor. "But I promise I will tell you soon."

Siri nodded as she saw the resolved look return to his eyes. "I will let you off the hook for now, Kenobi; but, if you don't tell me soon what is troubling you, I will come to Corellia and beat the answer out of you."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he maneuvered to wrap his arms around one of his best friends in an embrace. "Somehow, I don't doubt that you would." As they released from their hug, Obi-Wan gratefully smiled while saying, "Thank you for being a true friend and we will speak of this soon."

As he turned to take his leave from her, he was about to enter the turbolift when Siri remarked, "Sabé…that sounds like a Naboo woman's name, does it not?"

The lift doors opened and Obi-Wan entered. As he turned around to face his friend he answered, "Perhaps." The two smirked at one another as the doors closed and they once again left to resume their duties. For the first time in her life, Jedi Padawan Siri Tachi felt the pang of jealousy as she realized that someone else was now closer to Obi-Wan than she had always been.

* * *

After Obi-Wan left the Council's chambers, a hushed silence filled the room as all eyes descended upon Master Yoda. The diminutive Jedi traced a pattern on the floor as he appeared to be collecting his thoughts. Depa Billaba was the first to chime in her opinion. 

"This is a dangerous game that we are playing."

"Indeed," Master Mundi interjected. "If the boy's gifts are as great as we all have sensed from Obi-Wan, it won't be long before the Sith become aware of his existence."

"But it could draw him into the open," pointed out Master Rancisis.

Adi Gallia folded her arms defiantly as she said, "Have we stooped so low that we have to use a former slave boy to be bait?"

The room then erupted into several separate arguments; meanwhile, Master Yoda continued to stare at the floor causing Mace to look at him curiously. The dark complected Jedi raised his hands to try to return order to the session. Finally, Yoda in an unusually low voice remarked, "Not our decision, this course was. Untrained as a Jedi, the will of the Force demanded for young Skywalker."

"But he is in fact being trained despite our orders," remarked the normally soft spoken Eeth Koth. "We should expel Kenobi and sequester Skywalker immediately."

Master Windu raised his eyebrow curiously. "And in doing so, lose a potentially great Jedi as well as the fabled Chosen One; not to mention violating Naboo's sovereignty if we were to seize Anakin forcibly."

The Iridonian Jedi relented as he returned to his seat; however, the tension in room did not abate. Sensing the alarm in his fellow Council members, Yoda raised his head to confront them.

"Know, you do not, the entire reasons behind our decision. Only Master Windu and myself, privileged to this, are we."

"Then what are they?" demanded Master Piell.

Yoda glanced over to Windu then back at the Council. "Not time yet, to reveal what we know. Trust, the council must have, that following the will of the Force, we are. That, the goal of the Jedi, should always be."

After going through a battery of written and oral examinations, Anakin was placed into the appropriate classes at the Theed Academy. The Academy had been a center of learning for the youth of Naboo for generations. It had been established by some of the first democratically elected monarchs and was situated near the palace complex. The structure itself resembled the ornate architecture of the buildings that filled the Palace square. It possessed a domed, turquoise roof with large ginger columns surrounding its periphery. Entrance was granted to Naboo's most exceptional students who would go on to either the nearby University or to other grand institutions in the core.

Being the High Protector of Naboo would have granted Anakin automatic entrance. However, he pleaded to Amidala to make sure that he was given no special treatment. He wanted to be accepted on his own merits, and he did not disappoint. Anakin had scored exceptionally high in mathematics, science and languages and as a result, was put into classes with the twelve year olds. However, his knowledge of history and the social sciences were still far behind, despite the handmaidens' expert tutelage, so he would have to take those classes with students his own age. However, Anakin didn't care. He was excited that he was accepted, as well as to be around children his own age again.

The sandy haired boy released a yawn as he reached into his knapsack to remove his schedule. He had been so excited about this day that he stayed up past his normal bed time talking with Padmé, Sabé and Saché. They too had been thrilled about his first day and were happy to give him advice. Before he left that morning, he awoke to find the brown book bag on his dresser with a small note from Padmé, wishing him luck. Now, he wandered about the hallways of the Academy aimlessly, trying to find where he was supposed to go. Young Anakin was locked in concentration until he heard a soft giggle coming from behind him.

"You look lost," the girl observed with a slight grin on her face.

Anakin sighed deeply as he turned to see who was speaking. A pale skinned, conservatively dressed strawberry blond smiled at him as he gave her a look of frustration. "My schedule says that I need to be in room 401B and it's supposed to be right here…but."

The light haired girl arched her eyebrow in amusement as she reached out for his datapad. "Are you sure that's where you supposed to be. You look kind of young for that class."

Had he not been lost, the ten year old would have been insulted by her remark. However, sensing that she knew where to go, he simply shrugged as he handed over his schedule. Her eyes widened in amazement as she shot another amazed look at him. "This is some list you have here." After she handed his datapad back, the girl stretched out her hand. "My name is Ellisé…Ellisé Bibble."

Anakin smirked as the extended his hand to shake hers in greeting. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"_The_ Anakin Skywalker? The High Protector…the boy who destroyed that ship during the occupation?"

He nodded causing the girl to politely curtsey before him. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you. My Granduncle Sio told me all about you after we returned home from the camps."

Anakin face flushed at the girl's attention. Since he lived within the palace walls, he had little interaction with everyday people. And while the Naberries were extremely kind to him, they treated him like a normal person—not someone exalted, which was only reserved for Padmé in his eyes.

"Please, I'm just Anakin."

Ellisé grinned as she regained her composure. "Well, _Anakin, _the class in geometry is just this way," she pointed to the end of the hallway. The small boy nodded in thanks and proceeded to walk in that direction. The slightly taller girl, who was two years older then he, quickly followed suit. "I am also taking that class."

"Do you know if the instructor is difficult?"

The girl shrugged briefly as a mischievous smirked crossed her face. "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

It had taken some adjustment for Anakin to acclimate to school life. However, once he did, he was always ahead of his classmates in most areas of study. He found that he was particularly adept at mathematics, the sciences, languages and surprisingly politics. This last area pleased Padmé to no end as they would stay up past Anakin's bed time discussing the roots of the laws that governed Naboo and the Republic She was especially delighted when he sent her the results of his exam covering Queen Amidala's reign. He was the only student to score over one hundred percent because he correctly answered a bonus question about her strategy during the battle of Naboo, which he had the advantage of personally witnessing.

Math and physics were Anakin's favorite subjects. He would spend hours in the Queen's private dining room, spreading all his datapads on the large table to use what he learned to design the grandest of starships. Perhaps one day he would actually create one and then get to fly it. While all of his classmates were outwardly kind, especially since they knew he was _Naboo's little hero_ and High Protector; they generally avoided him because they didn't know quite how to act around him.

However, Anakin had made two new friends that didn't care about his status. Miles Ubein, was a boy his age, who lived near the outskirts of the Palace complex and they spent many after school hours studying or talking about their mutual love of piloting. Miles was small for his age; he was a few inches shorter than Anakin in fact. Miles had wiry limbs and jet black hair. This small boy dreamed to one day join the Naboo defense force as a pilot and as soon as he completed his studies at the Academy he was going to enlist.

Anakin also befriended Ellisé Bibble, the thirteen year old girl who happened to be in his mathematics class. She enjoyed spending time with Anakin after school as well, talking about their mutual love for math and ships. Ellisé had high hopes of becoming a Royal Engineer in her Majesty's shipyards. Physically, Ellisé was slightly taller than Anakin and she had a light complexion with straight strawberry blond hair. While she was still going through that awkward adolescent phase, everyone recognized that she was going to develop into a very attractive young woman.

Ellisé was also known to be very headstrong and a loyal friend. It didn't matter to her that the other girls would ridicule her for spending time with the almost eleven year old kid. She thought very highly of Anakin and their study time together yielded them both high scores on most of their exams, as well as the beginning of a good friendship. Ellisé was the grand niece of Governor Sio Bibble and even Padmé had commented that she liked the girl, having met her on several occasions. The three friends were quickly becoming inseparable.

* * *

The decoratively dressed Queen Amidala sighed deeply as she read the information stored on her datapad. The situation on Naboo had improved considerably since the liberation and general elections were held to select Palpatine's replacement in the Senate. However, the young monarch had not been pleased with the people's choice. 

Joaquin Mar had been a leading representative in Naboo's Parliament for many years and had been a political ally of King Veruna's throughout his reign. He was viewed as a man of the people who was revered by his constituents. However, during her time as a junior legislator, she became aware of accusations of his involvement in many of Veruna's underhanded deals that eventually led to the King's abdication. Yet, there had never been any proof so no charges were ever brought upon the man.

Eirtaé and Rabé entered the throne room while the young monarch was still reading through the election results. They bowed respectfully when Amidala lifted her eyes to see them standing before her.

"Yes?"

Eirtaé looked irritated as she cleared her throat to speak. "Your majesty, _Senator _Mar is in the antechamber waiting to speak with you."

Amidala shifted uneasily in her seat as she attempted to regain her regal composure. "Very well, let him in."

The two handmaidens nodded as they both exited the throne room. The young queen closed her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts. As she opened them, she saw the newly elected Senator smugly approaching her. Joaquin Mar was a man about forty standard years of age, who stood nearly six feet tall. He was of average build, with dark brown hair and eyes with an olive complexion. An arrogant grin swept across his face as he dramatically swooped down to bow before her.

"Your Highness."

"Congratulation on your election, Senator," she said coldly.

The two politicians looked at each other quietly for several moments. Despite his shadiness, Mar was no fool. The experienced official was very aware of the Queen's distaste for him, despite her never voicing her opinions in public. He knew Amidala was extremely honest and somewhat of a political idealist who would object to his questionable ways. Yet, Joaquin respected her actions before and after the occupation, and he knew that he could not directly oppose her as her popularity was nothing like he had ever before witnessed. If she was as politically savvy as he believed her to be, she would be quite unbeatable if she chose to seek reelection as queen.

"I thank you, your majesty and I look forward to working with you."

She nodded subtly. "As do I. There are many things occurring in the Senate that are important to Naboo's security. I need you to get to Coruscant and consult with Governor Bibble over their current status before you assume your duties."

He nodded curtly in response. "Of course, your highness. Is there anything else you require of me?"

Amidala folded her hands in her lap as she looked at him. "Remember that you represent all of Naboo, as well as the crown; so, whatever you do in the Senate is a direct reflection of our people. Do I make myself clear?"

Mar folded his arms in defiance as he studied the painted face of his monarch. He felt his anger boil at being told how to do his job by this…child. However, this…girl was the chief executive of the planet and he would have to bear her insult, at least in her presence. Besides, rulers like her needed people like him to do the things that they lacked the stomach for. In time, he would be completely indispensable.

"Quite clear, your majesty."

Her expression never changed as she replied, "Then may the spirits go with you and guide you upon the right course."

"Thank you, your highness." Mar said as he bowed to leave the throne room. After his departure, Sabé stood up to stand by the Queen.

"I think you are losing your touch," Sabé teased.

"What do you mean?"

The chief handmaiden grinned as she said, "It was blatantly obvious that you despise that man."

Amidala's elaborate headpiece clattered as she turned her head quickly towards her friend. "Was I that bad?"

Sabé slightly shrugged before becoming serious. "Only to us, but in my opinion, you are too kind to him. Mar is a slime and you know he used his position for his own advantage during Veruna's reign."

The Queen nodded as she slumped into the throne. "True, but perhaps a person like that will get things done in the Senate where there are more like him that speak the same language."

"Then a run for the Senate seat will never be an aspiration of yours."

Amidala scoffed as she answered, "Not unless I was forced to run at blaster point."

Sabé, including the other handmaidens in the room, laughed merrily as the Queen motioned for them to continue with their meeting schedule.

* * *

"Good!" The former Jedi Master barked as Valkin successfully parried his saber thrust and was able to make a counterattack. Dooku signaled for them to stop, causing the younger man to hunch over in an attempt to catch his breath. 

"I hope I am half as fit as you when I am in my sixties."

The Count of Serreno's deep chuckle filled the shuttle's cargo hold as he placed himself down on a nearby bench. After some intensive training, the two boarded the heavily modified cargo ship and departed the Xinthos Cluster for the Unknown Regions where Darth Sidious was waiting for them. Dooku knew it was impossible to fully train Valkin to be a worthy adversary against the Sith Master; however, two against one were better odds. Perhaps the Dark Lord would become overconfident, allowing them to win the day.

A maniacal grin swept his face as he thought about the Jedi's reaction when he defeated this Darth Sidious. The arrogant fools that allowed Qui-Gon to be murdered and dismissed the Chosen One would beg for his return to the Order, quite possibly to lead it. Yes, he could see it as clear as a day. The Jedi Council would rise to pay him the honor that he deserved as he supplanted Yoda as the Order's master sage. Then he would reform the Jedi, much in way he planned to change the Republic and end both bodies weaknesses that had plagued the galaxy for far too long.

"Master Dooku?"

The former Jedi shook his head as he realized that he allowed his concentration to waver from the moment. "What is it my friend?"

"My astromech just informed me that we are nearing the coordinates and we should drop out of hyperspace soon."

Dooku nodded. "Very well. We need to prepare."

Several minutes later, the large cargo ship returned to normal space. Valkin engaged the ships scanners to locate any inhabitable planets in the system that had both a normal sun and a pulsar in which they all orbited. This was an ideal place to hide from the Republic's long range scanners since the magnetic distortions from the pulsar would interfere with any attempts to map the region. It was obvious that Darth Sidious did not want to be found.

While the arms dealer was accessing the navicomputer's database, Dooku physically shook as he felt a great disturbance in the Force.

"I believe our presence has been detected," the Count calmly observed.

"I haven't picked up anything…"

Before Valkin could finish his statement, their ship abruptly changed course and headed for the fifth planet in the nearby solar system. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Master. The ship's automatic piloting has been remotely activated and I can't disengage it."

Dooku's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin nervously. Apart from the growing presence of the Darkside of the Force, something else was pulling at the edges of his connection with the Force. It was something that he should concern himself with; however, he was too close to his goal so he brushed the nagging sensations aside. Instead, he chose to focus on the trail of darkness that was leading them to their destination. The Dark Lord was no doubt ready for them and he would need every ounce of strength he could siphon from the Force if he was to come out of this confrontation alive.

The atmosphere of the fifth planet was encompassed with cloud cover. Valkin's cargo ship gyrated and rocked violently as they encountered the fierce ionic storms. The arms dealer was an accomplished pilot; however, his confidence in his own abilities was rapidly diminishing as the ship was plunging towards the surface. Sensing his apprentice's dismay, Dooku channeled the Force through him in order to strengthen his resolve and help aid their decent. As they broke through the dense clouds, the ship relaxed and both men got their first view of the surface.

The terrain was mountainous with many pockets of rose colored lakes in the distance. There didn't appear to be any cities or development of any kind. The land looked desolate with no apparent signs of life anywhere. The two men had been completely engrossed with their new surroundings that it took the repeated whistling of Valkin's astromech to alert them to a nearby structure. It stood several kilometers away from their current position and was the only structure that could be seen. As they neared, both Dooku and Ord noticed that a runway near the top of the building extended while a hangar door opened.

"Apparently our arrival was expected, Master."

Dooku nodded solemnly as his hand instinctively journeyed down to feel the hilt of his weapon at his side. _This was the moment he had been waiting for._ _It was time for him to fulfill his destiny. _The cargo ship gently landed inside the building, and not wasting a moment, the former Jedi Master threw on his cape and snapped it securely around his neck.

"Ready Valkin?"

The younger man made sure both his lightsaber and blaster were secure on his utility belt before he draped his long cloak around himself. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Our destinies await us," Dooku pronounced as he departed the shuttle.

The hangar bay did not look like anything out of the ordinary. The two men immediately unclipped their arched lightsabers from their belts as they cautiously looked about the room. Except for a nondescript shuttle parked at the far end of the building, the hangar was devoid of any other machinery.

As both Valkin and Dooku searched for an exit, an ominous voice filled the room. "Welcome! I've been…waiting for you." The two men turned around to see a humanoid figure dressed in a coarse black robe with the hood obscuring his face. "I have looked forward to this moment for a very long time."

The adrenaline surged within the former Jedi as his eyes fixed upon the robed figured. "Darth Sidious, I presume?"

The Sith Master nodded as he retorted, "Count Dooku."

As he heard his name spoken by the Dark Lord, Dooku ignited his lightsaber and pointed it towards Sidious as he approached. "You will have to come with me to answer for your crimes."

The Sith did not move, despite being threatened. Rather, he joined his hands together placidly. "That sounds like the talk of a Jedi and you don't look much of one anymore."

The Count continued to march towards his adversary, but was becoming disturbed that the Sith Lord was not reacting. Dooku stopped immediately in front of Sidious, with his blade parallel to his neck. "True, but that means I don't have show you any mercy."

"Ah, so much anger," Sidious knowingly pointed it. "You are quite right, Count Dooku, you do not sound like a Jedi." He paused momentarily. "No, you sound more like a Sith!"

The former Master's rage consumed him as he yelled, "No!" Without thought he pulled back his lightsaber and was about to separate the Sith Master's head from his body when he felt his blade parried by another lasersword; yet, despite his perilous assault, Darth Sidious had not moved.

Dooku forced his eyes away from the connecting blade to see his opponent. With a look of horror, all the Count could mutter was, 'Why?"

Seizing the opportunity of Dooku's dismay, the Sith Master took a step back and extended his hands. Streams of Force lightning erupted from his fingers sending the former Jedi hurdling across the hangar with his chest feeling as if fire was trying to burn through. As he tried to regain his senses, Dooku saw the hooded face of Sidious looking down on him.

"Old fool," he muttered as he continued to look upon the fallen Count.

At that moment, a second figure walked next to the prone man. Dooku blinked his eyes several times until he realized he was staring at the face of his friend—Valkin.

The weapons dealer grinned menacingly as he nodded in acknowledgement to the Sith Master. "He does not know the true power of the Darkside, Milord."

"No he doesn't; but he soon will."

_TBC-Reviews and comments are always appreciated!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Decent

_Million thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's something new for your reading enjoyment!_

**Maxennce: **Well, most SIth are not known for their congeniality. And as for Anakin, we are already seeing some changes this destiny has provided. How that will affect him in the future? Tune in for more to find out. Thanks for reading!

**Gattaca: **Ellise is already a good friend to Anakin; however, Padme remains his most closet. Where that will lead...keep reading to find out. As for this story, it should be another 10 or so chapters before it is done. I have a sequel already in the works that will take us into the AotC era of events. Thanks so much for your comments!

**Emerald Green Queen: **I agree. I think there were some very fundamental flaws in Anakin's and Obi-Wan's relationship that led to the eventual breakdown. I think they mostly steemed from his resentment of Qui-Gon leaving him with this awesome responsibility and young Anakin picked up on this right away. As far as Yoda and Mace, we may find that they are actually not as inflexible as we first saw them. Perhaps they had a visitor? The new Senator from Naboo is definitely not one of Padme's favorite people. We will see how they will 'co-exist' as time goes by. And yes, betrayal is very much of the Darkside. Seems Dooku's protege has learned more than he let on. Thanks so much for your review. Hope you enjoy this update!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you so very much. Enjoy!

**Pokey: **Thanks!

**Ghostrider: **Welcome back! Lack of internet access is a bear. I feel your pain. Glad you are still enjoying.

**James: **Thanks and more to come!

**Jedi Master 526: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. As for Anakin not turning, I will do my best, but sometimes these characters have minds of their own. ;)

**DannyBoi1689: **Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy!

**Flyboy-62: **Thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoy!

**LetNys: **I know, hence the update ;). I appreciate you reading.

**HGandRHrforever: **Thanks so much. Since my last chapter wasn't long enough for you, I decided to update quickly ;). As far as Siri, I thin she's interesting as well. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing her for the rest of this story. There may be a couple of references about her, but no interaction until maybe the sequel. Glad to know that I could surprise you about Valkin. What I really wanted to show was Dooku's arrogance at what he believed to be his destiny, which was blinding him from seeing what was all around him. I'm happy to know you liked, despite the geometry reference. Math was definitely the bane of my existence during school. Hope you enjoy this update!

**A/N: **Many thanks goes out to Jenn who was kind enough to beta read this chapter for me. As always, all mistakes are mine. So now, sit back and enjoy the ride! As always, reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Darkness.

It was everywhere. His consciousness could perceive the void—the despair. Not only did it encompass Dooku physically, but he felt the emptiness from within. A lifetime of good deeds was stripped away and he felt deprived of fulfilling his destiny. The events prior to being assaulted and betrayed replayed in his mind as it tried desperately to awaken. However, the shroud of darkness was upon him, shielding him from the light. The night approached quickly with all the terrors that it held.

Sar Dooku was physically spent. He could not open his eyes, but through the Force he could visualize his surroundings. He lay upon a slab of obsidian permacrete with his hands and feet bound with Force inhibitors. However, they weren't powerful enough to alter his perceptions. This place was quite different from the hangar. It was ancient and had the feel of suffering and death about it. The whispers of the past resounded in the distance as they seemed aware of his presence. The Darkside was strong on this barren world—an ideal hiding place for a Sith Lord or an empire.

As the former Jedi was finally able to open his eyes, he spotted several lit torches hanging on every wall of the room. It was several meters long, with a width that was equal in distance. The walls were constructed with stones of different shapes; some of which extended outward, making the area seem smaller than it actually was. In the far left corner of the room, stood a table with several objects resting upon it.

Dooku was afraid--he feared for himself; he feared that he would not complete his mission. That he would die in this place at the hands of Darth Sidious. He angrily yanked his bound hands. No, it could not end this way. He would not fail Qui-Gon or his Jedi brethren that he still felt connected to. Nor would he allow the corrupted Republic to continue to spread its poison. The anger and the rage swept through him like an uncontrolled fire.

Dooku hated this weakness.

He despised being powerless to invoke change.

As if abruptly summoned, a sense of great power filled the veins of the former Master. Dooku stirred as he became aware that this place heard his plea. The sheer energy, the pulsing life that he called upon, felt almost tangible—all that was required was for him to submit. His conscience screamed to obscure the summons. Yet, moment after moment, the siren's song of the Darkside grew louder. It spoke to the part of his soul that wanted to fall into its embrace—to possess the mantle of power so he could make things as they should, or rather as he wanted.

Perhaps the Jedi's fear of this power was unfounded. If any were worthy to wield and control it, surely it would be him—Jedi Master Sar Dooku, master-swordsman, learned scholar and powerful Knight. This gift could make him the most powerful Jedi ever; even more so than Master Yoda. Yes, he would make them regret his departure…

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood nearby, quietly surveying the prone form of the former Jedi Master. Everything that he had foreseen was coming to pass as they approached the crossroads of destiny. However, victory was nowhere close at hand. Sidious knew that there were still uncertainties; however, with his new allies, he would not waste a moment of advantage. Meanwhile, Valkin Ord stood beside him silently as he contemplated his decision from which there was no turning back. 

"Lord Ord."

"Yes, my Master," he replied obediently.

"Go to Geonosis and meet with Archduke Poogle. He has…plans that I think will interest you."

Valkin half-bowed as he asked, "What do you require of me while I am there?"

"You will make your vast expertise available then you will then report back to me."

"I will do so immediately, my Master."

As Valkin turned to leave, he gave a sideways glace towards his fallen friend as a surge of guilt echoed throughout his conscience.

"Is there a problem, Lord Ord?"

The weapons dealer shook his head. "No, my Master. I was only concerned about the Count."

"His fate should be of no concern to you. Friendship is not of the Darkside, only power which you so desperately crave," the Sith Lord grimly observed.

"I know Milord and I try to obey…" Before Valkin could finish his sentence, he felt his throat constrict, depriving him of air, which forced him to his knees. Sidious calmly walked around the slumping man as he struggled against unconsciousness.

"Perhaps you do not value power as you once did, my friend?" Valkin shook his head as he tried to speak, but lacked the breath to do so. Palpatine continued, "Or your plans to restore your Mandalorian heritage."

Despite the deprivation of oxygen, the rage at Sidious' remarks opened his connection with the Darkside of the Force. Moments later, he felt his airway open as he summoned his arched lightsaber into his hand which activated with an echoing snap-hiss.

The Dark Lord cackled as he mockingly applauded. "Good. Very good. Your hate has made you strong. In time you will learn to fully immerse yourself in the Darkside; but for now, obey my wishes and you will be rewarded."

Valkin subconsciously rubbed his throat as he extinguished and returned his weapon to his belt. "I will do all that you ask, Master."

Darth Sidious nodded curtly as the younger man left his presence. The young fool actually believed that he would be trained as a Sith to restore his people so they could rise again to seek revenge on the Jedi. While the Dark Lord never shunned a potential ally, he found the situation ironic given that it was the ancient Sith Empire that was truly behind the demise of the Mandalorians. Of course this fact escaped the pages of history, which recorded that the Jedi-led Republic military that mounted a crippling blow to that race of people at Malachor V; a few years prior to the horrendous Jedi Civil War.

What it failed to mention was that the ancient Dark Lords planted the seeds of discontent amongst the warrior race, knowing fully well that both sides would cripple one another, making them ripe for invasion However, being the power hungry fools they were, those ancient Sith lost control and nearly the entire Order at the Battle of Ruusan over a millennium ago. This was when the rule of two was adopted—a principle that Palpatine himself loosely believed in.

Sidious recognized that having more than two dominate Sith Lords at any given time in the galaxy was a recipe for disaster; nevertheless, those who could touch the Force minimally could be given limited training to do his bidding. For the moment, he would tolerate Valkin because his vast fortunes and limitless resources would be invaluable to his plans. The Dark Lord lacked the time or the inclination to train him as his apprentice. No, the Sith Master required one already trained, as well as knowledgeable in the ways of his enemy, namely the Jedi. Dooku would simply have no choice—he would turn to the Darkside and serve at his side. Death would not even be an option for him.

Palpatine strode quietly into the room where Count Dooku was being held. A satisfied grin filled his face as he could feel the former Jedi's struggle with the Darkside's seduction. He reminisced how easy it was when his Master, Darth Plagueis lured him with its call. Sidious deeply believed that he existed for the sole purpose of wielding supreme power over the masses. He and he only possessed the wisdom and the strength to guide the galaxy to its true purpose.

"It is such a quiet thing to fall," the Dark Lord muttered. Dooku looked up to see the hooded figure standing at his feet. "There is no clap of thunder; no cry of betrayal from the heavens nor demons rising from the abyss to lay claim to your soul when it happens." The Sith Master looked nearly placid as he seemed to be recalling something pleasant. As he spoke, he waved his hand out causing the Force binders to fall away. "You no longer need those."

The former Jedi rubbed his wrists as he carefully studied the Sith Lord. The energy of the Darkside billowed off the dark figure. "Who says I am falling?"

"Oh no, my friend?" Sidious smugly queried. "Then it was not your soul just now craving for the power only the Darkside can provide?"

Dooku looked towards the floor as he unconsciously shuddered at the Sith's violation of his thoughts. "But its promises are empty. It is unnatural."

Darth Sidious folded his arms as he calmly paced about the room. "A typical Jedi response from a rather atypical Master. Tell me, what was it that brought you here?"

"The Force summoned me to fulfill my destiny."

"And is it your destiny to kill me?" the Dark Lord added.

"If needs be," retorted Dooku.

"Then you must be the fabled Chosen One sent to balance the Force with my demise." The Count contorted his face with a mixture of frustration and anger at his comment. Palpatine continued, "But alas, we both know that you are not. Something else drove you here; something more…sinister."

Rage engulfed the former Jedi as his eyes spotted his metallic weapon, lying prone on a nearby table. As if following his gaze, the Sith Lord walked over to his lightsaber and patted it like one would a child. "You want this; don't you? Then what's stopping you? Take your Jedi weapon; strike me down with all your hatred and then your journey towards the Darkside will be complete."

The whispers grew louder in Dooku's mind, despite Sidious' proclamation. Everything he was taught, everything he believed in as a Jedi would be lost if he submitted. Yet, it seemed to be a worthy sacrifice. He would face the approaching storm of the Darkside and use it to crush its own creation. Then he would use the power to put things right. It was too easy. All he had to do was give in. Surely the Force would not condemn his soul to eternal damnation for killing an evil being such as this? On the contrary, he should be extolled for ridding the universe of the last of the Sith.

It was so simple.

_Beware of the quick and easy path, for of the Darkside, it is._

The ire within flared once again at his former Master's words. What did he know? It was not his destiny to vanquish the Sith, despite his supposed wisdom. How dare that little green troll tell him to be fearful of such things?

_Anger, aggression, fear, to the Darkside they belong._

An eruption of rage echoed throughout the room as Count Dooku yelled. At that same moment, his arched lasersword flew across the room and into his outstretched hand, which ignited the brilliant sapphire hued weapon. In one motion, the former Jedi Master swung his lightsaber towards the neck of the supposedly unsuspecting Sith Master. However, in the blink of an eye, a second snap-hiss resonated throughout the room as a crimson colored weapon parried Dooku's strike.

An ominous cackle filled Dooku's ears as he heard the Sith speak. "Good. Very good. Only your hate can destroy me."

"Liar!" The Count screamed as he initiated his counterattack.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker exhaled loudly as he tossed yet another datapad full of class assignments down to the floor. The young boy had been so consumed with work that he hadn't picked up his weapon to practice for weeks. _Master Obi-Wan will be very grumpy when he finds out._ However, he continued on with his studies because he feared the wrath of Queen Amidala if he were to ever bring home a bad grade. 

Another standard hour would pass before he finished. It was late in the night and Anakin could feel Padmé, as well as all of the handmaidens sleeping peacefully in the land of dreams. It was at times such as these when the former slave felt the loneliest. Although he had Padmé, Sabé and all his new friends, Anakin found himself thinking about the man that saved him from a lifetime of slavery.

Even though he barely knew Qui-Gon Jinn, the boy had felt an immediate kinship with him. Perhaps it was the Force bringing their destinies together like Obi-Wan had taught. A pang of guilt resounded throughout Anakin's being as he thought about his Master and friend. While he was thankful for all that the young Jedi Knight had taught him, he couldn't help pondering how life would have been different had Qui-Gon survived the encounter with the Sith.

_The Sith._

The memory of that monster still haunted Anakin. He felt pure hatred for the black hooded Zabrak that killed his potential Master. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his bed where he knelt down to pull out a metallic case stored underneath. Anakin placed the object on his bed and let out a deep sigh as he opened it. There laid the elongated, double-bladed lasersword that belong to that creature. The sandy haired boy shivered as he remembered the horrified look on Obi-Wan's face when he had found it in a hidden storage compartment onboard the _Angel Queen._

_'Where did you find this, Anakin?' Obi-Wan asked as he hesitantly inspected the weapon._

_The boy turned around quickly and pointed at his ship. 'It was hidden onboard. What is it?'_

'_It's a lightsaber.'_

'_That's a lightsaber?' Anakin asked intrigued._

_The Jedi Knight slightly nodded as he continued to turn the weapon over in his hand—a weapon very similar to the one used to murder his Master before his eyes. The pain of that day struck his spirit, causing him to replay that frightful moment over and again. Obi-Wan unconsciously sat on the hangar floor as his fists grew white from grasping it too tightly. _

_'Master, what's wrong?'_

_The young Jedi looked up at the small boy blankly as he tried to regain the moment. 'This weapon…just reminds me of something terrible.'_

_Anakin cocked his head to one side as his face seemed unreadable. 'You are remembering when Qui-Gon was killed, aren't ya?' Obi-Wan barely nodded in affirmation, as the boy asked, 'Were you afraid to die?'_

_The Jedi straightened at the sound of the question. 'A Jedi does not know fear,' he answered robotically._

_'Then why does it scare you?''_

_Obi-Wan gazed at the determined look on the boy's face as he searched for answer. In all honesty he wanted to hear his own explanation over what truly happened. 'Because I came dangerously close to succumbing to the Darkside that day.'_

_A momentary flash of surprise registered on Anakin's face; however, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone while supplanted with a look of deep concern. The former slave was only vaguely aware of the opposing sides of the Force. He knew the Jedi were of the light side, while the monster known as a Sith Lord was of the dark. And it was Master Yoda who voiced concerns that to train Anakin could result in his falling down the dark path._

_'What does it mean to fall to the Darkside?'_

_Obi-Wan looked at Anakin earnestly as he reflected on what he was taught at the Temple. He very nearly went off on a mechanically rehearsed answer when he thought of how Qui-Gon first broached this subject with him. Also, Anakin and he were sitting in a hangar on Naboo training instead of on Coruscant, so he deserved more than just the typical rhetoric. Clearing his throat to buy him more time, he finally answered. 'It is surrendering everything you are as a person to the false promise of ultimate power.'_

_A confused look crossed the boy's face; however, he remained silent in order to allow Obi-Wan to continue. 'It makes one believe that he or she has the power to control everything—even life and death.'_

_'But saving a person from death can't be wrong, can it?'_

_The Jedi Master arched an eyebrow, pleased that his student was listening. 'It can if it defies the will of the Force.'_

_'But what if you use your power to save those that you love?'_

_'A Jedi does not know love,' Obi-Wan unconsciously retorted, feeling hypocritical the moment those words escaped his lips._

_A large frown grew across the boy's face as he muttered, 'But I will never be a Jedi.'_

_The young Jedi Knight placed a hand of comfort on Anakin's shoulder, offering him a smile in order to bolster his mood. 'As Master Yoda is always fond of saying, the future is always in motion; however, Jedi or not, as the Chosen One, it is even greater for you to obey the Force's will at whatever the cost.'_

_Anakin found this answer disturbing as he thought about his Mother, whom he loved deeply and Padmé, who was his best friend in the entire galaxy. How could he not save them were he to possess the power to prevent their deaths? But this power was wrong because it was of the Darkside and it was against the Force's will. How could saving your loved ones be evil? What harm could that truly bring?_

_As if hearing his thoughts, Obi-Wan sighed as he said solemnly, 'Anakin, I would have given anything to have saved Qui-Gon's life. He was more than a Master to me, he was like my father; however, I would have dishonored everything that he taught me to believe in and knew what was right if I gave into the Darkside.' He paused momentarily as he recalled that horrible moment when he realized that his mentor and friend was near death. 'And even if I did fall, there is no power great enough to avert the will of the Force; therein is the lie of the Darkside.'_

_A sigh escaped Anakin's lips as his head was swirling with thoughts. Obi-Wan grinned at him as he stood up. 'But enough of this talk. There will be another time to discuss this in more detail. Let's continue with your exercises."_

* * *

Sparks danced about the room as azure blade struck crimson. The Force itself swirled like a cyclone about the two combatants who drew their strength from it. Count Dooku, former Jedi Master and accomplished swordsman had never before encountered a foe such as Sidious. For all his years of study and vast expertise on the little used Form II technique—which specialized in saber to saber combat, it mattered little, for the Sith Lord was a vastly superior opponent. 

The two warriors moved with perfect synchronized precision as attack after attack was met with the proper defense. Had the situation been different, it would have been an amazing display of swordsmanship exhibited by both men. For decades Count Dooku had defeated the most promising of Padawans, as well as the most seasoned Masters, except for his own, in the annual lightsaber competitions. Jedi assigned throughout the Republic would return to Coruscant solely to see the grand Master display his prodigious skill with a lightsaber. Dooku had been part of a dying breed of Jedi—the weaponmasters who's connection with the Force was dedicated to the sole purpose of mastery over this elegant weapon.

However, all those accolades were far in the past as the former Jedi was fighting for his very life. Despite his strong attunement with the Force, Dooku was beginning to weaken; meanwhile, the Dark Lord was becoming stronger with each passing moment. The Darkside was physically bolstering the Sith as he channeled more of its power into his being. His wide slashes were becoming less predictable as the grey bearded man found himself in an unusual position—fighting a defensive battle.

Darth Sidious grinned wryly as he observed, "The Jedi have made you weak. If only they were stronger, then your beloved student would not have died at the hands of my mere apprentice."

The anger within him was swelling at Sidious' mentioning of Qui-Gon. Yet, the Dark Lord's smug grin made him realize that his chances of survival were diminishing by the second. The former Jedi Master placed his entire concentration into the Force to summon a push to throw the unsuspecting Sith against the hall of hangar. The Sith was stunned for a moment before returning to his feet. A short cackle escaped his lips as he said, "Good, use your aggressive feelings; let the hate flow through you."

The siren's song of the Darkside again called out to Dooku's spirit as it pleaded for him to tap into its vast power. Attempting to resist, the Count siphoned more energy from the Force as he unleashed a lighting fast assault on the still recovering Sith. Both combatants moved faster than normal human vision could perceive as they spun and jabbed their illuminated blades at one another. Trying to anticipate the source of Sidious' next attack, Dooku sidestepped his overly aggressive lunge, and with one movement he swung his arched weapon towards his torso, nearly slicing the Sith in half. However, the Dark Lord parried his attack with a reverse block, while focusing the Darkside on the Count's throat.

Dooku lost his center as he felt his airway constrict. He attempted to use the Force to block the invisible attack, but his senses were overwhelmed. The former Jedi stumbled backwards, lowering his still ignited blade by his side. Darth Sidious saw the opening and immediately lobbed forward to take advantage. As he pulled his lightsaber back in order to strike the killing blow, the Sith Master barked, "Your feeble Jedi skills are no match for my power."

As Dooku saw the red hued blade arching towards his head, he knew that he was about to die. He had failed and everything he was—everything that he believed in would be lost. His former Jedi brothers would only recall his deeds anecdotally and future padawans would be told of his place amongst the Lost Twenty. The name Sar Dooku would forever only be whispered amongst the great halls of the Jedi Temple. It would serve as a warning to future, idealistic students who dared question the irrefutable Jedi Code. The Jedi themselves would become even weaker and then would be ripe for this Sith Lord to destroy them. _Perhaps they deserved to lie in ruin_…

No, it could not finish like this.

He refused to let it end this way.

Sar Dooku would not allow the will of the Force to succeed.

The whispers of the Darkside became shouts as Dooku opened his soul to their message. The light that had once shown so brilliantly within him was eclipsed by the shadow of the Darkside. A base, but more intense energy pulsated throughout him as he felt the hindrances of old age depart from his body. There were no longer limits upon what he could do. Like a slave released from his bonds, Dooku raised his hand towards the attacking Sith Master and pinched his fingers together to choke the very life out of him.

Sidious' yellow eyes bulged from behind his hood as he felt his body being deprived of oxygen. Yet, no fear filled his essence because he knew that he had already won. He immediately twisted away from the former Jedi, dropping his saber to the ground as he hunched over in struggle. The Count became emboldened by the sight of the slumping Dark Lord, as well as the icy fury of the Darkside erupting within him. A wry grin formed on the face of the former Jedi as he fisted his palm to channel more energy; meanwhile, he summoned Sidious' fallen weapon into his outstretched hand, which instantly ignited.

The Sith swooned unsteadily as he felt the Force choke release. However, as he turned about, he saw the menacing glare of the Serreno Count as he crossed both blades in front of his neck. The Sith cackled gleefully as he bellowed, "Your hate has made you powerful. Use your weapons—I am unarmed. Strike me down and thus the apprentice shall become the Master."

These words caused the former Jedi to hesitate. He was about to become a Sith and there would be no salvation for his soul after this moment. _Yet the power—oh the power was so great_. He could do anything. Control everything and everyone. These thoughts bombarded his mind and were the last intelligible thoughts before an intense pain immersed his body.

At that same moment, Sidious sensed Dooku's momentarily loss of resolve as an opportunity to strike. The Sith raised his hands and unleashed several streams of Force lightening. The Count recoiled violently as he dropped both lightsabers to shield himself from the pain. The Dark Lord then rose to his feet, never stopping the barrage for one moment until he stood over the fallen combatant. "Old fool; your faith in the light will be your destruction."

Sidious again launched another volley of energy into the already injured man. Dooku tried desperately to summon the vast power of the Darkside to come to his aid, but his pleas went unanswered as the Sith Master unleashed his fury. Not only was he going to die in this place, but he was damned by a feeble attempt to defy the Force. He was no longer grace's child—a child of the light. Now, he was a minion of darkness and had only a single recourse.

"Please forgive me, my Master," Dooku begged. The blue lightening disappeared as Darth Sidious stood cautiously over the slumping man. "You were right about me. I crave the power and the knowledge only the Darkside…and you can offer."

The Dark Lord used the Force to summon his lightsaber back into his hand. The former Jedi winced, as he believed that the Sith was about to dispatch him anyway. However, Sidious, placed the weapon back under his cloak while he begun to circle the still lying Count.

"The Jedi are a cancer that is weakening the Republic with each passing day." Gazing at Dooku from under his hood, Sidious added, "It will be necessary to remove this disease from the galaxy."

"I understand, Milord."

"That means, you will have to kill your Jedi brothers. I'm not so sure you are up to the task," Sidious bated.

"Allow me the opportunity to prove myself to you, my Master."

A wicked grin grew across the face of the Sith Lord as he realized that Count Dooku was now his. "You are the tyranny that will gain our revenge against all those who dare to oppose us. From this day forth you shall be called Darth Tyranus. Rise, my friend."

The newly indoctrinated Sith apprentice stood and bowed humbly before his Master. He remained quiet until the Dark Lord spoke again. "I sense that you are still troubled with our plans."

"Forgive me, Milord; but, even with the immense power of the Darkside, we are only two and the Jedi are vast. How could we hope to fight them?"

The Sith Master turned his back to his new apprentice and walked several steps away. Still fearful of another attack, Darth Tyranus promptly sought out with his eyes, the location of his lightsaber, in case his Master was displeased. However, before he could act, Sidious spoke again.

"What if I told you that the Senate was under control by a Sith Lord?" Before Dooku could utter a word, the Dark Lord withdrew his hood and turned around to reveal his true identity.

"Palpatine," the Sith apprentice barely whispered as the Supreme Chancellor smirked knowingly at him.

"What if I told you that _I am_ the Senate?"

A thousand thoughts descended upon Dooku at that very moment, yet everything made sense. The information that the Neimoidians gave him was not erroneous because somehow Palpatine or Darth Sidious had a secret base on Coruscant where he transmitted his orders. Yet how could a Sith Lord—A Sith Master to be exact, be at the central seat of power and the Jedi completely unaware of his existence?

Reading his thoughts, Palpatine interjected, "Because they are weak and pathetic, my friend. Their code is obsolete and their powers are feeble next to the power of the Darkside." He paused momentarily to see the clouds of doubt circulating upon the face of his apprentice. "Search your feelings, Darth Tyranus. You of all people know that the Jedi Order is in decline and is greatly responsible for the decay of the Republic. Even you, one of their most gifted could not sense my rise."

At that moment, the last remaining flicker of light that had resided in Dooku's soul was extinguished forever. Darth Tyranus was now a true servant of the dark and would do his Master's bidding, whatever it might be, for the moment. There was much he needed to learn before he had the power to usurp this fiend. The fallen Jedi still believed it was his destiny to kill Sidious; however, many of his former brothers and sisters would have to die to fulfill this task. Yet, once he ruled the stars, he would put things right in his image.

Realizing the Dark Lord was watching him intently, the Sith apprentice observed, "Still, even with control of the Senate, we cannot risk revealing our identities, lest the Jedi swarm upon us."

Darth Sidious nodded knowingly as he seemed to ponder something for a moment. "Perhaps it is time to start a war," he said more to himself than to Dooku. "However, all will be divulged in time. Now it is important for you to secure your path within the Darkside."

Darth Tyranus immediately knelt as he bellowed, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Go to Nar Shaddaa and there you will encounter an old friend who has come into possession of some rather important information."

"Old friend?"

"Yes," Sidious hissed. "One named Sifo-Dyas holds the key to the future."

The Count braved looking up to see the pulsating yellow eyes of the Sith Master focused down upon him. "And what shall you have me do?"

"Allow the Darkside to guide you and all shall be revealed. If you are successful, Lord Ord will contact you with further instructions."

"I will do all that you ask, my Master." Darth Tyranus bowed before him then turned abruptly towards his shuttle. As he was about to board, the Dark Lord motioned for his attention.

"Master?"

"Before you go, Lord Tyranus, I think these are things that you could use to help you on your path." Darth Sidious withdrew two objects from his hood. One was a nearly transparent red focusing crystal for a lightsaber, the other was a hexagonal cube. The Sith apprentice looked at it curiously as realization of what it was suddenly swept across his face.

"A Sith holocron!"

The Sith Master nodded curtly as he said, "I'm sure you will more than take advantage of the knowledge stored in this vessel."

"Certainly Master and my thanks."

"Serve me well, Lord Tyranus and you will be rewarded beyond your greatest imagination. But fail me and you will die by my hand." Sidious warned.

"I understand, Milord."

The fallen Jedi then boarded his ship and departed the barren world in search of his destiny. At that same moment, halfway across the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker abruptly shot up in bed as the hauntingly icy voices echoed through his head in warning. _The darkness is rising._

_TBC-Reviews do an author and his muse much good:) _


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1: On the Wayward Path

_My apologies for the delay in posting. Not only has Darth RL been wicked, but this chapter was especially challenging to write. So I hope I have done it justice. So, recapping where we left off, Count Dooku has now become Darth Sidious' apprentice. Now he is en route to meet his destiny. However, other events are also occurring that will shape future events in the galaxy..._

**Green Apples Take Over the World: **Thanks so very much.

**Star Wars fanatic: **I appreciate your comments. Yes, more is here :).

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thanks so much for your wonderful words. Looks like Dooku has let his ambitions get the better of him. And as for his friend, you are right, he's not completely dark, yet. Meanwhile, Sidious is sitting back, watching the proverbial chess match play into his hands, but we will definitely see more of their plotting as time goes by. As for Sifo-Dyas, we will be turning to him next. As for Anakin, his inner turmoils will always be a challenge for him. However, it seems, so far, that he has the support that he truly needed. Thanks again for the vote of confidence and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jedi Knight Revan: **Thanks a billion for your very generous mention of NC in your fic. I truly appreciate it. And for my readers, please check JK Revan's story out; it is amazing :). As for your comment on the siren's song, I agree I probably overused it, but I wanted to bring home the point that aside from the power of the Darkside, its ability to seduce lightside users is quite difficult to ignore. Thanks for your comments on Dooku. I definitely saw him, much like I see Anakin now after RotS. Their deep convictions and idealism blinded them from the truth and allowed them to be led astray. Were they born evil? Not at all. Did they make bad choices? Absolutely. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Shido: **Thanks so much. I thought Dooku's fall was largely ignored (even in the books and Clone Wars cartoons), so it gave me a large amount of freedom to tackle this subject. I'm pleased to know that you enjoyed it.

**Doreenthatshot: **Thanks a bunch!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Here ya go. Thanks again for reading!

**HGandRHrforever: **Thanks so very much. I'm glad Dooku seemed to be human instead of just an evil monster. As for Obi-Wan, I really want to delve into his turmoil with losing Qui-Gon and also training Anakin. While the circumstances here are different from the movie, I don't think though they are all that altered. He is definitely not perfect; however, I think in this situation, he's more apt to accepting his wrong versus the movies. Thanks for reviewing and glad the hurricane missed you :).

**Calen: **Heh. Well, the Sith haven't forgotten about Anakin; however, they are busy getting their plans in order. We'll see in time whether or not they will be succesful.

**LetNys: **Thanks so much. The story is hardly close to being done. There are at least 2 more parts to this chapter and 10-11 more total ;).

**Ghostrider: **Thanks a lot. Well, as we all know, Palpy always has a plan B, but also keep in mind how headstrong Anakin can be at times. As for Dooku's decent, I'm afraid I will have to steal a GL line and say that he had already fallen here and there before the actual turn. In past chapters we saw how his anger and grief led him to leave the Jedi Order. Then when he met with the Neimoidians, his ambition made him believe that he could defeat Sidious. Then his pride grew to the point where he no longer listened to the Force, but believed he alone could change things. Not very Jedi-like if you ask me. Plus, like Palpy said in Chapt 11, _to fall is such a quiet thing..._Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them!

**A/N: **Now, without further ado...

Chapter 12 Part 1: The Wayward Path

_Raise an army!  
Only you can save the galaxy.  
Raise an army!  
The Republic needs you to act.  
Raise an army!  
The Sith are rising  
Raise an army!  
The Jedi will be destroyed without one…_

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas arose from his bed screaming as he held his hands against his ears, hoping to drown out the voices. He no longer knew a moment's rest as the echo of the warning kept repeating itself incessantly. Knowing sleep was next to impossible at this point, the middle aged Jedi rolled off his makeshift bed and headed into the refresher. He wearily leaned over the sink to splash the running water onto his face in an effort to calm himself. As he looked back up into the mirror, the reflection staring back appeared to be even older than he remembered. Several months ago Sifo began to experience these echoes through the Force, warning him of things to come. At first he believed them only to be unspent nervous energy. However, they never ceased, causing him to search further for the truth.

Throughout most of his adult years serving the Order, he rarely spent time on Coruscant, except for when the Council requested reports on his activities. Sifo-Dyas was known as a free-spirit. Not in the way that Qui-Gon Jinn or Sar Dooku were infamous for; but rather, he roamed the galaxy, allowing the Force to guide him to where he was needed. And while he did sympathize with their idealistic natures, he was highly touted as a strict follower of the Code, until now.

It was widely believed that Sifo-Dyas' attunement with the Force rivaled that of Master Yoda's. This was further reinforced when his many deeds reached the Council's ears, as he would sometimes spend years in deep space travel, never setting foot in the Temple. Yet, despite his unorthodox ways, the Council saw fit to grant him the rank of Master, as well as a seat on the Council, which he rarely filled. In time, Master Yoda decide to fill his always empty seat with another Master, but allowed him to maintain his status on the Council for the rare moments he was on planet.

However, Sifo-Dyas' new path took him even further from the hallowed halls of the Jedi Temple. For the first few months of his searching, he sought out bounty hunters and mercenaries—any with the ability to wage war. But there were too few and most important, they were too costly to recruit. For many months, he traveled to system after system, trying to inspire any who would voluntarily serve in a potential Republic military; however, most saw him as insane with his apocalyptic speeches and bold proclamations of the rising of the Sith.

Completely dejected, the Jedi Master was about to return to Coruscant to seek help from the Council when he encountered one who was believed to be dead. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the datapad that possibly held the information that could save the entire Republic. The middle aged man involuntarily shuddered at the memory of that encounter.

_Sifo-Dyas did not understand why the Force led him to the Bogdan moon of Kholma. It was the burial place of thousands of warriors who had fallen throughout the bloody history of the galaxy. This place was a haven to those who wished to disappear or more accurately, keep their agendas hidden. The seasoned Jedi knew well enough not to dress in his traditional robes as he ventured into one of the moon's few settlements. The Force in this place was elusive. It spoke in whispered riddles under the murmured voices of the dead. _

_The Darkside was noticeably present. It wasn't strong like on either Korriban or Dxun; rather, it resided in the shadows, watching and patiently waiting. Sifo knew that this was one of the last remaining rendezvous of the dying Mandalorian clans. Perhaps the Force beckoned him here to find a warrior? Hiding his lightsaber under one of his long sleeves, the Jedi Master walked into a dilapidated pub and quietly sat down at a table in the corner. He was unsure what he was waiting for, but on this planet of ghosts; it was a ghost that heard his call._

"_Master Sifo-Dyas."_

_The dark blue eyed man stared at the woman in amazement as he muttered, "Komari."_

_Komari Vosa, former padawan to Sar Dooku, was dismissed from the Order due to her overtly aggressive nature, as well as her forbidden attachment for her master. She subsequently led several renegade Jedi to free the people of Baltizaar from the cult of witches known as the Bando Gora. It was during this encounter that she was believed to be killed by the cultists since all that remained of her were her newly constructed lightsabers. Sifo-Dyas, despite his long friendship with Dooku, had been the only member of the Council to vote against the young woman's expulsion. He felt she had it within her to become a great Jedi. However, the other Masters' concerns_ _overwhelmed their judgment, as was becoming all too common._

"_Strange to see a Jedi Master in these parts," the short, spiky haired woman teased. "And a member of the Council on top of that."_

_Sifo-Dyas hid behind his well practiced Jedi veneer as he sensed the Force swirling unusually around her. "I might say something similar given that the Order believes you dead."_

_Komari laughed ominously as she slithered into the adjacent seat while meeting the Jedi's gaze. "Well, I will give credit to my former Master for teaching me how to get myself out of sticky situations."_

_The Jedi Master noted the bitterness in her voice while he sensed something obscure that seemed to wrap itself about her. Yet, he knew that this encounter was not by accident. "What brings you this far out, Komari?"_

_She seemed to study his face as if she was searching for something prior to her answer. "Looking for you as it were."_

"_Looking for me?"_

_The angular woman smirked as she gave the Jedi a sly look. "I hear many things these days. The most surprising of which is a member of the Jedi Council gallivanting about the stars in hopes of recruiting an army."_

"_And if I am?"_

"_Come now, Master Jedi," Komari said while placing both her hands on Sifo's. "We both know that if you are engaged in such an act it is with the approval of the Jedi Council." As the middle aged man's face fell, a knowing look crossed her face as she remarked, "why Master Sifo-Dyas, I didn't know you had it in you."_

"_It is the will of the Force that I seek to create an army for the Republic. I have sensed that the Sith are about to rise again."_

_The smug countenance of the former Padawan disappeared at his mention of the Order's long time nemesis. When Komari was captured by the Bando Gora, they drove her to near madness until she summoned the Darkside of the Force to slay her captors and in an odd twist of fate became the cult's leader. For many months, they had become involved in many underhanded dealings throughout the galaxy, quickly gaining notoriety amongst the other major crime syndicates._

_However, the Hutts or the Black Sun were of no consequence if the dark Jedi's warning through the Force was accurate. For many months, she too had sensed the growing strength of the Darkside, which hinted that the Sith were preparing to reveal themselves. And now, a reputable Jedi was willing to defy the Code in order to build an army for the Republic. Indeed, the Dark Lords of the Sith had been quite busy._

"_As have I, Master. What are the Jedi preparing to do to counter them?  
_

_Sifo-Dyas nearly snorted as he sat back in his chair. "What do you think they would do?"_

"_Nothing, except meditate with the hopes that it will all disappear."_

_The Jedi Master nodded solemnly in response. "That is why I had to act upon the call of the Force—before it's too late."_

_The leader of the Bando Gora folded her arms snugly against her chest as an idea formed in her mind. She would help the Jedi with his quest to build an army and in doing so, hope they would wage an all out war against the Sith. Then, sides would be completely determined to decimate the other, Komari and her group of outlaws could continue their operation without notice. In time, she would seek revenge upon those who cast her out, specifically her former Master._

"_I know your mission to recruit bounty hunters and mercenaries into your army have been unsuccessful, which is of course, not surprising." The Jedi simply nodded as he continued, "what if you create a clone army?"_

_Sifo-Dyas looked at her gravely as he retorted, "clones?"_

"_Yes. Are you familiar with the cloning facility on Kamino?"_

_He shook his head. "Is it in the Republic?"_

"_No, it is beyond the Outer Rim, just south of the Rishi maze."_

_The Jedi Master closed his eyes, silently asking the Force for guidance. To his amazement, what had been screams of warning were now calm whispers. Perhaps this was the sign he had been waiting for? Sifo-Dyas nodded curtly as he said, "I will get in contact with them soon, but there are still obstacles."_

_Before he could finish, the Dark Jedi interjected, "You need credits and a template for the clones."_

"_Precisely."_

_An evil grin eclipsed Komari's face as she said, "Perhaps an old friend could be of help. Yes, I'm sure my former Master would come to your aid, being the noble sort and all."_

"_Sar?"_

"_Yes. It seems my beloved Master has come into a vast fortune since his departure from the Order."_

_The Jedi Master looked at her quizzically. "It appears you know quite a bit about current events."_

_The young woman smirked as she rose out of her seat to depart the pub. Sifo-Dyas followed her outside where she removed a datapad from her burgundy cloak. She remained silent as she keyed in the information. "This contains everything you need to get in contact with the Kaminoins," she said as she handed the Jedi the datapad. "However, you must make the initial order before you send the template."_

_Sifo-Dyas' mind raced with both questions and uncertainties. Yet, if he did not seize the opportunity, he may never attain any peace for himself. "And where will I find the one who will be cloned?"_

_The young woman smiled brightly, moving to within an inch of the Jedi Master's face. "You will discover the remaining answers on Nar Shaddaa." She grinned wryly as she hovered her lips over his, nearly brushing against them before backing away. Without another word, Komari walked away from him, returning into the shadows. _

_Before she nearly disappeared within the darkness, the Jedi called out to her. "How did you ever escape the Bando Gora? They typically kill their prisoners."_

_Her body noticeably tensed as she turned around. Without hesitation, she answered, "I used my powers to usurp their leaders. Now, I lead the clan."_

_Sifo-Dyas physically shuddered as he finally understood what the Force had been trying to tell him. "You are of the Darkside. How can I trust anything you have said to be true? For all I know, you could be serving the Sith."_

"_How can you afford not to trust me?" Komari asked, moving slightly closer to the Jedi. "Do you still hear the shrilled screams of the Force, beckoning you to its will?"_

_Unable to respond, the young woman shook her head as she turned around to walk away. However, she hesitated before returning to the shadows and while focusing her gaze downward, she spoke. "Do whatever you will, Sifo-Dyas. I've helped you in order to repay the mercy you showed me at my trial." Komari looked straight into his eyes as she continued. "But if we meet again, you'd better keep that lightsaber handy."_

_The Jedi Master stoically dipped his head in acknowledgement as the former Padawan receded into the shadows. As Sifo-Dyas returned to his ship, once again he felt the pleading of the Force to act…_

The azure eyed man physically shook as he returned from memory. He immediately took notice of a dull pain that ached in his hands, which turned ashen from grasping the wash basin with a near death grip. The screams of the Force resumed throughout his entire journey to the Hutt moon of Nar Shaddaa. Sifo-Dyas attempted to meditate, to try and get some understanding of what occurred on Kholma. However, the Jedi Master only found the shrilled echoes, pleading with him to act.

After glancing once again at his creased filled face, Sifo walked past the datapad and reached into his knapsack for his comlink. He quickly punched in the code that he had restlessly stared at during his voyage. A feminine voice answered and after she extended her pleasantries, the revered Jedi spoke.

"I am Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas acting on behalf of the Jedi Council. I must speak with Prime Minister Lama Su immediately…."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker threw his book bag in the corner as he unceremoniously plopped himself down on his large bed. He sighed in relief as he had successfully passed all his end of term exams. Now, he was looking forward to three weeks of working on his ship, as well as spending time with his closest friends. But most importantly, time to practice with the new remotes he constructed that would make his lightsaber training even more challenging. 

The sandy haired boy was nearly drifting off to sleep when there was a sudden knock at his door. With a deep sigh, he rolled out of bed to open the door.

"Hi Sabé," he wearily greeted.

The chief handmaiden smirked as she noticed him squinting. "How were your exams?"

Anakin grinned. "Thanks to you and the others, I passed with high marks."

"Congratulations, Ani!" She proudly declared as she scooped the boy into a crushing hug. As they released one another, Sabé's demeanor became more serious. "Ani, her highness has asked that you join her in the throne room."

"Is something wrong?" he asked as they both left his room.

She shook her head abruptly. "That's for the Queen to tell you."

Anakin's worry escalated as he sensed that Sabé was hiding something. However, as he reached out to sense Padmé's well-being, she was futilely attempting to keep from becoming overly excited over something. Intrigued, the boy hastened his pace as they continued to walk through the winding corridors.

Meanwhile, Sabé was also in a hurry to reach the throne room. She knew that Padmé had requested Saché to raise Obi-Wan on Corellia. And since this came after the morning Royal Court session where the Queen received the report on Naboo's off world holdings, it could only mean that they would be returning to Tatooine soon. She could hardly wait to spend time with Obi-Wan if her guess were correct.

Moments later, they reached the entrance to the throne room. Both Eirtaé and Saché stood up and bowed respectfully as Anakin approached. He rolled his eyes amused while the two young ladies giggled as they opened the doors. The boy's eyes bulged as he saw the life sized holographic image of Obi-Wan speaking with Amidala as she sat relaxed in her throne.

"Alas, the High Protector arrives!" The Jedi said happily.

Before he replied, Anakin respectfully bowed before the Queen who dipped her head in acknowledgement. "My apologies, your highness," he slightly turned his gaze towards the Jedi's facsimile as he added, "and my Master, I just returned from classes."

Obi-Wan chuckled while shaking his head. "It is of no consequence."

"So, what has happened?" Anakin anxiously queried.

The blue image of the young Jedi looked towards the Queen whose smile was breaking through the normally impassive persona who motioned for Anakin to join her. He approached calmly all the while sensing that her elation was near bubbling over. Finally, unable to contain herself, Padmé spoke.

"Ani, I've received some wonderful news today." The boy raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he waited for her to continue. "All of our off world funds have been unfrozen and I can now grant you access to the High Protector's tribute, which is even more substantial than we had previously estimated, so that means…"

"We can bring home my mother!" The boy interrupted exuberantly.

A beautiful smiled filled the young monarch's face as she extended her hand out to Anakin, which he happily took. "Absolutely. The minute I got the report, I contacted Master Kenobi to inquire in his availability to join us."

"Can you, Master?"

The Jedi Knight smirked at the boy's excitement. "Of course. I did promise both you and her highness that I would join you when it was time to free your mother."

"When can we go?"

Obi-Wan and Amidala exchanged brief glances before he answered. "Her highness informed me that you both will make haste for Corellia and arrive within two days. From here we should then be on Tatooine by week's end."

Anakin nodded slightly, deep in concentration. Seeing his mood abruptly change, the Queen peered quizzically at the High Protector. "What's the matter Ani?"

"We will need to trade in the credits for something more…substantial. Either precious jewels or gold."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I'm already one step ahead of you. There is a rather…interesting friend of Qui-Gon's here on Corellia that deals in that sort of thing."

"Well then, Master. Her majesty and I will see you soon."

He smiled brightly at his student, and then offered a respectful bow towards the Queen. "Until then, I bid you farewell and safe journey." Before his image disappeared from sight, both the Jedi and Amidala's chief handmaiden shared a glance of longing. And just as suddenly, Obi-Wan's image disappeared from sight. However, Sabé found herself quite displeased.

"Your majesty, I must protest to this course of action."

Both Anakin and the Queen looked at her incredulously as she fixed her gaze upon the young ruler. "What are you against, Sabé?"

"The fact that you are returning to that lawless world without your personal security is an unwarranted gamble."

Amidala sat back into her throne, forming a steeple with her hands as she gazed upon her long time friend. "I assure you that I will be well protected, with both Master Kenobi and Anakin I should be safe. Meanwhile, I will charge you to act in my stead during my absence. I do not wish for Parliament or even Captain Panaka to know that I am off planet."

"That's just it, your majesty," the chief handmaiden retorted hotly, "it is inappropriate for you to leave without informing the Royal Court of your whereabouts or without a few of your security personnel."

"I wish to keep our profile low, to avoid suspicion. And a squad of security troops would most certainly make that difficult."

Sabé smirked as knew she had maneuvered Amidala to say what she wanted. "Then perhaps you only need one highly trained security member; one who knows how to blend in."

Queen Amidala eyed Sabé intently as she sat quietly. Although she knew that her chief handmaiden also placed her personal security above all else, Padmé wondered why she was protesting so vehemently. "Do you have anyone in particular that you would send with us?"

"Of course, your highness, I would be happy to volunteer." Sabé said.

"I see," said the young monarch, sensing that her bodyguard's mood was lifting. Without looking down, Amidala pressed a button on her comm panel that was located on her right armrest. "Saché? Could you come into the throne room please?"

A moment later, the diminutive handmaiden entered the room and bowed. "You wished to see me, your highness?"

"Yes, Saché. The High Protector, Sabé and I will be leaving Naboo secretly for several days. I will require that you act in my stead until our return."

The young girl smirked as she curiously glanced at Sabé. The Queen continued, "Sabé will fill you in on any additional details that you will need to know."

"As you wish your majesty." Saché bowed again and left the room. Meanwhile, Anakin turned towards the Queen. "Your highness, if it is alright, may I go get my ship ready for our trip?"

Amidala smirked before she answered. "Of course, Anakin."

The young boy bowed respectfully as he left the throne room. He tried to keep his legs under control, but he was nearly running down the halls in excitement. The thought of having his mother here with him and safe was a dream about to come true.

* * *

Valkin Ord had never before encountered the insect-like inhabitants of Geonosis. However, he hid any distaste for their appearance, since he was well aware of their reputation as droid manufacturers and warriors. The history of the planet was strewn with tales of century long conflicts, which culminated into the rule by a single leader—the archduke. 

Poggle the Lesser said very little as they ventured through a maze of below ground caverns. The air was arid, much like on countless desert worlds across the galaxy. The Mandalorian arms dealer allowed himself to ponder why Darth Sidious sent him to this insignificant corner of the galaxy. Although he knew that the Geonosian droid foundries would be critical for the Dark Lord's war on the galaxy, his operation in the Xinthos Cluster, as well as many other secret ventures, were technologically superior. Still, Valkin had learned quickly to never question the Sith Master, lest he wished to forfeit his life.

Yet, this did not stop him from trying to understand what Darth Sidious was plotting. _Why did he request for me to track our two best warriors?_ At first, Valkin had volunteered himself for the task; however, the Dark Lord told him that his destiny remained on a different path. For the moment, the Sith Master required the knowledge of their location, then the weapons dealer would wait for his instructions.

It didn't take him long to track down his people's finest. Montross and Jango Fett were bitter rivals, as well as leaders of competing clans. Both men had resorted to bounty hunting in order to bring food and supplies to their people. Since the Ords had been keeping their operation, as well as their Mandalorian ties secret, they were unable to help except with a few secret credit transfers. But what would the Dark Lord of the Sith want from two mercenaries? It made no sense, as did much of Sidious' other plans. However, disobedience was not an option.

After what seemed like a long journey, the two beings entered what looked to be a control center built out of rock. In the center of the room was a large, round table that projected tactical displays from around the planet. Around the periphery, several terminals lined the walls, which were manned by the Archduke's people.

Becoming unnerved over the entire situation, the minion of the Sith spoke. "Begging your pardon, my liege, but I was told that you were in need of my expertise."

The insect like creature nodded as it walked to a panel at the edge of the center table. "Our Master has charged us all with a very specific task."

While Poggle keyed in a sequence apparently only known to him, Valkin queried, "Which is?"

At that same moment, a large, red holographic image appeared over the center of the table. A globe like projection flashed into focus, rotating in place to show its various angles.

"Is that…" The Mandalorian asked, opened mouthed.

"…a space station?" The Archduke finished for him. "Yes, Lord Ord, it is the preliminary design that we have shared with Darth Sidious of our ultimate weapon."

The weapons dealer's mind was racing as the technical readouts were coming into focus next to the large structure. He immediately spotted why the Master had sent him to this place. "If I am reading this correctly, you are trying to design this station with a very powerful superlaser built into the main structure."

"That is correct, sir."

Valkin's face scrunched as he continued to read the engineering notes. "However, according to your preliminary simulations, there are several metallurgic issues that you cannot compensate for, which would cause the station to literally disintegrate the first time it would use its weapon."

Poggle the Lesser sneered as he returned his stare to the tall human. The Geonosian leader, like most of his people, was quite distrustful of outsiders. However, the Dark Lord of the Sith was quite persuasive and his more than generous tribute to the Archduke's people, instantly purchased their loyalty. However, this Mandalorian was another story. Poggle was more than aware of Valkin's status, both amongst his doomed people, as well as within the upper echelons of the Republic.

It was apparent that Darth Sidious would need help from every avenue if he was going to plunge the entire quadrant of the galaxy into utter chaos. And while he had their loyalty, that didn't mean that Poggle, nor his people were required to like having outsides step upon their sacred world. However, Valkin's observations were correct. For all their wizardry in weapon manufacturing, these critical design flaws were beyond their realm of knowledge. They would have to rely on an outsider, lest they incur the wrath of the Dark Lord.

"That was our assessment too, Lord Ord."

The man sighed deeply as he placed his hands to lean on the table. "Well, I hope our Master is truly a patient man."

"Why do you say that?"

Valkin humorlessly laughed at the Archduke's question. "It is going to take years to resolve this problem, as well as properly design and construct a working model of both the station and the superlaser."

Poggle glanced at him wryly. "Are you saying that this is possible though?"

The arms dealer returned his attention towards the holographic blueprints, running various computations in his mind. Finally, he returned his gaze to the short Geonosian. "Anything is possible," he declared before a mischievous smirk filled his face, "if the pay is right."

A high pitched chuckle erupted from the Archduke as he slapped Valkin on the arm. "I do believe, human that we shall get along just fine."

"Then let's begin."

_TBC-Thoughts and comments are always welcomed :)_


	13. Chapter 12 Part II: On the Wayward Path

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and left comments. They are always very much appreciated. Now as we return to our story, we've learned already that Sifo-Dyas has made the initial order for the clones, but now needs to find the money, as well as the template for them. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme are preparing to free Shmi from Tatooine. As we return to our story, many things should become more clear as events are moving in rapid motion. Enjoy!_

**Ajedistuckinthematrix: **Your wish is my command ;).

**Emerald Green Queen: **As always, you flatter me with your kind words. My apologies for the tardiness of the last few updates. Hope this one came quicker for your tastes :). I believe we shall start to see how Sifo-Dyas and Jango Fett will eventually tie into Palpatine's plans. And as for your intuitions about Shmi, things are rarely simple in the GFFA. But please keep tuning in to see how it all turns out ;). Thanks again for your review and yes, the unanswered questions are intentional. I like to keep my readers guessing ;).

**Ghostrider: **Thanks for your review. As we saw in an earlier chapter, Palpatine is already aware of Shmi so probably the danger for her won't change, despite moving locations.

**Hieiko: **I appreciate you taking time out to read. Glad to know you are enjoying!

**Calen: ** Thanks so much for your comments. Yes, Jedi are allowed 'relations' with a member of the opposite sex, but not attachments such as marriage. As far as Obi-Wan and Sabe, I will first use the excuse that this is AU in nature. Since there were major changes at the beginning of the fic, we are seeing the ramifications of those choices portrayed by these characters. And in this story, Obi-Wan is acting more like Qui-Gon, I believe he would be more open as he could see the other side of the code instead of strict adherance. Now, as for as their age difference, true Sabe is only around 17 while Obi-Wan is nearly 26; however, I will point out that in many parts of our world, this is not at all uncommon. Besides, in GFFA, especially on Naboo, 14 is considered the age of reason (like 18 yrs old is to us) so Sabe would be viewed in their society as an adult, free to do as she wishes. Hope this clears things up for you and give their relationship another chance as it will directly affect how Anakin will interact with Obi-Wan at this point and well into the future.

**Fortune Zyne: **Blush Why, thank you very much. Makes me happy to know that you are enjoying the story. Hope you like this update!

**Green Apples Take Over the World: **Thanks for reading. Love your penname ;).

**NothingfeelsGood: **Thanks so much for reading. As for your sense of foreboding, keep reading ;). Glad to know that you liked the part with Sifo-Dyas. We shall see more of him in this update.

**LetNys: **More Sabe and Obi-Wan coming right up. Hope you like this update! Thanks for reading:).

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Wow, thank you so very much for your extremely generous comments. I am always appreciative to read that I am keeping the characters true to form, as I also venture into how the AU changes their actions and thoughts. Thanks so much for reviewing. They are always welcomed ;).

* * *

The swirling lights of hyperspace had always fascinated him. Sar Dooku sat quietly in the pilot's chair…waiting. The newly indoctrinated Sith Lord had spent the majority of his voyage from the Unknown Regions intently studying the holocron given to him by his Master. It contained topics ranging from lightsaber techniques into the vast secret history of how the Sith could survive centuries undetected. Although as a Jedi, he had studied the holocron that had been captured after the Battle Ruusan over a thousand years ago, but it had been badly damaged and key pieces of information were missing. 

_Darth Tyranus_.

Dooku could barely think the name, let alone accept that it belonged to him. Despite his many years of studying the nature of the Darkside of the Force, he half expected himself to become a mindless, murderous monster, bent on nothing but revenge. However, the former Jedi Master felt every bit the same, except for a strange presence that seemed to be always present. _Perhaps I can control_ _the raw power since I was a Master. I am not a mindless monster like the ancient Sith. _

Sar would be lying if he said his new powers weren't intriguing. For the majority of his life his Jedi teachers had always restricted or reprimanded his fascination with the abilities that the Darkside provided. They were fools to fear something so empowering. It was becoming less surprising to him how the Sith had kept their existence a secret for so long. Indeed, the Jedi had greatly weakened throughout the ages. Dooku actually felt invigorated with the power that now coursed through his veins. The physical limits of his age had quickly disappeared as he felt like he did when he was a young knight. And in some ways, he felt even stronger now than he ever did at the height of his Jedi studies.

However, Dooku was troubled. How could his long time friend hold the keys to the future? The nomadic Jedi spent years away from Coruscant who had little or no interaction with any important political figures. Plus, his rank of Council member was more honorary than an indication of his influence. While it was true that Sifo-Dyas was believed to possess a unique connection with the Force, the Count could not fathom how he would help bring Darth Sidious' plans into fruition. However, if his old friend did not offer anything useful, he would bring no harm to him; despite whatever the Darkside would tell him to do.

A red flashing light brings the Sith apprentice out of his contemplations. He pushed the two silver plated levers up to their sub-light positions, returning the ship back into real space. Now before him was the moon of Nar Shaddaa, dwarfed by the large swamp planet of Nal Hutta in the distance. Count Dooku quickly obtained the appropriate clearance to land at one of the upscale platforms where he could begin his search. But he knew that he would not have to seek his friend for long as the Sith apprentice felt that Sifo-Dyas was already aware of his arrival.

After paying the dockmaster many credits to avoid any unwanted questions, the Serenno Count walked steadily towards a nearby cantina. The moon of Nar Shaddaa was always bristling with activity. Both humans and aliens from all corners of the galaxy visited this place, mainly to obtain items that were either hard to find or very illegal. Both the Republic and the Jedi tended to turn a blind eye to these transactions, especially since members of each institution would fetch a handsome sum from an eager bounty hunter. As he entered the drab establishment he scoffed inwardly. He had once told a very young Qui-Gon Jinn when they had visited this place in what seemed a lifetime ago that he would never find such a wretched hive of scum and villainy anywhere else. How he had been wrong.

The Sith Lord took his purchased drink and found a quiet corner of the cantina; away from the frolicking Twilek dancers and dissonant Bith musicians. He stared out into the skyline, observing the endless glowing buildings, as well as the racing airspeeders. The Force in this place billowed with the life that resided here. It was a perfect place to hide from the galaxy and even perhaps destiny. Maybe there was still time to walk away from this venture, before it truly was too late?

Yet, that was not to be as he failed to sense the Jedi approach. "Sar Dooku, it has truly been a long time."

The grey bearded man stirred nervously in his seat for a moment before rising to extend his greetings. "Too long, my old friend." He then motioned for Sifo-Dyas to sit down as he returned to his place. The two men sat anxiously across from one another, looking everywhere else except at each other. Dooku finally broke the silence. "I was remembering when Qui-Gon first came with me on a mission here."

Sifo-Dyas smirked as he folded his arms loosely against his chest. "I'm sure he loved it, given all the pathetic lifeforms that come to this moon."

The Count ungraciously snorted. "Well, he always had a penchant for finding those less fortunate beings in the galaxy, present company included," he joked.

"He did indeed," the Jedi snapped in return. After a brief pause, he added, "So what brings one of the lost twenty to this part of the cosmos?"

At first, Dooku had lost all sense of time. For a brief moment, he forgot about the Dark Lord and he was once again a reputable Jedi. Unfortunately, that was not the case and he had no choice but to obey his Master's wishes. "I might ask the same of you, Master. Nar Shaddaa is hardly a vacation spot for a Jedi Council member."

Sifo merely chuckled before taking a swig of his drink. "If you can believe it, I was actually looking for you."

"Me?"

The Jedi Master nearly winced at the familiarity of the conversation, having one so similar recently. "Word has it that you have come into a bit of financial independence since your departure from the Order."

Sar looked at him blankly, unsure where he was going with this. However, playing along, he answered, "If you mean the reclamation of my Serenno birthright, then yes, you could say that I am rather well off."

Sifo-Dyas chuckled as he countered, "Sar, Sar, always the modest one. From what I understand, you have enough credits to control half the Senate."

"You have interesting sources, old friend," the Count said wryly. After he took a drink from his glass, he added, "What exactly are you getting at?"

His posture noticeably tensing, the Jedi leaned closer to Dooku as to not be heard by inquisitive ears. "Do you remember the last time we spoke?"

The Count nodded. A few months before Qui-Gon's death on Naboo, the three Masters had coincidentally been on Coruscant at the same time—an event that rarely happened. But, whenever it did, the three men would plan to spend usually their last evening on planet at an underground bar that they thought would be devoid of anybody who could relay their conversations back to other Jedi, or worse, the Council.

It was during these impromptu meetings that shared their growing discontent with the Republic and how the Jedi Council seemed blind to the growing corruption. This last encounter that Sifo-Dyas was referring to, they had all voiced their concern over a strange vibration that was echoing throughout the Force. They all felt that something or someone of considerable strength was tapping into the Darkside of the Force, which seemed no longer as concerned with hiding its presence.

Yet, this reverberation was still subtle enough that many of the wizened Masters on the Council did not appear to detect it; or at least, did not admit any knowledge of it Coupled with the fact that they all observed the growing corruptness of the Senate and the Jedi's lack of response to these issues, all of them were no longer sure whether the Republic was worth defending.

"I remember. What does that have to do with why you were looking for me?"

Sifo-Dyas took a deep breath before answering. "Not long after our last time together, I began having visions—horrible impressions of the future." Dooku tipped his head slightly, indicating that he was listening intently. "Finally, they became too much and I left Coruscant in search…"

"In search of what?" The former Jedi asked curiously.

"My visions told me to assemble an army for the Republic."

"To what end?"

Without blinking, the Jedi Master answered, "To prepare for the impending return of the Sith."

Dooku looked at him in stunned disbelief as he sat back into his chair. Did he know that his long time friend was now one of the enemy? Sifo did not give any indication of his awareness of his turn; otherwise this would not have been a polite reminiscence of old times. At that same moment, the whispered call of the Darkside reverberated throughout his mind as it did back when he confronted the Master. It was urging him to learn more—that this Jedi was just as important as the Dark Lord had foreseen.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning, old friend."

Dooku sat stoically as his long time comrade retold him the story of how he left Coruscant in search of an army for the Republic. The Sith apprentice learned of the cloning facility on Kamino, as well as the surprising revelation that his former padawan, Komari Vosa was not only alive, but was leading one of the galaxy's most ill reputed crime syndicates. Yet, the Serenno Count was most intrigued that such a strong proponent of the Jedi Code as Sifo-Dyas would violate it in order to follow the will of the Force. _Perhaps the Jedi are not as feeble minded as his Master believed._

An idea was forming in Sar's mind. Darth Sidious had his designs for the galaxy, but if Dooku had help from a friend, then perhaps they could mold it into the way he thought was best suited.

The two men had remained silent after Sifo-Dyas had finished speaking. The Sith apprentice finally observed, "Have you informed the Jedi Council yet of your actions?"

"No, I haven't," he answered regretfully. "And I don't plan to return to Coruscant for quite some time."

"Oh?"

The Jedi Master simply nodded. "If I return now and report everything that I have done, they will cancel the order and that is something I cannot allow."

"What will you do?"

"The Council is used to me being away for years at a time, so I plan to do as I have always done; I will let the Force guide me to where I'm needed," the Jedi answered.

Dooku folded his hands together as he stretched his forearms against the edge of the table. "Perhaps I can offer you another alternative."

"What do you mean?"

The Sith smirked as he leaned forward. "This is not the venue to discuss such a thing. Do you have accommodations?"

Sifo-Dyas eyed him curiously for a moment before answering. "Yes, it is in the former refugee sector."

"Very well," Dooku said as he stood up. "I shall meet you there shortly. There is…something I want to show you."

* * *

The sleek _Angel Queen _broke through the clouded skies over Kor Vella in route to a docking bay near the city's outskirts. Obi-Wan had sent them a coded message with the coordinates of the landing site that he prearranged, so as to not attract unwanted attention. Anakin grinned to himself as he glanced over and behind the copilots' chair. After many months, he finally finished the alcove that would house an astromech which could run the entire ship's operations in case he was ever unable to fly or needed assistance. Upon completion, the Queen happily gave him her blue astromech Artoo Detoo to use, especially since he had been instrumental in her escape during the blockade crisis. 

The journey from Naboo had been relatively quiet. While Padmé and he had quite a bit to talk about, he sensed an unusual disconnect between her and Sabé. The boy surmised that something was bothering them, but it was none of his business to ask. In all honesty he was too focused on getting to Corellia, which would mean that they were only a few days away from freeing his mother. He couldn't wait to get her off the barren world and show her the beauty of Naboo and the home that Padmé had given them. They would be a family again soon.

Several minutes later, as all the steam from the landing cycle was quickly dissipating, Anakin saw the brown hooded form of his Master approaching the ship, carrying a large metal case. He quickly lowered the gangplank and ran out to greet him.

Obi-Wan chuckled happily as he returned the boy's embrace. "It is good to see you too, Anakin."

"I've missed you, Master. I can't believe that we are going to rescue Mom."

The Jedi nodded curtly as he replied, "I'm sure she will be thrilled to finally be off of Tatooine for good."

At that same moment, both Padmé and Sabé came out of the ship together, both dressed in the purple robes and white gowns of royal handmaidens. Obi-Wan immediately bowed before them. "Miladies, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The two young women smiled as they returned his bow. Padmé then said to him, "It is good to see you well, Master Jedi."

As he nodded in agreement, his gaze met the brown eyed one of Sabé's. "And I am surprised to see you, young handmaiden."

Fighting the urge to run into his arms and kiss him mercilessly, Sabé simply smiled. "As you know, Master Kenobi, it is my solemn oath to protect the Queen, no matter the circumstances."

Obi-Wan flashed an odd look, but knew whatever it was that he was sensing, she would tell him later. Before any of them could speak, Anakin turned to the Queen and asked, "Padmé, can I go and pick up the supplies that we will need for the remainder of our trip? It is going to take the ground crew at least two standard hours to refuel the ship."

The young monarch looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Actually, I will go with you." Before either Sabé or Obi-Wan could protest, she added, "Besides, there is minimal danger here and I have the High Protector to watch over me in case something happens." She then turned to Obi-Wan. "Did you receive the electronic credit transfer?"

"Yes, your highness," he responded dutifully. "I've already made the trade for the gold bars which are here in this case. It should be much more than we need."

"Let us hope so, Master Jedi," Padmé retorted worriedly. "I wouldn't want to have a repeat of what happened last time we were stuck on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan simply nodded. "We will wait here until your return, Milady."

Padmé nodded as she reached down to take Anakin's hand as the two headed out of the landing facility. After they disappeared from sight, the Jedi turned to Sabé. "What was that all about?"

The young handmaiden sighed as she answered, "Just a difference of opinion. Pay no attention."

Before Obi-Wan could protest, Sabé ran into his arms to feverishly kiss him. The two exchanged caresses before the Jedi withdrew reluctantly. "Let's get these things inside so we don't draw attention."

Blushing, Sabé nodded as she grabbed his bag filled with extra clothing and walked along side him into the ship. "I've missed you so much, Obi-Wan."

"And I you, Sabé. Even holochats and recorded messages aren't enough sometimes."

The young woman smirked. "I know. That's why I insisted on coming."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said knowingly. "No wonder her majesty seems upset."

"Well, I was worried about her safety, but I can't lie to you that I wanted to be here for other reasons too."

The young Jedi frowned as he secured the metal case into a large cabinet in the cargo hold. "Sabé, you must realize that we have to be very careful about showing our involvement with one another."

Becoming upset, the handmaiden retorted, "Why must we hide, Obi-Wan?"

He folded his arms tightly against his chest as he frowned at her. "You know why."

Now frowning, Sabé threw down his bag of clothes so she could angrily kick the side of the vessel without impediment. However, in her loss of control, she forgot that she wasn't wearing her boots as a stream of pain traversed her entire body. The normally graceful Queen's bodyguard was now hopping on one foot, cradling the other with both her hands, all the while yelling in frustration. Obi-Wan would have laughed had she not crying out in pain.

Quickly, he helped her to the floor of the ship, then took off her slipper. He placed both of his hands on her foot and gave her a cursory glance. "I am not as adept as a Jedi Healer, but I will do my best."

Sabé did not attempt to protest as she simply nodded in acknowledgement. And at that very same moment, she realized that her foot was no longer hurting. She opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan kneeling over her injured foot with his face contorted in deep concentration. A soft smile grew on her face as she observed how hard he was trying to make her feel better. This then caused her to feel guilty for the way she carried on earlier instead of just enjoying the quiet moment they had alone.

As soon as he finished with his healing meditation, Sabé whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

The chief handmaiden sighed deeply before answering, "For acting like the back end of a shaak."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Good to know that I am not the only one that can act that way."

Sabé giggled as she gave him a mock glare of anger. "Watch yourself, Master Jedi. You know I still have one good foot."

He chuckled as he reached over to kiss her on the forehead. Obi-Wan then helped her back onto her feet. "Better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you."

The Jedi nodded. "Well, hopefully you will remember not to take on a durasteel ship next time."

"I will and I promise to do a better job at hiding my frustrations."

"I know," Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile. "It still isn't easy for me either."

The couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes for several moments until they heard Anakin's high pitched voiced echoing throughout the rear of the ship. Obi-Wan turned around to see both Padmé and him carrying several bags as they boarded.

"That was fast," Sabé observed.

Anakin smirked. "Well, we didn't need all that much and her majesty is a very good shopper."

The others chuckled softly as the boy set down his bags and headed up to the cockpit. Meanwhile, Padmé gave both Obi-Wan and Sabé a knowing look before she turned to place her gathered supplies in the storage closet. While looking away from them, she said, "You know, we are going to be cramped in here for a few days and the ground crew still isn't finished prepping the ship. You both may want to take the opportunity and go for a walk before we leave."

Sabé gave her friend a smile of thanks as Obi-Wan commented, "That's a wonderful idea, your highness." He then turned to the young handmaiden, "Care to join me?"

"Why yes, Master Jedi. I would."

As the two were about to depart, Sabé turned around to see a smirking Queen watching them. She them mouthed the words _thank you._

Padmé simply nodded as she returned her attention towards Anakin. "Now Ani, tell me again what Artoo is supposed to help you with…"

Sabé smiled as she knew that her best friend understood her actions. Perhaps in time, they would speak of it. But for now, she would just simply enjoy being with her love.

* * *

Later that evening after Padmé and Sabé went below deck to sleep and Obi-Wan to the cargo hold to meditate, young Anakin was too restless to fall asleep. Rather, he sat in his pilot's chair, staring out at the cacophony of light as they voyaged through hyperspace. His mind was racing with everything he wanted to talk about when he saw his mother; but most importantly the boy wished to share how much he had missed her. Then perhaps they both could put their wretched past behind them forever. 

Anakin had been so lost in thought that he didn't sense Obi-Wan walk over to sit next to him. He glanced out of the viewport briefly before getting the boy's attention.

"Can't sleep?"

He noticeably stirred before catching a mischievous grin plastered across the Jedi's face. After composing himself, he answered, "No, Master. I guess I am just too excited about seeing Mom again."

Obi-Wan nodded silently. "I can imagine." They sat quietly again for several minutes before the young Knight said, "I have a task for you when we reach Tatooine."

"More training, Master?"

"In a manner of speaking," he answered softy. "I know that you went through some terrible ordeals during your enslavement and I am aware that you harbor considerable anger over the way both you and your mother were treated." Anakin stared blankly at his Master, unsure what to say. However, noticing that Obi-Wan was waiting for an answer to continue, he simply dipped his head slightly. "Sometimes the pains and fears we have early in life can overwhelm us later if we do not directly face them. It seems that the Force is giving you the opportunity to confront these feelings now. Do you understand?"

The boy sat silent, but all the while listening. Even though he didn't fully comprehend everything, Anakin was aware of those dark feelings that he harbored deep inside himself over what happened to them. His time on Naboo had helped him begin the healing process; however, he had been so caught up with the moment, he hadn't thought about any of this, until now. Some of the old hurts and that bitter resentment began to rise again.

Anakin found himself remembering being whipped because of an error he made in the junk yard or being deprived of food for days when he broke something further in a failed attempt at repair. He also recalled instances when Gardolla the Hutt would have her minions beat on him for no better reason than that he was human; while his mother tried to get to him, but was held back and made to watch as they continued their torment. Those and a hundred other horrible memories lifted to the surface as he recalled them in painstaking detail.

At that moment, tears began to stream down Anakin's face as a look of determination filled his expression. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan watched the boy intently as he motioned for him to stand up. Placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, he quietly said, "I know it hurts. Just let it go."

As if on cue, a deluge of emotion escaped the sandy haired boy's small frame as he shuddered, crying. The Jedi Knight wrapped him in a fatherly embrace as Anakin muttered, "It was so horrible, Master. Sometimes I just wanted to kill them all, to make them pay for what they did." After releasing those words, Anakin felt a black veil fill his senses, which lurch him backwards in surprise. For a brief moment, he believed that he had the power to make those things happen—to make all who hurt them suffer like he and his mother did for years.

A pang of guilt filled him as he looked towards Obi-Wan whose expression remained unaltered. Before Anakin could find the words, the Jedi moved closer to help him stand. "That was the voice of the Darkside beckoning you."

The young boy looked as if he had been struck, trying to grasp what just happened. Seeming to read his thoughts, the Jedi Knight said, "Anger, fear, and aggression: when you feel them deeply, they are the guideposts—the beginning of the dark path."

"But how can I possibly avoid that, Master?" Anakin asked meekly. "All those things that happened to me and Mom will never go away."

"No, they won't; but, the feelings you have connected to them can fade, if you spend time meditating in order to release them into the Force." Obi-Wan offered the boy a slight smile as he added, "And in time, these events will bring you strength as you face other obstacles."

"It all seems so tough, Master. I don't know if I can do all that."

The Jedi squeezed the boy's shoulder affectionately as he said, "With time and more training, you will. I promise."

At the same time, the two Naboovian women were both lying on their small bunks, unable to fall asleep. Sabé stared blankly at the ship's bulkhead as she counted all the rivets she could see in hope that it would lull her to sleep. Even though Padmé did not seem upset with her, the young handmaiden was bothered that they still had to yet to speak about anything significant. Sabé restlessly shifted onto her side, which Padmé did almost at the same exact moment.

"Can't sleep either?" The decoy asked.

"Not a wink."

"A lot on your mind, your highness?"

Sabé could hear the ruffling of sheets as the Queen tossed about again on her bunk. She exhaled loudly before she answered. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Obi-Wan?"

The handmaiden shifted further on her side to see that her friend had done the same and was looking at her. "I didn't want you to mad. Plus, we obviously have to keep it a secret. I haven't even told the others anything although I'm sure by now they suspect."

There was no immediate response to Sabé's admission. The young woman began to think that Padmé didn't hear what she said until she spoke again. "I thought we could tell each other anything, good or bad."

"We can, it's just…I didn't want you to be disappointed."

Padmé's face creased as she retorted, "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because Obi-Wan is a Jedi for one and you know they have their code as far as attachments go."

Another deep sighed echoed from the Queen's side of the room. "You aren't exactly a child and I am definitely not your mother so it isn't for me to say anything about your choices."

"But you are my best friend."

Padmé nodded. "And as your friend, of course I will give you my opinion if you ask for it. However, I am not going to change my opinion or my feelings for you because of your decisions."

"I just really believed you would be really angry with me," Sabé replied sheepishly.

The young monarch smirked as she returned to resting on her back. "You know, you are like a sister to me and if you tell me that you are happy then I am happy for you and will support you in any way I can."

"I think I am truly in love him, Padmé."

"I know," she said with a knowing smirk. "And I apologize for being distant earlier. I suppose I was hurt that you couldn't tell what was going on. I started to think that we were no longer close like we once were."

"Oh Mé, you also are like a sister to me and we have been through too much together to ever lose that bond."

The two young women smiled at one another as the tension dissolved instantly. A devilish grin then filled the face of Naboo's Queen as she girlishly asked, "So, now you have to tell me how you two got together." Sabé smirked as she sat up on her bunk, eager to retell the wonderful story.

_TBC-Thoughts and comments are appreciated. Makes a muse happy!_


	14. Chapter 12 Part III: On the Wayward Path

_Many thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story. I truly do appreciate your inciteful comments. This is last part of Chapter 12 which will brings us to a proverbial fork in the road. Will Dooku choose friendship over the Darkside? Will Anakin and company be able to get Shmi off of Tatooine. Read and find out! Enjoy!_

**KimAnneOliver: **Thank you very much for your comments. FYI--I'm not a girl although I do have long hair LOL ;).

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad you liked my little alusion to Ep IV. Thought it had to come from somewhere down the Master/Padawan line. As for what Sidious knows and doesn know, hopefully this chapter will answer those questions. As for Sabe and Obi-Wan, I whole heartedly agree with you. I also concur that it is good that he and Anakin are already discussing the Darkside. Perhaps it will result in change? Perhaps not :). Glad you are enjoying. BTW, JF is updated...hint hint

**LaPapillion**: Thanks a million. Happy to know you are liking.

**0AnakinSolo0: ** Wow. I am completely in awe with your praise. Thank you for taking the time to read all the past chapters to catch up. I know there are quite a few and many more to come as well. To answer your question about Anakin's training, he is progressing very rapidly as Obi-Wan is basically teaching him much like Yoda taught Luke in the OT. Both are learning what they need to know for the meantime and Anakin is learning as much on his own as possible. As for how powerful he will become that will be the main subject of later chapters, as well as the subsequent sequel story (which will start about 5 yrs pre-AOTC and takes us right up until that time point). As for Dooku and Palpy, I thought it would be important to see what they are doing at the same time Anakin is living his life on Naboo. Eventually these two storylines will intersect. However, I can tell you that the second half of this story (beginning from Chapt 14) will be much more focused on Anakin and Padme. Glad you like and hope you enjoy this update!

**DarthGladiator45: **Thank you for your compliments. I really appreciate them!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you so much. As I mentioned earlier, the story will shift to focus on Anakin and Padme, but since it will end when they are 13 and 17 respectively, I doubt there will be much romance ;). And yes, good things well come...eventually. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: ** I think Anakin's and Obi-Wan's discussion was a good first step in dealing with the Darkside. We shall see them deal with this in future chapters. Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hieiko: **I hope so too. Thanks for reading!

**Calen: **Tusken raiders? Hmmm..now that would be interesting. Read to find out. Thanks a bunch!

**LetNys: **Glad you liked the Sabe-Obi scene. We will definitely continue to follow their budding romance. Thanks for reading.

**Pokey: **I appreciate your comments very much. Hope you like this update!

* * *

Darth Tyranus returned to his ship in order to retrieve the Sith holocron given to him by his Master. Since Sifo-Dyas could not return to the Jedi, then possibly he would be willing to learn about these new powers and together they could destroy the Sith, once and for all. Then they could set things in the galaxy right by finally ridding the corruption that plagued the Republic for decades. The Darkside of the Force was indeed powerful and it could give them all the strength and power necessary to make all this possible. 

Count Dooku calmly walked below the main platforms of the smuggler's moons to a dilapidated area of the city. For many years these lower levels belonged to scores of refugees from throughout the galaxy, looking to make a new start for themselves. However, since these people were in the center of Hutt space, their fates were controlled by the whims of the notorious gangsters. Finally, several decades ago, when Sar was Master Yoda's padawan, the Jedi Master led a taskforce to help evacuate many of those that had come here to escape their homeworlds, but were being sold into slavery.

It didn't take long for the Sith apprentice to find Sifo-Dyas. Being the quintessential Jedi, he sought the most meager accommodations available and there would be no one around to interrupt them. Dooku knocked softly on the door, which was answered almost immediately. After he sat down, Sifo sat on the floor across from him, waiting for what he had to show him. The Serenno Count momentarily struggled to find the right words to begin.

"You were right, old friend. We all were."

"About?"

"The Republic is faltering and the Jedi along with them," Dooku pointed out. "It is only a matter of time before both institutions collapse."

Sifo-Dyas peered at him curiously. "Possibly, but we must have faith that the Force will guide us upon the proper course of action."

"Faith?" Tyranus spouted angrily. "Faith, my friend, did not save Qui-Gon's life nor did it save me from…" he said, abruptly breaking off his speech.

"Save you from what, Sar?"

The former Jedi shook his head as he quickly stood up to pace; meanwhile, Sifo-Dyas, now quite concerned asked, "What has happened to you, my friend?"

Count Dooku turned around and looked down at his friend ominously. "The powers at be have been quite busy, despite the supposed omniscience of the revered Jedi Council." Before Sifo could speak, the Sith apprentice withdrew the holocron from within his cloak. The Jedi Master's eyes widened as he instantly recognized it.

"Where did you get that?'

A wry grin formed across the Sith's face as he answered, "It was given to me…by my new Master."

"No, Sar," Sifo-Dyas' hoarsely said as he cautiously stood up.

"Yes, Sifo. You cannot even begin to imagine the sheer power that the Darkside can give ones

such as us," Dooku said almost reverently. He then grabbed the Jedi Master's shoulders tautly as he continued, "Join me, Sifo and with our combined strength, we can defeat the Sith once and for all."

A look of betrayal was etched into the middle aged man's face as he looked at his friend's glowing yellow eyes. He had been so involved with his own set of circumstances that he did not hear the words of warning from the Force, cautioning him about a man with whom he would have trusted his very life. As Sifo-Dyas reached into the Force, he sensed the veil of the Darkside obscuring the once luminous presence of the former Jedi Master. Power and greed were all that he served, for he truly did not care any longer about the fate of the Republic or the Jedi.

Just as abruptly, Sifo-Dyas pulled away from Tyranus' grasp. "But you are a Sith."

"Only to learn their ways so they can be destroyed," Dooku retorted as he squeezed his fist in front of the Sifo-Dyas' face. "The Jedi have lost their way. They have become weak and decadent. You and I sensed it. Even Qui-Gon sensed it. So, I left them and set out after the Sith Master myself and that was when I learned the truth."

The Jedi Master raised his eyebrow curiously as he spat in reply, "What truth could a Sith Lord possibly tell?"

"That the Jedi Order is doomed because of its arrogance. They have remained the same throughout the centuries, while the Sith have adapted while within in the shadows…watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Sifo looked sadly upon his friend, a man who he had respected above all others because of who he was and for his bold idealism. But now that character flaw has led to his decent into the darkness. But, what was he to do?

"It is not too late, Sar. Return to the light before the darkness completely seizes your soul forever."

Darth Tyranus scoffed as he pulled back his cape, revealing his curved handled lightsaber. "I will soon become more powerful than any Jedi, even you my friend."

"Not unless I stop you, Dooku," Sifo-Dyas retorted.

As if physically stuck, the Sith apprentice took several steps back as he attempted to regain his composure. "Surely you do not wish to fight me! And even if you were to strike me down, what then? You cannot return to Coruscant, lest you confess your crimes and have the only option the Republic has to try to stop the Master, forever removed."

Without looking away, Sifo-Dyas unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and held it, still deactivated against his hip. "Serving the will of the Force involves sacrifice, which is something you have conveniently forgotten."

"Don't make me kill you, Sifo," Darth Tyranus sneered.

"You have already made that choice, Sar," Sifo-Dyas said while igniting his emerald green weapon. "Now it is time to face the consequences."

At that moment, another snap-hiss echoed throughout the small room as the Sith apprentice's newly fashioned red blade illuminated the room. The two combatants circled the room ominously, each studying the other's intentions.

"Back down," the Sith urged. "My Jedi skills have always been superior to yours."

Sifo-Dyas readied himself as he retorted, "We shall see." A second later, a loud crashing of blades reverberated throughout the room as they engaged one another.

Darth Tyranus, while trying to stave off the conflicting feelings of fighting his friend, summoned the raw strength that only the Darkside of the Force could provide. Almost on command, the fallen Jedi felt invigorated as his conscience fell silent while the last shreds of Sar Dooku were quickly stripped away. The Green blade arced downward quickly, but was repelled effortlessly by the wielder of the crimson hued weapon. While Sifo-Dyas was an above average swordsman, his skills in no way rivaled that of Dooku's He would have to rely solely on his strong connection with the Force if he was to survive.

The middle aged Jedi was fighting a purely defensive battle as Count Dooku aggressively twirled his weapon within his hands, causing his blade to move so quickly Sifo nearly lost sight of where it was going to strike. Desperately, he used the Force to push the Sith back into the wall as he ran out into the hallway to give himself more room to fight. Dooku scoffed as he menacingly strode towards the waiting Jedi. With the full fury of the Darkside, the Count struck downward at Sifo-Dyas' head, which he barely parried aside, causing him to fall backwards.

The Dark Lord continued his quick march towards the prone Jedi, who flipped his legs over his head, immediately getting back onto his feet. He barely had time to reignite his lightsaber when another vicious thrust aimed at his midsection was blocked. The Jedi Master spun to his right and unleashed a volley of hastened left to right, right to left strikes, driving the Sith apprentice backwards. Sensing the opening, Sifo-Dyas spun his lasersword around and tried to take advantage of the faltered defense of the former Jedi.

However, sensing his tactic, Count Dooku swoop his blade forward, surprising his attacker to make a hasty retreat. Taking advantage of his temerity, the Sith unleashed a blinding assault that the Jedi was unable to repeal. Throughout the many years that Sifo-Dyas had sparred with Sar Dooku, never before had he witnessed such a lightening display of fierce strikes. All he could do to defend himself was keep his lightsaber in front of him as he felt his body being propelled backwards, second by second.

Completely desperate, the Jedi reached into the Force and pulled out several pieces of metal from the corridor and lobbed them towards the attacking Sith. Darth Tyranus instantly ceased his assault as he sensed the twisted pieces of durasteel flying towards his body. Using the Force, the septuagenarian somersaulted backwards just as the large fragments collided with one another. Sifo-Dyas lay gasping for air on the ground as he heard the loud crash echo throughout the hall. However, he knew that his act had been unsuccessful as he heard the clapping of boots against the ground growing louder.

Dooku walked cautiously towards his friend, his lightsaber deactivated and down towards his side. He knew this contest was over, but Sifo-Dyas would not surrender to him. As he drew closer, the deep voiced man said, "Give me your sword and I will let you walk away."

Still attempting to regain his breath, Sifo retorted, "I cannot allow you to leave this place, Sith."

Tyranus noticeably sighed as his finger twitched over his weapon's activator switch. "Then perhaps you need some…encouragement?"

Before the Jedi Master could respond, streams of Force lightening emerged from Dooku's free hand, which found its target in the middle of Sifo-Dyas' chest. The slumping Jedi was vaulted backwards into the rear wall, screaming in bitter pain. Sensing he was near unconsciousness, the Sith apprentice ceased his assault and walked calmly over to the Jedi. A few feet away, he knelt down to look Sifo in the eyes. "It doesn't have to end this way, old friend. Join me and together we will pave a new destiny for the universe."

As Sifo-Dyas continued to writhe in agony from the pain of the Sith lightening, he muttered, "I will never fall to the Darkside, Dooku."

"Then…I'm sorry, old friend," Tyranus said almost regretfully. He then stood up, brandishing his lightsaber in his right hand. Meanwhile, the injured Jedi looked up to see the Sith Lord readying himself for the killing strike.

Resigned to his fate, the Jedi Master said emphatically, "Do what you must, Sar; but no matter what, I forgive you."

A blaze of anger erupted within the fallen Jedi as he quickly activated his lightsaber and in a perfect downward arc, severed the head of his long time friend and Jedi brother from his body, not only killing him, but destroying the last remnants of the good man that resided within him. At that same moment, from across the galaxy, the Master grinned in delight as his pupil had proven his worth. Events were unfolding exactly as he had foreseen.

* * *

As Tatooine was now only a few hours away, Obi-Wan took advantage of the time to give Anakin a brief lesson. They both sat cross-legged on the bay floor in apparently deep meditation. As Padmé and Sabé returned from the crew deck, they stood opposite from where Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting and watched curiously as they concentrated on moving objects. Suddenly Padmé felt as if something inside was tickling her and in the next moment, she felt herself floating above the ground. After she realized what was happening, she relaxed and enjoyed it. 

The young handmaiden began to cackle at her hovering monarch until she too felt herself being levitated. The two ladies laughed as they twirled about in the air. After a few minutes of hovering in mid-air, they were gently placed back onto the floor. Anakin opened his eyes and winked at them mischievously.

Padmé placed both hands on her hips and glared at him with feigned contempt. "Anakin Skywalker, did you do that?"

"Um, sorry Padmé, but Master Obi-Wan told me to," the boy meekly apologized.

Unable to hide her mirth, her face contorted before she starting laughing. "It's alright, Ani. Besides, it was 'totally wizard', as you are so fond of saying."

The others giggled, which Anakin would have happily joined in on; however, the proximity alert flashed, indicating that they were near their destination. Anakin returned to his chair and disengaged the hyperdrive. The brown, desert planet of Tatooine quickly appeared ahead of them as they rapidly approached.

The boy then turned to Obi-Wan. "Master, we will be in range of their comm stations soon. Shall I make arrangements for a docking bay?"

"I don't think so," he responded. Both Padmé and Sabé joined them in the pilot's area as he added, "I believe if we want to maintain our low profile, we should land outside of Mos Espa."

Anakin smirked as his small fingers pressed a sequence of buttons, which extended a keypad. He then glanced towards Obi-Wan who gave him a nod of approval as he engaged the ship's cloaking fields, rendering them invisible.

"What's the plan, Master Jedi?" Padmé asked.

"I've been giving it considerable thought, your highness; and I believe that the less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

"Agreed," interjected the Queen's chief handmaiden.

Obi-Wan nodded curtly at her. "Therefore, I think old tricks are the best ones so we'll dress as farmers and try to blend in, with your permission of course, your majesty."

Padmé nodded. "On our last visit, Master Jinn and I did not rouse much suspicion. That should work fine." The two women slightly flinched before they fixed their gaze at the young Jedi, hoping Padmé's mention of his beloved Master did not injure him. The Queen then added, "And that was with a clumsy Gungan following us around the town."

All four chuckled softly at the mention of the clumsy, but friendly Gungan, Jar Jar Binks. As everyone appeared to be in agreement with the plan, Padmé turned to Anakin. "Let's go get your mother."

After landing and procuring a speeder, the group was off to Watto's shop. Anakin was trying as best he could to calm his mind, but the excitement was getting to be too much. He was finally able to settle down when he received a mental reprimand from Master Obi-Wan, suggesting that he practice some of the mental exercises that had learned during the flight. A short speeder ride later, they had finally arrived. A flood of memories hit Anakin at once. He recollected the endless days of hard work and blistering heat. The boy also reminisced about his friends that would visit him and all the different characters that had entered the shop whose stories he enjoyed hearing. He especially reflected on the pod racing deals that Watto would get him into.

Shaking him out of his thoughts, the boy saw the Toydarian fly towards them as they approached.

"My, my Ani, you have grown in such a short time."

Anakin nodded and replied "It has gone by quickly, Watto."

Watto then looked towards Obi-Wan and asked, "What can I do for you? Have another broken ship?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We've come to negotiate the release of Shmi Skywalker."

Anakin's heart raced as he watched Watto eye them suspiciously. "Well, since our last meeting, I have had to make some…adjustments."

Becoming impatient, Anakin yelled "Where's my mother?"

Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder as Padmé reached for his hand to calm him down. The Jedi Knight then returned his attention back to the Toydarian and motioned for him to go inside. The others followed closely behind as Obi-Wan propped the metal case on top of the counter. "Is she still in your charge? We have something….substantial to compensate you with for her release."

Watto shook his head as his eyes bulged at the case's contents. "Because I lost everything to that tall man that took Ani, I was in debt to the Hutts."

The sandy haired boy involuntarily shuddered at the mention of the notorious gangsters. While still holding his hand, Padmé turned her attention towards Watto. "What does that mean?"

"Means I had to give them Shmi until I resolved my gambling debts."

Obi-Wan looked at the others in concern, as he asked, "But does she still belong to you?"

"Uh, yes and no," the Toydarian responded.

Becoming incensed, Sabé growled, "Can you be any less specific?"

"She's their property until I pay them back. They have her transmitter codes and everything," Watto answered cautiously.

The Jedi Knight nodded. "Then you will come with us to help negotiate her release."

The blue winged alien flew over to the case and glanced at it hungrily as he realized that the stranger was correct. However, being the clever opportunist that he was, he would take advantage of this situation. "Perhaps we can strike a deal."

"Such as?" Obi-Wan asked warily.

"You get my debts resolved with Jabba, then I will sell Shmi to you at a reasonable price," Watto suggested anxiously.

Obi-Wan looked to both Padmé and Anakin who gave subtle nods of approval. He then returned his glance at the Toydarian as he answered, "Deal."

Anakin sighed deeply as he sensed that this was not going to be easy. As they headed to the speeder, the boy turned to both Obi-Wan and Sabé with a worried look. "Master, I don't believe it would be safe for either Padmé or Sabé to join us at Jabba's palace."

The two women were about to argue when Obi-Wan raised his hand to stop them. "I'm afraid I agree with Anakin. Should we have to forcibly take Shmi, it will be difficult enough if there are three of us to escape, but five…"

"We can more than take care of ourselves, Master Jedi," Padmé spat bitterly.

Anakin then took Padmé's hand into his own and squeezed it before looking up at her. "Your highness, the palace is a very dangerous place and I could not bare it if you were to get captured or hurt." The young Queen was about to continue her protest when he added, "Besides, part of being the High Protector is for me to guard your life with my own if necessary. And that's what I am doing now."

Padmé gazed at the boy stunned, then turned her attention at Sabé who seemed to have a look of resignation on her face. "He's right, your majesty and so is Master Kenobi. Even with me protecting you, it will be difficult for them to save Ani's mother and watch us."

The young monarch sighed as she gave Anakin a sullen look. "I don't like this."

"I know, Padmé, but please trust me."

The two youths gazed at each other silently for several moments until the Queen returned her focus to the others. "Very well. Sabé and I will wait in the ship and have it ready if we need to get out of here in a hurry."

After returning to the ship, it only took a few minutes flight time to reach the outskirts of Jabba's palace. Anakin maintained the cloaking shields as he, Obi-Wan, and Watto departed the ship. He and Padmé exchanged a silent farewell before he ran to catch up with the others. She stood at the top of gangway, hoping that this was not the last time she would ever see him.

The boy harbored terrible memories of this place when both his mother and he were owned by Gardolla. Some of the worst beatings that he had ever received were due to her slimy hands. As the hate tried to clamber to the surface, his memories of the terrible feelings that the Darkside invoked, quickly enabled him to suppress it.

After Watto explained to the gate guardian their business in Huttese, the three were granted access inside. The Gamorrean guards watched them ominously as they walked down the dark, dusty passageway. Nervous, Anakin felt underneath his poncho for his hidden lightsaber, hoping he would not be required to use it. At that same moment, Jabba's chief aid, Bib Fortuna approached them.

"_What is it that you want?" _He asked in Huttese.

Anakin quickly answered, "_We seek an audience with his greatness, Jabba the Hutt."_

"_For what purpose?" _Fortuna countered.

The boy turned to Watto who answered, "_These offworlders are going to help me pay my debt to him."_

The Twilek eyed them suspiciously for a moment before cackling in delight. _"How did you swindle them into it, Watto?"_

The blue Toydarian flew closer to Bib as he said, "_Don't you recognize the boy? This is Anakin Skywalker, and I gave his exaltedness his mother as collateral."_

"_Ah yes, the human that won the Boonta Eva classic. Very well. Follow me."_

The group followed the Twilek into Jabba's throne room where he was being entertained by several dancers. Obi-Wan surveyed the area calmly, reaching out into the Force for any hints of warning. However, the reputed gangster was not in any way alarmed at their presence. The room itself was a proverbial den of thieves. Sentients from all over the galaxy, mostly thieves and bounty hunters partook of all the Hutt had to offer.

The giant slug-like creature focused his attention on them after Fortuna announced their presence. Obi-Wan knew that announcing his status as a Jedi Knight would be tantamount to suicide, so instead he opened his link to Anakin.

/Young one./

/Yes, Master/

/You are going to have to take the lead here./

/Are you sure/

/Yes I am. Remember you are famous here. Use that to our advantage./

The boy nodded subtly as he cautiously approached the Hutt. "_Greetings, your greatness. I am Anakin Skywalker, winner of the Boonta Eve Classic."_

Jabba's deep chuckle bellowed throughout the room as he answered, "_I remember who you are, human. You won me a considerable amount of money. What is it that you want?"_

"_I have come with the Toydarian Watto to pay off his remaining debts to you."_

The large creature looked at the small boy incredulously before turning his attention towards Watto. _"What did you do scum, to get these humans to help you?"_

The Toydarian flew closer as he answered, "_The boy wants to negotiate the release of his mother."_

"_Then he should have spoken with me first. You owe quite a bit of money."_

Anakin then motioned for Obi-Wan to draw closer and open the case to show the Hutt. Jabba stared at it greedily as a plan formed in his mind. This boy was one of the best podracers that he had ever witnessed—even greater than Sebulba. If he could get him to race for him, the profits that they could reap could be quite extensive. However, there were many that wanted to see this human as bug squash and would be at Jabba's dispose if they did so. Either way, he would benefit from this situation. "_That is simply not enough to pay off Watto's debts and purchase your mother's freedom, even if this scum made a deal with you."_

The boy turned angrily towards the Toydarian. "I thought you said that this was enough!"

Watto shrugged as a wry grinned filled his face. Anakin returned his attention towards Jabba, who. sensed that he had the boy cornered. "_However, I will make you a counter proposal. I will give you your mother if you perform one simple task for me."_

"_Which is?"_

Jabba grinned as he answered, "_I have recently taken several pods from slimeballs that owed me money. However, I have nobody good to race any of them in the upcoming Malastare one-hundred race, which is in two standard weeks time. So, if you race one of my pods and win, I will give you your mother back._

"_And if I lose?"_

An ominous smirk grew across the giant slug's face as it answered, "_Then your mother won't be the only Skywalker slave I own."_

Obi-Wan was about to mentally protest; but, the boy impulsively replied, _"Deal."_

"_Very well," _Jabba answered. He then turned to Bib Fortuna and ordered, _"Take the boy to the storage yards and let him pick out the pod he will use._"

The Twilek bowed as he walked down from the platform. Jabba refocused his gaze on Anakin as he said, "_You are responsible for getting the pod ready and to Malastare within time. If you back out, I will place a bounty so large__on your head, you won't be able to go near a civilized system in the galaxy again."_

Anakin simply bowed as he followed Fortuna out. Obi-Wan, incensed, silently questioned

/What in the blazes did you just do/

/I'm saving my mother, Master./

* * *

Sar Dooku sat blankly in the cockpit of his ship as he reviewed the day's events. He glanced briefly at his comlink, knowing that he needed to make contact with Valkin per his Master's instructions. The fury of the Darkside that fueled him during the confrontation with Sifo-Dyas had ebbed, leaving him empty and cold. The Sith apprentice believed he had done the right thing for now he held the key to the galaxy's future in his very hands. However, he would not be the sole architect of the change that was to come for he had failed to lure his former comrade to his side, and now it was only him and the Master. 

Tyranus reasoned that this was probably to his advantage. Darth Sidious had yet to share his vast knowledge with him and despite his thorough studies of the Sith holocron, he knew there was much to be learned.

_All was not lost. _

Even though Valkin had deceived him during their initial encounter with the Dark Lord, the man had considerable talent and Dooku could use their prior friendship to his own advantage. In time, the heir of the Mandalorian race would call him master. Then together and with their combined powers within the Darkside, there would be nothing to stop them from destroying Sidious.

A soft chime filled the cabin, grabbing he Sith Lord's attention. Tyranus felt a breath of air become trapped in his chest as he read the source of the transmission—Coruscant—the Master was beckoning. Abruptly, Dooku stood up and marched to the rear of his vessel. Using the Force to activate the holoprojector, the fallen Jedi knelt as a bluish image appeared, then flickered into the hooded form of the Sith Master.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious' voice bellowed in greeting.

"My Master."

"Have you accomplished your task?"

Dooku looked up at the face of the static-filled hologram; however, Sidious' arrogant gaze reveled that the Sith already knew the answer. "Of course, Master. The Jedi Sifo-Dyas, on his own accord, placed an order with the cloners on Kamino to create an Army for the Republic. Now all that remains is for us to find a template to construct the army."

"Good. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," Palpatine boasted.

Amazed, Tyranus queried, "You knew of this, my Lord?"

"Of course, my apprentice," the Sith Master wryly. "It was I who put the visions into your pathetic friend's mind and it was my powers with the Darkside of the Force which urged him to fulfill its message."

"Such a power is unknown to the Jedi," Dooku remarked still astonished.

"And soon we shall wield powers even greater than this and together we will crush the Jedi Order, into oblivion."

The hint of such a power was too much for Darth Tyranus to ignore. Once he learned what he could, he would usurp Sidious in the traditions set forth by all the Sith apprentices that came before him—the Master would be killed or he would die in the attempt. That was the way of things and Dooku knew that Palpatine was well aware of this fact. In fact, he was sure that the Dark Lord even welcomed the opportunity to one day prove his superior powers.

"Do you still wish for me to contact Lord Ord?"

Darth Sidious hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes, but I have another task for you to include in your message to the bounty hunters."

"What is it, Milord?"

"Komari Vosa and her band of brigands are beginning to cause some…problems for us. I want you to include a sizeable bounty on her head in our offer."

Tyranus stiffened at the mention of his former Padawan. While their parting was on bad terms, this did not disturb him. Rather, since she was the one who guided Sifo-Dyas to the Kaminoans and he did not mention this fact earlier, Dooku was now convinced of the great powers that were at the Sith Master's dispose. Indeed, it would take years before he could implement his own plans. Ironically, patience was one of the virtues he learned well from his days as a Jedi and one day he would use it against them.

"It shall be done, Milord."

_TBC-Comments and thoughts are always welcomed. :)._


	15. Chapter 13 Pt I: An Encounter with Fate

_My undying thanks to everyone who left reviews and read the last post. I truly appreciate your comments and suggestions. _

**Jedi Knight Revan: **Glad to see you back. Thanks so much for your kind comments. I have been trying to improve my writing by starting new stories with hopes of improving my versatility. Glad I still have you guessing how Palpy will make his move. All I can say is patience ;).

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you so much. After Chapter 13 is completed (There will be a 2nd part, possibly a 3rd) then we will skip ahead a few years. And yes, the sequel is already being worked on so no worries.

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **Nice name. Thank you so very much for reading. Next chapter is up and as I mentioned above, there will be a sequel after this story is completed which should be in another 10-12 chapters ;).

**Emerald Green Queen: **As far as Dooku, I think it is a case of his own idealism and sense of right and wrong working against him. The Darkside has definitely twisted his perceptions and he has just begun down the dark path. As for Sifo-Dyas, you make an interesting point; however, the Jedi won't know that Sifo-Dyas has died for quite some time and being that his demise happened in a rather disreputable place, by that point, the cause of death would be unknown. Of course there will be conjecture, but they won't know for sure until AotC. Thanks for pointing out my errors, I truly appreciate it ;). As for Palpy and the Force, keep these observations in the back of your mind. This will be a topic that will continue throughout the remainder of this fic and its sequel ;). And Anakin still turning to the darkside? Hmm..that would be sweet torment ;). Thanks again for your very detailed comments. They are of great benefit as I think about subsequent chapters. Keep them coming :).

**0AnakinSolo0**: Thanks for your kind comments. All I can say about his role in the Clone Wars is keep reading ;). And as far as your story, check your review bos ;).

**Lochar: **Thank you so much. Wanted to show that despite his poor choices, Dooku still had the opportunity to redeem himself. Now that seems les likely.

**LetNys: **Thanks a bunch. The impending pod race should be fun.

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Yes, another pod race. We shall see what old Jabba has up his proverbial sleeve. As far as Sifo-Dyas and Dooku, the results of the events are canon; however, how everything transpired came out of my little brain as there was very little to go on. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hieiko**: Only being ten we are already seeing Anakin's impulsive tendancies coming to light. We shall see where this will lead him in the future. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostrider: **I am once again humbled by your overly kind comments. I am just thrilled that you are enjoying this and am happy to keep coming up with new directions to take this. I appreciate your reviews and thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **Well, Jabba didn't become a rich gangster for no reason. Thanks a billion for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks!

_Without further ado, onto the story...Hope you all enjoy! Briefly, phrases in elipses are translations of language.

* * *

_ "You did what?" Padmé Naberrie asked heatedly, forgoing any pretense of royal detachment as she glared at the sulking sandy haired boy.

"It wasn't my fault….honest," Anakin weakly retorted, glancing down at his feet as he kicked around the sand that was between them. "There just wasn't any other way to help my Mom."

The youthful Naboovian Queen remained standing with both hands on her hips; much in the same manner her mother did whenever she or her sister had gotten into trouble as children. In an equally menacing stance, only a few feet behind her, Sabé also glared; however, Anakin was not the source of her agitation.

"And you, Master Jedi," the decoy interjected while clenching her jaw. "Why didn't you do anything to stop him? Don't you Jedi have mind tricks or something?"

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably on the hot desert sand as the stares of both women bear down on him. The discomfort he felt reminded him grimly of the many rebukes he received as a youngling from the crèche masters. He briefly cleared his throat before uttering his defense. "The Hutt instantly recognized Anakin and had I tried to use the Force, I might have caused too much unwanted attention."

"That is why you should have let us join you. Perhaps we could have together come up with another solution." Sabé then turned anxiously towards the Queen. "Isn't that right, your highness?"

Always being rational, despite her own anger, Padmé ignored her decoy's rant as she continued to focus on Obi-Wan. "Then of course you acted in our best interest." The Jedi slightly grinned as he observed the astonished look Sabé gave Amidala. She was about to continue her protests when Padmé added, "Besides, what's done is done. Now, we must focus on resolving the situation."

As the others nodded, she turned to Anakin. "What will you use to race? Qui-Gon sold your pod."

A slight grin crossed the boy's face as he finally chanced looking up at the Queen. "Jabba let me rummage through his stockyards to find a pod for the race."

Padmé scoffed as she retorted, "And you trust that he wouldn't sabotage one?"

"No, but he is allowing me to take it and do whatever repairs are needed. So, if he's done something to it, I will find it before the race," he answered confidently.

The young monarch continued to stare at him, wanting to shout at the top of her lungs for gambling with his life in such a way. But alas, she did not. From the few brief conversations that they had on the topic since his arrival on Naboo, Padmé was well aware of the terrible life that Anakin and his mother had endured for years. Being a free woman, the inability to choose one's own destiny was something beyond her comprehension. And as an advocate for freedom throughout the galaxy, the very notion of slavery disturbed her to her moral foundation.

Therefore, it did not surprise her in the least that Anakin would gladly surrender his life so his mother could have a taste of the freedom which he now experienced. However, the quickly growing boy had in just a few short months become an extremely important part of her life. Anakin was the one she could share Padmé's feelings with and not have to hide behind the cool façade of Amidala, much like she did with her handmaidens. With them, even though they were all close, personal friends, Padmé had to keep up the illusion of control and not show any signs of weakness so that they would never doubt her ability to lead. Anakin was different though.

After many nights of struggling with decisions or agonizing over the long lasting affects of the occupation, the sandy haired boy would join her in the Royal Gardens or on her veranda and he would always listen to every word that escaped her lips. Many times, Padmé found herself rambling about nonsense, but Anakin just sat by her side and nodded in understanding, even though she knew that that he truly didn't at times. However, he was always quick to offer a hug of comfort or a kind word which would quickly lift her spirits.

Friends such as him do not come along very often in a lifetime. And now it was quite possible that he could be lost forever. How could she have allowed this to happen? She was the brave Queen Amidala who saved her whole world; yet, she felt powerless to do anything. But as she again looked at the determined face of her friend, how could she stand in the way from of freeing his mother?

"I can't say that I approve of this. You could be killed."

"I'm sorry, Padmé. Really I am. And I know the risks, but if this allows me to save my Mom, I have to try."

The young Queen's face softened. Had the situation been reversed, she too would be doing anything to help her family. Anakin was no different. Plus, she sensed that despite his brave front, the boy was frightened and desperately needed her support. Without warning, she walked up to him and knelt down to give him a warm embrace. Padmé felt Anakin relax within her arms as he whispered, "I'm scared, angel."

Anakin stiffened as he realized what he had just called Padmé. However, she did not appear disturbed as she continued to hold him. She then whispered back, "Me too." Padmé withdrew slightly to look him in the eye. "Just promise me that you will never race again after this."

Anakin slightly grinned as his head bobbed up and down. "I promise."

As the two youths broke their embrace, Padmé asked, "Where are you supposed to get the racer?"

Anakin grinned. "Jabba is having some of his servants bring to us here. It should…" His face became blank as his voice tapered off. The former slave abruptly turned away from the Queen as he shot his gaze over to a nearby sand dune. Padmé was going to query about his sudden change in demeanor when she noticed a caravan of two large animals, pulling a metallic object, slowly approaching. Before she could refocus her attention on Anakin, the boy had already broken into a full sprint towards several strangers. Sabé and she exchanged a momentary glance of confusion until everything was made clear by the boy's joyous shouts.

"Mom! Mom! It's me!" He yelled as he raced across the desert floor.

A short figure who was walking near the head of the group, withdrew her hood when she heard the familiar shouts. A wave of pure bliss pulsed throughout her veins as she immediately recognized the voice. "Ani!" she cried at as she hastened her pace towards the sprinting child. The two beings collided into a crushing hug and Anakin felt his legs lift off the ground as Shmi spun him around.

"Oh my goodness, Ani…"

The boy tightened his embrace as he muttered, "I've missed you so much, Mom. I thought I'd never see you again."

Tears of happiness fell down Shmi's face as she held onto her son—her heart—for dear life. She hoped that the gods were not playing a cruel joke on her—that this was real and not some hope filled dream, like thoes she has had too often since moving into Jabba's Palace. After her arrival, Jabba placed her in his makeshift infirmary where all his slaves and guards would receive some treatment whenever they became sick or injured. However, there was no fully trained healer to help so Shmi relied on the skills she'd obtained years prior.

A few years after she was taken from her home on Dantilla, she used to assist the only physician that would make occasional stops into the slave quarter. He taught her how to use the local folk medicine to cure the more common maladies that would infect the other slaves. However, Watto did not allow her to offer her services without recompense so he forbade her to ever help again. Despite his objections, Shmi would sneak off at nights to help those that she could, often times taking a very small Anakin with her who picked up on some of the techniques quickly. This skill though proved to be advantageous for Jabba was appreciative of it and allowed her private quarters unlike the other servants of the palace.

As mother and son reluctantly broke their embrace, Shmi hurriedly wiped the tears that fell across her face as she asked hoarsely, "What are you doing here?"

A large smirk filled his face. "I'm here to rescue you."

"What? How is that possible?"

Before Anakin could answer, Obi-Wan, Padmé and Sabé had finally joined them. A smile of recognition showed on Shmi's face as she saw the girl Queen approach her. "Hello Ms. Skywalker. Remember me?"

"Of course," Shmi replied. "You were the handmaiden that was with Master Jinn on your last visit." Anakin and Padmé shared a knowing grin, hoping soon they could reveal her true identity. Shmi smiled at them briefly then looked towards the parked ship before returning her gaze towards Padmé. "Where is he, by the way?" Anakin's mother then turned towards the group who remained silent.

Obi-Wan finally spoke. "I'm afraid he was killed shortly after we left Tatooine."

Shmi's face noticeably fell. "I am very sorry to hear that. He was a good man."

"Indeed he was," the young Jedi sadly replied.

"So who's training you now, Ani? And why aren't you on Coruscant?"

The boy sighed deeply. "That's a very, very long story. But I promise, I will tell you everything once I win the race.

"Race?" Shmi said rhetorically. As realization of who the pod was for dawned on her, a worried crease filled her face as she muttered, "Oh Ani, please don't tell me that this pod is for you? You know how I feel when you used to have to do that."

Anakin shrugged. "It was the only way I could get Jabba to release you."

Before Shmi could protest, a tall, hooded figure moved towards the group from behind the convoy. The Hutt's viceroy, Bib Fortuna revealed himself and grinned briefly before ordering two large Gamorreans to load the racer into the cargo bay of the _Angel Queen._

_"As per your deal with the mighty Jabba, we have delivered the pod,"_ the Twilek said in Huttese. He then moved to stand ominously over Anakin. _"The race is in two standard weeks, Skywalker. If you don't show, Jabba will hunt you down like the slave scum you are."_

The anger coursed through Anakin's veins, causing his jaw to tighten as he answered. _"I don't back away from deals, slimeball."_

Fortuna smugly grinned as he pulled Shmi towards him. Anakin then yelled, _"Make sure my mother is on Malastare so I can take her home when I win."_

_"That's of course if you survive, Skywalker. If I were you, I would worry more about that."_ Bib retorted.

The boy quickly reached out his hand, which his mother clasped lovingly. She then said in the language of her people, "Meningtvi tutamei, Anakin oi pensa ut tolime." (I have missed you, Anakin. You are never far from my thoughts)

Fortuna and one of the Gamorrean guards pulled her away, breaking her hold with her son, causing him to shout in reply, "Meningtvi tutamei mein pensa tui, Maidra." (I miss you and think of you often, my mother.)

Streams of tears fell down Anakin's face as both Padmé and Sabé moved over to console him. The young Queen knelt down while removing a silk handkerchief from her robes. She then gave it to the boy who wiped at his face furiously as it grew red in anger. Sensing his pain, Padmé softly whispered, "Anakin, no mendin est. Yrin Matdra libare hein. (Anakin, do not fear; for you will save your mother.)

A thin line formed on his lips as he tried to fight through the anguish of being torn away from his mother once again. Anakin's smile grew as he looked straight into Padmé's deep brown eyes. "No et mendi, Padmé. Tengamei yrin en bida." (I do not fear, for as long as I have you near by, Padmé)

The two youths embraced one another until Obi-Wan joined them. "I hate to interrupt, but I don't think it is safe for us to remain."

Padmé nodded. "Agreed." She then turned to Anakin, "Let's get back to Naboo. We have a lot of work ahead of us before the race."

* * *

The arboreal alien strutted through the Palace arrogantly on his way to the audience chamber. Twilek slave girls and dancers reached out their hands with the hope of touching the famous Dug. However, Sebulba was not interested in their affections as he swooped by them in order to begin his audience with Jabba. Since losing the Boonta Eve classic, the galaxy known racer had spent months trying to live down the insult of being beaten by a human slave boy. 

_"I have come as requested mighty Jabba,"_ he said respectfully in the language of the Hutts.

A loud laugh bellowed throughout the room, causing the other occupants to chortle in response. _"Ah, the famous Sebulba. Back on Tatooine at last!"_

The Dug gritted his teeth at the slight. Jabba knew perfectly well that he wished to avoid the planet at all costs since his loss to the Skywalker boy. It amused him to no end to watch Sebulba squirm in his presence, unable to do anything in response.

_"I have a proposition for you, Sebulba."_

A sneer filled his features as he asked, _"What do you wish, oh exalted one?"_

_"I have made a deal with an old…rival of yours who will be racing in the Malastare 100 in two standard weeks. I want to make sure that he doesn't win, but I wish no permanent harm to fall upon him."_

The Dug, who inwardly was irritated for having been called her to do the Hutt's dirty work, nodded sharply in response. _"And what is in it for me."_

The giant slug slightly chortled before answering, _"You get to help make Anakin Skywalker a slave again."_

Sebulba stiffened at the mention of his competitor's name. Indeed, it was he who bought the former slave's pod from the tall human immediately after the Boonta Eve race. The Dug then spent the last several months, modifying and reconfiguring the pod for his own use. Especially since his was destroyed in the last race. But more importantly, also being well adept at fixing things, Sebulba wanted insight into the child that had outwitted him. He believed that by taking his racer and learning its secrets, it would prepare him for the day when he would face the boy again. And now with one of the grandest races in the galaxy only two short weeks away, which coincidentally was on his homeworld of Malastare, the Dug believed fate was about to grant him his revenge.

_"What if the boy wins? He has proven to be…more cleaver than most slaves."_

An evil smirked occupied the face of the giant Hutt as the different possibilities ran through his greedy mind. _"Then I hope pain is something you enjoy, Dug."_

Sebulba was normally not one to respond well to threats. Especially since part of the gamesmanship of podracing was to launch barbs at the other racers, hoping to get into their minds before the race even started. However, the Dug was well aware that while his own species was considered dangerous, failing Jabba was beyond hazardous to one's health since the gangster had every bounty hunter in the galaxy at his disposal. Yet, the opportunity to confront Skywalker was too good to pass up and if the boy should be killed in the process, then so be it. Accidents were commonplace in podracing.

_"I will do as you ask Jabba, but if I succeed, I believe a little compensation is in order."_

The Hutt chortled. _"You were always my kind of scum, Dug. Very well. Knock Skywalker out of the race and I will sponsor you for the next five seasons without my normal twenty percent kickback."_

_"Deal!"_ Sebulba cried out almost too anxiously as a murderous grin eclipsed his face. That human boy would dearly pay for his insult.

* * *

He crept stealthily behind the large granite deposit which was only several hundred yards from the entrance to the lair of the Bando Gora. The bounty hunter who donned the silver armor of the ancient Mandalorian race had been tracking his current prey across dozens of parsecs and had even defeated his rival Montross to reach Kholma. Jango Fett, who was the anointed head of one of the few remaining clans of the Mandalorian people, sat unceremoniously upon the dirt floor, reaching for a small holoviewer. 

As the device came to life, a blue holographic image of Count Dooku appeared above the unit, dressed in black.

_'Greetings Jango Fett,_

_My name is Tyranus and I have a proposition. I am offering five million Republic credits for the capture of Komari Vosa, the leader of the Bando Gora. Payment will be issued upon her capture.'_

This message had become the bane of the bounty hunter's existence over the past several weeks. This venture had cost the life of his close associate and friend Roz, as well as the destruction of his ship, which he inherited from his adopted father, Jaster Mareel. However, all was not a loss as he acquired the prototype Firespray-class attack ship Slave I, which aided his efforts to reach this distant world.

Although he rarely involved himself in the motives of the countless contractors he had dealt with throughout his career, something about this mission, aside from the enormously high bounty, disturbed him. Jango had been in the business a long time and he had never heard of this man called Tyranus and even more curious was the fact that the true Overlord of the Mandalorian people, Valkin Ord had sought his whereabouts just days before he received the bounty on Vosa.

Could they be in this together? If so, had Lord Ord found someone with the financial backing to help their race once again rise from the ashes? Stirred back to reality, Jango then placed the unit back within his armor, and withdrew both of his silver encased blasters, ready to complete his mission. However, before he left for the strong hold of the Bando Gora, the Mandalorian heard a sound coming from the forest behind him. In one move, he whirled about to see the end of a blaster rifle pointed straight at his helmet, while the person holding the weapon released a wry grin.

"Don't do that again. I could have killed you."

Zam Wesell lowered her rifle as she moved towards the bounty hunter. "I wasn't about to let you have all the fun, Fett. Besides, I saved your hide and you owe me some of that big bounty you're after."

Fett unconsciously shook his head as he recalled distinctly why he preferred to work alone. "If memory serves me correct, I saved you back on Tatooine, so we are even."

The changeling noticeably shrugged as she gazed out towards the nearby fortress. "Komari Vosa is notoriously brutal and rumor has it that she was once a Jedi."

"Jedi are not as invulnerable as most people make them out to be," Jango observed grimly, recalling the vicious encounter years ago that saw several Jedi Knights killed, but at the expense of his adoptive father's life. He had been impressed with their prowess with their almost mythical lasersword, as well as their overall combat skills.

Yet, despite their magical powers, the bounty hunter had discerned a way to kill several before having to escape with the remnants of their once mighty clan. It was a moment that had troubled him for years to come since a true Mandalorian warrior would rather fight to the death than seek ways to preserve his life. From that moment on, Jango Fett vowed to never to relent until he drew his last breath.

"Still Fett, you are going to need somebody to watch your back."

Unwilling to maintain the argument, the Mandalorian nodded. "Very well, then. Just keep out of sight and if you should spot Vosa, do not try to engage her. She's mine."

Zam smirked. "Whatever you say, boss."

The two bounty hunters withdrew from their hiding place and headed towards a slight embankment that surrounded the fortress. The lair of the Bando Gora was an ancient structure, which was constructed by the indigenous members of Kholma who were massacred centuries ago by their Bogdan neighbors. The building was constructed with large, sand colored permacrete blocks with several turrets extending hundred meters into the night's sky. Shadows of red and black flickered within the hallway from torches that were inside the open windows.

An old wooden door was open at the entrance. Jango made a subtle gesture, ordering Zam to find another way in. The bounty hunter walked cautiously down the main corridor, using the support pillars for cover as he moved through the darkness. Years of battle hardened training had Fett's senses on full alert as he continued his journey further into the heart of the fortress. Yet surprisingly, nothing had responded to his infiltration. Perhaps this Vosa was not a Jedi after all.

At that same moment, a blood curdling scream reverberated throughout the chamber and as Jango looked about, several cultists wielding vibroaxes were charging towards him. Instinctually, the seasoned warrior flipped himself forward and underneath their attack, taking them completely by surprise. He then fired both blasters at his would be attacker; however, they kept moving closer as some of Fett's shots were being deflected off of their blades. Quickly, Jango placed one of his blasters back into its holster and extended his arm which had a flamethrower attached to it. Without conscious thought, he unleashed the flames, setting fire onto the unsuspecting attackers. The cultists screamed out in horror as they flailed themselves about the room in order to extinguish the flames.

Seizing advantage from the confusion, the bounty hunter hurried out of the chamber and down an adjacent corridor. He was about to stop when he heard the crack of several projectiles hitting a nearby wall. He turned only enough to see several cultists wielding dartguns. Not wanting to have them continue to give chase, Jango hunched over and fired one of his rocket propelled grenades towards the roof of the corridor. The blast created a cave in effectively barricading him from his attackers.

The armor clad warrior took in a deep breath before he continued his search. He hastened his pace as he guessed that more cultists would be alerted to his presence. Jango hurried his way to an open portal at the end of the corridor. He quickly darted through it and instantly paused when he realized where he was. Bodies of both humans and aliens were chained against the walls, while others were bound to stone tables scattered throughout the room. Anguished wails and exhausted pleas filled the air as Fett realized that he had stumbled upon a room the Bando Gora apparently used for torture. He was slowly withdrawing back towards the opening from which he entered when a soft, feminine voice spoke:

"Aren't their cries just music to the ears?"

Jango shifted to his left to see an angular, short haired woman leaning against a support pillar near the corner of the room. Her facial features were obscured by the darkness, but the bounty hunter was certain that this was his prey. However, at that moment, he did not feel like the predator.

"What?"

She moved slightly towards him, but remained mostly hidden in the dark. "I enjoy their pain and their torment. It makes me appreciate all that life has to offer." The woman shifted momentarily before she continued, "I take it you are here for me."

"Komari Vosa?"

"Jango Fett," the Dark Jedi replied coldly. "I see our reputations precede us."

Annoyed at her lack of fear, the bounty hunter barked, "There is a large price on your head and I am here to take you in."

Stepping out the darkness, Komari smirked as she turned her back to Jango. "Oh? And whom may I ask is issued the bounty?"

"I don't reveal my employers' names."

The former Jedi Padawan closed her mind and looked into the Force for an answer. She noticeably trembled when she saw the image of her former Master ever present in the bounty hunter's mind. However, it was strange that he seemed to call himself Tyranus….unless.

"I see it didn't take my Master long to learn everything he needed from Sifo-Dyas. He truly has fallen," she said more to herself than her opponent. Had Fett not been standing ominously nearby, Komari would have crumbled to the floor in despair. Her Master…Sar Dooku who taught her the ways of the Force including how to be a servant of the light had succumb to the lure of the Darkside. The anger within her swelled as she realized that the man who had her expelled from the Order was now an agent of darkness.

The hypocrisy.

"Whatever. Now, you can come quietly or else I will take you by force."

The leader of the Bando Gora grinned smugly as she turned to face him. "So confident you are in your abilities." She paused briefly. "My former Master always used to say that I had to do things the hard way so I think you are going to have to take me; if you can."

Jango extended his arm and was about to fire his suspension cord when the ominous echo of a lightsaber igniting filled the room. The bounty hunter instead opted to reach for his blasters, but before he could take aim, they sailed out of his hand and crashed against the back wall. Still trying to comprehend what had just occurred, Fett felt himself being flung across the room. As he hit the ground, Jango withdrew both his concealed blasters and fired blindly in the direction he thought Komari was approaching. However, once he ceased shooting, the Dark Jedi was nowhere in sight.

Gathering himself into a crouching position, the bounty hunter used the advanced optics built into his helmet to scan the darkness for Vosa. He was about to rise to his feet when a jaw rattling kick met his head, hurdling him back down to the ground.

"Your techno gadgets are no match for the Darkside." Komari then summoned another powerful Force-induced push, which flung the slumping bounty hunter, who abruptly stopped when he crashed into the rear wall. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a glowing red hued blade pointing at his throat. He nearly scoffed as he resigned to the fact that he too would die like his adopted father, by the blade of a Jedi's lightsaber.

_TBC-Thoughts, suggestions and comments are always welcomed!_


	16. Chapter 13 Pt 2: An Encounter with Fate

_My many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left their suggestions. They are always appreciated. I won't comment longer as I am getting ready to run from a hurricane so if the next update takes awhile, you know why. Enjoy!_

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thank you so very much. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. While you do have a point about the 'Naboo' hopefully I will keep you guessing. Thanks again for pointing out my miscue. Even with an extra pair of eyes helping me, we do still miss things. Thanks for your help :). As for Jango, keep reading to find out about him ;).

**Lizziemackenzie: **You made me blush with your kind comments. Thank you so much. As for the handmaidens, all the last names I use in my stories I have made up on my own or have help in making them up. There are histories scattered here and there throughout the web, but again I have to use a lot of creative license and base things on what I think Padme would need help with as Queen. Touching on your comment about Shmi, I have to agree that I wasn't too happy using Ms. However, in AotC, Threepio did refer to Padme as Miss so there is a precident in the GFFA for the title. Good point though. Will keep it in mind. Hope you are well too and enjoy the chapter!

**Dragon: **Thanks for reading. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: **Thank you so much.

**Mizra: **Glad to you like reading about all the various characters. I like to have a good mix to make things more interesting. Thanks so much!

**LaPapillion: **Wow! Thank you for your very kind comments. As far as Dark Jedi, it is a generic name for those who have left the Order and have fallen to the Darkside. However, they don't follow the directives of the Sith Order. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks again for reading!

**Pokey: **Thanks so much!

**LetNys: **I appreciate you takng the time to read this. Hope you enjoy!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Thanks so much. Things are definitely not looking good for our little hero. Hopefully he can pull another victory out of his belt. Thanks again for reading!

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **Thanks so very much for your kind comments. The name of the sequel is _For the Love of the Queen_. I shall begin posting it as soon as this story is completed. As for as an AU ROTS fic, anything is possible ;).

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks for your wonderful comments. Glad you are still enjoying!

**Lochar: **Read this chapter to find out ;).Thanks for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks!

* * *

Upon their arrival back at Theed Palace, Anakin unloaded his new pod into an unused area within the hangar so he could begin to work on it. Padmé had offered him the services of her Royal engineers, but he politely refused, saying he only needed Artoo's and Captain Olié's help. The pod that he had selected was a large contrast from his previous. 

The engines on this racer had a much larger and round intake with a narrow tube that extended towards the exhaust. It was constructed out of a shiny metallic substance and was painted yellow and red. The actual pod itself was obviously not constructed for a human, the controls arranged in manner that required more than four limbs to operate it.

For days, Anakin didn't sleep and hardly ate as he converted the racer into a form that he could pilot. Ric helped him make sure that neither Jabba nor any of his cronies had tampered with it. It was past the eleventh evening bell and Padmé decided to take some food to Anakin, as she knew that he probably hadn't eaten since that morning; but more importantly, to check on his well being.

She smiled warmly when she entered the hangar. Artoo was soldering something on the pod's right engine; meanwhile, Anakin was slumped over his workbench, apparently asleep. Padmé quietly walked over to him and placed the tray down on a nearby bench before she nudged the boy's small shoulder.

"Ani?"

He mumbled something incoherently as he slowly raised his head with his eyes still closed. "Wha?"

"Why don't you get some rest?"

The boy flicked his eyes open and immediately got out of his chair. "I can't, I need to get the pod stabilizer installed so I can test it in the morning."

Padmé sighed softly as she watched him move clumsily towards the racer. "Ani, you've been at this nonstop for days. Please, just for tonight, try to relax."

"I can't," he muttered while tinkering with a loose bolt on the pod. "My mother doesn't get any rest in that slug's home, so I won't get any either until she's safe."

The young ruler walked over to Anakin's side and noticed that the fatigue was evident on his face, as well as on his ability to work. He couldn't even tighten the bolt that he was frustratingly trying to put in place. Then, without warning, the boy turned away from her and hurdled his ratchet towards one of the hangar's support beams. "She should be here with me right now. E chu ta, wermo Toydaria! Anakin spat angrily in Huttese.

Padmé's face contorted as she silently watched the boy's brief tirade. She had never seen Anakin angrier, but she knew that it was motivated from both fear and frustration. However, instead of chastising him, the young Queen waited patiently until the sandy haired boy quieted and stood before her in obvious embarrassment.

"Are you finished or would you like to throw something else?" She said with a crooked grin spread across her face.

The boy shrugged as he tore his eyes away from hers, ashamed to look at her. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I know I should not let my anger get the best of me but…" His voice trailed off as tears rolled down the sides of his small face. The boy crumpled to the floor, then buried his face in his hands. Padmé walked over and sat herself next to her friend. She wrapped her arm around him, causing him to nestle against her.

"Ani, it is alright to be angry over what happened. Actually, I think you've been handing the situation quite well."

His face red from crying, Anakin turned towards her. "Until now."

The youthful monarch slightly smirked as she brushed some of the lingering tears from his face. "Even now, still." Padmé's flashed a brief smile before she added, "Anakin, having feelings is what makes us human. However, how we choose to express those emotions defines who we are as people."

The boy seemed to calm as he considered her words. "I think I understand."

"Good," she pointed out with a growing smile. "Remember, you don't have to do this alone. You have friends here that care about you and who want to help you through this."

Anakin slightly dipped his head. "I know and thanks. And perhaps you're right; I need some sleep. Tomorrow I will finish my pod so I can take it out for a practice run."

The Queen smiled as she and the boy returned to their feet. After getting him back into his residence, Anakin fell fast asleep only moments after lying in his large bed. Padmè sighed deeply as she switched off the light to his bedroom. She knew, despite her own fears for his well being, she would have to remain strong with the hopes her confidence will fortify him as the day of the race quickly approached. However, unlike before, there was time to plan for contingencies in case things did not go well. The young Queen hurried back to her private office as she needed to make plans.

"There!" Anakin pointed out at the viewscreen, "That will do nicely."

Ric Olié nodded solemnly as he took over the controls of the _Angel Queen_ to initiate the landing cycle while the young boy went into the rear cargo hold in order to unload the podracer. They had spent the better part of the morning searching for a relatively flat piece of empty land for him to test the racer's responsiveness.

Saché, who was asked by Queen Amidala to accompany Anakin and Olié for the test, turned her head to watch the boy removing the tarp he used to cover the pod. Since making his acquaintance, the handmaiden had admired the intensity in which he did everything. After his actions during the liberation she and the other handmaidens did not see him as a child. Rather, he was a short contemporary with child like wonder still sparkling in his eyes. "Anyway I can help, Ani?"

The short boy raised his head and smiled. "Help me unload the pod when we land."

Saché nodded and continued to watch the former slave preparing his racer when Captain Olié announced over the comm that the ship had landed. Quickly, Anakin lowered the loading ramp and with the handmaiden's help, they got the freshly painted yellow pod out of the ship. Moments later Artoo came down to assist the boy in setting up the racer. After a quick check to make sure all the fuel and steering tubing was connected, the High Protector sat inside his newly constructed cockpit, withdrew two large power cells from his utility belt and connected them into the pod's main power system.

Anakin took a deep breath before he flipped the two activator switches that would start the pod's two giant engines. A jarring shudder reverberated throughout the racer's superstructure, causing the boy to grab hold of the ship's controls to keep himself upright. Once the vibrations lessened, Anakin took this as a sign that the pod's main power systems were not going to overload. He then engaged the craft's massive braking system as he ran through a series of engine checks. Ric Olié monitored the results on a digital relay that was routed through Artoo's subsystems and displayed on a small monitor placed on top of the astromech's domed head.

Once they completed their checks, Saché curiously walked over to look inside the cockpit. Although there was much resting on the success of this upcoming race, the handmaiden almost detected a sense of enjoyment as Anakin's hands were dancing about the flyer's controls.

"Is everything alright?"

The boy eagerly grinned. "I think it's ready."

She nodded, backing away from the pod as both engines simultaneously powered up. Once they reached maximum power, Anakin engaged the throttle and he and his pod dashed out of sight. The grassy landscape of Naboo's countryside was moving past him in exaggerated motion. Using the Force, the boy sensed that there was nothing in his way as he pushed the racer to its maximum speed and then attempted to maneuver himself around various trees, large boulders and pools of water. Anakin was amazed at how nimble his new craft was in comparison to his first. Then again, he had picked up many new useful ideas when he first studied the schematics of the _Angel Queen_ and used some of those novel technologies to add to his racer.

Aside from enhancements in maneuverability, he was able to add several new failsafe components to the engines that would allow them to run past their red line for much longer than normal. He built in a secondary cooling system that would engage when the main one would overload and in theory, should engage without interruption to either engine efficiency and or output. So far, all the preliminary engine checks and now his test flight seem to show that all his modifications are performing as they should.

Pulling back on the control stick and while throttling down, the pod lurched backwards and Anakin turned around to return to the ship. He again pushed the engines beyond their safety limits, causing the landscape to move by him with blinding speed. The boy sensed that he was rapidly approaching the _Angel Queen_ where the last test remained—the new braking system. One technology that Naboovian engineers were exceptional at building was the brakes that they installed in their starfighters and starships. This trait had caught Anakin's attention when he was trying to evade the swarms of droid starfighters during the liberation. He installed a prototype of the system into his pod racer that he had developed for the _Angel Queen_.

Now was the moment of truth.

The boy flipped three switches above the throttle before pushing the stick to reverse thrust. Anakin felt as if someone had reached into his stomach and was trying to rip it out from his body while the pod rocked to a stop. The boy who had clenched his eyes shut, opened them to observe that he had overshot his target by only a few meters.

Quite pleased with himself, Anakin jumped out of the pod to join the others who were standing behind Artoo while he was calculating the race times.

"How did it run?" Ric asked in amazement.

The boy grinned. "Totally wizard."

Before Saché could ask anything, Artoo released a series of excited beeps catching both Anakin's and Captain Olié's attention. The boy read through the information displayed on the remote monitor quickly and released an ear to ear grin as he caught his fellow pilot's eye. Anakin then declared, "I think she's ready."

* * *

A dull ache pulsated from his temples as his eyes fluttered open. For a brief moment, Jango had forgotten about his precarious situation as he tried to shake off the pain, at first dismissing it to the after effects of an all night drinking binge. However, as the bounty hunter's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he soon realized that he was bound to an inclined surface in the same chamber where he confronted Vosa. 

Jango yanked his arms repeatedly in a futile attempt to free himself. They were spread too far apart for him to reach his embedded comlink to call Zam for help. Hopefully she had found another way into the fortress, or else he was going to become a permanent resident of this burial moon. Once he ceased his struggling, the Mandalorian heard movement in the darkness from at least two beings. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to discern their identities; however, moments later the haunting laugh of his mark echoed throughout the room, making her presence known.

"Have sweet dreams, bounty hunter?" she asked with mock affection.

Jango sighed deeply before shifting his eyes towards the Dark Jedi. "Cut the bantha fodder and tell me what it is that you want?"

Komari briefly smirked, admiring his bravado. Under other circumstances, she would have paid handsomely to have one such as Fett at her disposal. But now, there were answers that only he could give her and she would resort to any means necessary in order to obtain them. "So tell me more about this Tyranus. I want to know where he is."

Jango shook his head. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Honor amongst thieves," Komari spat. "How touching." The former padawan then ominously stalked towards him. "You will tell me what I want know."

Fett felt a strange sensation within his head. It was almost if someone was trying to tug his very memories out like one would extract a bad tooth. The bounty hunter winced in pain, but all the while befuddled at what the leader of the Bando Gora wanted. He knew nothing of Tyranus or his whereabouts. At that moment it had struck him as odd that the issuer of the bounty failed to give him any details as to where he would take Vosa once he seized her. _Perhaps I would of have thought of this sooner had it not been for the five million in credits that he was offering.  
_

"I know nothing."

Komari noticeably frowned as his brain was unconsciously erecting mental barriers to prevent her further invasion into his mind. Had she not been so intent on extracting the information, she would have taken merit in his innate abilities. However, the Dark Jedi was too obsessed with learning more about her master. If he indeed was a Dark Lord of the Sith and knew that she had passed the information of the clone facility to Sifo-Dyas, it would only be a matter of time before he would seek her out. Komari's original notion of helping the Jedi find a means to combat the rising of the Sith, with hopes both groups would annihilate one another, had dangerously turned on her.

Her station within the Bando Gora would make it impossible for her to simply disappear. That and the fact that Dooku was one of the most gifted Jedi when it came to locating people through the Force, it was only a matter of time before the Master would pay her a visit. However, if she could learn of his whereabouts first, then perhaps she could take the fight to him, slaying him before he was aware of her presence.

Withdrawing from his closed mind, Vosa glared at the bound Mandalorian as she contemplated another more promising way to extract the information. At that moment, an idea formed.

"You know, bounty hunter, I am in need of someone like you for our…operations."

Jango gazed at her reluctantly. "What are you talking about?"

"Our ventures are often times quite rewarding and if you were to join us, you could become rich beyond your imagination," Komari goaded.

"What's the catch?" Fett asked knowingly.

Komari smirked. "The _catch _is you tell me everything you know about Tyranus and then swear allegiance to the Bando Gora. Then all will be forgiven and I will release you."

The bounty hunter looked at her wryly as he contemplated her words for a moment. "But I have told you everything I know."

"Come now," Vosa said, moving to within inches of his face. "Surely there is more you wish to share."

Jango was about to lie his way out of the situation when out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement near the room's entrance. Feigning to be deep in thought, the seasoned warrior moved his head slightly away from the hovering woman and fixed his gaze towards the doorway. A split second later, the slight form of his 'partner' filled the doorway, pointing a blaster precariously in his direction. As he returned his focus back on Komari, she was about to speak again when she suddenly sensed Zam's presence. Jango unconsciously recoiled as he heard several shots from a high powered blaster rifle echo throughout the room followed by the discernable sound of a lightsaber deflecting the incoming fire.

Fett instinctively flinched when he felt a searing pain radiate from both his wrists. To his amazement, his previously bound hands were now free. Shifting his gaze back to where his captor was, all that remained was empty space as Jango then realized that the hum of the lightsaber had vanished. He reached over to pull at the restraints that were continuing to bind his legs when the changeling ran over to assist him.

"What took you so long?"

Zam sneered. "You were the one who wanted me to find a back way into this drab place so it took me awhile to get in."

While they were removing the last of the bonds, Jango chuckled, "Point taken." Moments after he was free he glanced about the stone room, looking for his mark. Wesell immediately pointed to a small portal. "Vosa ran that way."

The Mandalorian nodded curtly as he rushed over to pick up his two blasters that had been forcibly thrown against the wall. He twirled them in his hands quickly before placing them back into his holsters. Turning to Zam he requested, "Get back to the ship and get her ready. I doubt Vosa's followers will be happy with us taking her." The changeling nodded without argument. "But, if I am not back at the ship within one standard hour…leave."

"But Jango…"

The bounty hunter waved his hand to cut her off. "Consider it my thanks for saving my hide again."

Before she could protest, the armor clad warrior ran into the darkness, leaving her little choice but to comply with his wishes. Meanwhile, Jango maneuvered himself quickly down a narrow stone hallway which led to a large staircase. Fett immediately pulled out his two blasters as he sensed that he was not alone. Cautiously, he traversed the stairs and turned right, heading down another dark corridor. He used the shadows for cover as he moved from corner to corner then would dash behind a pillar whenever they emerged. As he was about to venture further he heard the portentous laughter of Vosa bristling in his ears.

"_I know you can hear me, bounty hunter. Catch me, if you can."_

Jango darted his eyes around the small room, but all that was present were a few dimly lit torches and himself. Any lingering doubts he had about Vosa being a Jedi had completely disappeared. Fett would not make the same mistake of underestimating his opponent or her abilities. He would have to draw on his few experiences with fighting Jedi and hope that he could use that in conjunction with his cunning to tip the odds in his favor, or else he would never leave this place.

Nervously, the bounty hunter moved from hiding and continued into the next passageway. However, this direction led to a dead end as there were no obvious openings on any side of the room. Jango was about to turn around when he noticed the torches flicker as if the flames were caught in a breeze. He looked about and then spotted a large opening directly above him, which appeared to lead into another level of the fortress. Fett activated his rocket pack which propelled him upward until he cleared the portal and reached another walkway. The cackling, he heard before, grew louder as Vosa again goaded him.

"_You're more cleaver than I thought. You're getting closer."_

The bounty hunter sneered as he hastened his pace down another eerie corridor. As he reached the end it extended into a large room, which at one time appeared to function as a sort of waiting area before entering into an adjoining room that was separated by a black, eloquently designed, metallic grill door. Jango was about to withdraw his blowtorch when he heard a loud crash from behind. He immediately spun around to see that five cultists had sealed themselves into the room with him. Once again, Jango fired both of his blasters rapidly, trying to aim for the creature's heads. But, the members of the Bando Gora, who looked as if they had been buried for years, deflected his shots with their extended vibroaxes.

Pointing his arm in their direction, Jango lit his flamethrower, causing his would-be attackers to halt. With a wry grin on his face, the bounty hunter released a flame in warning, which made the cultists further retreat. As they continued to back away, Fett noticed that they were moving under an archway which was supported by another set of columns. He withdrew slightly and gave them a salute of feigned respect before he fired one of his rocket propelled grenades into the roof, causing it to cave in. The unsuspecting cultists were crushed as the huge pieces of the ceiling collapsed upon them, killing them instantly.

Returning his attention to the gate, Jango removed this obstacle quickly with the use of his blowtorch. He crawled through the opening which led him into what appeared to be a large audience chamber. It was made of the same type of rock that was used in the other sections of the fortress. Six giant columns, two on opposite sides of each other, led up towards the front of the room which was raised several feet from the floor. A row of flat stairs led towards the back of the room where a large granite statue stood, and at its base, knelt Komari.

"It took you long enough, bounty hunter."

"No more games, Vosa. You're coming with me."

The Dark Jedi slowly rose from her place and causally turned to face him. Stifling a laugh she answered, "Quite right, Fett. Time for you to meet your maker.

At that moment, Komari unhooked two arch handled lightsabers from her belt, instantaneously igniting them. Jango crouched down and aimed both of his blasters at her torso. For an instant, neither combatant moved as they seemed to be measuring one another. The silence was then broken as Jango fired his blasters in rapid succession towards the Dark Jedi. Vosa deflected each of the incoming bolts and redirected some back at Jango who barely managed to escape as they hit the place where he was only seconds prior.

Fett rolled himself back up into a crouching position in order to fire several more unobstructed shots at his attacker. Like before, Vosa flicked them away with her red hued lasersword effortlessly.

She sighed deeply as if bored with the situation. "Is that the best you can do, bounty hunter? Surely you could do better."

Baited, Jango ran at the Dark Jedi, firing his weapons wildly; meanwhile, each blaster bolt flew away from her as quickly as they were hurdled. When Fett was close enough, Komari pulled back the lightsaber in her right hand and flicked the blade towards the bounty hunter with hopes of attempting to separate his head from his body. Reacting just in time, the Mandalorian rolled underneath her outstretched lasersword and when he returned to his feet, he was eye to eye with her. Without thought, Jango threw a punch that hit Vosa on the side of her jaw. She dropped both of her weapons as she recoiled backwards, mostly in shock over being physically struck. He then extended his arm and unleashed a large flame at her.

Sensing the imminent danger, the former Padawan used the Force to launch herself backwards, and away from the oncoming flames. Jango lowered his arm when he saw that he hadn't consumed his prey with fire to immediately dive for the idle lightsabers. At that same moment, Vosa sensed his intentions and drew upon the Force to summon her two weapons back into her outstretched hands. Before the bounty hunter could see what had happened, the Dark Jedi was hovering ominously before him with her weapons in a ready position.

He rolled onto his side to fire at her, but again she deflected the bolts with one of her sabers and with the other she sliced the blaster down the middle, causing it to explode in his hand. Jango recoiled as he drew in his burned hand, causing him to drop his other weapon. Vosa seized the opening and lobbed her blade into the armor that covered his exposed shoulder. The searing pain instantly caused the seasoned bounty hunter to clench at the wound, forcing him to cower in front of his supposed mark.

Komari sneered at the display. "Fool. Did you really think that you could capture me like you did with all your pathetic prey in the past?" Fett continued to writhe in pain while Komari was twirling her right handed saber, preparing to strike the killing blow. "You could have been richer than you could have possibly imagined if you had joined me. But now…now you shall die."

The Dark Jedi spun both weapons several times before readying her blades for the death strike. As she reached back, Jango quickly reached out with his right arm and fired his suspension rope which caught the attacking woman completely by surprise. Both of her ignited lightsabers once again fell to the floor as she struggled to free herself. Taking advantage, Fett reached for his remaining blaster and fired two shots at his opponent. Komari staggered backwards and fell onto the floor as the two blaster bolts hit her directly on both her shoulders.

The bounty hunter, ignoring the pain of his wounds, gathered the woman's two laserswords and secured them within his armor. Jango stood in front of his mark, watching her yell in pain. "Impossible. You should be dead, bounty hunter."

"Apparently not," he retorted. Fett was about to collect her when a look of terror filled her face. While this was the normal response of those that he would capture, something told him that he was not the source of her fear.

"The Master….the Master is here."

At that same moment, Jango became aware of another presence filling the room. He whipped around to see the darkly dressed figure standing behind him, silently evaluating all that had transpired. Meanwhile, Komari began to scream. "If you have an honor left within you, Mandalorian, you will cut me free and give me my weapons so I can defend myself."

Unsure of what to do, Fett turned back towards the Sith apprentice who gave him a curt nod before approaching his fallen former student.

He grinned slightly as he knelt to face her. "Komari Vosa…It has been a long time."

"Get away from me, you traitor."

"Traitor?" Dooku remarked, cocking an eyebrow up. "I hardly think you are one to judge me, Dark Jedi and leader of a band of criminals. How far you've truly fallen, my apprentice."

"Me? You betrayed everything only to become a lapdog of the Sith. I only did what I had to in order to survive, Dooku."

Tyranus walked calmly around the slumping woman. His face momentarily softened as he knelt to face her. "As have I, Padawan."

Ignoring his comment, Komari spat, "You killed Sifo-Dyas. Didn't you?"

The look of sympathy that had filled his face was immediately replaced with the anger and bitterness that now drove him. At that same instant, a snap-hiss echoed throughout the large chamber as Dooku held his activated crimson hued weapon by his side. He stared silently at Vosa for a moment. "I'm afraid that I must now set you on the path to join him. My Master demands it."

Komari screamed as she saw the blade coming down towards her head. A second later, her cries of fear and outrage were replaced by silence. Dooku placed his weapon back under his cloak, and then turned his attentions back to the dumbstruck bounty hunter. "She was much too dangerous to keep alive. Her cult will now fall apart and will be of no further concern."

Trying to show no fear, Jango retorted, "I captured her as promised. I would like to take what is owed to me."

The Sith apprentice smirked as he drew closer to the Mandalorian. "Yes, quite right. I believe that was for five million credits, was it not?" Fett silently nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Dooku's. "However, if you are interested, I have another proposal that could more than triple that amount."

Greed got the better of Fett when he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Although I could have tracked Vosa myself, the real purpose of the bounty was to see if you had the ability to successfully hunt and capture one trained in the Jedi arts."

"To what end, Tyranus?"

"I have been charged with the important task of building an army—a clone army to be more precise. And we needed to find a suitable specimen to serve as a template for the clones that we will design to follow our every order without question." Dooku grinned as he added, "You have more than proven yourself worthy if you wish to accept."

"Fifteen million credits?" was all that the bounty hunter could say in reply.

The Sith apprentice deeply chuckled as he placed his hand on the warrior's uninjured shoulder. "Yes, my friend. That and even more, if you are willing to take the challenge."

Jango paused momentarily. "I will do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"The very first clone you produce, I want it, but with no alterations."

Dooku looked upon him quizzically as he sensed a surge of inexplicable emotions rise from the man. "May I ask to what end?"

"You could," Fett answered stone faced. "But that doesn't mean you would understand my answer."

The fallen Jedi smirked as he extended his hand. "Very well, then. We have an accord." The two men shook hands to seal their pact, as well as the fate of an unsuspecting galaxy. Meanwhile, on the other end of the galaxy, Chancellor Palpatine was staring out his office's bay window that overlooked the Senate district. A wry grin filled his face as he felt the ever-changing tides of the Force suddenly shift into the direction of his choosing. The Sith Master cracked a smile as he realized that everything was unfolding in the exact manner that he had forseen. His power within the Darkside was that great and soon he would be invincible.

* * *

Nighttime had befallen the city of Theed and the Palace had grown silently still. After a grueling day of Court, Queen Amidala went to bed early, trying to get as much rest as possible. Aside from the business of running an entire world, Anakin's impending race had been foremost in her mind. She wished that she shared his optimism, but unlike before, they did not have the element of surprise working for them. The Hutts would be keeping their slug eyes on the boy, hoping to take him if the opportunity presented itself. 

Padmé tossed and turned fretfully in her large bed, unable to find any comfortable position. After she smacked her pillows several times, she was about to try to fall asleep again when a soft voice called out to her:

"Your Highness." Padmé mumbled something incoherent before the voice called out again. "Your Highness. Wake up."

The young Queen opened her eyes to see the brunette Rabé standing next to her bed, wrapped in a robe.

"What is it?"

"Your secured comm to Master Kenobi has finally gone through. I have him on the holoviewer in your office."

Padmé jumped out of bed and Rabé had to slow her down long enough to wrap a robe around her before she went gallivanting down the hallway in her nightwear. Within seconds she reached her private office and was greeted by a weary looking hologram of Obi-Wan.

"My apologies, Your Majesty for the tardiness of this call."

"Quite alright, Master Kenobi. Is everything prepared?"

The blue hologram nodded. "I have contacted my friend and she has promised to meet us on Malastare the day of the race."

Amidala raised her eyebrow curiously. "Can she be trusted not to inform the Jedi Council of your activities?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "Siri is every bit the maverick that Master Qui-Gon was. I trust her implicitly."

"Very well," the Queen said. "My personal security and the other handmaidens will arrive separately and take their places within the stands in case we need to implement our plan."

The Jedi Knight nodded. "Hopefully it won't come to that. If Siri or I have to engage in battle, it will be rather difficult for us to explain our actions to the Council."

"As I said before, Master Jedi, I will travel to Coruscant and explain how I enlisted your help since Anakin is a Naboo citizen, as well as our High Protector."

"I know, but it will draw unwanted attention to our other...activities."

Padmé looked at him grimly as her jaw tightened. "There is no way I will take any chances where Anakin's life or freedom is concerned. Even if I have to choke the life out of the mighty Hutts myself."

Obi-Wan scoffed as he added, "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, Your Highness."

The Queen nodded. "I hope not either. Then let's pray then that the spirits will be with us all."

The Jedi Knight simply nodded then bowed respectfully before disappearing from sight. Meanwhile, Padmé sat back in her chair, hoping that it would not come to that.

_TBC-Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcomed!_


	17. Chapter 13 Pt 3: An Encounter with Fate

_My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry about the delay, but hurricanes and writers block slowed this chapter down. I hope you all enjoy and feel it worth the wait. _

**Vadergirl2006: **Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Sorry to hear that you were ill. Hope you are feeling better. As for your assessment of Anakin's anger management theme, you are absolutely correct. As we continue to venture deeper into this story and the eventual sequel, it will become more focused on what steps he will or won't take to deal with this part of himself. Glad you liked the Jango part and as for Palps, the boat might start rocking in the later half of the story. And yes, I am a big PotC fan so I like to drop hints of it, here and there. Thanks for reading!

**Jedi Knight Revan: **Thanks for your comments. I will definitely keep them in mind for future chapters. As for Naboo, there seems to be several schools of thought of whether or not it is Naboovian, Nubian or Nabooian. I've decided to stick with Naboovian for consistency sake. Ordinarily, I would have discussed Shmi's abilities in live action, but aside from the chapters getting very long, we won't be seeing her as a major, active character until the 2nd part of the story which will begin in the next chapter (14). It is something to keep in mind though. And yes, I am quite honored you wrote your points on notepad ;). Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!

**Optimus Primal:Jedi Maximal: **Wow, I'm still blushing because of your kind comments. Thank you so very much. This story will end when Anakin turns 14 and I have a sequel in the works that will take things right up to the AotC timeperiod. As for an Ep III. AU, I have thought about it, but I want to see where this series will take me. Thanks again for your compliments and yes, I really enjoy writing cliffe's.

**Mizra: **I appreciate your comments. As for Zam, she is just Jango's partner in crime. I thought though that they should have a light interaction given the heaviness of their trade.

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks so much. I hope enjoy this update!

**Piper Halliwell2: **Thanks alot. More coming :).

**NothingFeelsGood: **I am appreciative of your comments. Enjoy!

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: **Thanks a bunch!

**Lochar: **Thanks alot. Pod race is coming up. Hope you enjoy!

**LetNys: **As for Leia, I figured that she would have gotten that from somewhere ;). So far Palpy's plans are going well; however, remember what Luke said in RotJ, his overconfidence is his weakness. Keep that in mind as events keep transpiring. Thanks for reading!

**Pokey: **Glad you like. More of Padme and everyone else to come!

* * *

After completing the _Angel Queen's_ landing cycle, Anakin, Padmé and Sabé, along with Artoo, disembarked the ship and headed to the dockmaster's office. It was a tiny room at the end of the hangar where all pilots that docked theirs ships had to make their arrangements to stay. A large Gran was sitting at a single desk in the room, yelling into his comlink. After barking his orders, the Malastarian glared at the small boy and the two teenaged girls curiously. "What do you want?" 

The boy looked to Padmé who subtly nodded before stepping forward. "I am Anakin Skywalker and I am racing in the Malastare one hundred. We'd like to rent a docking bay and transport for my pod over to the track."

The three eyed alien contorted his face as he retorted, "I've never even heard of a human able to race pods."

Anakin proudly boasted, "I'm the only one I know of, sir."

The Gran scoffed. "Well, it's your funeral. The docking bay rental is two thousand credits per day with an additional five hundred for transport of your pod to and from the track."

Anakin handed him his creditchip and while the alien was transferring the money he said, "The track has already been opened for test runs until this evening." The boy nodded as the dockmaster returned the disc

As the three youths walked out of the office, they were approached by Obi-Wan who forwent his normal Jedi tunics for a nondescript black outfit. However, he was not alone. To his right was a short, blonde haired woman who wore a deep blue jumpsuit with a simple dark cloak draped around her shoulders. Her stance and mannerisms exuded the confidence that normally surrounded a Jedi. Although Anakin tried to use his limited mind scanning skills with the Force, he was distracted by the large jolt of emotion from his right side—from where Sabé was standing.

Obi-Wan and the woman bowed slightly as he addressed them. "Miladies, Anakin, I'm glad you made it here safely."

The boy nodded silently as his eyes focused on his Master's companion. Noticing that the two women were also exchanging glances with his friend, the Jedi Knight said, "Allow me to introduce an old friend, Siri Tachi."

Padmé extended her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Padmé Naberrie."

Siri curtseyed slightly after accepting it. "Highness."

While the Queen nodded, Sabé extended her hand quickly as she interjected, "And I'm Sabé Orllize, her highness' chief handmaiden and bodyguard."

The diminutive Siri briefly grinned as she gave a sideways glance at her fellow Jedi. Accepting her hand, she said overly cheerfully, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Anakin kept moving his eyes back and forth from the two young women as he continued to feel their moods radiating through the Force. Also sensing the tension, Obi-Wan turned his focus towards Anakin, "Where were you heading?"

"To the track. The dockmaster said that they are allowing practice runs already."

Hoping to keep Anakin from asking any questions, Padmé asked hurriedly, "Siri, would you care to join us?"

She smirked as she sensed the Queen's intentions. "Actually, I have another commitment that I need to attend to immediately since I am unfamiliar with the city."

Padmé nodded then turned towards her friend. "Sabé, since you have been here before, please show Madam Tachi to where she needs to go."

The chief handmaiden leered momentarily at her Queen, then flashed a disgruntled look towards her beau before hiding her disgust with a broad smile. "Of course, Your Majesty. I would be honored to."

With that, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan headed off towards the track while Sabé and Siri stood rooted to the same place until the others were out of sight. Feeling the bodyguard's discomfort, the Jedi relied on her years of diplomatic training to break the tense silence.

"I was afraid young Anakin would question my presence."

Sabé, remembering Siri came to help Anakin, relaxed as she answered, "He is a curious one, but he's been very focused upon the race." She paused momentarily as she pointed to her right. "I believe we should head to the main stadium. I've pulled holos from the past several years and Jabba the Hutt always sits in the same area."

"After you," Siri offered.

The two women walked without speaking as they carefully avoided being seen by Anakin who was anxiously watching his pod being parked into his pit area. They moved about the top levels of the arena, looking for the best area to take position in case they were called to act after the race. Siri watched the handmaiden carefully as she focused on her presence within the Force.

She knew immediately that while young, this person was strong willed and possessed a sense of duty, rivaling most Jedi. Also, she was deeply passionate and cared greatly for all those who were important to her. It was no wonder Obi-Wan was attracted to her as they seemed to compliment each other well. Still, if he was unwilling to leave the Order, they would never have what they both desperately sought.

"So Sabé, what does your name mean in your native tongue?" Siri asked, making small talk.

"It means the knowing one," she answered without looking at the Jedi.

"You are aware that there can never be anything between myself and Obi-Wan."

"Oh?"

"We are Jedi, after all," Siri pointed out.

Sabé turned to look at her and for a moment, she seemed to detect a look of disappointment on the young woman's face. "But you would have liked to have had more with him?"

Siri smirked. "At one time, perhaps. But, that was when we were children and didn't know any better."

"Are you saying that I don't know any better?"

The young Jedi folded her arms tightly as she cast her gaze towards the track. "No, but you do know that things like love and marriage are forbidden to us Jedi. Even Obi-Wan."

Sabé's face instantly fell as she leaned on a nearby handrail. "I know that all too well."

"Yet, you still pursue him," Siri observed while arching her eyebrow. "If it was ever found out that he had formed an attachment, it could result in his expulsion."

The chief handmaiden bobbed her head slightly, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I know and I have told him my worries; but we love each other."

"You risk a lot."

"I know."

Siri's face contorted as she answered, "No, I don't think you do. Obi-Wan has been at the temple since he was an infant. Being a Jedi is all he knows and if he was to be expelled, he would live the remainder of his life as a shell of his former self." Sabé was about to argue when the blonde Jedi added, "And while he may have you, it would never be enough."

"I can make him happy," the handmaiden muttered meekly. "We would have our love to get us through it."

"But he will always have the heart of a Jedi. That insatiable need to serve others will always burn bright within him. And nothing, not you or having a family would ever take that place." Siri then placed a hand on Sabé's shoulder as she added, "If you truly love him, you will let him go before it is too late."

The Queen's bodyguard sighed deeply as she focused her eyes on her love as he was helping young Anakin with his racer. What if Siri was right? What would happen if Obi-Wan was dismissed from the Order? Could he ever recover to be the same person that she fell in love with? A tear fell from her eye as these thoughts pierced her heart. She did truly love Obi-Wan; there was no doubt in her mind. But Siri had reaffirmed many of the doubts that she had harbored since the beginning of their relationship. What kind of life could they have with him being a Jedi? She may very well throw away her chance of one day retuning to her village and starting a family. Unwilling to let the woman Jedi see her in a weakened state, Sabé dashed off with hopes that some time alone would help clear her mind.

* * *

Padmé and Obi-Wan, along with Artoo stood silent as they anxiously awaited Anakin's to return from his practice lap. After helping him reconnect the steering and main power lines from the engines to the pod, the boy flew out of the pit to get a feel for the track's layout. The Jedi sensed the tremendous nervousness radiating from the girl Queen as her thoughts were focusing on the negatives. 

Obi-Wan calmly asked, "How has Anakin been the last several days?"

Padmé sighed deeply. "He's worked nearly non-stop on that pod until I made him get some rest."

"I figured as much." Silence again filled the air, before Obi-Wan asked, "Have the other handmaidens arrived?"

"They have," she answered. "I received a signal from Captain Panaka just as Anakin left." The young Queen turned her attention towards the Jedi as she asked, "Do you honestly believe that we will have to go through with our plan?"

Obi-Wan noticeably frowned, folding his arms as he considered her question. "I don't know, Your Highness. But, the Force is strong with him and in the few training sessions we've had, he has learned much."

"I have no doubts in Anakin's abilities. I just don't trust those slimy Hutts."

"Nor do I, Your Majesty," the Jedi quickly retorted. "But since they do not expect anything so we have the advantage."

Amidala's gaze tore downwards as she muttered, "I hope that's enough."

Before the Jedi Knight could respond, the penetrating screech of twin high powered engines filled the air causing them to turn their heads towards the end of the track. In the distance, a small yellow dot grew larger by the second until a large echo of repulsor thrusters fired, bringing the podracer to a sudden stop. Anakin released an excited yell as he jumped down from the pod.

"Good run, Ani?" Padmé asked.

"You betcha!"

Obi-Wan smirked at his excitement, but thought he should use the moment for a brief lesson. "Remember to keep mindful of the now, my young student. Your level of concentration may determine the outcome of the race."

"I will keep that in mind, Master."

The Jedi Knight nodded in satisfaction. "Very good. Now, let's get you back to our accommodations so you can rest. You have a long day awaiting you." Both Obi-Wan and Padmé were about to walk off when they noticed Anakin stiffen in place. He was about to ask the boy what was wrong when he felt something push by him.

"_So Skywalker, you couldn't walk away after the Boonta Eve Classic. You had to come here and make a name for yourself." _The Dug taunted in Huttese.

Anger soared within the boy as he gritted his teeth. "_My business is my own, Sebulba. I'm surprised you are still in one piece after I beat you."_

The Dug ominously stalked towards Anakin who stood his ground until they were eye to eye. _"You were lucky once before, slave scum. Methinks you are not going to walk away from this one."_

Anakin was about to snap another insult when his jaw noticeably dropped. Beyond his nemesis appeared two large herd animals dragging a silver colored pod—his old racer. _"What's the meaning of this, slimeball?"_

A vicious grin creased across the Dug's face as he witnessed his rival's shock. "_Since you had a hand in destroying my other racer, I thought it only fitting to buy yours."_

Feeling the Force surge within him in response to his anger, the boy was about to push Sebulba into the nearby wall when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder. Anakin whirled his head around to see Padmé give him a disapproving, yet worried look. This instantly quelled his rage as he then backed away from the Dug. "_We will settle this on the track you piece of bantha fodder."_

_"I will enjoy seeing you burst into a million pieces, Skywalker. Until tomorrow." _Sebulba lightly snickered as he strutted off, followed by his convoy of Twilek slave girls. Anakin stood in place, leering at the alien.

"Let's get out of here, Anakin." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin dipped his head slightly before turning his attention towards his small astromech. "Artoo. Stay with the pod and activate your security proximity sensors. If anybody even comes near the pod, comm us immediately."

The diminutive droid whistled in response as the three humans walked away. Obi-Wan then asked Anakin, "What was that all about?"

"That was Sebulba and tomorrow just got that much more difficult."

As they walked out of the stadium and into the city in silence, Padmé gave a subtle nod to two slight figures whose faces were obscured with hoods. They returned the gesture and made their way into the racing area. Obi-Wan flashed a worried look at the young monarch, concerned that they may have to fight their way out of here in the morning.

* * *

After all the lights were turned off, Obi-Wan climbed on top of the roof that covered his room's veranda. The day's events had caused him considerable concern for his student. Although Anakin's anger was something that they would have to spend more time working on in the future, his immediate concern was the morning. Fighting against Jabba's many minions would be difficult and could cost the lives of many if the situation got out of control. 

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't take notice of Sabé climbing up and sitting next to him until she released a deep breath.

"Something troubling you, love?" The young handmaiden turned away as tears built up in her eyes. Sniffling in reply, Obi-Wan became concerned as he felt a wave of grief cover her spirit. "Sabé, what is it?"

"We can't do this anymore, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Knight sighed before retorting, "The plan is a solid one. True, it is risky, but I believe it will work."

"I know, but that wasn't what I was talking about," she muttered as she rubbed her nose.

"Then what…"

Sabé turned to look at him. At that moment, Obi-Wan noticed the stream of tears that had skimmed down both sides of her narrow face. "Never forget that I love you and I will always care about you."

The Jedi stiffened as the realization of what she was saying registered. "What did I do to push you away?"

"Nothing. You did nothing," the young woman answered. "I've been thinking a lot about what could happen to you if our relationship was ever discovered and I couldn't bear to see you expelled from the Order because of me."

Obi-Wan nervously grabbed hold of her petite hand and held it firmly in his. "I thought we had already been through this. It is my choice to make and I will accept the consequences of my actions."

"But have you ever given any thought to what would happen after that?"

The Jedi looked at her curiously as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Sabé took a deep breath then released it slowly before she responded. "You've spent your whole life as a Jedi. It's all you know and it is your dream to be a Master like Qui-Gon was." She affectionately clenched his hand as she continued, "And I could not live with being the reason that that dream didn't come true."

Obi-Wan argued, "But I don't care about that. All I am concerned with is you. True, that was my dream, but since I've met you, things have changed."

"But would you truly be happy being an ordinary man? Going to work and raising children is not the same as traveling through the stars and serving the Republic." Sabé stared silently for several moments while she collected her thoughts. "While you can say that you don't care about that now, how will you feel in few years? Not even you can make that assurance."

The Jedi released her hand and wrapped his around his knees. "You're right, Sabé. I cannot promise that which I do not know. All I can guarantee is my love for you."

Sabé smiled sadly and then pulled her beau over for a kiss. "I'm sorry, my beloved, but I won't let you throw away everything for me."

Before Obi-Wan could protest, the young handmaiden jumped down from the roof and ran inside the room. The young man brushed off a tear from his eye, uncertain of what just occurred. Perhaps once they were all safely back on Naboo, there would be time to discuss this further. For now, he would concentrate on the task at hand since Anakin's freedom could very well depend on it.

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day as the central stadium that surrounded the starting line for the Malastare one-hundred was filled to capacity. Beings had trekked from all the corners of the galaxy in order to witness one of the grandest races of the circuit. Anakin had awakened early and joined Obi-Wan for some much needed meditation. After they finished, the boy ate something quickly and was about to leave for the track when knocked on Padmé's door. She greeting him wearing a simple grey and blue outfit and allowed him into her room. The two remained quiet for several moments before the boy finally spoke. 

"I just wanted to thank you for everything…in case."

Padmé's eyes widened with worry as she sat next to her friend. "Don't say that. I just know that you are going to win."

The sandy haired boy briefly smiled. "I appreciate your faith, but all the same, I just want you to know that you have made a real difference in my life. These past few months have been like a dream come true."

The Naboovian monarch offered him a sad smile as she placed her arm around the small boy. "No good-byes. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will as long as you promise me something."

"What?" Padmé asked curiously.

"If something happens to me, please do whatever you can to get my mother out of Jabba's palace. I have built a special emitter into Artoo's frame that will jam any destruct signal if you need to get her out by force."

Padmé squeezed his hand gently as she said, "I promise." Overtaken with emotion, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Anakin's forehead. "Come back safely, Ani. Please."

Anakin smirked as he rose to his feet. Before leaving the room, he turned around to face her. "I will always find my way back to you." With that he was gone to face his destiny, whatever that may be. Meanwhile, Padmé, who was blinking back tears pulled out her comlink and quickly dialed into the private frequency.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Eirtaé answered

"Is everything ready?"

"We are all set here."

"Good. Sabé, Obi-Wan and I will arrive at the stadium soon. Please inform the others and remind them that nobody acts unless Master Kenobi or I give the signal."

"Understood, Your Highness."

* * *

Sebulba grinned as he watched his pit droids install the hidden weapon under his racer. Firing a blaster at the unsuspecting child would be too obvious and would invoke the anger of Jabba upon his head. So after considerable thought, the Dug purchased a mini-ion cannon from one of his Black Sun connections. Nevertheless, he had to wait until the Malastarian race officials had completed their inspection of his craft for illegal objects, such of this. 

The Dug mused that if he hit Anakin's pod with an ion charge, it would lock his engines, causing the boy's hydraulics to shut down. If he was a capable pilot, he should be able to steer the disabled pod safely off the track and would be out of the race for good. However, if the human lost control, he would surely crash into one of the guard rails at the edge of the track. To any onlooker, it should appear as if he suffered a systems failure and could not recover. In either case, Sebulba will have fulfilled his duty to Jabba thus securing for himself enough support to last for years. On top of that, being responsible for little Skywalker's demise would be a dream come true.

* * *

Upon reaching his pod, Anakin quickly went through all the startup protocols to make sure his engines and systems were still acting normally. From his last experience on Tatooine, he expected Sebulba to attempt to sabotage this racer as well. Yet, his checks all came out positively and Artoo had not recorded anything coming within several meters of the pod. While Anakin was completing his final preparations, Obi-Wan walked up quietly to the side of his pod and watched him intently. 

"How do you feel, Ani?"

"Surprisingly calm, Master. I feel the Force encircling me."

"Good," the Jedi replied. "Remember to let go and the Force will flow freely through you."

"I will, Master," Anakin responded softly.

Obi-Wan sighed as he placed a hand of comfort on the boy's shoulder. "Sorry about all the lectures. I know you will do well."

"It's alright. It does help."

Their moment was interrupted by the announcement for all racers to have their crews move them towards the starting line.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"And with you, Master."

Anakin immediately deactivated his engines and jumped out of his pod while his crew moved his racer into position. As he followed it out, the former slave turned around to see a nod of reassurance from his Master and a smile of confidence from Padmé. What surprised him was that neither Sabé nor Obi-Wan's friend Siri were sitting in the pit. Perhaps they decided to get better seats so they could see the race's progress on the holomonitors that were positioned throughout the stadium.

Returning his concentration to the present, the boy observed that besides Sebulba, several of the other racers he had defeated back on Tatooine were taking their positions. Most notable was Ben Quadinaros with his never functional quad engine system, Ody Mandrell with his experimental Exelbrok podracer, Aldar Beedo with his flat-twin turbojet pod racer and the Malastarian champion Mawhonic, who lost his last pod at Sebulba's hands. Anakin knew all too well that the Gran would be looking for retribution, especially here.

The boy quickly climbed back into his pod and activated his different display monitors. He then reached down near his feet to put on his new helmet. Anakin closed his eyes briefly, reaching into the Force for guidance. As he immersed himself he heard the soft, gentle voice of Qui-Gon Jinn speaking directly to him.

_The Force will be with you, Anakin. Always._

As he opened his eyes, a peaceful calm filled him as he noticed that all the other racers had started their engines. Quickly, the boy flipped on the engine activator switches which responded with a resounding shudder as both jets fired simultaneously. Anakin afforded himself a brief look into the stands and was horrified when he saw his mother was chained in front of Jabba.

_Thankfully, the slimy Hutt didn't dress her like one of his Twilek dancers._ The boy mused briefly.

Next to her flapped the blue Toydarian Watto and to the far right was a mostly incomplete droid that looked remarkably like…

"Threepio," he muttered to himself.

Trying to maintain the serenity that had filled him moments prior, he focused on the image of winning the race and his mother returning to Naboo with him and Padmé to live forever.

'Gentleman! Stand by for the count down!'

Electronic beeps echoed throughout the stadium until it reached the third chime. At the fourth, a higher pitched chime signaled the start of the race. With the Force as his ally, Anakin anticipated the starting pulse and with a quick jerk forward on the pod's throttle control, his pod exploded out of the starting gate. Unlike the Boonta Eva, Skywalker rocketed into a quick lead before the other racers could even react. The track leading out of the stadium curved hard right and went through the modern town with several hard bends before it stretched out into the mountain regions. Anakin had to pull back on the throttle in order to take the turns without losing control.

The wind screeched as he maneuvered his pod down the center of the track which straightened between several large skyscrapers. He quickly glanced down at his monitors which showed a panoramic view of the area immediately behind him. It was of no surprise that Sebulba was nearby, although Mawhonic was seriously challenging for the second position. Anakin gripped his directional stick tightly as another sharp turn emerged before him.

One of the major challenges of this course was its length, as well as the numerous treacherous curves. It was ten times the distance of the Boonta Eve Classic and did not have the same amount of straight-aways, thus making it critical that he didn't fall behind. Anticipating the major straight path coming around the last bend in the city, the boy fired both boosters, shoving him back into his seat as the pod hurdled into near out-of-control speeds. Nevertheless, Anakin remained steady as he closed his eyes and submerged his conscious self into the Force.

Sebulba was amazed at the quick take off by young Skywalker. Indeed, he had to push his pod's twin engines much harder than he liked just to maintain pace. Although his primary focus was set on the former slave, he had other problems. Both Mawhonic and Ody Mandrell were hot on his trail and they were not falling back as they normally did. Even some of his usual tricks, such as flashing his vents had been anticipated as they tried to squeeze him off the track. The Dug would, for the first time in many years, have to rely purely on his skills as a racer in order to maintain his position. At least for the moment.

* * *

After Anakin's speedy departure, Padmé and Obi-Wan made their way to the rear of the pit in order to monitor their friend's progress. So far he had built a substantial lead; but, a group of several racers were within a few kilometers behind him, jockeying for position in order to challenge him for the lead. While Obi-Wan concentrated his thoughts into the Force to help Anakin, Padmé immediately reached for her comlink. 

"Sabé?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What is your status?"

"I, along with Jedi Tachi have found positions immediately adjacent to the Hutt's luxury box. We have Anakin's mother in sight and are ready for your orders."

"Very good." Padmé then switched frequencies.

"Your Highness?" the gruff voice of Hugh Panaka dutifully answered.

"What is your team's position, Captain?"

"Handmaidens Saché and Rabé are at the main gate ready to give cover fire in case you need to make a quick escape. Meanwhile, Yané is back at Protector Skywalker's ship while myself and Eirtaé are immediately above your pit in the stands, ready to assist you."

"Excellent. Keep your eyes open. I don't think anything will happen until the third circuit, but stay ready."

* * *

Upon reaching the mountainous regions, Anakin's pod dipped down as the track went through and under one of Malastare's tallest mountains. The race course considerably narrowed at this point, causing the boy to guide his racer towards the center. The Force whispered to him, making him aware that his opponents had slowed their engines as they carefully maneuvered through the tight corridor. Sensing that he too should reduce speed, Anakin pulled back on the throttle, making the pod easier to control. From his peripheral vision, he observed the brownish blur of the mountain's rock rushing past him while he continued down the course. 

Unlike many previous races, Ben Quadinaros decided to start this one with only two of his four engines operating. If he could get into a good position, he could then activate his dormant power plants and possibly dart past his unsuspecting opponents. The small Toong had been the shame of the pod racing circuit for years with his quad system that never worked properly. Despite his prior misfortune, for the first time in several races, his pod started at the chime and was being competitive. Indeed, he was quickly approaching the lead group that was behind the Skywalker boy who were fighting each other for second place. If he could maintain his spot until the third circuit, he could put his plans into effect.

Ody Mandrell clenched his teeth when his pod struck the side of Sebulba's as they entered the underground portion of the race. Having competed on this course several times before, the Er'kit knew about the upcoming constriction of the track. Rapidly, he shifted down on his throttle to cut off the Dug. Reacting within time, Sebulba reversed thrust just enough, which allowed Mandrell to cut by and pass him. He slammed his fist angrily against the inside of pod as he fell into third place. Although stopping Skywalker was just as important as winning this race, Sebulba was not about to let some has been get the drop on him.

The Dug keyed in a sequence near his main controls that activated the ion cannon from underneath his racer. While moving his pod racer to within centimeters of his opponent's, the veteran racer activated the targeting computer to lock onto Mandrell's exhaust ports. All that was required was to wait until the track pulled upwards and around the mountain. He knew that area of the track did not have cameras and he had planned to use that dead spot to bring down that slave scum. But, first things first.

Sebulba eased back on his throttle, creating some space between him and the second place craft. As the pods traveled up and out of the underground portion of the track, the prevailing winds shifted, causing every pilot to swing their controls abruptly to compensate. At that same moment, the Dug's targeting computer ringed out as it had acquired its objective. Using his free hand, he tapped a control hidden underneath his console. The sleek craft shuddered as a blue pulse was released. Ody Mandrell was in the process of throttling down since the next straightaway was rapidly approaching when blue sparks of electricity danced across his control panel. The blue alien attempted to cut off power to both his engines; still, the flickers traveled the length of his pod into his main power coupling. He never knew what truly happened as his racer spun out of control and slammed into the side of the mountain, exploding upon impact.

Anakin turned his head around as he felt the racer's death through the Force. At that moment, he knew that Sebulba was responsible, causing him to push his engines even faster in an effort to pull further away. The boy felt a brief tremor in the Force which quickly dissipated as he rounded the sharp bend that led into the stadium where he completed the first circuit.

_One down, two to go. _

The former slave could barely hear the audience's gleeful ovation. He tried to turn his head to see Padmé; but alas, he was moving too quickly. That didn't mean though that he could not feel her concern, as well as her profound belief in his abilities. As he felt her warmth reaching out to him, the Force surged about him as he engaged the pod's boosters, propelling him to even greater speeds he had never before risked. There was simply too much on the line for him to lose.

* * *

The large, slug-like Jabba the Hutt squirmed uncomfortably as he witnessed young Skywalker build an even greater lead as he completed his first lap. He was becoming especially agitated that his hired thug Sebulba, had only been successful in removing a racer that meant absolutely nothing. If the Dug could not fulfill his task, then he would have to take matters into his own hands. He motioned to Fortuna who immediately bowed before his master. 

"_Bring me the Bounty huntress."_ The large Hutt bellowed in Huttese.

"_Right away, Your Magnificence."_

Shmi Skywalker briefly turned her head towards the large Hutt. Although happy with her son's progress, a deep feeling of foreboding filled her as she knew that the notorious gangster was up to no good. Worst of all, her Anakin was probably the object of his ire.

_Please Ani hurry!_

Although experiencing one of the best first laps of his career, Ben Quadinaros was still in sixth place and the other large pack of racers were closing quickly upon his position. The window of opportunity was closing for him if he was even going to challenge the Skywalker boy for first place. He would have to engage his other two engines as soon as he came out of the hard turns of the town portion of the track. If successful, Ben would grab the lead before heading into the narrow underground pass and possibly win the race.

The small Toong looked at his controls and then hovered his free hand in hesitation over his secondary throttle. He had so many failures in the past; he almost wanted to just maintain his position so he could place. This would improve his abysmal reputation and move him up the yearly leader board. However, visions of glory and wealth overcame his better judgment as he slammed his hand down on the two dormant engine initiator buttons. Quadinaros' pod shimmied as the large engines rumbled to life. Seconds later, his panel display indicated that the newly activated power plants were online and ready to be engaged, Ben pushed his secondary throttle to maximum output, propelling him with blinding speed down the straightaway and past the pack.

The Toong's heart was aflutter when he watched Sebulba's sleek racer disappear behind him as he rapidly closed the gap to Skywalker's pod. Ben briefly allowed himself quick glances to his side so he could see the landscape blur from his vision. While curious to test if the maneuverability of his racer had remained constant, despite the increase in velocity, better judgment came over him as he guessed that any slight move could cause him to barrel out of control.

* * *

Anakin nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the loud sonic boom of two giant engines being brought to full power. He swiftly glanced down towards his rearview display to see the red, quad-engine racer of Ben Quadinaros streak past the pack and move steadily closer towards his position. Anakin's engine indicator readout showed that his engines were already operating at one-hundred and twenty five percent output and his booster required another fifty seconds to recharge. If he could not continue to accelerate, the alien would pass him by in a matter of minutes. 

Relying on his experience, as well as watching numerous pod races, Anakin did the only thing he could. He positioned his pod near the middle of the track, hoping that he could hold the lead until he got to the underground passage that was too narrow for two racers to fly side by side in. When he was only a few kilometers away from the mountain entrance, Anakin felt a surge of warning in the Force, urging him to act. Without conscious thought, the boy dutifully obeyed, moving his pod to the right side of the track while pulling up on his throttle.

At that same moment, Quadinaros had not anticipated the boy's shift in position, causing him to overcompensate with his steering stick, which hurdled him dangerously off the track and towards the mountain's edge. Ben furiously tried to regain control of his pod, but as it inverted; his duel power couplings lost their connection, resulting in complete engine failure. The small alien had barely been able to right himself when his craft smashed into the ground causing his podracer to break apart upon impact. The pursuing racers reduced speed to avoid the flying fragments. Meanwhile, Anakin increased his pod's power back to full, propelling him beyond the wreck and into the narrowest part of the track with an even greater lead.

* * *

Sabé and Siri sat silently, both engrossed with watching Anakin's progress until the young Jedi felt a sudden stir in the Force. She cast her eyes towards Jabba's private box where she spotted a familiar figure. 

"Aurra Sing," Siri muttered.

"Know her?" the handmaiden asked with concern.

The blond haired woman nodded once. "She was once a Jedi, but was expelled for several, shall we say, indiscretions. Now, she's made a career in accepting high risk bounties."

Sabé smirked. "Sounds like she doesn't have much love for the Jedi."

Siri noticeably frowned. "No, she doesn't."

'I wonder what Jabba wants with her?"

The Jedi shrugged. "I don't know, but she is quite adept with a blaster rifle."

"I'd better inform Her Majesty then," the handmaiden remarked as she pulled out her comlink.

"Your Highness!"

"Yes, Sabé."

"Jedi Tachi and I have observed Jabba summoning a former Jedi, turned bounty huntress who she said is a good long range shooter."

Sabé heard Padmé sigh deeply before she answered. "The Hutt may be getting ready to make his move. Please ask Knight Tachi to follow the bounty hunter while you maintain your position."

"Understood, Your Majesty. Sabé out."

* * *

Sebulba blinked his eyes rapidly as Quadinaros' remains flew past him. When he looked back up, the Dug unconsciously flinched as he no longer saw the exhaust trails of Skywalker's pod. Worried that the boy had gotten even farther out front, he shifted his throttle back to full power, slamming him back into his seat as the pod darted out in front of the pack. Yet, to his dismay Mawhonic was still on his trail. The seasoned racer wickedly smirked as he flashed his exhaust at the unsuspecting Gran. Mawhonic though, had anticipated the sly maneuver by veering to his right and with a light boost to his engine power, moved nearly side to side with the Dug. 

In spite of this, the momentary tie was broken when the Gran had to withdraw directly behind Sebulba as they entered the underground portion of the track. Sebulba was becoming increasingly tense. They were nearing the beginning of the third circuit and his increase in speed did not bring him much closer to Skywalker. He was about to make a quick move to the center when he clenched his teeth as his pod shuddered from a rear end collision. The Dug turned his head to see Mawhonic smirking as he was preparing to ram him again.

Pulling back on his controls, Sebulba moved to the side, baiting the pursuing Gran to cut him off. At that instant, the track widened as they were streaking towards the exit. Mawhonic saw his chance and engaged his boosters without thought. Sebulba throttled back just enough to fool his opponent into believing that he was moving faster than he really was. As predicted, the Gran's pod sailed past his, which Sebulba then rammed into the side of his rival's.

Mawhonic attempted to increase power to his engines and readied himself to ram the Dug in retaliation. However, as he took his eye stalks off the track, he didn't notice that a protruding piece of rock from the mountain was in his path until it was too late. A rattling explosion echoed through the underground track as the Gran's pod fatally crashed, launching debris into the path of the oncoming racers. Many were able to miss the fiery pieces, but some took enough damage, causing them to limp their ailing pods towards the outside of the track.

Anakin allowed a small smile to crease his lips as he passed the starting barrier for the beginning of the third and final circuit. He had built a large enough lead that he eased slightly back on his throttle, unwilling to take any chances during this last lap. Visions of being home on Naboo with his mother, free and happy filled his thoughts as he couldn't wait to cross the finish line. It had been too easy…that is until he felt a large tremor of warning in the Force rousing him from his daydream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue ball of energy strike the edge of a nearby building causing its lights to flicker momentarily. Anakin glanced down towards his rear monitors to see that Sebulba had caught up to him and was apparently firing some form of energy weapon. Instinctually, the boy triggered his boosters to try to create some separation from his attacker. However, he was now risking a collision since he had just entered the curviest portion of the track.

The Dug slammed his fist down in frustration as he muttered several unsavory Huttese curses. Missing the Skywalker boy was bad enough, but what also frustrated him was it would take the weapon a minute or two to recharge before he could launch another shot. Sebulba quickly activated his engine boosters which moved him within a few meters behind his opponent. He eagerly watched his targeting display as it attempted to lock onto Skywalker's engines. Finally, after having dispatched his other rivals, it was time to do what he was called for. A loud beep indicated that his cannon was ready to fire and he anxiously pressed his hidden trigger.

Another screaming warning through the Force urged Anakin to roll his pod in midair. This maneuver just barely allowed him to escape being hit by the ionic pulse. The boy's heart began to pound furiously as he knew with the underground passage coming up within minutes; he would not be able to evade the next shot. The boy closed his eyes, frantically trying to reach into the living Force for help. He sighed in frustration as his eyes shot open, unable to reestablish his earlier serenity.

_Master Qui-Gon, sir, I could really use your help now._

Sebulba sneered as he knew that his latest shot was much closer. Still, he was not angered as he realized that the underground pathway was coming and Skywalker would not have the room to dodge the next shot. All that would be required of him was to be ready so that he could avoid the potential fallout from the inevitable explosion. The Dug looked impatiently at his Ion charge meter. In one minute, that slave scum would be dead and he would be, once again, the galaxy's podracing grand champion.

_Qui-Gon, please help me!_

_Anakin, you must let yourself go and trust in the living Force._

_But I am afraid._

_The Force is with you. Call out and she shall listen._

Time appeared to slow to a crawl as Anakin opened his eyes. His pod was moving what seemed only slightly, and as he looked about, everything else was moving just as lethargically. He dreaded blinking his eyelids for fear that it would once again speed up. Anakin glanced at his rearward monitors and nearly gasped as he saw another ball of blue swirling energy spiraling towards him. For a brief moment, he felt as if he was connected to every living thing in the universe: everyone's anxieties, joys, hopes and fears were all penetrating his essence all at once.

Taking his hand off the throttle, Anakin reached into a small compartment and withdrew his lightsaber. No longer in control of his actions, he carefully maneuvered his racer to the left as he activated his weapon with his right hand. In what seemed liked minutes, but in reality was only milliseconds, the blue pulse was upon him and with a flick of his emerald green lasersword they collided sending a numbing vibration down his arm, causing him to drop his weapon into the pod. Instead of absorbing the energy, Anakin's lightsaber had redirected it back towards his unsuspecting opponent. The next thing the boy realized was time had returned to how he normally perceived it.

Sebulba screamed as his ion charge hit both his engines, as well as the main power coupling simultaneously, causing his racer to seize violently. He wildly tried to shift about his controls to keep him on the center of the track; however, despite experiencing several near catastrophic engine failures prior, the Dug lost complete control of his racer which collided at the entrance of the mountainous portion of the track. He died on impact. Meanwhile, Jabba angrily slapped Threepio off the dais and gave Bib Fortuna the nod to proceed with their backup plan.

* * *

The tall, angular Aurra Sing smirked as she placed her comlink back in her utility belt. After being requested by the mighty Hutt to do a job, she positioned herself near the top of the stadium, closest to the finish line. While not normally accustomed to attacking children, the bounty huntress could hardly refuse Jabba's generous offer of half a million credits. This task though would not be easy. Although she was quite adept at using her high powered blaster rife to hit objects over five-hundred meters away, the Hutt ordered her not to kill the Skywalker boy, but just disable his pod. There in lies the problem. Pod racers moved extremely fast and despite having some Jedi training, the possibility of shooting something vital was all too great. She would have to be cautious, lest she draw the ire of the disreputable gangster. 

The white faced woman took aim as the pod carrying her mark was approaching. Aurra briefly attempted to touch the Force, to seek its endless power, but was abruptly snapped out of her trance when she felt its resistance to her will. Ignoring her instincts over this event, she then pressed two protruding buttons on her targeting scope as she pointed the rifle. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins while the image of the Skywalker boy's pod moved into range. Taking a deep breath, the bounty huntress gently placed her finger over the trigger. The targeting scope beeped as it locked on to the right engine's fuel cell.

Poised to fire, Aurra disengaged the weapon's safety and as she released her breath, she calmly squeezed the trigger. But, instead of hearing the high pitched screech of her weapon discharging, the all too familiar snap-hiss of an ignited lightsaber striking dangerously near her echoed in her ears and her hands suddenly felt as if they were on fire. When she turned to her right, she saw the emerald green blade of Siri Tachi pointed directly at her throat. After Sing glanced at the fragments of her charred rifle scattered on the ground, she refocused her attention to the postured Jedi.

"Ah, Siri. It's been a long time."

The blonde haired Jedi Knight leered at her briefly. "How far you've fallen, Aurra. Trying to kill a boy for a few credits."

"Well, unlike you noble Jedi, a girl has to take the jobs she can get."

Siri extinguished her weapon and then clipped it to her belt. "Get out of here before I decide to beat up on you like I did when we were younglings."

Aura winced as she looked down to the blaster she had holstered on her thigh. Having been previously on the other side of the infamous Siri Tachi's tirades as a Jedi youth, she had no inclination to find out what her nemesis would do to her, especially now she was a fully trained Knight. Aurra then backed away, never removing her piercing gaze from the vigilant Siri. "We will meet again, Tachi and I promise that next time, the odds will be more to my liking."

"I can hardly wait." Siri snapped as the tall bounty huntress suddenly turned about and ran off.

* * *

The audience erupted into an ear piercing roar as Anakin's pod entered the stadium and crossed the finish line. The boy pumped a triumphant fist into the air as slowed his pod down. His heart swelled with pride and jubilance as he realized what he had done. He had saved his mother and they were going home to Naboo. It only took a few moments to bring his racer about to his pit where an ecstatic Obi-Wan ran over to pull him out of his pod with Padmé closely behind. 

After being returned to his feet, the sandy haired boy was immediately enveloped in a crushing embrace by the girl Queen. Anakin grinned as he didn't know which made him happier—winning the race or being so close to Padmé. As they released, she clasped his hand with her own as she said, "Let's go get your mother."

As they walked hand in hand towards the dais that Jabba was resting upon, followed closely behind by Obi-Wan, the boy locked glances with his mother who appeared relieved that the race was over. The Hutt's private guards back away from them as they approached the giant slug. He studied Anakin briefly before acknowledging his presence.

"_As much as it pains me to say it, well done Skywalker. Well done, indeed."_

Anakin nodded. "_I humbly thank you, Your Exalted one."_

_"I don't suppose you wish to go double or nothing?"_

The boy released a small grin briefly before becoming solemn once again. "_I don't think so."_

Jabba chuckled as he reached over the ruffle the boy's hair. "_Very well." _ He then turned to Watto and said, "_Toydarian, release Shmi Skywalker and give the boy her transmitter."_

The blue winged alien obeyed, cutting the woman's chains loose and then brought her before the large Hutt. Shmi continued to rub her wrists as she gave a relieved smile to her son and his companions. After Watto handed Anakin her transmitter, he then focused his attention back to Jabba. "_What about my money for her? I'm not just going to give her away to the boy."_

_"No, of course you're not," _Jabba retorted. "_You are going to take her place in my Palace until you work off your debt to me. The boy won her, fair and square."_

As Jabba clapped his hands loudly, Bib Fortuna motioned to two nearby Gamorreans who grabbed the shocked Toydarian and began to drag him off. Anakin actually felt sorry for his former Master as he saw the all too familiar look of fear fill the alien's face. He had witnessed it in his own features, as well as on his mother's face too many times when events were spiraling out of their control. Feeling a sudden urge in the Force to act, the boy said, "_Stop. I will pay what Watto owes you."_

Jabba looked at the small boy in confusion. "_Why would you want to help this scum? After everything he has done to you and your mother, wouldn't you wish for him to suffer?"_

Anakin shifted his gaze from Watto over to his now smiling mother and then to where both Padmé and Obi-Wan were standing. _"Despite whatever anger I might feel, no being deserves to be enslaved."_

The large Hutt shifted his round eyes briefly about the group before returning them to Anakin. "_Give me ten thousand credits right now and we'll call it even."_

The boy reached into his tunic and pulled out his creditchip which Bib Fortuna took eagerly. After verifying the amount, the Twilek gave a nod in Jabba's direction as he returned the disc back to Anakin.

"_Are we finished?" _Anakin asked eagerly.

"_One more thing,"_ Jabba said. "_Droid! Come here."_

Threepio wobbled his way back up to the dais and gave a polite bow as he said, "How can I be of service to you, Mighty Jabba?"

Ignoring his request, the Hutt said to Anakin, "_Take your mothers protocol droid with you or else I will have him disintegrated…he talks too much."_

Anakin nodded as he said, "C'mon, Threepio."

The droid nearly hopped where he stood. "My goodness, the Maker! I knew you would come back, I just knew it."

Anakin and the others bowed as they left the disreputable gangster's presence. When he and his minions left, the group noticeably sighed in relief when Anakin ran over to his mother's outstretched arms.

"Mom!"

"Ani! I can't believe you did it!"

The boy smiled as he continued to hold on to his mother for dear life. For the first time in both their lives, they were free. They no longer had to serve an unforgiving master or worry that they would be separated. Their tender moment would have continued; but, the blue Toydarian was hovering next to them with an astonished look.

"I don't know what to say, little Ani."

The boy released his mother to turn towards the alien. "You don't have to say anything, Watto. Just promise that you will never own another slave for as long as you live."

"But Ani," Watto was about to protest when he looked up to see the disapproving stares of the others. He sighed deeply as he continued, "I promise and…thank you. If you ever go back to Tatooine, I will always give you a good deal on whatever I've got."

Anakin gave him a curt nod in acknowledgement before the Toydarian flew away.

Shmi smiled proudly as she reached down to give her son another warm embrace. When they slightly withdrew, the boy blinked his eyes several times as he swore that he saw Master Qui-Gon standing behind them, smiling. Shaking his head, attributing what he saw to all the excitement, Anakin smiled at his mother while Padmé and Obi-Wan drew closer. After sharing looks of appreciation, the boy returned his gaze towards his mother as he said, "Let's go home."

* * *

It was night time on the city-planet of Coruscant when a small spacecraft glided into the landing bay of a dark building. It was the only one of its kind that sat amidst the ruined industrial plants that had been abandoned centuries ago. This region had been forgotten by most of the planet's citizens, except for one. The ship landed in the hidden docking bay and from its entrance emerged the darkly dressed figure of Count Dooku. He walked calmly down the gangplank to join the patiently waiting Darth Sidious who donned the black hooded cloak to obscure his features. 

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus."

Dooku bowed humbly as he answered, "Master Sidious."

The Dark Lord motioned for the fallen Jedi to join him as they walked towards the rear of the hangar. "Has everything been accomplished?"

"Yes, Milord. Jango Fett has been delivered to Geonosis and I have erased any mention of Kamino from the Jedi Archives, which will make it difficult for them to find if our rouse is ever discovered."

Sidious sneered. "You were not detected?"

"No, my Master."

"Excellent," Palpatine remarked. "Your powers within the Darkside have grown quickly. I am pleased with your progress."

"I thank you, Milord."

A momentary silence filled the room before the Sith Master spoke again. "And now I sense that you are ready to continue with your training using your new dark powers."

"By your leave, my Master. However..."

"Yes?"

Dooku straightened himself as Darth Sidious stopped walking to look at him. "Is there not more that is required in order to see our plans set in motion."

The Sith shook his head. "No. Now we shall wait in the shadows and prepare. The Jedi must believe that I have disappeared due to the loss of my former apprentice, which will lull them into a false sense of security. But that will take time and we must be careful with our powers because they may sense our presence."

"Surely they will be too afraid to stand against us, Milord?"

Sidious began to walk again, but did not answer the Count immediately. "For the moment, my friend, we are not in a position to confront the Jedi. But rest assured, their days are numbered."

"As you wish, my Master."

Noticing the disappointment on his apprentice's face, the Sith Lord added, "Do not fret, Lord Tyranus. This has been the way of the Sith for a millennia. We will wait and continue grow in power. When the right moment comes, then we will strike swiftly with our combined strength and we shall rule the galaxy."

Dooku nodded silently as he contemplated the Master's words. Indeed, he had no trouble with patience. It was a virtue that was instilled in him by his Jedi Master and something he taught to his many students. He knew there was still much to learn before he could mold the dark powers for his own purposes. For the meantime, he would play the part of the obedient servant so that he could incorporate everything the Dark Lord had to teach. Then one day he too would strike, and set right everything in his own image, the way things ought to be.

**A/N: **And so ends part I of our story. Part II, which is the next chapter, will begin three years later. My thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Look forward to many changes, as well as a few surprises.


	18. Chapter 14: Journeys

_Wow, thanks so much for the wonderful reesponse to the last chapter. I am truly honored and thankful that so many of you left comments and thoughts. I really do appreciate them. Since I am running a little short on time at the moment, I will only post responses to those who asked questions or needed something commented on. But again, my thanks to everyone who is reading, lurking and posting. Thank you Thank you Thank you!_

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **Yes, I plan to take us through a lot of the backstories of how these major events (e.g., Clone Wars) came about. But remember that this is AU so there will be some differences, some major on how things will unfold. As for your other question, all this issues will be addressed, but again, they might not happen quite the same in the movies. But rest assured, there will be even more action in this upcoming part, as well as in the subsequent sequel. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: ** Glad you liked the Emerald Green lightsaber. Thought that might get your attention ;). As for Siri, she is from the EU--Jedi Apprentice books. She and Obi-Wan grew up together as competitive Padawans with always a hint of something more between them. This interaction will definitely be further addressed in upcoming chapters. Thanks also for pointing out the problem areas. No matter how many times I look this over, I always miss something. Guess a writer's work is never really done. Thanks again!

**Lizziemackenzie: **Thanks for your comments. Per your suggestions I think you will see in this chapter the changes I have incorportated with personal titles. Thanks for the discussion and glad you are enjoying!

**Lochar: **Yes, Anakin was the only one. Remember when Sebulba took out Mawhonic, it caused a major pile up so all the other racers either stopped or had their pods damaged. Definitely a dangerous sport. Thanks for reading!

_Now, without further ado, here's part II of The Naboo Chronicles...Enjoy!_

_

* * *

Nearly three years have past since Anakin won the race on Malastare, securing his mother's freedom. It was a difficult transition for the woman who had spent well over a decade in slavery. Though, with the help of Queen Amidala's personal healers, including Yané, Shmi acclimated to her new home quickly. After briefly working with the hangar staff who maintained the Royal Starship's astromech droids, she became involved in the Refugee Relocation Movement when__she met the Naberries. Shmi wanted to help those who remained in dire circumstances back on Tatooine. With the help of Ruwee Naberrie, they expanded the organization to help the many slaves that resided in the Outer Rim. _

_Initially, their activities had been small in scope, but as they were receiving more help from off world supporters, they were able to lend more aid to the slaves, creating undue attention from the Hutts. They would not condone the pirate vessels which would occasionally attack their relief ships, interrupting shipments to those in need. Despite the increased danger, Shmi and many others continued their work with hopes of making a continued difference._

_Reconstruction on Naboo continued to progress. Most of the major cities have returned to their full glory, prior to the invasion. All of the planet's plasma energy refineries were operating close to full efficiency, reestablishing the valuable export back into the Galactic market. As rebuilding was nearing completion, the Queen was required to travel less and could concentrate on domestic issues. A growing movement that was gaining greater prominence was the expansion of Naboo's military. With elections for many of the major positions in Parliament, including the throne, rapidly approaching, it was becoming a divisive issue amongst the populous. Queen Amidala was a staunch pacifist, which had been the tradition for over a millennium; however, even members of her own party were changing their stance towards improving the military. Despite her efforts during the Occupation, re-election was not going to be the certainty her advisors had once projected even a year prior._

_Anakin continued to make great strides both academically and with his training to use the Force. He quickly became one of the top students at the Academy, making the highest marks in both mathematics and the sciences which hadn't seen in years. His dream was to become a master starship builder and he was well on his way to realizing it with his stellar performances. As always, Obi-Wan continued to journey to Theed to train Anakin. The Jedi Knight was constantly amazed at the growing strength in the Force the boy seemed to command. Had he been trained in the temple, Anakin would be challenging the much older Padawans both with their knowledge of the Force and proficiency with a lightsaber. _

_Indeed, Obi-Wan was beginning to have difficulties in keeping up with him However, despite the natural gifts Anakin possessed, his young student still had much to learn. Yet, the Jedi was pleased that the boy seemed willing to let his abilities grow with time and practice instead of relying entirely on his natural talent. Obi-Wan mused that it was his surroundings that kept him grounded. With his mother raising him again and the very strong friendship with the Queen, they had helped Anakin suppress his anger and instill a certain peacefulness that he never thought the boy would ever achieve. On many occasions while he watched Anakin train, Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he realized that attachments were responsible for his student's continued growth in using the Force. Perhaps the Council and the Code were wrong._

_However, this realization did little to help him with Sabé. Since their discussion on Malastare, the chief handmaiden had pulled away from him so much so, that he rarely saw her when he was on Naboo. Both Padmé and Anakin had tried to talk to Sabé about what happened, but she refused to talk about it. When she and Obi-Wan were placed into unavoidable situations, they were always polite and cordial with one another, but unlike before, a huge abyss existed between them. Obi-Wan never shared with anyone the pain that their estrangement caused him, but Anakin could feel it through the Force. He hoped that one day both his friends would find their way back to one another. Still, he knew enough, even at a young thirteen, not to interfere. _

_Apart from his achievements in both school and with his training, Anakin was growing physically as well. As each summer passed, the once small boy had grown several inches to where he was now taller than Padmé, but only a couple inches shorter than Obi-Wan. However, being thirteen, Anakin was experiencing the awkward growth spurts of a young adolescent: lanky torso with seemingly too long arms and legs for his body. Although Shmi and Obi-Wan assured him that it was part of growing up, Anakin was frustrated because he wanted to look his best, especially for Padmé. _

_While he had his two closest friends from school, Ellisé and Miles that he spent considerable time with, his friendship with the Naboo Queen continued to grow with each passing year. The now seventeen year old ruler confided in the boy even more on matters of state since he was becoming a regular fixture during Royal Court sessions. His growing interest and understanding of politics would lead to many late night talks as they would discuss the current state of events on both Naboo and in the Republic. However, events unknown to them were__already set into motion…_

* * *

Valkin Ord sat confounded at his workbench as he watched yet another model of the redesigned superlaser overload. While he and his Geonosian partners had settled many of the structural problems that had plagued the original prototype, the newest problem was now to find a nearly indestructible focusing element. It not only had to supply power to the weapon, but it would also have to concentrate the released energy without melting down the weapon itself. 

The only element in the entire galaxy capable of such a feat was the rare mineral known as kelvacyte. The few worlds that possessed high output mines belonged to the Republic mining guild who kept close watch upon these deposits by assigning Jedi Knights to facilitate them. The well known arms dealer then had to search for mines that were too small to be part of the guild, but large enough to give him ample supply in order to properly conduct his tests.

The Mandalorian had been so lost in thought he didn't hear his chief lieutenant enter the room. "Lord Ord, our raid groups have found another small mine on a planet in Wild Space. They will be bringing back the supplies for another test."

Valkin nodded curtly as he focused his eyes on his blueprints. "Please get in contact with Archduke Poggle and request that he send us more durasteel."

The heavyset Michalis nodded briefly before leaving the Mandalorian's presence. Valkin reclined in his chair while folding his arms. He feared that further delays and failures would not be tolerated by the Dark Lord or his apprentice. Fortunately, Count Dooku had taught him some useful skills in manipulating the Darkside; but, those would hardly be enough to withstand the potential onslaught that Darth Sidious could unleash on him if he wished.

* * *

The middle aged man paced nervously within his comm room as he waited for the holoviewer to make the connection. Former King of Naboo Renaltus Veruna had been sentenced to permanent exile at the Highlands castle of Florenza and had not left since the day he arrived nearly five years prior. Then Senator Palpatine promised that he would not remain long; however, after the Trade Federation debacle he had not heard from the newly installed Chancellor of the Republic. 

He wanted answers.

After several minutes, the holoviewer flickered momentarily, then focused upon a figure wearing the robes of a high ranking Republic official. He glanced curiously at the image calling on him briefly before a sly grin eclipsed his face.

"Why King Veruna, my old friend. It has been a long time."

"Palpatine," Veruna muttered.

"What can I do for you? As you know I am a busy man."

The former King sneered. "Yes, much too busy to help the one who made it possible for you to get into that miserable office."

Palpatine raised his eyebrow curiously. "Might I remind you, Your Majesty that you were responsible for the illegal embargo that gave reason for the Trade Federation to blockade Naboo, as well as tried to fund a new military without popular support? That and a whole list of other little…indiscretions. I'm surprised Queen Amidala didn't lock you away in the spice mines of the nearest moon."

"She understands the value of mercy, Chancellor Palpatine," he said scornfully while clenching his fists. "Or should I say, Darth Sidious?"

The Sith Lord noticeably stiffened upon Veruna's revelation. "You knew?"

"Didn't take much of a genius to figure out who the mysterious Sith was after the Neimoidians invaded." Veruna paused to observe the Chancellor who was watching him oddly—as if he was looking through him. "Besides me, only you were aware of our under the table dealings with the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds. Therefore, it made sense that you would be behind their occupation of the planet."

Palpatine snickered. "Interesting theory. But you don't have any proof or you would have used it years ago."

Veruna wrapped his arms tightly as he retorted, "Perhaps I was sticking to our accord, which apparently you conveniently forgot."

"What is it that you want?" The Supreme Chancellor asked calmly.

"I want my name cleared and to be restored to my rightful place…on Naboo's throne."

Palpatine briefly looked as if he would explode in anger. But just as sudden, his normal tranquil demeanor returned. "And if I refuse?"

"The Jedi will be very interested to learn what I know about the beloved leader of the Republic," the former King threatened.

"I will consider it, Your Highness," Palpatine said, giving him a mock bow. At that moment, Veruna's image disappeared leaving the Sith Master alone. For the past few years, he and his apprentice, Lord Tyranus had taken great measures to obscure their presence in the Force. But this fool of a man, who knew enough to create problems, would have to be dealt with; and to do so they would risk revealing themselves. Palpatine then quickly keyed in the sequence of buttons on his desk and within seconds, the image of the Count of Serenno stood before him.

"What is your will, my Master?" Dooku asked as he bowed down.

"A situation has arisen on Naboo that I must personally deal with."

"Do you require my assistance, Milord?"

"Yes. I need you to come to Coruscant and use your abilities to block the Jedi's awareness.

Tyranus rose and bowed dramatically. "I shall return at once, my Master."

* * *

There was something serene about swimming under water, Anakin mused as he closed his eyes upon reaching the bottom of Varykino Lake. He enjoyed the separation from all outside sounds as the only thing he could hear was the constant thumping of his heartbeat. One of the many advantages of using the Force was the ability to regulate his breathing which enabled him to hold his breath for far longer than any ordinary human could. Yet, this technique required great concentration that he was quickly losing when he sensed Padmé's bright presence as she swam towards him. 

Anakin opened his eyes when the young Queen floated submerged in front of him. The two youths smiled at each other as they rose up to the surface together. Padmé playfully splashed her friend while giving him a mock scowl.

"What was that for?" Anakin queried.

"You know I hate it when you stay under for that long."

Anakin rolled his eyes briefly. "I know what I'm doing, Padmé." Before she could respond, a wall of

water splashed her in the face, followed by the loud cackles of the guilty boy.

"That's it, Skywalker!" She yelled as she leaped onto him while trying to dunk him under the water.

The High Protector flailed his arms in surrender as the much smaller young woman got the drop on him. But, the Queen didn't relent, which caused Anakin to snatch her wrists, then wrapped her arms behind her in order to stop the merciless assault. Their gleeful chuckles died off as they looked at one another curiously. Anakin had always cared for his friend since the first moment he saw her; yet, lately, he has been experiencing unusual feelings where she was concerned. It was probably nothing he mused, but he did notice that her distinctive flower like scent always seemed now to make his heart race.

Sabé sighed deeply as her two friends frolicked in the water. While they had continued to become closer, she was distancing herself more and more from everyone, including Padme. Not a day passed by that she didn't harbor the deep regret of turning away from Obi-Wan. If only she could go back and change time, he would still love her and they would be happy. But after what she said and the way she has treated him since, there was no chance that he would ever consider taking her back.

The chief handmaiden kicked a single stone in the dirt while she unconsciously paced on the shore. Meanwhile, Eirtaé and Rabé observe her silently.

"I wish she would just comm him," Rabé pointed out.

Eirtaé shook her head. "Too much pride is in that one to ever admit that she was wrong."

The dark haired Queen's hairdresser sighed loudly. "All too true, but maybe one day she will realize that he has been just as miserable without her as she is."

"You know our Sabé. So willing to believe the worst before even trying.

Rabé nodded slowly. However, before she could answer, the loud buzzing of a comlink interrupted her train of thought. Upon learning who was calling, Rabé stood up and walked over to Sabé in order to allow her to answer. The chief handmaiden accepted it thankfully and instantly turned her attention back towards her friends.

"Your Highness!"

Anakin and Padmé nervously broke their playful embrace as the Queen withdrew while placing her feet on the lake's floor. "What is it?"

"Urgent comm message from Governor Bibble."

Padmé gave a quick smirk at Anakin as she said, "We'll continue this later."

Anakin curtly nodded as he floated away on his back; meanwhile, the young Queen quickly swam to the shore. While Rabé wrapped a dry robe around her, Sabé handed Amidala the comlink.

"My apologies for interrupting your vacation, but I thought this information was too important to wait for your return."

Padmé exchanged a worried look with Sabé as she answered, "It's quite alright. What is the situation?"

"One of our survey teams on the farthest moon has found something…significant."

The young Queen scrunched her face. "What do you mean?"

"I think you better come back to Theed to see for yourself."

Now concerned, she responded, "We'll be underway within the hour."

* * *

After appearing before the Jedi Council for his usual six-month report, Obi-Wan headed into the dormitories to see an old friend. He pressed the door buzzer twice, and then stood patiently waiting. A moment later, the doors slid open to reveal a smiling Siri Tachi with several articles of clothing draped over her free arm. 

"Moving out?" Kenobi asked wryly.

Siri rolled her eyes as she motioned for him to enter. "Just preparing for a mission."

"Where are you off to?"

"The Council ordered Master Gallia and myself to investigate some problems that have been occurring all along the Kessel Run," she answered while folding one of her brown tunics.

"What kind of problems?" Obi-Wan asked as he leaned against the doorframe leading into her bedroom.

"Seems like the slave trade through that corridor has been increasing recently."

Kenobi noticeably straightened as he rubbed nervously at his growing beard. "Who do they believe is behind it?"

Siri shrugged as she turned to look at him. "We honestly don't know. Could be anyone. The Hutts, Black Sun or Krayn."

"Krayn?" Obi-Wan said worriedly. "Qui-Gon and I ran into several of his minions a few years ago near Sullust. I thought the Republic had finally shut his operation down?"

The diminutive Jedi shook her head as she pulled out another bag from her closet. "No, they were only able to seize some of his lieutenants and they never gave him up."

"I guess then there is such a thing as honor amongst thieves?" Obi-Wan deadpanned.

The room fell silent as Siri completed her packing. While she was still mentally reviewing the mission briefing, a tendril of sadness from her friend stretched out into the Force, catching her attention.

"Enough about my exciting life, how is the High Protector doing?"

Obi-Wan smiled proudly. "He continually surprises me with how eager and quickly he learns new techniques. If he was here, I would think he would be ready for the trials within the next five years."

"That doesn't surprise me," Siri retorted. "I sensed his power when we were on Malastare and his actions during the race only prove how strong the Force is with him."

Kenobi nodded silently as he nervously rubbed his hand through his lengthening hair. At that moment, Siri again felt the wave of sorrow radiating off of her friend. A pang of guilt began to fill her as she had a reasonable notion as to what was at its source.

"And how is your handmaiden?"

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he shifted his gaze about the room. "Well, I suppose. she is well. We rarely speak and when we do, it is only polite conversation."

Siri moved over and patted his shoulder affectionately while offering him a consoling smile. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out."

"So am I," he muttered.

"It was probably for the best though." Siri queried.

"What do you mean?"

She straightened to her fullest height before responding. "Going off and training Anakin without the Council's approval is bad enough, but if they found out that you had fallen in love, you'd be expelled for sure." Obi-Wan snickered in response, causing Siri to ask, "What's so funny?"

"You sounded like Sabé. Those were her reasons why she chose to end the relationship."

Siri sighed as she realized that it was her suggestion which prompted the young handmaiden to act. However, despite the pain that she had inadvertently caused him, she would never reveal this fact to her closet friend. Perhaps in end, she did care for him in a way inappropriate for Jedi to experience. But, now was not the time to dwell on such things. "Well, you know us women, always the rational ones when it comes to love."

Obi-Wan slightly scoffed as he turned away. "Possibly."

At that moment, Siri's comlink beeped loudly, indicating that Master Gallia was waiting for her in the launch bay. "I have to go, Obi-Wan. But as soon as I return, I will take a leave of absence so I can visit you on Corellia."

"I'd like that," he answered. "It's been a long time since we've just talked."

"Indeed it has, Obi-Wan," she said with a sad smile. "Be well, my friend and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Siri."

With that the blonde haired Jedi headed to her ship, while Obi-Wan made arrangements to return to the Corellian training academy. He hoped that spending time with a good friend could help him forget about all that he had lost.

* * *

Upon the completion of their meeting with Obi-Wan, both Yoda and Mace Windu returned in silence to the Council's private meditation chamber. The two revered masters sat on their respective sofas pensively as they contemplated what they had felt from the young Jedi. 

Yoda was the first to break the quiet air of the room as he noticed his fellow Councilmember struggling to reach his normally serene state. "Having trouble concentrating you are, my old friend?"

Mace released a deep sigh as he hunched over in defeat. "How can you remain so calm after sensing what we all did from young Kenobi?"

"Much have I seen in my eight-hundred years, that little surprises me.

The dark complected Jedi contorted his face in worry as he asked, "Still, the Chosen One is growing in power and the Sith have not made any move against him."

Yoda closed his eyes as he peered into the living Force for answers. "As before, hard to see through the veil of the Darkside, it is. But strong young Skywalker is becoming. A powerful ally he could be, if open we remain." The diminutive Jedi paused briefly to witness the doubting glare of his companion prior to continuing. "A fierce and terrible foe though, if our enemy, he becomes."

Mace nodded slowly. "In time, I don't doubt that we can forge an alliance with the Skywalker boy. However, it is the Council, as well as the other Jedi that concern me. Especially since they did not see what you or I did; they will be compelled to disapprove of such an accord."

"That is if, to take him in as a Jedi, the Force wishes," Yoda stated solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

The elder Jedi slumped as he released a deep breath. "Important to the Chosen One's destiny, the Force said of the Jedi Order. But important, how? And if he is not to become one of us, worrisome it is what is affiliation shall be. Curious this puzzle is and no closer to the answer now than we were three years ago."

In apparent agitation, Master Windu rose abruptly to pace the room. He turned his focus towards the bay windows that overlooked the city. As he folded his arms under his long robes he said, "You are aware that the prophecy of the Chosen One can be interpreted aside from the traditional viewpoint."

Yoda nodded as he kept his stare fixed on his friend. "Indeed, I am. The end of both the Sith and the Jedi, his appearance could mean."

"Then perhaps we should at least consider…"

"Destroying the boy?" The small Master finished for him while raising his ears. "Against the code, that would be. Not to mention, contrary to the will of the Force." Yoda's face fell as he sensed the persistent anxiety growing greater within his friend. "Have you been on the Council so long, to lose your power, you fear?"

Mace spun around to look at the Jedi angrily, but his momentarily lapse of calm quickly ebbed as Yoda's expression remained neutral "My apologies, Master," he said contritely. "I just can't imagine the Republic, let alone the galaxy without the Jedi to maintain the peace."

Yoda groaned as he again, closed his eyes. "Imagine that the galaxy will find a way to survive without us, I do. But know that result, we do not. For now, faith we must have in the Force's guidance."

"Faith…" Master Windu muttered as he returned his gaze out the window. Like every Jedi that ascended through the ranks, he too learned of the Chosen One prophecy as a Padawan and the promise of that person bringing balance to the Force. However, not until he had been elevated to Master and given a place on the Council did he discover the nebulous nature of this divination and what it could signify, not only to the Jedi Order, but also to the galaxy as a whole: the end of everything as they have known it, but not the end of time.

Mace released a deep sigh as he wished that the Force had not made its will known to both he and Master Yoda on Naboo. The lives of prophets throughout recorded history were always marred with great uncertainty as he was becoming keenly aware. For the moment though, all he had to hold onto was his faith in the Force. It had yet to abandon him.

* * *

The glow from the triple moons that orbited Tatooine always cast long shadows from the many buildings that filled the city of Mos Eisley. Two figures, whose features were obscured by the hooded cloaks they donned, moved stealthily from building to building as they carefully approached the slave quarter. Shmi Skywalker, who visited the spaceport often to pick up parts for her former master, gave a nod to her companion to hurry over to the column behind which she was hiding. Ruwee Naberrie panted heavily after he ran over to her, setting down the two containers of medicine in order to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright?" Shmi asked concerned.

Releasing a deep breath, Ruwee nodded before he answered, "This would be much easier if I was twenty years younger."

The middle aged woman fought back the urge to chuckle by returning her gaze over to the adjacent building. A second later, a red flash from the darkness indicated that the way was clear from them to continue. Shmi hurriedly walked across the street followed by a tiring Ruwee. She paused briefly to exchange greetings with a much younger woman before entering the domicile. Shmi made way to the rear of the hovel to find a small boy gasping for air as he coughed incessantly.

"How long has he been this way?"

The boy's mother, Kandri responded worriedly, "For well over a week. I told our Master several times that Lhandren had fallen ill, but that damn Rodian kept sending him on errands until he collapsed a day before yesterday."

Ruwee watched the two women quietly as he handed Shmi the medical supplies. She quickly pulled out several vials and mixed their contents into a small syringe. Turning her attention back towards her companion she said, "Help Kandri elevate him so I can administer the injection."

The Naberrie patriarch nodded quickly as he, in conjunction with Lhandren's mother propped the boy up. He noticeably tensed when he saw Shmi approaching with the needle, prompting his mother to start singing to relax him. Once the medicine was delivered, the boy quickly fell asleep.

The slave woman smiled as she wrapped Shmi in a tight hug. "I don't know how I ever can thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. We are just glad you let our contacts know what was going on before we left the planet."

Unbeknownst to them, Kandri's and Lhandren's Master, a disreputable Rodian named Glavin slammed the door shut as he entered. "What is going on here?" he asked, pointing his blaster at the strangers.

A surge of panic filled Kandri's eyes as she waved her hands in submission. "These are friends that came to help Lhandren get better."

Glavin contorted his face and in one motion, smashed the butt of his blaster against Kandri's cheekbone, knocking her to the ground. Shmi and Ruwee tried to cross the room to help her, but the Rodian fired a single blaster shot at their feet. "Stay where you are or else you'll be in far worse shape than this slave scum."

"We just brought medicine to help the boy. You didn't have to hurt her," Shmi pointed out angrily.

"I don't care why you say you're here. No one helps nobody for nothing," Glavin observed. "I believe we should let Jabba sort this out."

The former slave woman exchanged glances with Ruwee who was carefully reaching for his concealed weapon. Even though Shmi had insisted that he did not need it, the middle aged man thought the better of it. However, the Rodian had gotten the drop on him and it was next to impossible to get his blaster out before he could get a shot off. They were about to leave with Glavin when both Ruwee and Shmi stopped abruptly at the sound of a loud shriek followed by the sound of a blaster falling to the floor.

Standing behind the green Rodian was a tall, burly man who had one arm wrapped around Glavin's neck while with his other hand he had a mid-sized blaster pointed at the alien's head. "What seems to be the problem?" the man asked gruffly.

The slave owner flailed his arms as he cried, "Nothing is the problem. Nothing at all. I just didn't know my slaves had company."

"I thought I heard you mention something about seeing the Hutt?"

Glavin shook his head. "Oh no, I was just trying to scare them. I wanted them gone."

"Why don't you take your own advice before I splatter your brains on this nice ladies' door?"

The Rodian nodded, causing the man to back away, but still point his blaster at him. "I will, sir. Thank you for sparing me."

"Get lost before I change my mind."

Glavin cowardly ran into the darkness, which caused the burly man to sneer. He then turned his attention back at the room where the older woman was already kneeling on the ground helping the one that was attacked. Meanwhile, Ruwee approached him carefully as he said, "I don't know what we would have done had you not shown up."

The man smiled. "You'd probably be stripped clean of credits to avoid the judgment of the Hutts. They tend to favor the side that is most profitable."

Ruwee grinned. "Then we owe you our thanks, sir."

"No sirs for me. Never was comfortable with formalities. The name's Lars, Cliegg Lars and yours?"

"I am Ruwee Naberrie and my companion helping young Kandri over there is Shmi Skywalker."

Cliegg nodded his head in acknowledgement, but his eyes lingered upon Shmi as she offered a warm smile before returning to treating the young slave's injuries. "You look quite familiar, Madam Skywalker, have we met before?"

Continuing to focus on her patient, Shmi answered, "It's possible. I used to…work over in Mos Espa."

Cliegg snapped his fingers. "That's right. You used to work for Watto, but then he lost you in some pod race." As Shmi nodded her head, he added, "What are you doing back on Tatooine? I would think you'd never want any part of this dead spot in the universe again."

"We are part of an organization, based out of Naboo that relocates refugees from war-torn planets and also ships humanitarian supplies into the Outer Rim where the Republic's anti-slavery effort doesn't reach."

The burly man simply smiled as his gaze remained transfixed upon the woman. He watched her toil ridden hands work adroitly as she treated the injured slave. Cliegg had never before witnessed such compassion mixed with a strength that seemed to be radiating from her. Regaining his senses, he turned to Ruwee. "You both should get a move on. While that Rodian seemed frightened, I can promise you that he'll be back and probably with some friends."

Shmi's face scrunched with worry as she said to Kandri, "I don't want to leave you like this."

The young slave woman shook her head. "No. It is better if you leave. Besides," she said, pointing to the bruise on her face, "I've had worse and he won't do anything more to hurt me. Slaves cost too much money and despite how mad he can get, his cheapness always gets the better of him."

Shmi smiled while helping her friend get back onto her feet. Reaching inside her robe, she pulled out a comlink and handed it to Kandri. "Keep this and let us know how Lhandren is doing."

"Again, I don't know how I'll ever repay you both."

Ruwee shook his head as he answered, "Your thanks are more than enough. Just be well."

Cliegg smiled at the generosity of the two visitors. Indeed, it was such a rare thing to see on this world filled with thieves, bounty hunters and poor farmers trying to make a living. Motioning for them to follow, both Ruwee and Shmi got into his nearby landspeeder which he quickly started and took them to the landing bay. Once they arrived, Ruwee quickly disembarked to prepare their ship for departure; meanwhile, Shmi and Cliegg remained standing near the entrance.

"Thank you again for your help. It was fortuitous that you were nearby"

Cliegg tipped his head. "It was my pleasure, Madam Skywalker."

She smirked as she said, "Please call me, Shmi."

"I hope our ways cross again, Shmi."

"I will make sure they do, Cliegg." She gave him a cursory peck on the cheek and then quickly made her way back to their ship leaving the frazzled moisture farmer hoping that she would make well on her promise.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
_


	19. Chapter 15: Discoveries

_Many thanks to everyone who read and left comments. Sorry about the delay in posting, but as usual, DRL is a pain. Hope you all enjoy this next installment._

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: **Thanks so much. Yes, we will see more of Cliegg and also his wife has already departed. Thanks for reading!

**Piper Halliwell2: **Thanks! More is here.

**StandfieldSkywalker: ** Thanks for your insightful comments. Hope my email was insighful. As per your reference to Anakin's arrogance, I am in agreement with you. I believe, given his roots that he would have just been happy to have had the chance to make a difference. The only problem was probably those around him treated him differently because he was the Chosen One so that could have gone to his head. Still, I would have liked to have seen him more humble. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Jedi Master 526: **You are too kind. Thanks for your comments.

**Lizziemackenze: **Yes, you are quite correct about the approximate canon when Veruna mysteriously died. Since NC is AU, I took some creative license and delayed it abit. Hope it doesn't detract from the rest of the story for you. Thanks for your thoughts. I appreciate them.

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **I hope I didn't come off as harsh in my last reply. Just meant that I use canon for the structure of the universe, but let the characters go where they will. Thanks again for reading.

**Ghostrider: **Little Ani is growing and probably soon going to ask some uncomfortable questions. Probably everybody's favorite Jedi Master might have some awkward 'talks' with the boy. The Jedi are slow, but don't count them out just yet. Thanks so much!

**Sunniva: **Thanks so much and welcome to the story. Work is already underway for a sequel. It is planned to occur right up to the AotC timeperiod so yes things will somewhat get incorporated. I appreciate your comments. Hope you enjoy!

**Pokey: **Thanks so much. More is here :).

**Mizra: **Yes, Cliegg and Shmi have met, where that leads to... And as for Ani, he will be pivotal as things keep moving along. Thanks for reading!

**Black's Phoenix: **I agree with you about Siri's interference. It is quite possible she has 'unresolved' feelings towards Obi-Wan and saw that Sabe was quickly taking him away. Hopefully those two will get over their pride and speak with one another before it's too late. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy!

**NothingfeelsGood: **Lots of potential relationships are buzzing about as events move into faster motion. As for Veruna, I'd say that he's in rather deep trouble. But we shall see. Stranger things have been known to happen. Glad to bring a smile to ya! Hope this one makes you grin :).

**Hieiko: **Looks that way :). Thanks for reading!

**LetNys: **Thank you so much for your kind comments. Does a muse good :). Cliegg is somewhat in the picture and we will see how things will develop between Shmi and him. Hopefully Obi-Wan and Sabe will get through their differences soon. As for Ani and Padme, they are both still young, but those seeds are definitely taking root. Thanks for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Trust me, no harm will befall Shmi...for the moment. I agree though, she is a wonderful character and was very underutilized in the movies. Would have liked to have seen and known more about her. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Upon returning to Theed Palace, Anakin hurried into his room to change. The Queen had called an emergency meeting of her entire Royal Court, which now included him. Since his thirteenth life day, which occurred a few months prior and was considered a coming of age by the Naboo, he was required to fulfill his duties as the High Protector. He would attend Court when his academy schedule allowed and would act as an advisor to the Queen when needed. At first, the sandy haired, former slave was overwhelmed as he listened to the planet's leaders speak about important issues concerning their world. Thankfully, Amidala never put him on the spot and after most meetings either Eirtaé or Rabé would educate him on the debated topics or explain some of the more ceremonial procedures.

Aside from being in the company of the upper echelons of society, Anakin had yet to gain comfort when wearing his Court outfits. Indeed, he did not understand why Padmé and his mother got such pleasure from taking him to the market and making him try on dozens upon dozens of different styles of clothing. He had always preferred simple tunics and leggings, but these were colorful and made of synthsilk which made him feel that a stiff breeze would launch him skyward.

"Master Ani," called out Threepio as he arrived from the other room. "Why don't you try these on?"

The boy groaned when his protocol droid held up two costumes that he absolutely abhorred. On his eleventh life day, Padmé arranged for Threepio to be fitted for gold coverings. Anakin had never gotten around to adding them since his departure from Tatooine. Even though he knew it wasn't possible, Anakin thought he sensed a new air of pride emanating off of his creation since that moment. Although, he also seemed to be even prissier than before. At some point, he would have to fix that.

"How come you can interpret over six-million forms of communication, but you can't choose a decent outfit?"

The droid peered at his maker quizzically as he retorted, "Why, I don't know, Master Ani, but I will be sure to find out."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he continued to sift through his closet. Then a thought occurred to him. "Threepio, has Padmé ever mentioned what she likes me best in?"

The golden droid processed his request quickly before answering. "Well, I do seem to recall her mentioning to Lady Sabé how she thinks you appear much older when you wear your black tunics."

Anakin grinned as he quickly grabbed the mentioned outfit and hurriedly put it on. He then walked into the fresher and ran some water through his unruly hair before returning to his room.

"How do I look?"

Threepio glanced at him briefly before replying, "I have to say, Master Ani that her Highness seems to be mistaken."

With a cursory glance, Anakin asked, "Mistaken? About what?"

"Well, according to my sensor records, you appear no different in age since you changed."

Anakin nearly snorted as he gave a playful pat to the droid's shoulder. "Padmé didn't mean it literally, Threepio. It is just an expression."

"An expression of what?" The golden droid queried, overly cheerful.

The boy sighed while shaking his head. "Never mind. I will explain it later."

"Oh, well, very good sir. Shall I have dinner ready for your return?"

Anakin was fastening his belt as he looked up. "That would be fine." He then scrunched his face as he asked, "Has there been any word from Mom?"

Threepio shook his head rapidly. "No, sir. Mistress Shmi has not contacted me since she and Mister Naberrie departed."

"Well, if she should, be sure to inform me right away."

Before the droid could answer, Anakin had already shut the door behind him. Threepio then muttered to himself while returning to his house choir duties, "Humans, always in such a rush."

As he turned down the long corridor which lead out of the Palace residence wing into the main chambers, the young boy heard the clattering of jewelry, as well as several muffled voices from behind. He turned about to see Queen Amidala dressed in an olive colored gown while wearing a large headpiece. Surrounding her were all the handmaidens, who wore navy blue cloaks as they followed.

The entire group paused as they approached Anakin who respectfully bowed his head. "Majesty."

A slight smile grew across the Queen's white painted face as she tipped her head. "Milord." Returning her eyes towards Anakin she asked, "Care to walk with us?"

Saché and Yané moved aside, allowing Anakin to enter the group. He then proffered his right arm towards Amidala who wrapped her free hand through it. Once they continued on their way to the throne room, they engaged in idle banter. Despite being around her in her official capacity many times over the years, Anakin still found it odd how different Padmé's personality was when she wore the garments of her office. Instead of the girl that was splashing him in Varykino Lake only hours ago; there stood the impassive, but noble leader of their people. Even her signature within the Force became altered, but he never used his abilities to gain any insights. He felt to do so would be an unwelcomed intrusion.

Aside from Padmé's unusual behavior when she became Amidala, Anakin's main thoughts centered upon what was urgent enough to hasten their return to Theed. They had planned on staying at the Queen's summer retreat for another week and were supposed to be joined by Padmé's family and his mother upon their return from Tatooine. Whatever it was, he felt a shift in the Force as they approached the throne room—always a worrisome thing as that usually insinuated something huge loomed on the horizon.

While still several paces away from entering the room, Anakin said to the Queen without turning towards his head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Amidala cocked her eyebrow curiously, and without breaking stride answered, "Has the Force given you a vision?"

The boy shook his head. "No, your Highness." He paused momentarily before mentioning, "It is just seems to be swirling about in my head. It something…elusive."

"I have to admit," the Queen said, slightly slowing her pace, "I am feeling somewhat anxious about this myself."

Before Anakin could respond, the large doors leading into the throne room opened and they were greeted by all the members of the Royal Court, including Senator Mar who had just arrived from Coruscant. The sandy haired boy took a deep breath as his heart began to race. Being in this place and with these people was beyond anything he had ever dared to dream. He then automatically guided the Queen to her throne and offered a small half bow before taking his seat which was placed only two seats down from the throne.

Sio Bibble gave Anakin a friendly, but brief smile as he made his way to his chair. He then waited until Amidala sat and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Sabé then announced, "The Royal Court of her Highness, Queen Amidala is now called into official session."

"Thank you, Sabé," the young monarch said in an even tone. She then turned her attention towards the entire Court. "My appreciation to you all for gathering on such sort notice. Governor Bibble has some important news to share with the members of this body."

On cue, Sio withdrew his datapad from within his long light blue cloak while he stood. "Yes, your Majesty." He then turned to face the other members in the room. "Approximately eighteen hours ago, our chief mineralogical survey team that was running standard tests on our farthest moon made a significant discovery." The seasoned politician took a deep breath before continuing. "After one of their routine analysis of a sample from the moon's core, they have found a small pocket of kelvacyte."

A low murmur echoed throughout the entire throne room at the revelation. Anakin, who was quite familiar with the significance of the mineral, reclined into his seat while shifting his gaze towards the Queen. On the outside, she remained as stoic as ever, except for the nervous clenching of the snippet of japor that still hung around her neck. Through the Force however, the boy could sense her unease.

"Order please!" Sabé called out to silence the room.

Amidala tilted her head slightly as she addressed the Governor. "Have the tests been independently verified?"

Bibble nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. The team leader upon making the discovery sent a blind sample to the University of Theed's geological department. Their tests confirmed the mineralogical survey's findings."

The Queen slightly clenched the armrests on her throne as she asked, "How large is the deposit?"

"Their initial data suggests that the mineral is not abundant enough for us to formally request membership into the Republic's guild. Yet, if news of this is released, we may be required to seek assistance from the Chancellor and the Jedi."

Both Anakin and Amidala winced at mention of the Republic's guardians. However, the Queen maintained her composure as she pondered the situation. A tense silence quickly befell the room, which was broken by Senator Mar's declaration. "The choice is clear, your Highness. You must support the creation of a standing army lest we wish to be invaded again."

Echoes of both dissent and support for his suggestion filled the room; meanwhile, the Queen simply sighed to herself. The pressure to create a strong military since the end of the occupation had steadily rose from amongst the people. Amidala had always been a staunch pacifist which had been a major platform during her election bid. However, the majority of the traditionalists that had once been her solid core of support were slowly swaying their ideology towards a stronger military presence on Naboo. They contended that to not bolster the planet's defenses after the galaxy was made aware of their weakness would only invite more opportunists such as the Trade Federation to repeat their transgression.

What further confounded the issue was Amidala's own actions during the liberation. She herself chose to bypass diplomacy and through the use of force, regain control of Naboo's sovereignty. More and more often, she was being accused of blatant hypocrisy to the point that the rival party was raising funds to back another candidate in the upcoming elections. In her heart, Padmé feared that building an army would signal to other worlds that they were escalating the tension that remained between the Naboo and some of the remaining Trade Federation's partners, such as the Commerce Guilds and the Banking Clans. The Queen would not choose a path that could led her people into war; but, could she live with herself if she did nothing and conflict came anyway?

Governor Bibble angrily retorted, "That is not for you to suggest, Joaquin."

"But we are all thinking it," Mar retorted.

Trandin Devlin, a tall, burly man from the western continent, who replaced Senator Mar as Chief Parliamentarian, rose from his seat. "You are out of order, sir!"

While the three men argued and Sabé tried desperately to get the session back into order, Amidala cast a worried glance towards the High Protector's direction. Despite his lack of political experience, Anakin knew all too well how fear could drive people to act rashly. It was one of the constants of life back on Tatooine. And here, in spite of their sophisticated upbringings and vast educations, these supposedly wise rulers also acted blindly when faced with fear of the unknown.

Yet, Anakin did not concern himself with these matters. The only thing at that moment that was important to him was Padmé's well being as he felt a very atypical surge of despair rising from within her. Quickly, he offered her his lopsided grin and focused all the thoughts of warmth and reassurance he could muster into the Force to send to her. As if being shocked with electricity, Amidala felt a renewed sense of vigor surge through her body, causing her to stand. At that instant, all in the room fell silent.

"While I am aware that the defense of Naboo is of major concern to this body, for the moment that is not the issue." She hesitated briefly to observe all eyes in the room were focused upon her. "My first act is to immediately classify the knowledge of the kelvacyte deposit to only the members of the Royal Court. Second, I will send word to Boss Nass of the Gungans and request aid in guarding the find until our own defense forces can replace them."

The room remained silent after Amidala's decree. She then returned to her throne and gazed upon the faces of all present. "The safety and security of all the Naboo is of primary concern to us. We can ill afford another occupation, but I do not wish to see our peaceful traditions destroyed because of paranoia." She took in a breath of air and then released it slowly prior to continuing. "Therefore, I ask that both parties within Parliament draft a reasonable act that would outline the bolstering of our defenses and submit them to me with due haste."

The Chief Parliamentarian rose from his seat. "Are you now committing to signing one of these acts into law, your Majesty?"

Amidala shook her head. "Not at this point. Though, I do wish to know the true wishes of the people's representatives over this matter."

Devlin slightly smiled slightly as he bowed and returned to his seat. As the other members look towards one another, Amidala gave a subtle nod to Sabé.

"If there is nothing further, this meeting is adjourned and her Highness bids you all good day."

The representatives of the Royal Court rose and began filing out of the room. Anakin, in turn, followed the group and was approaching the doors when the Queen called out. "Lord Skywalker, could you stay a moment?'

Anakin nodded as he turned to walk towards the center of the room, which was a few meters from the throne. He and the Queen exchanged stares until the others members left and Saché closed the doors. Anakin could sense the anxiety of the Queen, as well as the handmaidens. They were all afraid of where this course of action could lead.

"You were silent throughout the proceedings, High Protector," Amidala observed.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Anakin replied, "I didn't feel as if my opinions were warranted given my lack of experience with such matters."

"I'm asking you now," the Queen said abruptly. "How do you feel about all of this?"

Anakin closed his eyes as he opened his mind to the Force. It whispered to him briefly before his eyelids rose up. "The two times in my life I came into contact with kelvacyte were bad." The former slave nervously shifted his eyes downward as he sensed the Queen waiting for his answer. "In both instances, people died over it." He tilted his head up to look directly into Amidala's deep brown eyes. "Many people use it to illegally enhance their ships and personal blasters to the point where anything hit with that energy bolt will disintegrate on contact."

"I see," Amidala responded softly. "And who would do such a thing?"

Anakin shrugged. "Pirates mostly and probably slavers and smugglers. Basically anybody who didn't want to leave behind any witnesses if they were to get into a fight."

"Do you sense danger?"

The High Protector tried to reach further into the Force for an answer to the Queen's question; but, he was only greeted with more questions to his queries. Indeed, the Force itself was being vague about what lay ahead. "It's impossible to tell, your Majesty."

"And your thoughts on building an army?"

Anakin squared his shoulders as he pondered his response briefly. "Coming from where I did, if one wasn't ready for a fight, they usually were killed in their sleep."

The Queen remained stone faced while forming a steeple with her fingers. "You believe that this is our only course of action?"

"I can't speak to that end, your Highness," Anakin replied. "But what I do know of secrets is that no matter how well you try to keep them, eventually they get out. And if our kelvacyte deposit is ever discovered, and we don't have the means to protect ourselves, I think that we will be looking at some very dark times."

Amidala nodded slightly before saying, "We thank you for your candor, Lord Skywalker. I appreciate you sharing your thoughts."

"I am always willing to serve, your Majesty," Anakin answered while bowing respectfully. "With your permission, I will take my leave."

"By all means."

As the young teenager neared the door, the Queen called out, "And Ani?"

He turned around to see Padmé, not Amidala speaking. "Highness?"

"Would you care to join me this evening after last meal for a stroll along the Virdugo Plunge?"

Anakin smiled happily as he was now glancing at his closest friend again. "I look forward to it, your Majesty."

"Until this evening then."

The High Protector dipped his head as he responded. "Until then."

* * *

Shmi breathed a sigh of relief as the bulky freighter she and Ruwee used to transport supplies to the Outer Rim touched down in the open field near the Naberrie's family home. While she was becoming used to their missions of mercy coming under more fire recently, the latest journey had truly frightened her. If it wasn't for Cliegg Lars' timely intervention, she and Ruwee could have ended up as slaves in Jabba's Palace. And this time, no race or mountain of credits would save them. 

As always, after each mission, Jobal Naberrie stood nearby, anxiously awaiting her husband's return. However this time, she was accompanied by her oldest daughter Sola who was holding three year old Ryoo snugly in her arms. Ruwee grinned widely as his entire family wrapped him in a longing embrace; meanwhile, Shmi stood back to allow them their private moment.

"It is good to have you home and safe, love," Jobal said after kissing her husband.

"Good to be home," he replied as he gave a kiss on the cheek to both his daughter and granddaughter. "And how's my little girl been behaving?"

Little Ryoo smiled brightly as she exclaimed; "I've been a good girl for momma and nana."

"How was the trip to Tatooine, Father?"

Ruwee noticeably winced as he tried to hide his worry from his family. 'What is it?" Jobal asked nervously.

"Nothing," he muttered.

She then turned to Shmi who had ventured slightly closer to them. After warmly embracing her friend she asked, "Did something happen this time?"

"We ran into a spot of trouble, but the gods were with us," Shmi said reluctantly.

"This time?" Sola pointed out. "I told you, Father that you both need more help."

Ruwee turned towards Shmi who shrugged in resignation. "Perhaps you are right, _anera _(Naboovian for beloved), but we can worry about that later."

The worry creasing Jobal's face lifted as she offered a smile to the others. "Absolutely. Besides, I have prepared a large dinner and it won't get any warmer the longer we stand out here."

As the group turned to head indoors, Shmi lagged behind as she noticed that something was off about the way Sola was moving. She moved along side of her and asked, "Are you alright?"

The younger woman nodded as she answered, "I'm fine, just a little tired. No matter how much I sleep lately, I can't seem to get enough rest."

"Have been by to see the healer?"

Sola shook her head. "Probably just a little bug. I'll be fine."

Shmi smiled as she said, "Well then let's head in so your mother's hard work doesn't go to waste."

The oldest Naberrie daughter grimaced as she hesitating to continue walking. "Haven't been able to hold much down either. Guess this bug has really got a hold of me."

Shmi gave her a large, knowing smile as she patted her on the shoulder. "Well if it's all the same, go by the healer's just to make sure. You never know if it is something more serious."

Becoming worried, Sola asked, "Do you think it is something bad?"

"Hardly. Still, never hurts to be prudent."

Padmé's sister lightly chortled. "Perhaps you're right. Besides, with Ryoo at that 'getting into everything' stage, I can ill afford to be sick for long."

Shmi laughed as she answered, "I completely understand. Ani was a handful when he was three.

As they continued to walk, Sola was pensive for several moments before turning back towards Shmi. "Not to be forward, but how did you handle raising Anakin on your own? Because I honestly don't think I could deal with Ryoo without Darred's help."

Shmi gave the young woman a sad smile as she considered her question. "Well, since I didn't know what it was like to raise a child with a husband, I really didn't have a point of comparison. But, it was a difficult thing to be both parents to a very curious boy who wants to know who his father was. And then to explain how he was different from his other friends in that he had no father."

"I cannot even begin to imagine that," she muttered.

Shmi chuckled as she stated, "No one was more surprised than me when I started to show. I thought what was really morning sickness was just a bad stomach virus I picked up from one of my trips." She flashed a grin at Sola before she added,"Then a few months later, I was larger than a bantha."

The two shared a light hearted laugh before the former slave added, "But yes, there were many times when I thought that I couldn't handle it. After feeling sorry for myself, I realized, without me, Ani had nobody so I braved the hardships as best I could."

Sola released a bright smile as she observed, "Anakin is lucky to have a mother like you."

"And I'm fortunate to have a son such as him."

Before Sola could speak, they had entered her family's home. Although her mother's cooking was always wonderful, the different aromas floating about made her stomach to turn, causing her to hover in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" Shmi asked concerned.

Smirking, Sola answered, "I don't think I can handle all the smells. Please tell my Mom that I am going for a walk and I'll be back shortly."

Shmi smiled while tilting her head forward in acknowledgement. As she was left alone, Sola, despite feeling queasy, could not help but smile as she gently rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Forty-eight standard hours was quite enough time to wait, or so thought former King Veruna as he nervously paced outside his communications relay. He was confounded that Palpatine had not taken his threats more seriously and now he would be forced to reveal his information which would further implicate himself in many illegal activities that lead to the Trade Federations' occupation. Still, to be able to take down the exalted Supreme Chancellor of the Republic would at least make his inevitable execution all the more worth it. 

Turning to one of his nearby attendants, a young man named Landis Gentree, Veruna barked, "Open a channel to Theed Palace. I need to speak with Queen Amidala immediately."

"Right away, your Highness," the boy muttered as he hurried inside to activate the holoviewer.

* * *

Even though she was a mere child, Renaltus knew from her days of service as Princess of Theed that Lady Amidala was fair and that she would do everything in her power to help him if he handed her the proper information. The main problem would be to get her to talk to him. Part of the arrangements of his exile prohibited him from making any attempt to return or make communications with any level of government official. To do so could cause the courts to reverse their decision and potentially issue a sentence of life imprisonment. At this point however, Veruna felt he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Perhaps for once in his life he would try to do the right thing. 

It was after the eleventh evening bell in Theed while Padmé and Anakin were walking along the Palace's private portion of the Virdugo Plunge—Naboo's greatest waterfall. Over the years, they had come to either escape their lives for a moment or talk about whatever vexed them. After sharing last meal together, the two youths walked in an uncharacteristic silence. The Queen was still turning over the events of that day's Court session in her mind. Meanwhile, Anakin was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the way Padmé looked in the moonlight. He could sense the rising torrent of emotions from her, but his mind kept wandering to how wonderful she looked in her simple light purple dress.

However, the reverie of his closest friend's shapely figure came to an abrupt halt when he realized that she had been speaking. "Haven't you heard anything I've been telling you, Ani?"

"I'm sorry, Padmé," he said, while shifting his feet, "I guess my mind drifted off. What was it that you were saying?"

The Queen stared at him for a second before mischievously grinning. "I was only teasing. I just asked if you were ready for your next term at the academy."

Anakin smiled nervously as he was ever thankful to the Force that she didn't truly realize what he was pondering. "I think so. It is going to be a difficult one, but I am looking forward to my mechanics course."

"I'm sure you are," Padmé observed. She then walked away from him, over to the embankment where the water was the calmest. Anakin noticed that her shoulders seemed to slump as she continued to look at seemingly nothing.

"Is what happened in Court today still troubling you?"

The young monarch turned towards the boy briefly before casting her gaze downwards again. She then spoke, "You are perceptive as always."

"I try, your Highness," Anakin teasingly replied. The both shared a mirthful grin before Padmé's expression once again became somber. "I do admit that the kelvacyte find is a bit disturbing, but think of what it will mean to Naboo. If you choose to sell it the treasury will never be fuller. There would be monies available to spread throughout the entire Chommell sector, especially those smaller worlds that need aid."

The young Queen offered her friend a slight smile. "And you are quite correct. We could do a lot of good with it. But I worry that this will give all the pro-military supporters the impetus to push their agendas on Parliament when the discovery becomes public knowledge."

Anakin walked from his place over Padmé's side and stood silent for several moments. "What is it about building an army that frightens you so much?"

Without removing her stare from the passing water, she answered, "It will be another way in which I could bring harm to more people." The young ruler turned her head slowly towards her friend and with tears building in her eyes she declared, "After the liberation, I promised myself that I would do my utmost to keep any citizen of Naboo from suffering like those who lost loved ones in the battle. I never wanted young men and women to die because of my orders again."

The boy reached for her hand and held it snugly within his own. He clutched it gently and with a smile of reassurance said, "You did not cause their deaths, Padmé, the Neimoidians did and what you did was braver than any of those Senators back on Coruscant could ever hope to do. And just because we have an army, doesn't mean we will be involved in any conflicts. Look at both Alderaan and Corellia. They have armies, but both worlds have maintained the peace within their systems for centuries." Anakin paused and again squeezed her hand carefully, "You are a good person, Padmé and a wonderful leader. I know you will do the right thing for our home, angel."

Anakin noticeably flinched as he realized that he had slipped, calling Padmé an angel again. Yet, she curiously tilted her head, while looking at him with a slight grin. "You haven't called me that in some time. I didn't think you thought of me like that anymore."

The boy was about to respond when their attention was drawn immediately behind them as Rabé called out to them.

"My apologies for interrupting, your Highness," the handmaiden then quickly turned to Anakin as she added, "my Lord." Her gaze then shot back to the Queen. "There is an emergency message for you."

Amidala fired a quick look of concern towards Anakin before returning her stare at Rabé. "Who is it from?"

"That is what's strange, your Highness. There is no identification, but it is coming through on the alert channel."

Frowning, the Queen asked, "Have you traced it?"

"Yes, it appears to be originating from the Highlands castle of Florenza." She paused briefly before adding, "I thought it was abandoned?"

Padmé noticeably stiffened, triggering Anakin to ask, "What's wrong?"

She released a deep sigh. "More trouble." The Queen then excused herself from the High Protector as she quickly made way to the palace to speak with her predecessor.

After over a standard hour of waiting for the transmission to be accepted, Renaltus Veruna stood anxiously before his holoviewer as he prepared to speak with his successor. He remained uncertain as to how he would be received by Amidala, given that he treated her rather poorly during her tenure as Princess of Theed. Hopefully she would look past those transgressions and listen.

"King Veruna," she said coldly, "this is an unexpected…surprise."

The former monarch nearly jumped the full height of his room as he turned his attention towards the life size hologram of Queen Amidala. "I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to speak with me."

"Why have you contacted me on the alert frequency? You are aware that this is forbidden."

Veruna nodded quickly as he retorted, "I know this all too well, your Highness; but, what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance, not only to Naboo, but the entire Republic."

Amidala's eyebrows noticeably rose in interest. "And what is this information?"

The former King looked to his sides in apparent paranoia before he responded. "I would rather not say over comlink transmission."

"But this is a secure channel, sir."

"No!" He said more forcefully than he intended. He then looked apologetically at the Queen as he continued, "I would prefer to discuss what I know in person, your Majesty. I promise that it will be worth your while."

Amidala looked at him blankly for several moments before turning to her right to speak to someone who was apparently standing out of view. "I can make the journey up to Florenza in three days. But I warn you Veruna, if this is some trick to put yourself back into office, I will not hesitate to order your arrest."

"I am well aware of your powers, your Majesty," the former ruler said bitterly. "I swear that what I know is for the good of all Naboo."

"We shall see," she uttered in seeming disbelief as her image disappeared from view. Renaltus then sat himself down as the full realization of what he was about to do dawned upon him. However, it was too late to change his mind now. While he was becoming lost in his aspirations, Landis entered the room, unnoticed.

"Your Majesty?"

Veruna shuddered again as he realized that he was no longer alone. "What is it, boy?"

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Veruna queried. "I am not expecting anyone."

Landis stiffened as she answered, "He said that you were and that he needed to speak with you immediately."

"He?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Landis said. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is waiting in your study."


	20. Chapter 16: Deceptions

_My thanks again to everyone who reviewed, commented and is lurkering. Happy to know you are all enjoying. Hope you like this one!_**  
**

**Lizzy Black: **Thanks so much, glad you like.

**Doreenthatshot: **Glad to see you find the story again. Happy to know that you are enjoying.

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: **I don't think Palpatine needed Darkside powers to know what Veruna had in mind. Thanks for reading!

**Winter Queens: **Thanks so much for reading. Glad you like. As for one of our favorite couples, keep tuning in to find out ;).

**Stanfield Skywalker: ** Glad to know you liked the cliffe. I love to write them ;). As for Anakin, he is definitely the typical teenaged boy not liking to get fancied up. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Yes, poor 3PO is as clueless as ever. Anakin is definitely settling into his new role although he still has a lot of room to grow. As for the kelvacyte matter, this is an 'issue' that will stretch from this story into the sequel hint hint. You were right about Veruna's title; however, since he is basically 'king of the castle,' as well as an egocentric person, he is unwilling to relinquish that title. Thrilled to know you are still enjoying. Thanks for reading!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Glad to know that you are on the edge of your seat. Makes an author and a muse happy :). As for Veruna, yes he's in a lot of trouble. And as for Anakin and Padme, their friendship is definitely growing strong. Where that will lead...

**Hieiko: **Happy to you are loving this. Thanks for reading!

**Pokey: **Nice to know that Anakin is giving you warm fuzzies. It does seem that he is much happier than in the canon story. Will this stay the same? ;). And yes their friendship is really strong. Thanks for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **I'd say it is not looking good for Naboo's former King. Thanks so much for reading.

**Mizra: **Veruna is definitely in very deep bantha poodoo. As for the discovery, it will have a profound influence on Amidala's decision. What that will mean in the future...;). Thanks so much for reading. Glad you are still enjoying this!

**Ghostrider: **Well, it is not looking good for the ex-King. We shall find out soon about his fate. As for Padme, no she wasn't flirting, more like beginning to realize this isn't the same cute little boy who she first befriended. It was more curiosity than anything else. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Lizziemackensie: **I agree with you. I usually try to research characters, places and events thoroughly before I commit them to paper. If something seems anachronistic or a character is around that should be, it is for good reason. Thanks so much for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Grin I do love evil cliffes, when I write them ;). And yes, I hate it when stories that I get into are not completed. Don't worry, NC is too close to my heart to quit. Glad you are enjoying.

**AJedistuckintheMatrix: **Doesn't look good for the King. Happy to know you like. Thanks for reading.

**LetNys: **Yes, the evil cliffes are fun. Thanks for reading!

**Lochar: **Thanks so much. Glad you are enjoying.

* * *

"Who did you say is here?" Renaltus Veruna asked with a grin. 

"Chancellor Palpatine, your Majesty," the young attendant dutifully answered.

Renaltus straightened his tunic nervously while giving a slight nod. He took in a deep breath of air, then headed towards his study. In his youth Veruna had been a student of history, and he was well aware of the dubious past of the Sith Order. They were fabled to have Jedi-like powers; however, in all the years he had known Palpatine, he'd never witnessed any such demonstration. It was more likely that the leader of the Galactic Senate had imposed the title upon himself as a political gambit. Regardless of his intentions, Veruna did not believe in such nonsense.

_Perhaps the old man has finally lost his mind. _

He rounded the last corner only to find Chancellor Palpatine standing within his grand study, dressed in a simple black robe. It appeared to Veruna that he did not realize that he was no longer alone.

"Your Excellency, this is an unexpected surprise."

The Sith Lord sneered as he withdrew his hood. "Oh come now, Renaltus. After our last discussion, do you really find my presence so amazing?"

Veruna straightened. "Perhaps not." He pointed to a nearby chair, silently offering it to the Chancellor. "What then shall we discuss? Politics?"

"I've come to find out what you want," Palpatine remarked coldly.

"You know what I desire."

The Supreme Chancellor folded his arms snugly. "Your…request… is even beyond my powers. The Senate cannot interfere with the sovereignty of one its member systems."

"It will be such a pity to watch a career as brilliant as yours end, your Excellency," Veruna mocked, snapping his fingers. Before Palpatine could respond, twenty heavily armed mercenaries rushed into the room, pointing their blasters at the Chancellor. Veruna grinned wickedly, "You have left me little choice but to turn you over to the Jedi for your crimes."

The Sith Master's face remained placid as he watched the men encircle him. "It is never wise to threaten me, your Highness"

Nearly laughing aloud, Veruna said impudently, "Your supposed sorcerer's powers don't frighten me, Lord Sidious. It is sad that you have declared yourself a follower of a cult that has been dead for over a millennium. You…" Veruna clutched at his throat, gasping for air. One of the mercenaries took aim at the Chancellor. He never realized what struck him when the Sith's crimson blade cleanly separated his head from his body. The others began to fire wildly at the Chancellor.

Palpatine adroitly deflected each blaster bolt as he allowed the fury of the Darkside take control of his actions. He cackled in delight as he sliced through the flesh of these pathetic beings. With blinding speed he made certain that each of his feeble attackers met his lightsaber or suffered the voracious dark lightening that erupted from his free hand.

How dare they even attempt this!

Nothing was going to deter him from his task of controlling the Galaxy. It was his and soon not even the contemptible Jedi would be unable to stop him.

Darth Sidious deactivated his weapon as soon as the echo of blaster fire had ceased. The only sounds in the room were the moans of the few surviving mercenaries as they struggled to remain alive. Naboo's former King, the traitorous Veruna lay sprawled nearly unconscious on the floor. Palpatine pulled the man up to face him. "You were a fool to underestimate my power," he sneered

Veruna, still clutching his neck, pleaded, "Have mercy, my Lord. Please!"

"Mercy?" Palpatine scoffed. "You are in no position to request anything." He reactivated his lightsaber and pointed the end near the man's face. As he was about to swing though to rid himself of this nuisance, a whisper of the Darkside alerted him to a presence that had been tugging at his awareness since arriving on Naboo. He extended his consciousness into the Force, and the answer came without hesitation; the growing strength of the Chosen One served as a beacon amongst the violent tides of the Force. A slight grin filled the Dark Lord's face. The boy's powers were expanding even more rapidly than he had envisioned.

The foundation of a plan formed in Palpatine's mind as he glanced down at the cowering King. Veruna. He had many faults, but to his credit, he would be immutably loyal if one played to his greed properly. Yes, this pathetic being could help serve his plans nicely. Darth Sidious deactivated his lightsaber and withdrew slightly as he turned to survey the room. "Perhaps I acted…too harshly."

Removing his hands from his face, Renaltus meekly glanced up. "My life belongs to you, my Lord."

"Indeed," Palpatine responded, turning his attention to the contents of the study. "The Florenza castle is a remarkable structure. You really should consider yourself fortunate that the Parliament didn't send you to the prison barges of Cienia. I hear those cells are quite…uncomfortable."

Veruna had managed to lift himself off of the floor. A quick sideways glance from the Sith Lord frightened him back to his knees. "What is it that you wish for me to do, my Lord?"

The edge of Sidious' mouth rose slightly before returning to its expressionless mask. He continued to pace about the room, while not looking at the kneeling man. "I do not believe that you deserve to live in such splendor," he remarked.

Before Veruna could reply, a snap-hiss filled the room, followed by a howl of agony. Veruna fell onto his back as he grabbed the place his right hand had once occupied. As he screamed, the Dark Lord knelt beside him, watching intently.

"Kill me!" Veruna begged.

"Kill you?" Palpatine asked. "First you want mercy, then you want to die. You should really learn to be more decisive, your Majesty."

Continuing to writhe in torment, Renaltus yelled, "I will do anything for you. Just make the pain stop."

Darth Sidious mockingly patted the King's shoulder. "I do believe now you truly mean that." He moved his hand over the injured man's wrist. Unlike a Jedi, Palpatine never had reason to heal wounds. However, the Darkside of the Force did allow him to control sensations with a simple thought. That ability was usually reserved to inflict pain; for the moment, he would ameliorate it to serve his needs.

Veruna began to breathe more easily as the mind-numbing pain abated. He turned to give Palpatine a grateful look; he asked again, "What is it that you would have me do?"

The Dark Lord of the Sith rose to his feet and folded his arms. "The political climate on this planet is quickly changing. I foresee that Queen Amidala may steer our people in the wrong direction. You are to make sure that…they remain as they've always been." He moved closer to the King. "That is if you are still capable of leading this planet once again?" he baited.

Veruna painfully returned to his feet. "You wish me to kill her?"

"Who said anything about killing?" Palpatine answered, feigning dismay. "Besides, a political death would be more…rewarding."

"How, my Lord?" Veruna pleaded. "I no longer have any wealth or influence. If I even leave this place, Amidala would send me to Cienia for sure"

Lord Sidious shook his head disapprovingly while frowning. "That is why _King _Veruna…must die."

_

* * *

A beautiful golden crown was lifted high so all could see and be humbled by its majesty. As it was being placed atop a person's head, it toppled down and shattered against the ground like struck glass. When Anakin reached down to pick it up, cries of anguish filled his ears and darkness shrouded his eyes. He then looked down to see his hands, his body and the still form of another at his feet also drenched in blood._

Anakin shot up in his bed in a cold sweat as he tried to slow down his racing heart. For the past several nights, he had woken from the same dream. He realized that he must have screamed because his mother worriedly rushed into his room.

"Ani, are you alright?" Shmi asked, wrapping him in her arms. He was drenched in sweat.

He nodded as he took another deep breath to calm himself. "I'm alright, Mom. Just a bad dream."

"Was it the same one?"

Anakin dipped his head in confirmation.

"Have you spoken to Master Obi-Wan about them?" Shmi suggested. "He might be able to help."

Anakin gently freed himself of her embrace to stand up and gaze out of the window that overlooked the Palace complex. "Obi-Wan has been on a secret mission for the Council. I couldn't even comm him if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

Anakin shrugged as he continued to stare out the window. "I can't always keep running to him whenever I have a silly nightmare. He has far more important things to do."

Shmi rose from the edge of the bed and joined him by the window. "I seriously doubt that he would say the same."

Anakin remained silent for several moments. "At some point, I have to learn to stand up on my own two feet. Obi-Wan won't always be around to pick me off the ground when I fall."

His mother's face dropped as she studied the early morning sky. "I claim to know nothing about the Force or the Jedi for that matter. But I do know people, Ani, and I can feel that you are struggling with this." Anakin sighed deeply and moved away to pace the room. "If you can't talk to me, then talk to Padmé."

Anakin abruptly stopped. "No. I don't wish to worry her with this. She has enough troubles." He gave his mother a lopsided smile. "Nor do I wish to trouble you with this. They are just dreams…nothing more. They will pass," he said trying to more to convince himself.

Shmi eyed him dubiously. "You don't trouble me, Ani. You are my son and I worry about you."

Anakin smiled warmly. "I know, and I'm sorry. I will speak to my Master as soon as he returns to Corellia."

Shmi smiled in return before turning to leave the room. "Try and get some rest. It is still a few hours before the eighth morning bell."

Shmi hurried down the corridor into a small room. After keying in a few buttons, a holoviewer flashed several times until the blue image of a weary-looking Jedi appeared before her.

"Lady Skywalker, is something wrong?"

Shmi sighed. "Anakin's had another nightmare."

"Is it the same as before?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders as he released a deep sigh. "Blast. I knew that he wasn't ready to deal with this on his own. I shouldn't have told him that I would be out of communications range."

Shmi gave him a sympathetic look. "You did what you thought best for his training. But now you have learned what you needed to know."

"I appreciate your help with this matter. I am sorry that it has caused Anakin pain."

"As your Master told me the night before he took Anakin, being a Jedi means making difficult decisions and ignoring our hearts for the greater good," Shmi said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded curtly. "I will make way for Naboo immediately."

* * *

The early morning flight to the Highlands castle of Florenza was unusually quiet. Anakin could sense the nervous energy building amongst the handmaidens, Panaka's security detachment and especially with the Queen. Padmé had not come for first meal, but instead, had instructed for everyone to be in the hangar promptly. Since receiving the message from the former King she had become withdrawn, choosing to have her meals in solitude. Anakin had been concerned about her. However, he knew that whenever she drew near to a large decision, she liked to distance herself while she weighed her thoughts. Still, he wished he could have offered her some measure of comfort. 

And then there was his recurring dream. He was uncertain what it meant, but the deep sense of foreboding reminded him of the vision he had experienced when the Neimoidian had tried to kill Padmé. This was something much darker though; much more sinister It was as if a black veil was being pulled over his ability to sense the will of the Force. Perhaps his mother was right; he needed to speak with Obi-Wan soon.

Ric Olié's voice echoing through cabin brought Anakin out of his musings. "Anakin, can you please come up to the cockpit?"

When Anakin arrived, both Sabé and Captain Panaka were present along with the flight crew. "What's wrong?"

Ric pointed with his chin to the empty co-pilot's station. "Get on the long range sensors and probe the castle. We have been trying for over an hour to raise them but nobody answers."

The High Protector dutifully nodded and quickly sat down. His fingers danced wildly over the ship's controls as he tried several modifications to boost the ship's scanners. He shook his head unconsciously, causing Sabé to ask, "Where you not able to find anything?"

Anakin slightly shrugged. "I scanned everything from the superstructure to deep underground and I can't find any life signs."

Sabé leaned closer. "And what do you sense?"

He looked up at her briefly then closed his eyes and reached out to the Force. Instead of the normal peaceful waves he was accustomed to seeing, a deep chill rack his body. He began to shake as he muttered, "I feel…cold…death." He then opened his eyes and stared distantly in Sabé's direction. "Something bad has happened."

Sabé and Panaka exchanged a worried glance before heading to the Queen's throne room to inform her of the situation. Meanwhile, Ric threw him a thoughtful look. Regaining hold on the moment, Anakin flashed him a quick grin before returning his focus to the sensor display.

Despite her staff's vehement warnings, Queen Amidala ordered the ship to land so that they could investigate the castle. She changed from her royal garb into a deep purple bodysuit with a black cloak armed with her small silver-encased blaster. Anakin, Sabé, Hugh Panaka and two security personnel accompanied her in a cautious approach the castle's entrance. The High Protector had his lightsaber withdrawn and ready while Sabé took up the rear holding both her blasters at her side. Panaka was at the point.

Amidala pressed the summons button several times, but no one answered. Panaka moved forward, motioning with his blaster for his two troops to cover the door. While he punched in his security override sequence to gain access, Anakin activated his lasersword and positioned himself in front of the Queen. The members of the party winced as the smell of death filled the air. Captain Panaka silently ordered his soldiers to hold their positions and signaled for Amidala and Sabé to stay while he and the High Protector went inside.

The stench intensified in the castle's main foyer, but Anakin's Force sense told him that whatever danger had been here previously no longer was present. He deactivated his lightsaber, but continued to follow Panaka closely until they reached the study.

Both men stood stunned when they witnessed the carnage. Anakin turned to the Captain who appeared more distraught than he had ever seen him.

"Who could have done such a thing?"

Panaka shook his head. "I do not know, but this is no place for her Royal Highness. She should not see this."

"I'd like to see you tell her that," Anakin retorted.

Panaka shot him a sour look, but a slight grin crossed his face before he reached for his comlink. Before he activated it he whispered, "You may have a point there, Milord."

After conveying their discovery to Amidala, both she and Sabé hurriedly joined them. The Queen froze briefly when she saw the massacre, but gathered herself and began to move through the room carefully. "Is one of them Veruna?"

Panaka shook his head. "I don't know, your Majesty. There is too much damage to tell."

With a sorrowful look, Queen Amidala summoned Eirtaé and Saché. Both young handmaidens tried their utmost to remain impassive as they joined her. "I'm sorry to bring you both into such a thing, but I need you to lead the investigation. I want to know what happened here and why. I need answers."

"Yes, your Majesty," they replied jointly.

Amidala turned and headed out of the room. "Lord Skywalker," she said abruptly when she passed Anakin, who dutifully followed her all the way outside the castle.

"Anakin, I know I assigned Saché and Eirtaé to head this investigation, but I want you to stay and assist them. If you sense anything, notify them immediately. And please keep me informed." He must have looked bewildered, for she offered him a slight smile as she touched his arm. "I know that this is a lot to burden you with, but I believe your help will be invaluable." She hesitated slightly before adding, "Renaltus Veruna was not my favorite person, by any means. But despite my personal feelings about the man, he did not deserve this and I think what he wanted to tell me was what caused his untimely end."

"How can you be certain?"

Padmé mischievously grinned. "What does Obi-Wan say? I trust my instincts." They both began to chuckle before she added in concern, "But I am not certain. That's why I need to know."

As she and Anakin half-bowed respectfully towards one another, Sabé and Captain Panaka emerged from the other side of the door to escort her back to the ship. Anakin sighed, wishing his Master was present to help. Nevertheless, the task had been given to him and he would perform it to the best of his ability.

* * *

Siri Tachi piloted the nondescript shuttle over the rolling plans of the planet Kegan. For several weeks, she and her former Master, Adi Gallia has traveled along the Kessel Run to track the source of a burgeoning slave trade. Neither the Hutts nor the Black Sun were involved, but rather, the notorious slaver Krayn. Their information had led them to this remote planet. 

The newly knighted Siri sighed deeply while engrossed in the sensor display. Adi grinned. "Something troubling you, little one?"

Siri saw a mischievous smile grow on her face. "You haven't called me that since I was a youngling."

"Old habits die hard. What is troubling you?"

She shrugged. "No offense, Master, but I do believe the Council has sent us on a fool's errand."

Adi's eyebrows rose, contemplating briefly Siri's point. "Perhaps, but that is not for us to decide. We do our duty without question and…"

"I know, until the bitter end," Siri recited.

Adi cocked her head to one side as she gazed up her. "Something has been troubling you ever since we left Coruscant?"

"Yes, Master. This mission has disturbed me from the beginning."

Master Gallia shook her head. "I don't mean the mission. Something else has been pulling at you."

Siri sighed while shaking her head. "Nothing to worry about, Master."

"If it is great enough to disturb you," Adi said with a knowing look, "then it could deter your focus when you require it most."

Siri set the ship's systems to automatic before rotating to face her former teacher. "I will only speak of it as long as I am talking to my Master and not a member of the High Council."

Adi nodded. When she was a young Padawan, they had created this buffer to speak freely without retribution. It was a sacred trust, one she never violated even when Siri had nearly been expelled. "Tell me"

Siri released a breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding. "My feelings have once again become unclear towards Jedi Kenobi."

Adi closed her eyes as she listened. "Go on."

"Despite my best efforts, I feel an attachment is growing again for him and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Have you meditated upon this?" The Jedi Master asked serenely.

"I have, but my feelings remain," Siri answered.

Adi opened her eyes to give her an earnest look. "We aren't celibates, Siri. Perhaps if you taste the proverbial forbidden fruit it would no longer be a temptation."

Siri's cheeks momentarily flushed with embarrassment. Despite the many secrets that they shared, she had never told Adi that she and Obi-Wan had consummated their affections. She cleared her throat briefly before responding. "This is beyond anything physical, Master. I'm in love with him."

"Only you can truly know your heart," Master Gallia said softly. "Has he reciprocated these emotions too?"

Siri slouched into her chair as she tore her eyes away. "No he hasn't. His focus is on…something else."

Adi straightened herself as she said, "Perhaps after this mission you can take a leave of absence to sort your feelings. But for now, I need your focus on our task."

"I understand, Master. I will not let my feelings interfere any longer."

Adi smiled. "I know, little one." She seemed about to said more when a high-pitched chime caught her attention. Siri swiveled around to read the monitor. "I can't believe this. Looks as if our informant was right. There is an underground structure approximately two hundred kilometers from the southern continent."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Then set us down far enough away so that we will avoid being spotted."

Siri guided the ship into a thicket full of heavy scrubs and trees. Several hours passed before they reached the compound's only surface entrance. They used their skills to evade detection as they focused upon Krayn's presence in the Force. Both Jedi sneaked through the empty corridors, hiding in empty rooms when the numerous patrolling guards past. It didn't take long to find Krayn's office. It was at the end of the building and was lavishly furnished. When they entered, they saw a large wooden desk sat atop a flight of stairs with a heavy set, middle aged human sitting behind it.

"Krayn," Adi called out to get the heavyset man's attention.

The slave dealer looked down in their direction. "Strange place to see a couple of Jedi; tell me, did my cousin put you up to this?"

Siri scrunched her face. "You have a lot to answer for. Under the authority of the Galactic Senate, we are placing you under arrest."

The large man cackled as he stood up. He walked down the short flight of stairs to Siri where he took a few strands of her hair in his hand "Now I'm sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement, can't we?'

A wicked grin filled Siri's face. "Just as long as the price we discussed is still the same."

"But of course, my dear."

Adi turned to her with a look of betrayal. "Siri! What are you doing?"

Siri ignited her sapphire blade and was pointed it at the bewildered Jedi Master's throat. Grinning, she said, "My old Master, so gullible. Didn't you stop to think that it was too easy for us to just walk into someone as powerful as Krayn's lair without a fight?"

"But Siri…You are a Jedi! You have a duty!"

"I was a Jedi," Siri spat. "Krayn has promised to help me take what I want."

The slave dealer turned to alert his personal guard when he was flung with the Force against the rear wall. A snap-hiss instantly echoed as Adi's emerald green weapon also came to life. "I don't want to fight you, Siri. It doesn't have to be this way," she begged.

"But maybe I do," Siri snapped, swiping quickly with her lightsaber.

Master Gallia arched her weapon swiftly to deflect the incoming strike and spun it adroitly to regain the advantage, forcing Siri to back away. They traded several strikes before Adi summoned the Force to throw both her opponents against the stairs before Krayn could call for help. She then backed out of the office and ran out of sight.

Siri rose swiftly and then moved to help Krayn to his feet. He raged briefly before activating his comm. She interrupted his summons. "Don't bother. My Master is too skilled to be captured by your guards. It is better that you allow her to escape."

He gave her a skeptical look. "But she will return to Coruscant and bring more Jedi here."

Siri retorted, "No, she won't. Now that I have become a rogue, they will be more worried about a renegade than your operations. I will continue to misdirect them while you bring me in."

Krayn grinned as he patted her shoulder. "Remind me to never cross you ever, Tachi."

Siri smirked. "As long as the credits keep rolling in, my friend, I don't think that will ever be a problem."

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews, suggestions, comments are always appreciated and welcomed!_


	21. Chapter 17: The Harvest Festival

_My many thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. My apologies for the delay in this update, but Darth RL has been especially Sithly lately. An extra special thanks to my new beta reader **Geo3** who graciously has taken up the position on a permanent basis. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Doreenthatshot: **Thanks for the vote of cofidence. More surprises are in store! Thanks for reading!

**Quillian**: Thank you so much for your kind review. I'm thrilled to know that you like the concept of this story. As for Shmi's and Anakin's language, yes, it is a combination of Spanish, French, Latin with a twist of Italian.

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Thanks for your Thanksgiving greetings. Hope yours went well. Lots was definitely happening in the previous chapter, but I promise all will be revealed in due time ;). Thanks for reading!

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: **Glad to know you were surprised. As for Siri's true intentions...keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading. More coming soon!

**Emerald Green Knight: **Happy to know you enjoy my answers to your questions even though I know they aren't always clear. Thought of droping the hint line from last time as my way of saying thanks ;). Anakin is growing up quickly and as we know, a difficult path awaits him as Palpy is undoubtingly making his plans. I agree, he still needs guidance and hopefully Obi-Wan will provide it. As for Palpy unable to hide himself, all I will say is that he is in control of when he can and cannot be seen so always remember his moves are contemplated well in advance. In reference to Siri, there is EU basis of what I'm covering, but the subtle twists and turns that will stem forth from that are of my own madness. Thrilled to know you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy this next one.

**LordZero: **Thanks so much. Siri is a dynamic character, capable of many things that aren't always readily apparent. Thanks for reading!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **I had to laugh at your last review. More is here :)

**Pokey: **I am humbled that you enjoy my writing. Always makes a writer and his muse happy. Plus, I wouldn't exactly call Siri...evil...an opportunist maybe, but certainly she hasn't turned to the Darkside or anything like that. Thanks for reading!

**Imaprincess1: **Thank you so much for you kind comment. Your update is here :).

**Fortune Zyne: **You had me cackling at work with your comment. Yes, Siri seems to have betrayed her Jedi heritage. Thanks for reading.

**Optimus Primal: Jedi Maximal: **Glad you like the twist. Thanks for reading!

**Mizra: **Hmm..interesting premise but no, Siri and Krayn have nothing to do with our two favorite Sith. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **Nice to see you emerge from anonymity ;). Lots is happening and this is only the beginning. I agree with you that Anakin should listen to his mother, but that should probably also extended to Obi-Wan as well. Time will tell. I appreciate you taking time to read!

**Black's Phoenix: **Even in her absence, Siri's influence is having a profound impact on Sabe's and Obi-Wan's relationship. Thanks for reading!

**Hieiko: **All shall be revealed in time. Thanks for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks so much for reading. I always appreciate your comments.

**LetNys: **I appreciate your note of support. Thanks for reading and more is coming soon!

* * *

Anakin stood silently behind Eirtaé and Saché while they reported to the Royal Court. "We were unable to identify the majority of the dead given the tremendous damage to their bodies. But we were able to confirm that former King Veruna and most of his attendants were among them," Eirtaé reported. 

"Most?" the Queen asked curiously.

Saché nodded. "There was one—a Landis Gentree who was unaccounted for."

"It is likely that his body was destroyed beyond recognition," Eirtaé added.

"Do you have any indication who those people were and what they were doing?"

Anakin moved to a spot between the handmaidens, clearing his throat before he answered. "No, Your Majesty. However, they were carrying high powered blaster rifles that are sold in the Outer Rim. Our guess is that they were mercenaries. Their purpose still remains a mystery."

Amidala sank into her throne as she considered his report. Veruna had desperately wanted to speak to her at the Florenza castle to tell her something of grand importance. Did his end have something to do with what he knew? She sighed deeply. "And what of the communications logs?"

"They were erased," Saché answered. "Even the backup storage discs were cleared, suggesting…"

"…that somebody knew enough where to find them and how to bypass the normal lockout protocol," the Queen pointed out.

Panaka, who had been standing off to the side, quietly listening finally spoke. "Your Highness, we have to consider the likelihood that they were ordered by Veruna to either capture or kill you."

"That is a possibility." Amidala pointed out, her expression remaining neutral. Yet, we must assume that not everyone was killed, hence the altered records. Someone is still alive and knows what happened."

"It seems then that the danger is not over," Panaka observed. "I recommend that we raise our security alert to level one."

The Queen was about to protest when Anakin interjected, "I also agree, your Highness." He paused for several moments as the focus of the entire Royal Court shifted in his direction. Shuffling his feet nervously, he continued, "…although I didn't sense anything after we landed. The fact that I felt nothing more was strange in of itself."

"Strange? How?" The Queen prompted.

"Usually all human events register a presence in the Force, no matter how minor. Ordinarily it is just background noise so one learns to ignore it. But what I experienced at the palace was something different." Anakin took in a deep breath of air, quickly collecting his thoughts. "At first I felt a terrible presence. Then it suddenly disappeared. It was like someone was deliberately hiding what happened."

Although Amidala was entranced by his observations, Captain Panaka rolled his eyes. "Despite Lord Skywalker's_ feelings,_ prudence dictates that we assume a more defensive posture."

"Who could be powerful enough to hide such a terrible thing in the Force?" Queen Amidala asked, seemingly ignoring the Captain's plea.

Anakin shrugged slightly. "I don't know, your Majesty. In all my studies I've never read about any Jedi in history even remotely capable of such a thing."

Governor Bibble who had remained silent throughout the deliberations, interjected, "The Jedi did report that the creature they vanquished in the reactor chamber was a Sith Lord. Could it be that another remained hidden on Naboo?"

All eyes returned to Anakin as he responded. "They never admitted any knowledge of a second Sith," he admitted. "But from what I've learned from my studies, there are always two."

"Couldn't you sense him if he was here?" Sabé asked.

"I believe so—someone that powerful would be hard to miss," Anakin responded confidently. "But if it is capable of hiding an event from the Force, I would imagine it could also hide itself."

Clearing his throat dramatically to gain attention, Panaka reiterated, "Based on this, your Highness, we should raise the security alert and consider alerting the Jedi."

Amidala raised her hand to stop him. "I do agree we should elevate our defenses. However, I do not wish to create a panic. For the time being, we will go to security level two." She then looked thoughtful while adding, "As for the Jedi, I will take that under advisement."

Panaka nodded begrudgingly as he stomped through the exit to enact the Queen's order. She then turned to her handmaidens and Anakin. "Thank you for your reports. The file will remain unresolved. For the meantime, focus your efforts on confirming the status of Veruna's lost attendant."

Anakin, Eirtaé and Saché bowed simultaneously and echoed, "Yes, your Majesty."

As they turned to leave, the Queen called out, "Anakin would you stay behind a moment?" The boy nodded as he returned to the middle of the room.

When the court had dispersed, leaving Padmé and her closest friends a nervous smile broke through the normally impassive white mask of the Queen. "I am relieved that you and the others returned without incident."

Anakin smiled happily as he was now speaking with his friend. "As gruesome as our task was, I did find the whole thing exhilarating."

Padmé shook her head. "Not an everyday happenstance to be sure."

He nodded solemnly, marveling as he stood to face her. Anakin never ceased to be amazed at how so much beauty could be contained within such a tiny person. The events of the past several days instantly disappeared as he focused on the way the setting sunlight illuminated Padmé's dark brown eyes. He could lose himself in them for hours if given the chance. With his focus lost, he unconsciously answered, "Yes, it was just as rare as you."

"I beg your pardon?" Padmé asked, her eyebrow cocked.

Anakin, realizing his slip, shook his head then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Forgive me, your Majesty. I haven't slept well."

Shrugging off his unusual comment, Padmé nodded and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Surely you must be exhausted. Get some rest. We are leaving early in the morning."

"Where to?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Remember the Harvest Festival begins tomorrow and we are going to my parents' house."

Snapping his fingers, he replied, "I can't go. Master Obi-Wan comm'd to say he will be on planet by tomorrow."

Padmé grinned mischievously. "It's alright. Invite him to join us."

Anakin bowed excitedly as he hurried out of the room in order to prepare for the trip. Meanwhile, Padmé turned to witness an astonished look radiating from her closest friend. She surmised that if looks could kill, she'd be flat on her funeral pyre at that very moment. Padmé smirked at Sabé. "You can't say I never do you any favors."

* * *

The flight to the Naberrie homestead was especially quiet since an invisible wall of tension was erected between Sabé and Obi-Wan. Padmé tried her best to engage the two estranged lovers in conversation, but both politely answered her questions then returned to their respective silences. Anakin could sense their pain and longing through the Force and wished that they would release their pride so that they could finally be happy again. Unable to tolerate their unspoken misery, he finally asked his mother to share stories from her youth to fill the silence. 

Upon their arrival, Ruwee separated everyone into groups to work on removing the ripened grapes from the vines. Sabé inaudibly groaned when she was paired with Obi-Wan. She shot an icy glare at Padmé who she knew had something to do with the selection. It wasn't that she wanted to remain estranged from him; rather, she feared her resolve would waver being in such close proximity. Not wanting to make a scene though, Sabé graciously took her supplies and headed out to the fields, followed closely by Obi-Wan.

The Naberrie vineyard stretched for several kilometers from their home. Numerous rows of vines with bushels of grapes needed to be removed before they could be processed. While the majority of the work was automated, the family honored the ancient tradition of the harvest—to give thanks to the spirits for their continued blessings by working the land with their own hands.

Upon reaching their working area, Sabé immediately immersed herself in removing the grapes from the vine; meanwhile, Obi-Wan stood close by, observing silently. Contorting her face in agitation, Sabé released a deep huff. "Don't you have something better to do than to stare at me?"

Obi-Wan stirred briefly before answering. "My apologies, Milady. I have never harvested grapes before.

"I'm sorry," she replied, her face dropping. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"No, I should apologize. Perhaps I should have asked Mister Naberrie to place me elsewhere."

Sabé gently laid down her tools and rose to her feet. "I shouldn't speak to you in such a way. You've been nothing but kind since our parting."

"Despite what happened, I've never stopped caring about you." Obi-Wan retorted, taking her hand.

She trembled slightly as she felt his warm skin against her own. Her heart began to race as their eyes met. Everything at the moment seemed to disappear as she knew in her soul that he was the only one for her. None of the previous warnings seemed to matter as she became lost in his eyes. Sabé smiled as she reached for his free hand.

Obi-Wan sighed in contentment as he drew closer to her. All she wanted was to be with him—the man that she was still in love with—to make everything all right once again. Drawing near, she could feel his warm breath against her mouth as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Sabé could feel the soft brush of his lips against hers and was about to immerse herself with him when she heard her name being shouted out.

"Lady Sabé! There you are," called out Threepio. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

The chief handmaiden clenched her jaw, backing quickly away from Obi-Wan. "What is it?" she asked angrily.

"Her Highness asked if you or Master Kenobi required additional assistance?"

Obi-Wan flashed a knowing grin at Sabé as he softly grabbed her clenched fists. He then turned to the protocol droid. "No thank you, Threepio. We can manage on our own."

"Very well, sir. But please, don't hesitate to comm he if you need anything."

"We won't," Sabé growled, staring icily at the droid. "Now leave!"

Threepio shook his head slightly as he returned towards the main house. "Humans," he mused aloud. " Such strange creatures; I will never understand them."

Sabé sighed as reality flooded back into her consciousness. Her worst fears of what would happen if they were alone together were nearly realized. She pulled further away from the still grinning Jedi to pick up her tools. "Shall we continue…with our chores?"

"Of course," he responded, shrugging his shoulders as he returned to work.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin maneuvered himself over to Sola and Padmé. They were cackling about something as he approached. 

"Hi Ani. How's your gathering coming along?" asked an amused Padmé.

"Fine except I could do without Threepio's hourly reports on Sabé's and Master Obi-Wan's progress."

Sola and Padmé turned to each other and laughed heartily before the young monarch asked, "And what has he observed?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "The same as earlier. They are working diligently, but Threepio computed a ninety percent probability that they were about to engage in a human mating ritual."

Sola raised an eyebrow. "A human mating ritual?"

Padmé shook her head amused. "It is not what you think. I had Anakin program him to see if they were going to kiss."

"I figured Sabé having him all to herself would lead to something more than kissing." Sola abruptly stopped speaking, realizing Anakin was still there. Padmé covered her mouth and giggled. Changing the subject abruptly, Sola returned her attention to Anakin. "Are you excited about the festival?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, although I'm not quite sure what to expect."

Padmé smiled brightly as she rose to her feet. "Well, before we head into Venato, we have a little ritual that we perform before the grapes are dumped into the storage vats. I think you will find it interesting."

"To say the least" interjected Sola who Anakin sensed was feeling quite mischievous.

He was about to ask her more when they were called to return to the storehouse where everyone had gathered around the collection vat. It was a round barrel-like structure, several meters in both length and width where the collected grapes were placed prior to being processed. Ruwee stood in front of the group. "My many thanks to our friends for helping us with the harvest. This has always been a very special time for our family and we are delighted that you have joined us. But before I offer our prayers of thanksgiving to the spirits, Sola has something she would like to say."

Sola walked next to where her father was standing. Anakin noticed she was holding something in her hand, but she was making a great effort to keep it hidden. "My dear family, while the harvest is always a special time, this year stands apart because my beloved Darred and I have been blessed once again. We are pregnant with our second child."

Ryoo began clapping merrily causing everyone to chuckle in delight. Sola beamed in pure bliss as her parents and friends embraced her, offering their well wishes and congratulations. When all present returned to where they had previously stood, Sola with a playful grin, requested, "Padmé, please join me." Surprised, Padmé walked over, quietly observing her sister. With a slight smile Sola pulled out a green garland from behind her as she hugged her sister. When Padmé saw the garland, her face became ruddy and her eyes filled with tears.

Sola went on, "in continuing with tradition, when I turned seventeen, our mother gave this to me as a sign of my readiness to seek out my lifemate. Much to my parent's chagrin it didn't happen right away, but thankfully I did find my destiny when I met Darred. And we have been very blessed with Ryoo and soon her new sibling. Now, I give you this garland, Padmé, with the hope that it will lead you to your lifemate, a lifetime of happiness, and of course, many, many children." Sola blinked rapidly as she placed the garland on top of Padmé's head.

Although profoundly moved, Padmé continued to blush, especially when she noticed Anakin staring in utter amazement. She politely smiled and hugged her sister and then her parents. Padmé then turned to look at them. "Hopefully when Naboo no longer requires my oversight, this garland will lead me to my bliss."

When she returned to where she previously stood, she caught Sabé grinning at her wickedly. Irritated, Padmé whispered, "Not one word, handmaiden." Sabé nearly turned scarlet, trying to hide the giggles that were threatening to escape her lips.

Ruwee stepped forward and spoke reverently as he lifted his hands into the air. "May the spirits that breathe life into Naboo and her people continue to bring us good fortune. May they always protect our family and friends and prevent all harm from reaching them. We thank you for this plentiful harvest and for our lives."

Everyone nodded respectfully then Jobal carefully, with Ryoo still in her arms, kicked off her shoes and stepped into the collection vat. Smiling, she waved her hands. "Sola, Padmé, Sabé, come and join me," she instructed before turning her head towards Anakin's mother. "You too, Shmi. No standing around watching with the men."

One by one, each one of the women removed their footwear to enter the vat with Jobal. As they did, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Darred stood fascinated as they stomped away on the piles of grapes. Padmé was play fighting with Sola when Sabé and Shmi joined them. Ruwee joined the other men as they continued to watch the Naberrie women and their friends treading merrily about the vat.

The Naberrie patriarch grinned at the bewildered look on Anakin's face. "They're stomping of the grapes symbolizes their gift to bring life into the world. They then impart that energy into the grapes which will be shared freely with many others. Also they are returning spirit back into the earth, which is a sign of reverence and respect to the planet which all life stems from".

Anakin nodded as he remained captivated at the sight of Padmé being covered from head to toe in grape juice. He had never seen her messy before and yet, she was more beautiful to him now than in many of her formal outfits. Occasionally, Padmé would look in Anakin's direction and wave. He enjoyed seeing her laughing and playing for a little while. Anakin knew how taxing the events of the last several weeks had been for her and was thankful for this brief respite.

He was called out of his thoughts by Ruwee handing him a holocam. "Go ahead and start filming."

Anakin grinned mischievously and begun recording Sabé who tried to take the camera away from him. He moved away from her quickly and got a shot of his mother, who plodded around happily in the vat, waving happily at him. Anakin next focused on Jobal who was helping Ryoo as she hoped around a smaller mound of grapes. She smiled at the camera while grabbing Ryoo's hand to wave as well. Next, Anakin got some images of Sola carefully dancing around in circles as she protectively held one hand over her abdomen.

Finally, he fixated the holocam on Padmé. While still wearing the garland, she attempted to look dignified for him by standing still with her arms crossed; however, her mirth prevailed as she giggled incessantly for the camera. While waving she told Anakin, "Why don't you take off your shoes and join me?"

"I thought only women could stomp grapes?"

Padmé laughed, shaking her head rapidly. "It only has to be started by us; but afterwards, the men are allowed to join, unless they are too above it…like some people I know." She raised an eyebrow at her father and brother-in-law.

Without hesitation, Anakin kicked off his shoes and jumped into the vat. All the women applauded their approval as he jumped about with Padmé holding on to his arm. Sabé and Sola joined them and they wrapped their arms around each other and hopped up and down in unison. Grape juice was being sprayed everywhere, but Anakin was having the time of his life.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan walked over to the edge of the vat and watched silently as Sabé danced about. It warmed his heart to see her happy, if only for a moment. She smiled impishly as she beckoned him to approach. "Care to join me, Master Jedi?"

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head side to side as he pointed to the vat. "You want me in jump around in that?"

"I know it is not a nest of dangerous gundarks, but I promise it could be just as fun" Sabé said with a wry grin.

Obi-Wan smiled as he kicked off his boots and leaped into the vat. The young handmaiden softly beamed as she took his hand in hers, guiding him to the last few uncrushed mounds of grapes. An broad grin creased his face as their synchronous hopping within the vat, morphed into a strange dance causing the two estranged lovers to clasp both hands together as they rhythmically twirled about. Even though their duties would always stand between them, Sabé mused that at least she would have moments like this to cherish forever.

* * *

Darkness filled the hallways of the Naberrie homestead as Anakin stealthily navigated his way to the kitchen. Although he had eaten earlier, his stomach apparently had other ideas, making him hungry even for a late night snack. Using the Force made his journey easier; however, he had been so engrossed in getting something to eat, he didn't sense Padmé sitting behind the small kitchen table. 

"You're hungry again?" She called out to him.

Nearly hitting his head on the storage container, Anakin turned around to see the young Queen giggling at his expense. He flashed his lopsided grin as he answered, "The shaak steak from earlier didn't hold me."

Padmé nodded knowingly, returning her focus back to the datapad she held in her hands. Becoming curious, Anakin walked over to her. "What are you reading?"

She frowned slighly, setting down the device. "It is a copy of Parliament's proposal for the new defense force."

The boy sighed deeply, taking a seat across from her as he sensed that she needed to talk. "What do you think?"

"It is well contrived and not as inflated as I feared," she answered. "Still, I cannot help but worry about where this could lead."

"The Naboo are good people, Padmé," he said proudly. "All they want is to be able to protect their families from harm."

She bowed her head slightly as she glanced quickly at the proposal. "Time will tell. In any case it will mean changes for us all."

Anakin nodded, slightly tilting his head in understanding. "So you are going to approve it?"

"As soon as I make some revisions, I will petition Parliament to put it to a vote. If it passes, I will make the announcement to our people."

"Do you think that this will help quiet your opponents when the election period begins?"

Padmé shrugged. "One immutable fact that I have learned from politics is that the people are fickle. Don't get me wrong, I love serving them and consider it an honor to govern. That being said, I've had to learn that sometimes you have to do what is in everyone's best interests. That isn't always the most popular thing.

"But if you do that, don't you risk not being re-elected?" the boy astutely queried.

"That is always a gamble," she replied matter of factly. "Remember, it isn't about keeping power and glory, but rather doing good for others so that their lives are improved; even if it is just a little bit, it is worth it."

Anakin smiled as he rose to his feet. "Everything will work out. I promise."

Padmé looked up at him with a forced smile. "I pray that you are right."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	22. Chapter 18: Intentions

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope you all had a great holiday season. My apologies for the delay in updated, but DRL, plus trying to finish writing my other story The Inquest has slowed me down abit. However, we are going to start the New Year right with a post. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Cantbel: **Thank you so much and welcome to the story. Glad to know that you are enjoying!

**Emerald Green Queen: ** Happy that things are still plausible to you. Of course I have to throw in my twists to keep your interest, but I don't think you mind that. As for poor Landis I would say that it he will be important later. How he will be...? Now concerning Anakin, he is reaching the point in his 'training' where he will be asking, as well as encountering very difficult situations that will require explanation by Obi-Wan. How he will handle this will profoundly influence Anakin's future. In reference to his age, yes he is young and not very possessive, but that doesn't mean he isn't 'wishing' for more. This is also something that will affect his growth and future choices. You bring up a very interesting question about Naboo's Defense Force. All I can say, for the moment, is that it is an important plotline that will continue on into the sequel story (_For the Love of the Queen_). But to answer your question, it will influence the election, but there will be other 'issues' that should pop up. Glad you are still hooked. Thanks again for reading!

**Jedi Knight Revan: **I really appreciate that. Thanks for reading!

**StanfieldSkywalker: **Thanks a bunch. I won't do a 'Christmas version' at least not in this story ;). However, I have written a one-shot that deals with the subject. Thanks again and hoped you had a great holiday!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Yes, life is difficult for the Queen, but she did ask for it. And as for Anakin, I'm sure his stomach reminded him soon after his conversation with Padme. Thanks for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **So I take it you don't like Siri? Hard to tell (wink). We shall see more of her soon.

**GP: **Thanks so much. More is here, now :).

**Black's Phoenix: **Things are definiately brewing. Where they will lead...? Thanks so much for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **It does appear that they need a swift kick. Hopefully they will get through their difficulties. As for Anakin, unfortunately, we won't see any real A/P in this story, but definitely hints of it. Thanks for reading!

**Vadergirl2006: **Thanks so much!

**Hiekio: **I hope so too! Thanks for reading.

**Pokey: ** Thanks. I definitely think that simple family moments would have really added to the movies. Oh well. That's why we have fanfic. Thanks for reading!

**Mizra: **Lots of great stuff happening, but they are still cooking. As I mentioned previously, there won't be any AniAmi in this story, but lots of subtle hints. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this next installment.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks so much. Glad you liked the Threepio moment. He definitely can be a pain. Thanks for reading!

**Quillian: ** Awww..you are too kind. Happy to know you are enjoying. More is here!

* * *

A light breeze swept through the vineyard as Sabé made her way outside the Naberrie homestead. While the other women were busy discussing names for Sola's baby, she silently slipped away to search for Obi-Wan. Throughout dinner, they had exchanged glances; but the truth was she had been unable to stop watching him since returning from the festival.

It didn't take Sabé long to find him. He had walked to the large tree on the side of the house where he was pacing incessantly—never a good sign. He was so agitated that he seemed unaware of her approach. When she dramatically cleared her throat to catch Obi-Wan's attention, he nearly tripped over one of the protruding tree roots.

"Are you alright?"

"Quite fine, thank you," he answered with a hint of embarrassment.

Sabé tried to hide her amusement. "I figured that a humble tree would not permanently injure a great Jedi such as you. What I meant was that you seemed troubled earlier."

"Oh that," he muttered softly, turning away from her. "I just received some disturbing news." He swallowed as he turned his head in her direction. "Siri has been declared a rogue by the Jedi Council."

"What?"

"Apparently, she and her former Master were on a mission when Siri turned against her." Obi-Wan released a deep breath. "For a slave trader of all things."

Sabé shook her head in disbelief while her mind raced. Siri Tachi was the one who had dissuaded her from her romantic intentions towards Obi-Wan, arguing that he would become a shadow of himself if he were expelled from the Jedi Order.

And now this?

She inwardly shrugged, unsure what to make of this news. Yet, Obi-Wan was distraught and comforting him was the only thing that mattered.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head, but smiled sadly when he looked up. "I wish there was..."

"I will pray to the spirits to watch over your friend," she offered, disbelieving what she had just said.

Obi-Wan's smile grew. "I truly appreciate your kindness." He shrugged his shoulders as he sank down next to the tree. "I'm afraid nothing can save Siri now."

Sabé knelt down to face him. "Couldn't you go after her?"

"I would if I knew where she was," he admitted. He shook his head, his eyes trailing downward. "However, if I was to find her, and she did not submit…I would be forced to kill her." His face contorted painfully. "Rogue Jedi are dangerous, especially a Knight who may have turned to the Darkside…"

"Darkside?" She asked curiously.

He smiled as he patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit. As Sabé moved over, he began. "Every living being in the universe is part of the Force, which is what gives a Jedi his strength and knowledge. Unfortunately, there are those who exploit this energy and twist it to serve their own needs. People such as these have turned away from the light. In doing so, they fall within the shadows the Darkside, making them capable of terrible things."

"How do you know if someone is bad or good?"

Obi-Wan grinned as he gave her a sideways glance. "Just as you know as a bodyguard which people you have to watch while others are harmless; it's…"

"…something you learn," Sabé finished.

"Precisely."

She was about to question him further when she heard Anakin shout from the bottom of the hill. "Sabé!"

"Yes?" She yelled, sitting up.

"Padmé's looking for you."

The handmaiden ungraciously snorted and rolled her eyes before answering, "I'll be down in a minute." Sabé then turned to Obi-Wan and flashed a smile. "If you'll excuse me, Master Jedi, I am needed inside."

"Of course, Milady." He answered while rising.

When she was heading down the hill, Obi-Wan called out, "Sabé."

The handmaiden paused and turned around. "What's the matter?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

She stiffened slightly before nodding. "Of course."

"Back on Malastare, the day before Anakin's race, did Siri tell you something…" his voice trailed off as the courage to finish his sentence escaped him.

Sabé cocked her head to one side, her expression hardening. "It was of no consequence. Besides, what does it matter now?"

"I just wanted to know," he acquiesced. "I thought perhaps Siri was the reason why you ended our relationship. You do know that she and I would never be more than friends."

Her eyes no longer could hold his piercing stare. She allowed hers to fall towards the ground while she hoped she could find an answer to satisfy them both. "I did what I had to do, even though it wasn't what I truly wanted."

"Then your feelings haven't changed."

Sabé sighed deeply as she turned around. "It is…too late."

As she started to walk away, Obi-Wan muttered, "I cannot stop loving you, no matter what you think you _have_ to do."

Sabé's heart fluttered in happiness as a large smile grew on her face. More than anything she wanted to jump into his arms and pretend that everything that had transpired over the past three years was but a bad dream. When she was about to proclaim her feelings, Anakin appeared at her side. "Sorry to interrupt, but Padmé said it was urgent."

Sabé huffed loudly, offering a frustrated glance at Obi-Wan. She then tilted her head slightly as she glanced at the Jedi. "Shall we continue this at another time?"

"By all means," he answered evenly.

* * *

Sabé could not stop grinning until she reached the front of the homestead when she was greeted by the deep scowl of her Queen. 

"You know, that look could become permanent," the handmaiden joked.

Padmé's expression slightly lightened before she handed her a small datapad. "What's this?"

"News from Coruscant."

Sabé read quickly, her face paling when she finished. "This can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is," Padmé answered as she took the datapad back.

"We weren't even informed that Viceroy Gunray's trial was going to be held so soon."

"Apparently that was intentional," she responded angrily.

Sabé shoulders raised and fell dramatically as she exhaled loudly. "Well, it was a dismissal of one of the lesser charges. There are still several major pending."

"True, but with the way this was handled is suspect. How can we not assume that the same thing won't happen next time?" Padmé mused, pacing about in a small circle.

"Have you spoken with Senator Mar?"

The Queen paused for a moment, her frown furrowed even deeper. "I just got off the holoviewer with him." She winced before continuing, "According to what he said, he was just informed about the change in the court docket—that the judged deemed it unnecessary to call him or me to a dismissal session."

"So I take it Gunray will remain free until the next trial date?"

Padmé snorted and rolled her eyes. "It gets better than that. The bureau of elders on Cato Neimoidia declared that Nute Gunray will remain the Viceroy over the Trade Federation for life."

"That's ridiculous," Sabé spat. She then looked up at the Queen. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Unfortunately, we are at the mercy of the courts," she reasoned. "But perhaps this was the swift kick I needed."

"How so?"

"I've been agonizing over the new Defense Force Bill for some time. Now, it is very possible that our enemies could return at any moment."

"What shall we do?" Sabé queried, tilting her head.

"Everything in due time," Padmé answered, patting her on her shoulder. "For the moment, gather our things. We need to return to Theed immediately."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

When Sabé departed, Anakin glanced at both her and Obi-Wan quickly "Master, I'm sorry I bothered you." 

Obi-Wan slightly chuckled while shaking his head. "No worries, Anakin. Besides, I'm sure we will have an opportunity to speak later." He beckoned to Anakin. "Tell me, my friend, what is on your mind?"

"I was wondering if we could talk some more about the Sith you encountered."

Obi-Wan noticeably tensed before directing Anakin to sit. "What in particular do you want to know?"

He thought briefly before asking, "What was it that you felt when you were in its presence?"

Obi-Wan sat quietly, remembering the events of that terrible day. It was something that he had spent the last few years meditating upon, trying futilely to find a moment that if done different would have saved his Master's life. He had felt the Force urging him to forgive himself; that it was the will of the Force and not that of the Sith's. Still, Obi-Wan could not let it go. Looking up he saw the intense stare of his student fixed upon him while he waited patiently for his answer.

"I remember feeling cold around him. In some ways it was as if he wasn't even there. But, the burning rage that he placed into each strike was more intense than anything I've ever encountered.

Anakin sat quietly, listening carefully until Obi-Wan finished speaking. "I think I felt something similar a few weeks ago."

"Where?"

"Here on Naboo—at the Florenza castle. The Queen was supposed to meet with former King Veruna, but when we arrived, I felt something terrible…I was colder than I ever had been in my life, but then it disappeared. It almost felt like it was aware of me"

"What did you find when you went inside?"

"Death," he answered with a sigh. "It looked like the King had hired Outer Rim mercenaries who turned on him."

Obi-Wan reclined against the hill, stroking his growing beard. "While sensing a tragedy through the Force is not uncommon, the fact this event suddenly disappeared and seemed alert to your presence is rather disturbing." He closed his eyes briefly. "Did you sense any malice towards you or the Queen?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "No, Master. Just cold and emptiness."

"I'm not sure what you sensed, but you were fortunate that whatever it was had already left."

"Do you think it was the Sith, Master?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Anakin. If it was, we must consider the possibility of moving you off of Naboo."

Anakin's entire body locked while giving Obi-Wan a sullen stare. "There's nothing to consider, Master. This is my home and I am bound to defend it, no matter who the adversary."

Obi-Wan leaned closer to the younger boy. "I understand that you have your obligations as this planet's High Protector, but as the Chosen One you have an even greater duty to the galaxy."

"We've never really established that I am this mythical figure that Qui-Gon said I supposedly was," Anakin blurted. "Honestly, I feel no different than anybody else."

"But you are, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "In all my years at the Temple, I've never encountered any Jedi your age capable of the things you can already do."

"I'll never be a Jedi, Master." Anakin said, unable to mask the pain of that rejection. "What does it matter then?"

"Qui-Gon believed in you, as do I," Obi-Wan pointed out, patting him on the shoulder. "I am aware we haven't spent too much time considering this role in your training; but perhaps it is something we should pay more attention to."

Anakin nodded slightly before standing up in frustration. He started to pace, but stopped as he turned to focus on something down the hill. Curious, Obi-Wan stood up and noticed that Anakin was intently watching Padmé and Sabé having a discussion. He smiled as he placed a hand of comfort on the boy's shoulder. "I see it is not only duty that holds you here."

"I've loved her ever since the moment she walked into Watto's shop," Anakin admitted, shrugging his shoulders dramatically. "And all she thinks of me as that little boy from Tatooine… nothing more."

Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. "Remember that Padmé has a responsibility that neither you nor I could possibly imagine." When he saw Anakin become even more dejected, he added, "Besides, you both are young and in time, things could change. Even your feelings could become different and one day you might not think of her in that sense."

Anakin shook his head dramatically while folding his arms. "There will never be anybody else for me but her."

Obi-Wan's expression remained unchanged as he refrained from commenting since experience had taught him otherwise. He had never considered how important the bond with the young Queen and Anakin was to his student. A Jedi would see this attachment as a distraction, possibly a detriment to Anakin's training. However, Obi-Wan had learned that connections with others were actually a great source of strength and ought to be encouraged. He believed that Anakin's crush would evaporate in time, but that the Queen would always be an important part of his life.

* * *

The small freighter rocked violently as hoards of small pirate vessels swarmed about it. Siri grinned briefly before firing her quad cannons at the helpless ship's communication array, effectively severing them from any help. Krayn smirked proudly as he leaned over her chair to watch the attack. 

"What is their status?"

Siri focused her ship's sensors towards the smaller vessel. "Their shields are down; the hyperdrive has received significant damage and their communications relay has been disabled."

"Good," he answered. "You may bring us along side and engage the docking rings. Once your done, join us at the hatch. I want you to lead the boarding party."

"As you wish," Siri responded unemotionally.

In the past few weeks, she had accompanied Krayn on numerous raids along the Kessel Run, attacking unsuspecting transport or small cargo carrying vessels, and seizing those on board whom they sold upon returning to the Outer Rim. She continued to be amazed at how many credits they earned through this enterprise, and it was only growing. While Krayn was the major slave runner in this sector of the galaxy, Siri learned that he was only one of many. But despite their individual power, each one appeared to be subordinate to an even greater proprietor.

Once the docking clamps were engaged, the transport vessel's main airlock opened immediately. Siri, accompanied by two dozen of Krayn's loyal guardsmen quickly ran inside the ship to capture the occupants. Stunning blasts echoed throughout the small cabin, yet Siri walked calmly while she used the Force to locate those that had decided to fight rather than hide. She had been completely engrossed in her task that she had become separated from the others. When she was sure that she was alone, she quickly withdrew her comlink.

"Master, do you read me?"

A brief echo of static preceded Adi Gallia's soft voice. "Yes Siri, you're coming in fine."

"We just locked onto another transport ship. I am transmitting the coordinated to you now."

""Very good, young one. Master Vos and Master Tiin are one sector away and will track your ship to the Outer Rim."

Siri sighed. "I have yet to learn who is in league with Krayn. My instincts tell me that there is somebody even greater behind everything"

"Be mindful of your feelings, Siri. They must be in tune with the Force if you are to learn the real truth."

"Yes, Master." Siri turned around quickly when she heard a noise. Instinctively, she reached for her lightsaber but didn't activate it as she felt that she was alone again.

Adi asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Master, but I should not keep this channel open for much longer."

"Keep in contact and if you find your cover compromised don't hesitate, get out."

"Understood. Tachi out."

After placing her comlink back inside her tunics, she was about to rejoin the group when she heard a rustling sound in the far corner. Extending her senses to search for danger, Siri grinned as she walked over to find a small girl hiding underneath a partially empty crate.

"Boo!" the blonde child shouted.

If not for her years of Jedi training, Siri would have lurched backwards in surprise. "Boo yourself."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Siri. What's yours?"

"Dahlia."

"What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding from the bad people."

Siri grimaced since they were there to take this girl and her parents. She was about to question the girl further when an echo of warning through the Force caused her to act. In one motion, her sapphire blade deflected several blaster bolts that were intended for head.

"Tachi!" snarled Aurra Sing, again taking aim.

Instinctively, Siri dashed forward and destroyed the assaulting weapon, sending sparks and pieces flying across the room. She was about to continue her attack upon the bounty hunter when Krayn yelled out. "Stop!"

The two women halted their assault to look at the man. Sing immediately pleaded, "Why are you in league with this Jedi scum, Krayn?"

"She's no longer a Jedi, my friend. She's now one of us."

Aurra rapidly shifted her eyes from the slaver back to Siri. "Is that so," she remarked suspicious.

"It is and I expect you to extend her the same courtesy that you would show me," Krayn ordered. "Is that clear?"

"For the moment," Sing snapped. "That is until I prove to you that she is making a fool of you."

"Careful Sing," Krayn warned. "You haven't exactly proven yourself to me, no matter what that giant slug has said on your behalf."

"You would be wise not to speak of the mighty Hutt in such a way," Aurra retorted. "He is, after all, your silent partner in this venture."

The bounty hunter had confirmed her suspicions, but for the moment, Siri needed to maintain appearances. Quickly she stormed away from the group to gather up the still hiding child. "I'll take this one back to the ship." Siri smiled evilly. "One such as this will fetch top credits."

The slaver bowed his head in acceptance, waving his hand slightly. Siri continued to smile as they returned toward the docking ring. Meanwhile, the little girl who had not shown any fear since she found her, looked quizzically at her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my ship," Siri answered abruptly.

"What will we do there?"

'We're going on a long trip."

Dahlia seemed to be considering her response as her face scrunched for a moment. Finally, she released a small while patting Siri's shoulder. "I don't think you are one of those bad people."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Siri asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes are too nice."

Siri couldn't help but crack a smile at Dahlia's perceptiveness. "You seem to know a lot for being a kid."

"When you've traveled a lot, you learn things," she responded.

Siri chuckled as they proceeded to the cargo hold where the others were being held. Setting down Dahlia, she knelt and whispered in her ear, "You are right about me, but promise that it will be our little secret."

She smiled in delight. "I promise, just as long as you come to visit me."

"Deal," Siri said as she opened the door and lead her inside. Leaving the holding quarters, she felt a terrible pain in her heart at seeing the different people whose lives would change so drastically unless the Jedi succeeded in intercepted the rendezvous ship near the Mid-Rim. She was also bothered by the revelation that the Hutts were involved in this. That was a complication she had been hoping to avoid, but as always, she would do her duty.

* * *

Looking out at the rowdy gathering of humans and aliens, who went to hear what a former Jedi had to say, the Serreno Count balanced his weight from behind the makeshift podium. He was no stranger in the Outer Rim. The small, good natured Rodian who had introduced him had tried to the best of his abilities to calm the audience down, but to no avail. Finally, Dooku seized their attention. 

"My friends!" he bellowed, raising his arms in the air. "I am proud to stand amongst you." A hush filled the crowd as all eyes were focused on the Count. "I come to bring you tidings from the people of Serenno and to reassure you that you haven't been forgotten." A loud roar followed from the audience. The planet had emerged from one in a series of civil wars that had plagued the populous for several generations. The Republic provided little to no assistance to the world, other than its pledge to help them rebuild once they resolved their internal disputes.

For this reason, Darth Sidious instructed him to travel here in order to 'plant the seeds' of discontent. This place would be the first test to judge the readiness of the galaxy for change. "Our Republic fathers, as respectable as they are, do not understand the struggle with day to day life as I and others do." Dooku paused briefly, extending his awareness into the Force to read the moods of the people. As they had predicted, the people were angry that the Senate had abandoned them.

A sly grin filled his face at this revelation. "Or perhaps they are not honorable and a time will come to replace them." Cheers once again erupted the small meeting hall as shouts of 'Death to the Republic' and 'Down with Palpatine,' echoed forth. Dooku interjected, "The Chancellor is a decent man, of that I am certain. Yet those who occupy the chairs of the Senate only care about lining their pockets to fund their campaigns while worlds like yours suffer from the aftermath of such brutality."

A middle-aged man burrowed his way through the crowd in order to reach the front. He possessed the chiseled face of a person who had experience far beyond his years and his Force presence seemed diminished from having witnessed countless atrocities. "The Republic doesn't exist out here, Count Dooku," he called out. "All that we've known is survival. What the politicians on Coruscant do is of little concern when our children are starving and our wives are dying from easily treatable infections." The man's jaw tightened as he continued, "These are the issues that concern us, Count."

Dooku listened carefully to the man's diatribe, not once attempting to interrupt until he was finished. He flashed the man a quick smile before returning his focus on the others. "As a member of the ruling family on Serenno, I have been authorized to pay to your provisional government a tribute of one hundred million credits a year until your reconstruction is complete."

Another ear-piercing roar filled the air as he withdrew from the podium to listen to the accolades. Dooku grinned inwardly, intoxicated by the rush of the people's support. He even imagined himself for a brief moment, in his Master's place atop the center seat of power in the Republic, guiding the galaxy to a better future. When he once again gazed at the angry man, Dooku sensed a shift in his feelings—he was grateful for what the Count was offering and now was more open to suggestion.

The first seeds had taken root.

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews and comments are welcomed:)_


	23. Chapter 19: In the Queen's Service

_My thanks to everyone who has been reading or lurking. As of last night, NC reached the 50,000 hit mark. I am still amazed that so many of you are out there enjoying this little work of mine. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Now on to bigger and better things. I hope you all are ready for a rollarcoaster ride. Things are about to get a hopping. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Cantbel: **Thanks so much. I think Dooku besides using his new powers is relying also on his years of Jedi training. Even something good in the hands of evil could be twisted to its master's wishes. I definitely try to stay abreast of all the EU, but that is almost a full time job in of itself. Many of my plot lines have EU inspirations, but as you have seen and will see, I will take them in entirely new directions. Or at least that's the plan. Thanks for reading!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Thanks so much. Glad you liked that line.

**Emerald Green Queen: **You're most certainly welcome. Sorry about being vague, but I definitely don't want to spoil any surprises. And yes the election does seem likes a sure thing, but I can never make things that clear cut ;). Hopefully Obi-Wan and Sabe will get their acts together. Then again it is fun reading about them floudering around too ;). No, I didn't forget about our old friend Nute. He's just been dealing with his legal issues for the past couple of years, as well as helping a certain Sith behind the scenes. Glad to know you liked the dialogue between Obi-Wan and Anakin. From this point on, their discussions will be intensifying. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi Knight Anakin Solo: ** Thanks so much. Glad you are enjoying!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Lots of things happening to our heroes. How it will all end...keep reading ;). Thanks a bunch!

**Ghostreaper181**: Heh. Can't say I'm much for Obidala either; just feels wrong. As for Siri, things will be getting interesting for her soon enough. And in reference to Obi-Wan's observation of Anakin's crush, I think he feels that it is more infatuation that true love given how hormonal a thirteen year old is. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks! She's still part of the goodie's.

**LetNys: **Thanks so much. Glad you like the Obi-Wan & Sabe relationship.

**Quillian: **I really appreciate that. I agree, Dooku is very much an enigma prior to AotC. I probably won't feature him too much for the remainder of this story, but he will have a prominent role in the sequel. Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **Well, Obi-Wan still has much to learn. Remember, he too is sort of new in the 'romantic' arena. Perhaps in time he will better recognize true love from infatuation. Thanks for reading!

**Mizra: **I truly appreciate that. Makes an author and his muse very happy. As I mentioned previously, I like to take certain events from EU and mold them in my image. However, I think in the real stories that Siri stays for a number of years before finally brining him down because she goes on to die during the Clone Wars. Thanks for reading! Glad you are enjoying!

_P.S. I started up a new forum so if you all are interested in discussing mine or other interesting stories it is available. Now, onto the story!

* * *

_

Watching her own transformation was always something that fascinated her. Going from Padmé Naberrie, the daughter of farmers to Amidala, Queen of the Naboo and sovereign of the Chommell Sector should have required some kind of magic. At times, she felt that the white painted face that stared back from the mirror was somebody else. But Padmé and Amidala were one in the same, both wanting the best for her people. A slow, labored breath escaped Padmé's body as Rabé carefully mounted the elaborate crown atop her head. It was heavy, much like the burden of her office.

Amidala carefully stood up with both Rabé and Yané helping her. She found herself almost amused at the thought of allowing hours of work to topple over with one wrong move. Gazing once again at herself, she was amazed at how the bright red garments of her most formal robes hid her slight frame. She smirked as she mused how they more than adequately obscured her, the frightened seventeen year old who was about to lead them into an uncertain future.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Padmé knew that the point to change her mind had long passed. It was time to act as she had during the liberation, when her people were in dire need.

_But aren't they still?_

Doubt was a stranger to her who was once branded with the title of child prodigy. From that moment on, her life was never simple. Padmé Naberrie would watch her friends playing out in the fields or swimming in the nearby streams without a care in the world while she struggled with her lessons. Although touted as an idealist, Padmé felt often times too jaded for her age. She knew much more than she should or would prefer; but as Queen, this knowledge was crucial.

_The truth shall be your salvation._

Padmé offered a short smile to the anxiously waiting High Protector who was dressed in his formal black robes. It took her entire self control not to grin, as she knew that he wore them only to impress her. True, the gravity of the day's event did warrant such an outfit, but somehow Anakin knew that she liked how he looked in them. He was to be her escort as they traveled from Theed Palace down the Path of the Ancestors to Parliament where she would share with the rest of Naboo her decision.

_Anakin._

The little slave boy from Tatooine was growing up fast—too fast for her comfort. Sometimes Padmé wished that she could stop time and keep him a child forever. Then she could protect him from the horrors and tribulations of adulthood. Her friend who had always been a great source of support would not remain a boy for much longer. Increasingly, instead of looking upon her with the endearing childlike wonder, his gaze was being replaced by that of a young man and with all that change entailed.

_But he's the only one who has ever truly understood the real me. Not Amidala, but Padmé._

A soft sigh escaped her lips, which caught Anakin's attention. "Something troubles you, my Queen."

It was a statement.

Dispassionately she looked over at him. "I am just reciting my speech over again in my head."

Anakin just bobbed his head, but grinned a little as they continued to walk. With his abilities, surely he knew that she was considering everything else but that. Even so, he respected her too much to openly challenge the truth of her statement. If only she could share with him how she truly felt. For the first time since she took office, Amidala of the Naboo was afraid. Her years of education and experience in the political arena had not prepared her for this. But a smile suddenly creased her face as she remembered something Winama used to say.

_Life is as about as static as the oceans. _

The Parliamentary building was a large, rectangular structure that boasted numerous smooth columns at its perimeter. Similar to the Royal Palace, it had a large staircase at its front. A long, narrow corridor stretched from the entrance into the Chamber of Representatives, which was separated by two giant doors made of brass. The surrounding walls were filled with murals representing the beginning of democracy on Naboo with scenes of battles and legendary heroes leading their people into a new future.

_One day you will be amongst them…_

Sabé and Saché stepped aside as a short man whose violet colored tunics revealed his office as the Parliament's Master at Arms approached. He bowed respectfully as he approached the Queen and her entourage. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to receive you."

"Thank you kind sir. Is everyone ready?"

He nodded. "We are, Your Majesty. With your permission, I shall announce your arrival."

Amidala gave him a curt nod before he departed. The Master at Arms then gave a confirmatory glance to two members of the Parliament's security team. A brief moment later, the twin doors opened revealing the crowed chamber. "Honorable representatives of Naboo, please stand in respect for Her Highness, Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

A large echo of applause erupted as all in attendance stood. Anakin withdrew his arm from Padmé's and gave her a half-bow as he backed away. Taking a deep breath, Amidala walked forward, flanked on both sides by her handmaidens. She allowed a soft smile to fill her face while she made her way to the podium. The standing ovation grew when she reached the front and was greeted by the Chief Parliamentarian. Bowing her head in thanks, Amidala withdrew her datapad and placed it on the stand. Moments after, the crowd quieted, taking their seats to listen.

The lights of various holocams came to life as they danced about the hall to lock in the best position. The time had finally arrived.

'Honorable Representatives of Parliament and Citizens of Naboo,

For over a thousand years, we have been blessed with a peace that was built upon sacrifices from the past. Our ancestors fought and died because they believed that their struggles could bring about a better world for them and their families. But to maintain such a peace is a tenuous thing. One wrong decision or an ill- advised discourse could destroy everything that we hold precious. The recent occupation has brought to light the ease of complacency that a long standing peace can bring and once again we stand at the point where sacrifices must be made.

With the aid of the members of Parliament, Senator Mar, and also the Regent of Chommell Minor, we have constructed the framework of the Naboo Defense Act which will create a permanent standing military that will not only defend our planet, but in time, the entire sector. The road ahead will be a challenging one as it leads us into unknown territory. However, we have stood together as one people when the droid ships of the Trade Federation tried to strip away our freedom. In the same way we shall stand together once again to bring our world into a new era. '

A roar of applause erupted, causing the Queen to pause until it tapered off.

'From this day henceforth, all citizens of Naboo between the ages of fourteen through thirty standard years will be required to serve in the military for a minimum of two years. I have been authorized to extend contracts to reputable off world military commanders who will serve as advisors to assist the construction of our army. For the meantime, Boss Nass of the Gungan people has promised his support by sharing experienced commanders and equipment during this transition period. It is our hope that within four standard years, we will augment our starfighter fleet with a naval starfleet that can better protect our interstellar borders.

While we still hold on to our fundamental beliefs, we have to acknowledge that maintaining our peaceful ways comes at a price. For far too long, we have relied on the Republic and the Jedi to help us in times of need. Unfortunately, we cannot depend on foreign entities to care about our way of life as we do. I know these changes are difficult to accept, but I firmly contend that by showing resolve to those that wish to do us harm, it will cause them to reconsider threatening our sovereignty.

Thank you for your attention, and may the spirits guide us and protect us in all our future endeavors.'

The response to the Queen's speech was unilateral; all in attendance supported the measure. While many in Parliament had been under pressure from their constituency to support such a measure, others favored it due to personal loss at the hands of the Trade Federation. When Amidala stood back, the cheers grew louder as the entire audience stood to show its support.

Padmé sighed inwardly. She didn't know how to feel. Politically it was the right move and would further strengthen her bid for re-election. It also was a sign of her willingness to do what was necessary to protect her people. On the other hand, she had just abolished a millennium of pacifist tradition, which would be difficult for many to accept. Also, this act would escalate the tension that already existed between the Naboo and the member worlds of the Trade Federation. It could be interpreted as a hostile act.

Good or bad, it was done. All Padmé could do is wait for the inevitable backlash to strike then she could act accordingly. Then again, nobody ever suggested that being Queen would be easy.

* * *

In a run-down tavern on the southern continent, a lean young man slammed his drink on the bar. Janthar Moll clenched his jaw as he and the other patrons watched the holonet feed of the Queen's speech. For centuries his family had been amongst the most noble of Naboo. They had played a pivotal role in the demise of the heredity monarchy, which brought democracy to their war ravaged world. And now all that they had fought and died for was about to be destroyed. 

Turning to an inebriated man who was hunched over the bar, he shouted, "Can you believe what that child is doing? She's going to bring about our end!"

The bartender, who had been serving drinks on the other side of the room, abruptly walked over. "I'd keep my voice down if I were you."

"Why should I be quiet?" Janthar asked irate. "That blasted girl is a warmonger!"

"I think you've had enough. Get out before I call the authorities."

Janthar stumbled onto his feet. "Mark my words," he announced to all in the room, "the occupation was only a taste of what is to come. Unless somebody does something, we are all doomed." He then lobbed his empty glass towards the scowling bartender as he left, not noticing the hooded figure that had been watching him from the opposite corner. In his rolling anger Janthar nearly threw a punch when he placed his mechanical hand on his shoulder.

"Do I know you?" He growled.

The hooded figure ignored his query. "I couldn't help overhearing your thoughts in the tavern."

"Are you with the local magistrate? Are you here to arrest me?"

"No," the man answered. "Although I am very interested in listening to your suggestions as to what should be done about the Queen's actions."

Janthar stared suspiciously at him, uncertain if he was being lured into a trap. After having downed several shots of Corellian whisky earlier, at this point, he frankly didn't care. "I think she should be persuaded to change her mind."

"And how would you do that?"

"I don't know," Janthar shouted in frustration. "Anyhow, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like I could hold her up with a blaster."

The hooded man grinned. "Why not?"

Janthar took a step back. "What are you getting at?"

"The history of the galaxy is strewn with tales of leaders brought down by the people in order to invoke change. Assassination is not immoral if the one who dies is unjust."

"Get away from me!" He screamed. "Talk like that is treasonous."

"I know you are a man of honor, Janthar Moll. I know that you would fight and die for the values that your ancestors brought to our people. That is why I sought you out."

"How do you know me?" At that same moment, the man drew back his hood, revealing his identity. Janthar immediately fell to his knees. "My King…Forgive me, but I believed you to be dead."

"I'm afraid you are correct," he said with a wry grin. "_King_ Veruna perished in the fire that swept through his exile castle. However, Renaltus Diehlo is still quite alive."

"I don't understand.'

Renaltus flexed his artificial hand momentarily before placing it on Janthar's shoulder. "Come with me and I will share the details of my rebirth."

An uneasy smile filled Moll's face as he followed him towards an uncertain destination.

* * *

Dragging herself wearily into the cabin, General Ilianya Tro forwent her normal of routine of changing out of her drab uniform into comfortable tunics before meditating, This day had been extraordinarily excruciating. The fathers of the Chiss Empire had enlisted her services several years prior in order to help them build a stronger army to compliment their vast navy. Now they were in the process of running simulated war games throughout the entire Unknown Regions to determine whether her tutelage of the inexperienced generals had proved successful 

With a loud sigh, Ilianya pulled out the tie that held her curly red hair up in the tight, uncomfortable style she was required to wear while on duty. As she passed by her only mirror, she paused momentarily to stare at her reflection. After these many years, she still could not reconcile the fact that time and death were meaningless to her. The young face that looked back at her belonged to somebody who should have died eons prior, but through a twist of fate she had cheated it

.Shaking herself out of her contemplations, she threw her jacket on top of the piles of datapads that awaited her review. The things she had to do to earn a credit. Such was her lot she mused as she sat down in the middle of her large stateroom. Closing her eyes, she released her consciousness as she entered her meditative state. Drifting away from reality, Ilianya attempted to calm herself in the stillness of her mind when the darkness was shattered by a blinding light.

_Ilianya nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that she was no longer on the warship, but rather in a large, flowering field that seemed to stretch out to forever. In the distance, the figure of a woman, from which light itself seemed to originate, approached slowly. She had golden flowing hair and eyes blue as the sea. She was everything and nothing at the same time, for Ilianya knew her to be the Force itself. She grimaced, reluctantly falling to her knees. When the woman finally reached her, Ilianya reverently bowed her head._

"_My Lady."_

_The Force grinned as she tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. "Master Tro…It has been a long time."_

_Raising her head, Ilianya griped, "You know I don't have much use for that name. Besides, it's been years since I was called that."_

"_Millennia to be more accurate," the woman of Light retorted. "Then what should I call you? Solstice…Darth Vengence…Or how about the Exile? You seemed to relish that title during your wanderlust years," she mocked._

"_Enough!" Ilianya shouted. "What do you want?"_

_The Force smiled as she looked upon her. "I have come to offer you a proposition."_

"_Speak," she requested, curious what the mysterious being had in mind._

"_Your debt to me will be fulfilled when you complete what I ask."_

_Ilianya's heart jumped as she allowed herself to believe this was possible. "Does this mean you will return my mortality?"_

_The Force curtly nodded. "The past will be forgotten and all shall be forgiven."_

"_What must I do?"_

_She gave her a slight smile before walking around her. "What do you know of a planet called Naboo?"_

_Ilianya looked up at her in confusion. "It's in the Chommell Sector. They recently freed themselves from the armies of the Trade Federation. What of it?"_

"_You can't tell me that you haven't sensed the great disturbance that is emanating from there?"_

"_I try not to connect to you if I can possibly avoid it," she confessed._

_The Force chuckled merrily. "Ah! Therein lays the challenge of my request, Exile. You see, there is something… or rather someone…who's very special on that planet and he will be in need of your profound wisdom."_

_Ilianya cocked her head to one side as she stared at the woman. "Why would the Chosen One need my help? Young Kenobi has been a more than adequate teacher."_

"_You know much more than I would have guessed," the Force teased._

"_With the growing imbalance and two Sith Lords running about, I believe it to be prudent to be aware of what is to come," Ilianya retorted. She paused momentarily to observe the Force. "Besides, years of fighting the Sith taught me to never turn my back on them."_

_The illuminated woman smirked. "Indeed."_

_They stared at one another silently until Ilianya asked, "Do you wish for me to train him to better hear your voice?"_

"_Not at the moment," she answered. "The Naboo have announced their intentions to build an army. I want you there to aid them and to help mold Anakin into the formidable warrior he will need to become. After all, you have eons of experience and he has much to learn before he is ready."_

_Ilianya frowned as she realized what the Force was suggesting. "That could take decades. I have waited over a century since I completed my last undertaking for you. I thought that was going to be enough."_

"_A few more years won't make that much of a difference," the Light retorted. _

"_And what of the Sith?" She worriedly asked. _

"_What of them?"_

"_Once I return to the known regions, they will be able to sense my presence," Ilianya pointed out. "They and the Jedi, I suspect."_

_The Force focused upon her with an earnest look. "The Sith are too busy with their plots and schemes to notice you, at least for the moment. They already know the location of the Chosen One. They have decided to be patient." _

"_That's an unusual play from them," Ilianya observed. "Every Sith I've ever…encountered was never much for subtlety."_

"_This Dark Lord is exceptionally cunning and has learned what he needs to know in order to destroy both the Jedi and the galaxy." The Force paused and looked at her solemnly. "And as for the Jedi, most believe you to be a myth and I'm sure Master Yoda will discreetly distract the Council if they should happen to sense your return to the living, so to speak."_

"_After all, I am the wound that they tried to slice away," Ilianya responded bitterly._

"_That was in the past, my child. The Jedi of this era are innocent of that crime."_

"_Still, they are just as short sighted as they march steadily into their own demise."_

"_Perhaps that is true," the Force admitted. "But is not your place to warn them or to become involved in their affairs. Your central concern is young Anakin. I also want you to keep close watch over the Naboo Queen. No harm must befall her."_

_Curiously, Ilianya asked, "What's so important about a politician?"_

_A grim appearance eclipsed the face of the Force. "Her continued safety is my wish and that is all you need to know."_

"_Why so much concern? I thought the Chosen One was supposed to be the most powerful adept to ever exist?"_

_The woman wryly smiled. "He's a little more than that."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion._

"_It is of no consequence," the Force responded with a wave of her hand. "Do what I ask of you."_

_Ilianya stood up to look directly at her. "Then I have your word that once I have completed this task you will give me what I want?'_

_The Force scoffed. "Remember it was you who betrayed my will and brought upon yourself this gift of immortality, not I." She paused briefly before her expression lightened. "But if it will help you complete your mission, then yes, you have my word."_

_She bowed her head in respect. "My deepest thanks, my Lady."_

"_Thank me not," the Force rejoined, "for this task that lies ahead is more difficult than you've ever faced."_

"_I will do what must be done, my Lady."_

_The Force smiled as she touched Ilianya's arm. "That is all I can ever hope for. Now go and remember that I shall be watching."_

Ilianya's green eyes shot open as she realized that she back aboard the Chiss warship. Without thought, she activated the nearby comm channel.

"Yes General?"

"Captain Thrawn, please inform the Admiral that effective immediately I am resigning my post and I will require my ship to be prepared for takeoff within the hour."

The alien didn't question her reasons, but simply bowed his head in respect. "It will be done at once."

When Ilianya flipped off the channel, she took a labored breath, turning to stare out the nearest window. The Unknown Regions had always been a safe haven where she could hide from everything: the Jedi; the galaxy; her humanity. It appeared though that the Force had other ideas as she was going to be thrust into a situation that she had hoped to avoid. For many years she had sensed the rising power of the Sith, which coincided with the decline of the Jedi. Granted, she held no love for the obstinate Order after their past difficulties, but she feared for the Guardians of the Peace. Most of all, she feared what their absence would mean for the galaxy.

Following the will of the Force was never an easy prospect.

* * *

The return to the Palace proper was held in silence as Anakin guided Queen Amidala to the private meeting area within the residential wing. Captains Panaka and Olié followed the group inside and took seats opposite the Queen who sat at the head of the long, rectangular wooden table. Once the doors had been sealed, Amidala stood up. 

"I know my announcement came as a shock to some of you and I apologize for calling a meeting so soon after but several important issues must be addressed." She then turned to Sabé who handed her a large datapad. "Captain Panaka."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"As of this date, I hereby promote you to the rank of General. You are relieved from your responsibilities as Captain of Palace security. I place you in charge of organizing and then commanding the new army."

A crease of a smile appeared momentarily on Panaka's face before he snapped back into attention. "Thank you for the opportunity, Your Highness."

Amidala nodded before turning to Sabé. "Because of Captain…General…Panaka's promotion, I relieve you of your duties as chief handmaiden and the Queen's decoy and promote you to Captain of Palace security. You will retain your status as a handmaiden, as you will assist the new chief handmaiden in her duties."

Sabé bowed her head respectfully although with a slight frown. "As you wish, Your Highness."

The Queen offered her a reassuring smile before returning her focus onto the datapad. "Captain Olie?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Based on your years of service, I hereby promote you to Sky Marshall. You will oversee our starfighter force and will assist in the construction of the Chommell Sector Navy."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Amidala smiled before shifting her attention to the end of the table. "Yané. You are relieved of your duties as a handmaiden. I appoint you as the Chief Medical Officer over the Ministry of Health."

"I don't know what to say, Your Majesty." She said with an astonished look.

"You could say thank you," Amidala quipped.

Chuckling, Yané answered, "My thanks, Your Highness."

The Queen nodded as she cast her gaze on Anakin. "Lord Skywalker."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Her impassive face became pained as she placed the datapad down. "Anakin, of everyone present, I'm afraid that you will have to make the greatest sacrifice." He nodded, but remained silent as he waited for her to continue. "I grant you a commission into our starfighter corps at the rank of Lieutenant Commander. You will have to withdraw from the Academy so you can receive training from Marshall Olié and carry out your new duties. We will provide private tutors so that you can continue your education, but you will also receive additional schooling from our off world advisor to prepare you for your duty as High Protector, to act as the Royal Court's Chief Military Advisor when you are ready."

"I am overwhelmed," Anakin admitted as he stood. He then half-bowed. "But I gladly accept what I must do to serve the crown."

Amidala appeared to relax when she exchanged brief smiles with her friend. She then shifted her focus to the entire group. "I will select two handmaidens to fill the roles left by Sabé and Yané. In addition, I will open another position for a handmaiden who has significant diplomatic experience since we will be having more contact with Chommell Minor, Otoh Gunga and many of the smaller systems in the sector." She paused to catch her breath. "What is not being made public though is that Parliament and I agree that until we can train a decent sized army, we are vulnerable. Therefore, I have been authorized to use our kelvacyte deposit to secure the means to build a supporting droid army."

Murmurs filled the room as Amidala waited patiently for them to calm. "I know this news is difficult to accept, but until we can secure our borders, there simply is no other alternative."

"Does our intelligence source have any reason to suspect another attack?" Panaka questioned.

"Since we received word of Nute Gunray's acquittal, we've observed increased activity coming from Cato Neimoidia, but nothing to suggest that we are in eminent danger," the Queen replied.

"Who will serve as our chief military advisor?" Sabé asked.

"At the moment of my announcement, enquires were sent to several friendly worlds that possess standing armies. We hope to receive word soon." Amidala looked upon the weary faces of her friends and colleagues. "If there are no further questions, our meeting is adjourned."

While the others were departing, the Queen called out, "Sabé, Anakin would you remain behind for a moment?"

Both obeyed, taking seats next to Amidala. Once alone, she released a deep breath. "There is one more issue that we need to discuss and it is something that Parliament has deemed it critical to maintain complete secrecy over." Sabé and Anakin shot confused looks at one another before returning their focus to the Queen. "What do you know of the Taldenshar?"

Sabé remained silent while Anakin gave her a puzzled look. "It means 'those who watch' in Naboovian."

"Precisely," Amidala said with a hint of a smile.

"I thought the Taldenshar disbanded ages ago." Sabé questioned.

"That's the official word. While they formally dissolved about eighty years ago, a small number of specially trained members of Palace security have been sent since then to Corellia to train in counterterrorist techniques and espionage. The head of this group remains the Captain of Palace security, but since you already have added duties on top of that, I want Anakin to be your deputy commander."

"Are there already trained agents in the field?" he asked immediately.

Amidala shook her head. "We have several people who have undergone training, but as this took place prior to the occupation, they are still on Corellia awaiting orders."

"Are we to send them to Cato Neimoidia?" Anakin queried without hesitation.

The Queen grinned. "That all depends on you, given that I know nothing of your activities," she said with a wink. "But if I were in your position, I would find a way to get them there without detection. The Trade Federation has bolstered its defenses since Gunray's return from Coruscant making their central system that much harder to reach." Amidala then rose to her feet. "With that I bid you both good evening." She then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the remaining occupants in a state of bewilderment.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat listlessly in the Jedi Council's antechamber as he waited for the session to conclude. By the time the doors opened, he found himself too nervous to think. With polite nods to the exiting Masters, Obi-Wan hurried inside and saw that Adi Gallia had remained behind. 

"Master Gallia."

"Obi-Wan," she replied with a slight tilt of her head.

"I wondered if I might have a word with you."

She nodded as she placed her things back on her chair. "I think I know what this is about."

"What happened with Siri?"

"I'm sure you've already read the official report," Adi offhandedly replied as she turned around to pick up her cloak. "She's left the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "There was no indication that she was dissatisfied?"

"She was rather distraught about something personal; but it is not your concern, young one."

Obi-Wan's frown grew while a sudden pain filled his chest. "It was about me, wasn't it Master?"

"It wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan," Adi said with a sad smile. "Don't let this affect your good judgment by going off and doing something rash."

Raising an eyebrow, he responded, "I don't know what you mean, Master."

Adi shook her head in disbelief. "Just stay out of this. The Council will handle everything and that should be good enough for you."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan replied, inwardly wincing at the rebuke that sounded too much like what Qui-Gon used to tell him. "May the Force be with you."

Adi Gallia tilted her head in acknowledgement before briskly leaving the Council's chambers. Obi-Wan ambled to the nearby bay window to stare out at the city. Something didn't feel right about this situation, but until he learned more, he would follow his former Master's advice by remaining patient. He hoped that whatever Siri had gotten herself involved in, that she was well and relatively safe. A pang of guilt erupted within him, despite Master Gallia's insistence to the contrary, he may have been the catalyst for her drastic behavior.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are appreciated!_


	24. Chapter 20: Reunions

_Many thanks to everyone who is reviewing, reading and or lurking. Here's another update for your reading pleasures. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Lokigirl: **Thank you so much!

**Doreenthatshot: ** Glad to see you back. As for this story, it will stop within the next few months placing it about 5 yrs prior to AotC. I have a sequel in the works that will take us to the AotC time period. Thanks so much for reading!

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Nice to see you back as well. No worries about missing a review. Just happy you are still reading. Glad you like Ilianya and as for Obi-Wan, he is getting rather scruffy looking as we speak. Thanks for reading!

**ThoseWereTheDays: **Glad you found us. Welcome to the story! Glad you like the attention to Anakin's and Padme's friendship. I always felt that in the movies their 'love' was a bit contrived and not very realistic. Hopefully in this story and its sequel I will do it justice. Thrilled that you like how Dooku's fall came about. He is definitely an interesting character and I've enjoyed writing about him. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this update!

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Padme was out of options so hopefully her decision won't have too many consequences. Thanks so much for reading!

**K3tiq: ** Unfortunately, the droid army will be of the PT era although having HK around would make things quite interesting. And T3 is definitely still around. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Glad you found Padme's decision and inner struggles believable. Despite some off canon twists that we've already experienced, I felt this was the greatest one and was 'concerned' how everyone would react. Also happy to know that you are liking how their friendship is progressing. And yes our friend Veruna is back and now with an open minded companion. They are both bound to cause trouble. Your memory is quite good. Yes, the woman Ilianya speaks to is the Force, the same that Qui-Gon stood with. Ilianya will play a very pivotal role in this and NC's sequel so she won't be going anywhere soon. Thanks for spotting the goof ups. Still bonking my head over missing them. Thanks again for the lengthy review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ghostreaper181: **Yes, the Exile is alive and well. How she came to living as long as she has will be revealed in time. As for her path, she's a mixture of both ds and ls, which I am contemplating working on in a 'prequel' story about her just after defeating Traya. I'll let out some more details as soon as I've got some chapters worked out. As for Obi-Wan, your instincts serve you well ;). Thanks so much for reading.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks so much! Will do!

**Pokey: **Thanks and that she is!

**Kenobifan: ** Glad to see you join us here. Welcome to the story! Hope you enjoy catching up.

**Mizra: **The King is not dead, he just went into hiding so he can cause problems. Happy that you liked the Obi-Wan/Adi interaction. He's definitely placing a lot more on himself than he should. Thrawn was a guy and in the last chapter Ilianya was talking to him to tell her what she was about to do. Thanks for reading!

**Fortune Zyne: **Yup. Not looking too good for him.

**Zinkrich: **You are too kind. I am honored and humbled by your kind words. Glad you are liking the development of Padme's and Anakin's friendship. Thanks for reading!

**Delta T: **Thanks so much!

**Quillian: **Thanks so much. I try to stay as best as I can on top of the EU books. While some are great, others leave a lot to desire. That doesnt mean though I can't take some ideas and run with them :). Thanks so much for reading!

**Lochar: **Glad you liked the avatar. I thought it would be much more interesting to personify the Force rather than leave it as a complete abstract. Gives a lot of lattitude in how Force sensitives react to her. Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

Leaning ever so slightly forward to get a better view of her scurrying opponents, Cordé Naberrie gripped her blaster more tightly in anticipation of their assault. The combat obstacle course was the last and most rigorous test for every candidate wishing to become a handmaiden. It had often been the deciding factor for those who were accepted to serve the crown since apart from being an assistant the monarch, a handmaiden may be required to defend her with her life.

Cordé had always held a near reverent respect for the handmaidens. Throughout her schooling on Naboo, she could never learn enough about the more famous assistants to the reigning Queen and how they made their own unique contribution to the mystique of the service. Had she not been away to school when Padmé was elected, Cordé would have tried to enlist as one of her attendants. Shaking herself out of her reflections, Cordé shifted her focus to the other two women in her group, motioning for them to make their move forward.

The older one, a twenty-one-year-old named Dormé Travalen, had immediately impressed Cordé with both her knowledge and her singular wit. Dark haired and dark eyed, Dormé was the eldest amongst the group, but her poise and experience serving as an aide to Naboo's Coruscant Ambassador Marri had easily made her the front runner for one of three coveted positions. One couldn't help but immediately like her since she treated everyone with the same kindness. Cordé grinned to herself as she knew that Dormé would work well along side her cousin.

The other member of her team was the nineteen-year-old Versé Dayaden who was a fellow classmate at the University on Alderaan. Versé was taller than the rest of the group and had light brown hair and eyes. While she studied languages and political arts, she also served as an apprentice to Naboo's Alderaan Ambassador Amaro. They had taken several of the same classes together and became fast friends. In fact, it had been Versé that had convinced her to apply for the new handmaiden position, convincing her that it wouldn't be favoritism if she were selected after completing the entire application process. She feared that once the other applicants learned of her kinship to Padmé, they would treat her differently.

Cordé smiled at her friend, happy that were by each other's side as this ordeal drew to a close. Returning her focus back to the moment, at the corner of her eye she saw movement. The opposing team was about to descend upon their position. Cordé rolled forward instinctually as her opponent fired several simulated blaster shots in her direction. She took aim and returned fire, hitting her attacker dead center on her chest sensor.

She was about to stand when she heard a high pitched yell coming from behind. Seconds later, she felt all the air from her lungs knocked out while she was slammed roughly onto the ground. A tall, blond girl from the opposing team had somehow lost her weapon and resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Luckily, Cordé was an accomplished student of several forms of martial arts and proceeded to flip the girl off of her, quickly seizing the advantage by placing her in a lock where she had to submit.

Versé, who had been kneeling nearby, stood and went over to help her friend back onto her feet. They were about to share their relief when several more shots buzzed their ears. Cordé and Versé turned to see that Dormé had picked off the last of their opponents who had been about to take advantage of their lack of concentration. They both shot Dormé looks of appreciation when they heard a voice shouted out:

"That's enough."

The lights surrounding the obstacle course were reactivated and the three women stood at attention while Sabé and General Panaka approached. Cordé and Sabé shared quick grins of acknowledgement as the new Captain of security returned her focus to the entire group.

"That was very well done." Sabé turned to Dormé and Versé. "You two follow the General as he wishes to conduct his interviews with you both right now." She paused and looked towards Cordé. "Lady Naberrie, would you please follow me?"

Cordé nodded, waving at her companions at they left in opposite directions. Sabé pointed to a side exit, which lead into the Palace proper. Theed Palace always inspired awe and wonder from its many visitors. Cordé was no different. The only time she had previously visited was for Padmé's coronation. Despite being several years older, she remained moved by its beauty and splendor. What a dream it would be to live and work in this magnificent place that was filled with endless tales from the past.

She followed Sabé through several corridors which led into the private residence wing and up a large, winding staircase that led up to the Queen's office. Cordé had been transfixed with her new surroundings that shr nearly bumped into Sabé while she was pressing the code to gain entry to an apparently secured room.

Upon entering, Cordé noticed that a single antique desk sat in the middle of the room with several paintings hanging from each wall. She nervously turned towards Sabé, as the realization struck her where they were.

The handmaiden coyly smiled while she watched Cordé's amazement grow. "Her Majesty will be with you shortly."

Unsure how to respond, Cordé bowed. "Thank you, Captain."

Sabé wryly grinned. "No problem, Dé."

She couldn't help but smile at Sabé calling her by the nickname given to her by her family. Even if she was refused the handmaiden position, at least this opportunity would allow her time to visit with her cousin, as well as some longtime friends. Cordé had been away from Naboo for three years and now that her education was complete and she was home for good, serving the Queen would be a tremendous opportunity; but she didn't believe she stood much of a chance.

Cordé's head snapped up when she heard the door to the office creak open. Instead of her cousin Padmé, the regally adorned Queen Amidala stood silently in the doorway. Automatically, Cordé dropped to one knee while bowing her head. A moment of silence hung in the air until she heard the faint sound of snickering coming from the Queen's direction. Bravely, Cordé lifted her head to see Amidala trying to maintain her stoic persona behind her white painted face.

"No need for such pomp and circumstance. Please, sit down."

While Cordé dutifully obeyed, the Queen made her way to her chair. The two young women exchanged brief glances before Amidala picked up a large datapad from her desk. After taking moment to read through the information, she finally spoke. "According to this, you studied Galactic History and languages at the Alderaanian University where you were also a three time champion in martial arts."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cordé answered proudly. "It would have been four, but my opponent during my first tournament surprised me with a Bothan half-hitch move."

"I see." Amidala looked up at her briefly before returning her focus onto the datapad. "You were also an assistant on our Alderaan Ambassador's security staff. She speaks quite highly of you and I value her opinion."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I learned a lot from her staff, as well as from our Alderaanian counterparts."

Amidala nodded once and then stood up to pace about the room. "I would like to hear your thoughts regarding the duties of a handmaiden."

Cordé thought before answering. "It is an enormous honor to serve the delegate of our people in any capacity that she or he deems prudent for their needs. Like you, we too are representatives of Naboo and whether we are here in the Palace or on a far away planet, our actions should never bring shame or dishonor to our people." She paused to catch her breath. "Aside from the Naboo themselves, serving the Queen is also our primary responsibility. And if the need requires, we shall give our lives so that she might live to continue to protect our world."

A look of concern filled Amidala's face as she continued to stare at Cordé. "And what if the Queen didn't want you to make such a sacrifice?"

Cordé turned to face her. "Then I would remind her that while I am bound by duty to protect her life, I would gladly make that sacrifice, but it would be out of friendship instead of obligation."

A crack of a smile broke through the Queen's white painted face before she returned to her chair. Once again, she picked up the datapad and read silently. "It says here that you wish to fill the chief handmaiden's position, if you are selected."

"I will serve in whatever capacity your Majesty wishes."

Amidala grimaced. "I'm afraid that position has already been filled."

"I understand, Your Highness."

The Queen raised her hand to prevent Cordé from leaving or saying anything further. "But, given your area of expertise and your willingness to serve, I am forced to conclude, reluctantly, that you are perfect for the job of being my decoy and bodyguard."

Cordé could not help but smile at her declaration, yet she was troubled by Amidala's statement. "May I ask why you are reluctant, Your Highness?"

Amidala tossed the datapad on her desk and sighed deeply. "While I care for everyone who is under my charge equally, you are my blood, Cordé and it is hard for me to willingly place you into potentially grave danger. If it was possible, I would have found a way to dismiss you, but both General Panaka and Sabé are completely impressed with you and your abilities making that impossible."

"I see," Cordé muttered in response.

"Please cousin, do not judge me too harshly. I am only concerned for your safety. Many people have died in the service to the monarch."

Cordé nodded. "I don't, Your Majesty, but I will not accept this post if you show me preferential treatment. I want to be regarded in the same manner as the others."

The Queen grinned. "I think you know me well enough to realize that won't happen."

"Then I humbly accept your offer, Your Majesty."

Amidala rose and extended her hand. "And I am honored to welcome you into my inner circle, Cordé." The stoic continence of the Queen instantly disappeared as a large smile filled Amidala's face. "Now that we're beyond all the pretense, come and give your cousin a hug."

Cordé smiled as she quickly embraced Padmé, her cousin and Queen as they were about to embark on new adventures at each other's sides.

* * *

Dressed in their flightsuits, Anakin Skywalker and Miles Ubein hurried through the winding corridors of the Palace en route to the Master shipbuilder's office. After the enactment of the Naboo Defense Force act, their mutual friend, Ellisé Bibble had been assigned there as an apprentice to the chief engineer during the mornings until she headed off with them to flight school in the afternoons. However, on this day, Marshall Olié had called for an earlier gathering so that the pilots could take their new starfighters out for simulated dogfights. 

Upon entering the shipbuilder's drafting room, Anakin stood in wonderment at the different holographic blueprints that filled the room. Dozens of potential starships hovered about in the air, but the one that caught his attention also had captivated Ellisé.

"That is quite a ship!" Anakin observed.

Without turning around, Ellisé answered, "I think so too. After all, I did design her."

"I don't believe it!" Miles retorted in disbelief.

The sixteen year old Ellisé turn her head enough so he could see her roll her eyes. "I'm not just another pretty face here, Ubein. I happen to do serious work."

He huffed loudly, causing Anakin to step between them. "No one said otherwise. Although…" he returned his attention to the hologram, "if you keep the main stabilizer supports there and there the ship will be unable to withstand a re-entry burn." Ellisé's face flinched angrily for a second prior to re- reading the blueprints. Anakin, meanwhile had walked over to the holostation's keyboard and entered in a series of equation, causing the image of the ship to change. He pointed to several portions along the wing. "See, if you reconfigure the supports and add another two and a half feet to the width of the ship, not only can you withstand re-entry, but the amount of gravity force it can take will increase geometrically."

Completely amazed, Ellisé looked back to Anakin and then the ship several times before finally admitting, "That's…incredible. How did you know that from just looking at it?"

He shrugged and released a lopsided grin. "I've just always been good at fixing things."

"You should work here, Anakin. I'm sure Chief Braxt could pull some strings if you wanted."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately my schedule won't permit it," Anakin regretfully admitted. His entire focus at the Academy was to become an engineer so he could design and build starships. The new defense act abruptly halted his progress, but he hoped in time that he could return to complete that goal. Yet Anakin was not resentful of his new duties since he felt the High Protector title was in name only for too long. The moment had finally arrived for him to live up to that bestowed honor.

Ellisé smiled sadly and moved over to a nearby desk to retrieve her helmet. Securing it under her arm, she led both Anakin and Miles to the main hangar. "I can't believe that you are going to serve as the Queen's main military advisor after your training. You know in theory it means that you will be the head of Naboo's entire military, answering only to her."

He grinned. "That won't be for some time…until long after the off-world advisor finishes building the army and teaching me. It might take well over a decade."

"Still," Miles interjected. "You have to admit it is a pretty wizard thing."

Anakin snorted. "It sounds great, but as Padmé is so fond of saying, positions of great responsibility walk hand in hand with tremendous sacrifice."

"I still am amazed that you can call Her Highness by her first name, let alone are close friends with her…and her handmaidens," Miles said with a glazed look.

"More like a certain blonde one to be more specific." Anakin joked, nudging his elbow into Miles' side.

"Be quiet!" Miles retorted.

Ellisé evilly grinned at him. "Awww…Somebody has a crush on someone who doesn't even know he exists."

Before Miles could conjure a sharp insult, Sabé approached from the opposite direction. They halted immediately and in unison they nodded their heads to her in acknowledgement. "Captain."

Sabé returned the gesture. "Anakin, may I speak with you private?"

"I'll meet up with you both in the hangar," he said as Ellisé and Miles resumed their bickering while he walked away. "Something wrong, Sabé?"

"I just received word from our squad on Corellia. They are ready for insertion."

Anakin paused and leaned against the wall. "I've been studying the different approach vectors to Cato Neimoidia and even with my ship's cloaking shields, the neutron radiation surge that it generates will be great enough for their sensor buoys to detect."

"Is there no other way?" Sabé asked, folding her arms tightly against her chest.

"I do have an idea, but it is somewhat…reckless." Sabé silently urged him to continue. "Instead of using one of the charted routes, I can plot a direct jump from Corellia to Cato Neimodia so that we will emerge on the far side of the planet nearest to their moon whose gravity field should hide our presence."

"I thought that direct hyperspace jumps were almost impossible?"

"Perhaps for some pilots, Milady," Anakin boasted. "I've done it enough times in the simulator that I could calculate it now with my eyes closed."

"So you've never done it before?" Sabé asked, concern growing in her voice.

He shook his head. "No, but if I made a mistake in the simulator, it would accurately tell me if I was dead or not. I never did make one though, and that's without an astromech helping me. I'm sure our Queen would allow us to take Artoo for this mission."

"That's the problem," Sabé interrupted. "We can't go to her about any of this. It is up to us to make the decision and to see it through."

"The more time we talk about this, the less we know what the Trade Federation is up to," Anakin pointed out. He then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sabé, I know I can do it. I just need for you to believe in me."

She remained silent. On countless occasions, Obi-Wan had boasted about Anakin's prodigal skills with ships and mechanics and how he seemed to do things normally dubbed impossible for his age with comfortable ease. He believed in him and she had seen herself how Anakin defied the odds and won the pod race on Malastare. Who was she to deny his talent?

"Of course I know you can do it, Anakin. You are quite the talent pilot." She paused to give him an earnest look. "Remember, we are responsible for twenty-five other lives aside from our own. We have to be sure that this will work without a single flaw."

"Give me two days with Artoo and I will have everything ready."

Sabé nodded in concession. "Very well. I will signal our team on Corellia to prepare for our arrival."

* * *

Graveyards were one of those places that, after a period of time, people tended to avoid for fear of stirring awake the resident spirits. This in turn made them ideal places for hiding things of importance. Ilianya didn't need to open her eyes when she sensed that her ship had entered the Malachor system. Despite the eons that had passed since Revan's horrific deed on the fifth planet, she could still feel the aftershocks of that event echoing throughout the Force. 

It was here where she first had learned how to sever her connection to the Force, which had saved her life given her proximity to the tens of thousands, including Jedi who had perished at that terrible moment. Despite wishing to avoid the place where her quest began millennia ago, Ilianya had to retrieve a few relics that she would need to use to complete the task issued by the Force.

If she could not touch the Force, the seemingly endless echoes of her footfalls would have been enough to frighten her out of her skin. Yet she knew that no life had graced these halls in ages. The feeling of death added to the grim darkness of this place, which hadn't diminished any throughout the ages. Perhaps she should have engaged the mass shadow generator destroying what remained when she had the chance, but after centuries of decay, even that doomsday weapon turned to dust.

"_But without this place, you would never have learned about the Force's true nature."_

Ilianya swiveled about to see nothing but empty space. Extending her awareness once again, she sensed no life.

"_Ah, but life isn't always captured within flesh and bone."_

Becoming concerned, she yelled out, "Show yourself or leave me be. I have no use for restless specters."

"_Even if the restless specter was your old teacher come back to offer you one more lesson?"_

Ilianya spun around and froze instantly when she saw a human figure dressed in a black robe standing behind her. When she lifted her hood, Ilianya muttered, "Darth Traya."

"_Darth Vengeance…The years have been overly kind to you."_

"I am no longer a Sith or a Jedi for that matter," Ilianya declared. "I follow my own will."

_"And is that why you made the deal with the Force to help the Chosen One? Because you wanted to?"_

"What of it?" She angrily snapped.

_"Your little centuries go by so quickly, don't they? I sense that a great darkness has engulfed your beloved Republic and this time, it will not survive the night."_

"That is of no concern to me." Ilianya retorted. "Once I have accomplished my task, the Force will make me mortal."

_"After all these millennia, you are still the naïve fool, Exile. Do you really believe that the Force will simply forgive you after everything you've done to injure her?"_

Ilianya nervously straightened. "She gave me her word and I believe her."

_"And how many times in the past did she promise you something only to take it away, much like a parent taking a child's favorite toy in punishment?"_

"My fight with the Force is over. Now I only wish to follow her until I can end this so called existence of mine."

_"Oh, is it? Even though the Chosen One has finally arrived, you are going to simply walk away?"_

"What are you talking about?" Ilianya demanded.

_"The Jedi of this time are weak and pathetic. With the Chosen One, together you could extinguish their light from this universe forever and destroy the Sith for good measure! Defy the will of Force as you did in ages past. Show her that you are beyond her reach."_

"You are speaking about a grudge that died long ago, Traya. As you can see, I am no longer that terrified child that you once betrayed in order to enact your revenge."

_"The end is coming soon, Exile. It is reverberating throughout the Force like a plucked string. The Force itself fears what is to come and is manipulating you once again."_

"Be gone, spirit." Ilianya abruptly demanded. "I will no longer listen to your nonsense."

_"Nonsense, you say? Very well, my pupil. But I will not promise never to appear again. As the darkness grows, so does my power."_

The Exile blinked rapidly as the dark figure disappeared from sight. Evidentially, her return to this place had inadvertently awakened one of the spirits. She preferred to expedite her task before more arose. Ilianya hurried to the innermost chamber of the Academy. Upon reaching a solid stone wall, she summoned the Force which caused it to retract, revealing a small doorway. She entered and the room's lights activated, filling the room, revealing two large sarcophagi with a small, stone box separating them.

With a wave of her hand, the stone tops withdrew revealing two functional stasis fields that held a droid in each. One was a red armored assassination droid while the other was an ancient astromech. A slight smile tugged at the corners of Ilianya's face as she withdrew from within her cloak a shiny new motivator that she promptly inserted into Teethree-Emfor. The diminutive droid came to life and a cacophony of clicks and whistles erupted from him. Ilianya patted his head. "It is good to see you too, my friend."

_How long have I been asleep?_

"Almost three hundred years."

_How did I end up here?_

"You had a busted motivator which was hard to replace.

_I suppose I should run a full diagnostic on myself and HK-47?_

Ilianya smiled. "Perhaps later. HK's central processor is disconnected."

_Why?_

"We ran into some trouble about two hundred years ago and I couldn't repair the damage to his main power systems. However, one of these days I plan to fix him up properly."

_I see. My sensors need some minor adjustments. Can you detect any other damage on me?_

Removing her datapad which possessed an active sensor unit, she quickly surveyed Teethree's systems. "Apart from a little rust here and there, you are in tremendous shape for a four thousand year old droid."

_I'm sure it is all thanks to you._

Ilianya nodded. "Enough reminiscing. We can get caught up later. Right now we need to get back to my ship."

_I'm right behind you, Master._

For the first time in years, Ilianya actually felt happy. Seeing her old droids reconnected her with the past making it seem not as long past as it truly was. However, one task remained that she had been stalling since her arrival. Taking a deep breath, Ilianya opened the stone box between the sarcophagi and reached inside. When she removed them, two silver handled lightsabers were shaking in her trembling hands. Without conscious thought, her thumbs hit the activator switches, immediately causing the weapons to spring to life. The type of crystal that she embedded in each had given both lightsabers a silver white blade, making them difficult to see when swung quickly.

Satisfied that her weapons still functioned, Ilianya deactivated them and clipped them on opposite sides of her belt. Once she arrived on Naboo, they would have to return into hiding until the Force commanded otherwise. For the next three weeks it would take to reach the distant world, she could occupy her time by refitting Teethree with all the new upgrades she had recently acquired. It kept her from dwelling too much on the past.

* * *

After concluding her business, Shmi Skywalker decided to stay in Mos Eisley to shop at the outdoor markets while Ruwee Naberrie met with some old associates at the local tavern. This place held an odd nostalgia about it given the squalid conditions in which she and Ani had lived in before Gardulla lost them to Watto. Still, she couldn't help smiling when she saw the places where her son liked to visit. Many of the shopkeepers were also slaves, but they had always been extra generous as Anakin had always found a way to befriend them. 

A small part of her actually missed those simpler days. While Shmi had no objection to the new life, she did miss the times when it had been only the two of them against the universe.

"You know if you continue to stand out under the suns for too long, they will burn you to a crisp."

Shmi jolted and turned to see the source of the rough voice. Her initial trepidation disappeared as a smile grew across her face. "Cliegg Lars, now this is a surprise."

"How long have you been on Tatooine?"

"About a day," she replied as they politely shook hands. "My associate had to meet with some friends so I thought I'd take the opportunity to do some shopping."

"Been meaning to do some myself," Cliegg answered. "Would you mind if I join you, Madam Skywalker?"

"Of course," Shmi replied, hiding her mirth. "What brings you up to Mos Eisley?'

"I needed to come to pick up some supplies for the farm. Darn things are always breaking out there."

While thumbing a wood carving, Shmi asked, "I would imagine moisture farming is a frustrating trade. The desert is not known to be very forgiving to equipment or people."

Cliegg sighed deeply. "Almost everyday either Owen or I are out on the perimeter trying to get something to work that was never designed for what we're using it for."

"Owen?'

"My son," he answered, proudly smiling.

"You're married?" Shmi queried, slightly cocking one of her eyebrows.

"I was," Cliegg answered, his expression noticeably dropping. "She died."

Shmi reached over to gently touch his forearm. "I'm so very sorry, Cliegg. When did it happen?"

"Been a few seasons ago. Owen was barely out of diapers when Rheia came down with an incurable case of Tolian flu." Shmi gazed at him sympathetically as he continued, "So it's just been the two of us since then, but we do well enough. Thankfully, we pull in enough to keep the homestead in decent shape and keep our food vats full. What more can a man ask for?"

She nodded, shaking slightly when she realized that her hand had remained resting on Cliegg's forearm. "It makes me happy to know that you both are doing well," Shmi said, casually withdrawing her hand.

Cliegg's smile grew. "If it wouldn't be too forward, would you care to join us for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think I can. We are supposed to return home tonight."

However, Cliegg was not deterred. "Owen's running around here somewhere and there is a nice out door restaurant that serves the best bantha steaks on all of Tatooine. What do you say?"

"Well, I suppose it would be alright," Shmi relented. "Besides, I'm sure my friend won't be finished at the tavern for a few more hours."

"Great!" Cliegg said, almost yelling. "Let's try and find my son so we can eat."

Shmi smiled as she followed him. She didn't know why but throughout their entire discussion, her heart was racing a thousand light years a second. There would be no harm in getting to know them. It was only dinner.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions and reviews are always appreciated!_


	25. Chapter 21: The Shifting Sands

_My sincerest apologies for the delay in updates. Aside from DRL, I was busy finishing up my other fic Inquest so I could focus solely on this fic as it too draws near its conclusion. Thanks for your patience and hope you all enjoy. Also, I will forgo this time individual responses so I can get this posted. Thanks again to all who commented on the last chapter and who are reading and or lurking. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you, Sub Commander Antilia," Amidala said with a hint of a smile. "We appreciate your candor and will contact you when we reach a decision."

The heavily decorated officer clicked his heels together before spinning around to depart the room. The Queen wearily turned towards her handmaidens, as well as General Panaka. "Is the entire galaxy filled with nothing but warmongers?"

He sighed deeply, but before he could respond, Dormé approached the throne. "Your Majesty, we must remember that most off-worlders do not share our views concerning peace."

"But we must also consider that having an army should entail us to modify our preconceptions as well," Cordé retorted.

The Queen flashed a quick grin at her cousin before looking over at Eirtaé. "What do you think?"

She deeply sighed. "I believe we all share both perspectives."

As Amidala was about to speak with Panaka, his comlink chimed. "Sorry to disturb you, General."

"It's quite alright, Rabé. What is it?"

"There is a woman here who is not scheduled to meet with the Queen. She said that you know her and would allow her to speak."

He contorted his face. "What is her name?"

"General Ilianya Tro."

The normally stoned face Panaka grinned. "Send her in immediately."

"Who is she?" Amidala asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before he could respond, the large double doors leading into the throne room opened, revealing the darkly dressed woman. As she approached the throne, the Queen intently studied Ilianya's movements searching for any outwards clues about this stranger. When she reached the center of the room, she bowed in respect.

"Your Highness…I must apologize for my abrupt arrival. I only learned of Naboo's call a few days ago." Amidala tilted her head slightly forward. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is General Ilianya Tro, until recently I served as military advisor to the Chiss Empire."

"The Chiss?" Amidala asked.

Panaka interrupted. "They are a militaristic race that lives beyond the Outer Rim, Your Majesty."

"Ah."

Ilianya smiled at him. "Hugh, it has been a long time."

He stared at her without response for several moments. "Yes…the years have been…extraordinarily kind to you."

Ilianya curtly nodded.

"You two know one another?" The Queen curiously asked

"The General was one of my instructors during my time on Corellia, Your Majesty."

Amidala momentarily furrowed her face as she observed the strange glance Panaka was shooting at the woman. Returning her attention to Ilianya, the Queen asked, "Could you share your background with us?"

If Ilianya could, she would have audibly sighed at Amidala's request. Since revealing the whole truth about herself was not an option, she would rely on the age old Jedi platitude of perspective. Everything she was about to say would be true, but of course she would neglect to mention when these events actually occurred. "Before I was employed by the Chiss, I was an instructor at the military academy on Corellia for several years. I was originally trained on Onderon where I helped to secure the planet and its moon from Mandalorian pirates." Ilianya paused to observe a doubtful look growing on the Queen's face. "I have also spent time with the Malastarian army and the Mon Calamari Navy serving in various capacities for each."

"That is quite an impressive list," Amidala remarked. "Though you do seem a bit…young to have accomplished so much."

Ilianya grinned at her. Unlike most royalty that she had previously encountered, this young woman was neither a fool nor corrupt. A brief touch upon her presence in the Force made Ilianya smile when she realized why the Force herself deemed Amidala so important. But as before, she would have to offer a plausible, but somewhat erroneous explanation. "I am from a planet that is…beyond Wild Space and whose name is unpronounceable in Basic. "And while I appear human, I am...humanoid and do not age the same way you do."

"I see," the Queen said with a hint of embarrassment. Quickly righting herself, she continued, "I don't know if you are aware that Naboo has a long history of peace. Our burgeoning military is only for defense, not a means for conquest."

"You almost sound like a Jedi, Your Majesty." Ilianya commented with a sly grin.

Accepting the compliment, Amidala nodded. "We only wish to preserve our way of life."

"And how do you wish to do that?"

The Queen smiled and rose. Moving next to Ilianya she activated the holoviewer which displayed a facsimile of the Chommell Sector. "Our region of space is sparsely populated. Aside from Naboo and Chommell Minor, most of the inhabitable worlds have few large civilizations. It is our goal though to first bolster the defense of Naboo and then build upon our military capabilities to eventually secure the entire sector."

Ilianya nodded as she continued to study the map. "What is the total population of the sector?"

The Queen glanced over at Versé. "Our last census figures estimates around twenty five billion humans and non-humans live within the Chommell sector's boundaries."

"Are there any other civilizations aside from the Naboo that have an army?"

Amidala tilted her head forward. "The Gungans who live within our oceans have an army, but they took severe losses during our liberation from the Trade Federation three years ago."

"I am amazed that the Trade Federation didn't cause more damage," Ilianya pointed out.

"They did enough," the Queen grimly answered. "There were many deaths…too many."

Turning back to Amidala, Ilianya observed, "You are wise to build up your defenses. The Neimoidians rarely forget an insult."

"Then they will be coming…" Amidala pondered.

"In one way or another, you can depend upon it, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded to herself, returning to the throne. Ilianya remained at the middle of the room, waiting for her to speak. "We have instituted a draft in order to train our people to better defend themselves."

"However, the problem with this is time," Panaka interjected. "Our best estimates project it will take almost a decade to have sufficient troop strength to defend against another invasion."

"If I may ask, why did it take three years before you decided to build this army?" Ilianya politely questioned.

Amidala sighed deeply. "We Naboo are pacifists by nature and don't take any kind of violence lightly."

"I understand that, Your Highness. Believe me, I respect your beliefs. My senses though tell me that there is more to it than that." She paused to observe the Queen exchanged glances with both Panaka and one of her handmaidens. "Otherwise you would not have so radically altered your planet's philosophy."

Amidala sat silent for a moment, studying the resolved look upon the woman's face. Despite never meeting her before in her life, something compelled her to trust Ilianya. The Queen already felt a connection with her, an ease created by the enormous presence that seemed to surround her. "Very well…several months ago we discovered a small deposit of kelvacyte on one of our moons."

Ilianya's eyebrows rose in interest. "That explains much. Kelvacyte is a rare commodity. There are many in this galaxy that would kill for it."

"Hence our change in perspective," Amidala pointed out.

"I would imagine that with the kelvacyte and your vast plasma energy resources you could use both to build a rather sophisticated droid army."

Amidala and Panaka turned to looked at one another nervously. "That is exactly what we are intending to do. How did you..."

"…know?" Ilianya finished. As the Queen nodded, the General smiled. "Seemed the most prudent thing to do. If that's the case, I have many Outer Rim contacts that could be of help…that is if you wish to offer me the advisor position."

Amidala chuckled. "You are quite the ambitious one."

"The way I see it, Your Majesty," Ilianya said with a grin. "Why dance in circles when we can achieve our mutual goals without pretentious courtesy."

"And what is your goal, General?"

Ilianya smiled. "I've been around conquerors and death my entire life. It would be…rewarding to finally serve a noble people."

The Queen briefly smiled. "Would you please give us a moment so I can discuss this with my advisors?"

Ilianya nodded and withdrew to the antechamber. Meanwhile, Panaka and the handmaidens approached the throne. "General Panaka, you know her best. What are your thoughts?"

"General Tro was always well regarded and respected amongst the Corellians, as well as the many off world contacts that came through the Academy. While she can at times be a little…unorthodox, I think we are fortunate that she is available."

"Unorthodox?"

Hugh released a deep breath. "She's demanding and often times aloof, but she earns the respect from all under her charge." He paused briefly, giving the Queen an earnest look. "And she knows things."

"How so?"

"She always had this sense of when something was about to happen," Panaka answered. "Just like we witnessed with her insight of our droid army." He grinned as he added, "Many of my fellow classmates swore that she was a Jedi."

Amidala nodded. "The important consideration is will she follow my orders?"

"Above anything else, General Tro is fiercely loyal. I've never known anyone who has ever distrusted her."

Amidala flashed him a smile of thanks while she leaned back into her throne. She found herself missing both Anakin's insight and Sabé's powers of observation at the moment. She wished they were there to aid her.

Something about this Ilianya felt strange, but not in a threatening way. At the same time, Amidala couldn't help but like her and she knew with Tro's experience it would hasten their goals. The choice was obvious. Turning to Dormé, she ordered, "Please call General Tro back into the room. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A violent shudder roused Siri from her meditations. Quickly rising, she activated the Com. "Krayn, what's happening?" 

"We've had a…change in plans. Please come to the bridge."

She hurriedly put on her tunics before heading to the ship's main control center. Siri gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as she approached Krayn who was sitting in the pilot's chair. As she looked out the main viewport, her face furrowed when she realized they weren't at their regular rendezvous point.

"Where are we?"

Krayn grinned. "After re-evaluating our cargo, we have made…other arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"Some friends need some children for various reasons. We are holding position until their arrival."

Siri didn't like the sound of that. "What use could children be to anybody?"

"Often times I sell them to mercenaries who need someone small enough to defuse buried thermal detonators," he answered with a wicked grin. "A bounty hunter friend though needs one in order to get close to his mark." Noticing the pallid expression on Siri's face, he returned his attention to the viewport. "You'll soon learn, as I did, not to ask what your clients use your merchandise for. It makes doing business much easier."

Siri nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Do you require my presence further?"

Krayn shook his head. "It will be a few more hours before the transaction is complete. Go and rest. We will need your piloting skills to get us back to the Mid Rim."

"Of course, sir."

Siri returned to her quarters. Reaching into the Force to ensure nobody was close enough to hear her, she pulled out her comlink. After setting the correct frequency, she spoke. "Master Adi, can you read me?"

_Static_

"Master Gallia… please respond."

_More Static._

She sighed deeply as she flipped the unit closed. Wherever they were, the ship was beyond the range of her comlink. Extending her awareness further into the Force, Siri sensed the two shadowing Jedi were nowhere near her field of perception. Her heart furiously pounded as she considered that Krayn may have detected them or worse, he knew of her mission. If that was the case, she would have to get herself and the captives off the ship before the rendezvous.

She had only once chance.

Obi-Wan silently sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It had been one of the few places in the Temple he could go to clear his mind from worry. For the past several days, every inquiry he made about Siri was met with increased hostility. He knew there was more to the story and while it remained possible that Siri was on a secret mission, Obi-Wan could not shake off the sense of impending danger. Finally able to relax, he lost himself into the vast currents of the Force. While his consciousness slipped deeper, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

/Obi-Wan! Can you hear me?"/

/Siri/

/ I need your help./

/Where are you? Do you realized you've been declared a rogue/

/There is no time. I need you to do something./

/Anything, just ask./

/Go to the Temple's intergalactic transmitter and locate my position. I'm going to activate my locator beacon./

/But Siri, if you do that, anybody with a high frequency receiver will detect you./

/At this point, that's the least of my concerns. Please hurry./

/Siri/

/Siri/

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open when he lost his connection to her. Quickly rising to his feet, he anxiously made his way to the transmitter. Even if he found Siri's location, there was nothing in the Jedi starfighter fleet that was not only fast enough, but could travel without being detected. Furthermore, if she truly was a rogue, he couldn't seek assistance from the Council. And if she was on a secret mission, they would not allow him to go to her aid due to their attachment. A sly smile eclipsed his face as the Force whispered to him a possibility.

Hopefully it would not be too late.

* * *

Sparks flew throughout the hangar followed by a large explosion. Valkin Ord threw his hydrospanner across the safety room as he witnessed another cannon prototype overload. To his surprise, neither Count Dooku nor his…Master had inquired about the weapon in the past several months. Yet Valkin knew it was only a matter of time before they did and without any new progress that didn't bode well for his safety. The only comfort he could draw from this latest debacle was that the Geonosians were also having trouble with the stability of the station's structure. The prediction that this project would take decades to complete was rapidly becoming reality. 

Inspecting the latest setback, Valkin was hunched over the weapon when his assistant Michaelis cautiously approached.

"My Lord."

"What is it?" He snapped.

Steadying himself, Michaelis handed him a datapad. "I intercepted this message sent to one of our competitors. I thought you might find it interesting."

Valkin's expression shifted as he read the message aloud. "The Naboo are offering a metric ton of kelvacyte for plans to build battle droid factories and support ships."

"I thought you would want to read that."

Ord grabbed his assistant's shoulders and shook him excitedly. "Do you know what this means?" As Michaelis shook his head, Valkin continued, "With that much kelvacyte we would no longer have to send out raiding parties. I would finally have a large enough stockpile to get this blasted unit working."

Michaelis nodded. "It's quite a steal, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed," Valkin answered. "Do you know if any of our competitors have already made a bid?"

"Most have offered second and third generation droid factories. But nothing up-to-date."

Valkin grinned. "Perhaps if we sweetened the deal…" His voice trailed off as he contemplated an idea. "Send a message to the Naboo. Offer them our enhanced prototype droid factory and units schematics in exchange for the kelvacyte."

"My Lord?" Michaelis asked in astonishment. "Even a ton of kelvacyte is not worth those plans, especially since both the Trade Federation and the Techno Union offered to pay us quite handsomely for them."

"True," Valkin interjected. "However, they are only paying us in credits, which I have enough of. What I do lack, the Naboo are offering on a silver platter." He paused, giving Michaelis a worried stare. "Also, our…proprietors will be inquiring as to our progress and I can't afford any more failures."

"I understand, My Lord," he answered with a half bow.

"Wait," Valkin called out before moving closer to him. As Michaelis turned about, Lord Ord continued, "When you contact them, stipulate that we will only do business if the Queen herself accompanies the transport of the mineral so we can conclude the deal in person."

"May I ask why My Lord?"

Valkin smirked. "I have heard rumors of Queen Amidala's beauty and I…wish to see it for myself."

"Of course sir."

"Also," he added, holding his hand up. "If they do have more kelvacyte, I would like to know about it…"

"I will contact them immediately, My Lord."

Once he was alone, Valkin smiled as he kicked around some the remnants of his latest failure. Soon he would get the weapon to work and in doing so, please his Sith Masters. Perhaps then they would share their secrets of the Darkside that he craved beyond anything. He loved the experience of raw power that Darth Sidious had shown him to help deliver Sar Dooku into his hands. And later the invaluable lessons that Lord Tyranus himself had taught him.

Valkin wanted more. He needed more and he would not be denied for much longer.

* * *

Anakin and Sabé exchanged nervous looks as he placed his hand on the hyperdrive levers. Offering her a reassuring grin, he quickly turned his attention over to Artoo. "Give me the countdown." 

The astromech released a series of beeps and once they terminated, Anakin pulled the ship back into normal space. The expanse of hyperspace gave way to a large moon directly in the _Angel Queen's_ path. Shifting both his hands back onto the controls, Anakin powered up the sub-light engines and pulled the controls, spinning the ship quickly starboard. A brief moment later, everyone was thrust back into their seats as the moon's gravitational field caught the ship and slingshot them into a stable orbit.

They collectively released a deep breath as Anakin looked down at his display. "According to the ship's readings, the Neimoidans' sensors did not detect our approach."

Sabé smiled in relief and turned to give the others the 'thumbs up' who then broke into applause over Anakin's efforts. "Well done, Ani. I knew you could do it."

He smiled at her. "And even better news is that the moon's gravity field is greater than we estimated so we have a clear path to the surface."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"We shall arrive on the outskirts of the Neimoidian capital within ten clicks," he announced to the troops. "Prepare to disembark."

* * *

Despite knowing she would reveal her ruse, Siri activated her homing beacon then placed her comlink inside her boot. She scurried about her room, gathering her few possessions before departing for the brig. Using the Force to guide her, Siri eluded the ship's guards with a simple mind trick. When she approached the energy barrier that held the prisoners, young Dahlia was the first to greet her. 

"Siri!"

Placing her index finger in front of her lips, she whispered, "You must keep quiet. I am going to get you out of here."

Dahlia and the others backed away as Siri plunged her activated lightsaber into the cell's controls. The energy field immediately disappeared and the people rushed out to join her. Softly she said, "There is a cargo ship in the main hold. Please follow me."

The group of about thirty people bunched closely behind as Siri took the point. Using the Force, she was amazed that there were no other guards in the vicinity. She motioned to the others to continue ahead while she guarded the rear. Siri knew that this was too easy, yet her feelings told her that none on the ship were even vaguely aware of the prisoners' escape.

Only two more corridors then down a flight of stairs and they were free.

When Siri turned down the corridor she broke into a sprint in order to return to the head of the group. She had been so focused in her task, she nearly knocked over Dahlia who was anxiously waiting for her. "What are you doing back here?"

She smiled happily. "I wanted to stay with you."

"Alright, just keep quiet."

"Are you a Jedi?" Dahlia asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Shhh…yes I am…"

"I knew it. I knew you were," the girl boasted.

Siri was going to silence her once again when her awareness alerted her to danger. Extending her focus, she no longer sensed the other prisoners. Opening her eyes, she saw that the path ahead was separated by a large metallic door that led down to the lower level cargo bays. Placing Dahlia carefully on the ground, Siri withdrew her lightsaber and motioned for the girl to stay back.

Opening the door with the Force, Siri propelled herself inside the room. Cautiously, she walked down the stairs to the lower level yet still she sensed nothing. She stealthily crossed over the catwalks to search for the prisoners in case they had ducked into one of the loading areas. Except for members of the crew, there was no sign of them. Siri was about to check on their means of escape when she heard Dahlia scream in terror

No longer concerned with being seen, Siri ran back to the junction and jumped up to the overhead deck. As she turned the corner, the butt of a blaster rifle struck her face, knocking her down to the ground. Completely disoriented Siri ignited her lightsaber and swung wildly, hoping to hit her attacker with a blind strike. A light chuckle preceded another attack launched against her face, causing her to drop her weapon as she fell to the floor.

"I told you, Tachi that the next time we fought, the odds would be more to my liking." Before losing consciousness, Siri saw Aurra Sing hovering over her with Krayn by her side. She turned to the slave trader and said, "I told you she was still a Jedi."

Krayn shook his head. "I was well aware of her true allegiance, Sing."

"Can I finally dispose of her?" Aurra requested, pointing her blaster at Siri's unconscious form.

"No," Krayn ordered, pushing her rifle aside. "There is somebody who is paying top credits for us to deliver her alive."

Aurra sighed and pulled back her blaster. "Very well."

"Secure her in the brig and don't forget to place the Force binders on her," Krayn ordered.

Sing bobbed her head then motioned to Krayn's personal guards to pick up Siri and follow her. Meanwhile, he withdrew his comlink.

"Bridge."

"Yes, sir."

"Patch me into the main communications relay."

"At once, sir."

Krayn changed frequencies and took a deep breath. "My Lord…I have what you want."

"Excellent," the deep voice answered. "Where do you wish to make the trade?"

"The Anoth system, My Lord."

"Very well. Don't keep me waiting."

Before Krayn could answer, the line went silent. Leaning against the railing, he was beginning to have second thoughts about this arrangement. Despite his misgivings, he knew well that no one ever backed out of deals with Sith Lords and lived to regret the decision.

The sooner he handed Tachi over to him the better he would feel.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood patiently by the Temple's intergalactic transmitter. He did not like waiting for something to happen, but he knew that hoping for the best would not change anything. He was becoming concerned that he had still not picked up Siri's signal. However, Obi-Wan did not sense that anything had gone wrong. He was about to sit down when a loud chime echoed throughout the room. Quickly, he accessed the control grid which displayed a map of the galaxy. After a few keystrokes, the representative facsimile zoomed onto the source of the signal. 

"Blast! She's all the way out near Anoth."

Hurriedly, he looked through the various inventory of ships that were at the Order's dispose. Just as he had suspected they were all too slow. Obi-Wan quickly scanned for Anakin's com signal.

"Anakin…This Obi-Wan Kenobi, please come in." He released a deep sigh, hoping that his friend and student would respond.

Sabé gave Anakin a puzzled look as Obi-Wan's voice filled the cabin. Smiling, he quickly flipped the Com switch. "Master, we're receiving you."

Obi-Wan appeared to jolt in surprise when he noticed that Sabé was with him. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all. We were just…returning to Naboo."

"Where are you?" Obi-Wan queried.

Anakin glanced down at his display. "Approximately two parsecs from Corellia…Why?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am in need of your assistance. Something may be wrong with Siri and I need to get to Anoth as quickly as possible."

"We can be on Corellia in four hours, Master."

"I'm afraid I'm Coruscant."

Anakin frowned. "That complicates things a bit." He paused momentarily to think. "What is the fastest ship that you can use?"

Obi-Wan looked away from the monitor to key in the information. "I can use a starfighter with a docking ring that goes point zero nine past lightspeed."

Anakin grimaced and then turned his attention down at his navigational display. After punching in several calculations, he finally said, "If you leave now, we can rendezvous at Yag 'Dhul and lose only nine hours as opposed to thirty six if we head back to Coruscant to get you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We cannot waste anymore time. I shall see you both in the Inner Rim."

As the Jedi's visual disappeared, Anakin reluctantly turned to Sabé "I'm sorry to have to drag you along. I know you and Siri…"

Sabé raised her hand. "It's quite alright, Ani. Besides, if Obi-Wan was worried enough to need your help, it was for good reason."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he answered as he engaged the ship's hyperdrive. "Hopefully it won't be anything that we can't handle together."

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood silent, watching as the mundane citizens of Coruscant moved past his giant bay window. He never devoted much time to consider what life was like for those smaller than him. All he required was their undying loyalty and when the time was right, they would all quake in his presence. After taking a sip of herbal tea from his cup, he focused upon the growing tremors that were reverberating throughout the Force. A disturbance had been greatly occupying his thoughts for the past several days while he comtemplated its importance. 

Sensing he was no longer alone, a sinister smile suddenly filled his face. "I see you've been busy."

A voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere answered, "I do what I must, Sidious."

Turning towards the shadows that shifted about in his office, Palpatine responded, "I have to admit, bringing back the Exile was something I did not immediately anticipate."

"Everything in this Universe follows my will…even you."

Palpatine scoffed. "You exist only to obey my commands, not the other way around."

"How little you truly understand."

"And how foolish you are," he retorted. "Not only I will I soon control your beloved Chosen One, but I will also learn the secrets of immortality from the Exile. Then we shall see who bends to whose will."

"You assume too much, Sith."

Palpatine's smile grew as the shadows disappeared. The Force—the Darkside of the Force was a well crafted weapon that he would one day wield to defeat his enemies. The only will that mattered for this galaxy was his and soon all who exist shall live to serve only him.

_Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed--To be Continued..._


	26. Chapter 22: The Rising Thunder

_Thanks to everyone who is still following along. Here is a long update for your reading pleasures. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Kates Master: **Thank you so much for reading. Glad you like!

**E: **Will do ;).

**Nini the Electrocuted Sheep: **Sidious is definitely not known for his charm and wonderful manners. As for Siri, time will tell. Thanks for reading!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thanks so much for your patience. As for Ilianya, she is a living, breathing being. She can eat, feel and is still part of the universe. However, she does not age nor can she be killed. But also after living so many miliennia, she would have a rather unique appearance in the Force and other adepts would see her as odd. Still, we shall see soon how Anakin and Obi-Wan react to her. And yes, trouble looms around the corner for our dear Queen as Valkin seems to have other plans. Glad you like the Palpy scene with the Force and yes, I was definitely paying homage to TPM. Thanks again for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Thanks for reading. As for the JF story, it is currently on hiatus. I got into writing another story which I just finished so I'm planning on adding a few new chapters soon.

**Rowena Gryffindor: **Thanks so much!

**Lisilgirl:** Hahaha...Thanks so much. Happy to know you are enjoying. More is here!

**Ghostreaper181: **I agree, the meeting between Anakin and Ilianya should be quite interesting. As for her and Palpy, remember the Force told her not to interfere, but then again, the Exile has had a habit of not listening so anything is possible. ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks so much. Happy you like!

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Lots is really happening. We shall see soon how everything works out. Glad you are enjoying!

**Mizra: **You are very kind. I'm thrilled that you liked the idea of the personified Force. It is a theme that will continue as we learn how others like Anakin see 'her.' Happy to know that you are enjoying the complex plots. Thanks so much for reading!

**Pokey: **Thanks!

**Fortune Zyne: **Absolutely.

**Quillian: **Yes, we are nearing the end of this tale. Rest assured the sequel will follow not too far behind. You make a very interesting observation between Valkin and the Naboo. Already we are seeing the early ties and interactions that will explode during the Clone Wars. Where they will lead...;). And yes, Palpy was talking to what he perceives as the Force. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

The cockpit of the _Angel Queen_ was dark save only the dim illumination from the control panels. Obi-Wan pensively sat in the pilot's chair while he waited for Artoo to complete his scheduled long range sensor scan. For the past several hours he no longer had been able to sense Siri's presence in the Force. At first he was alarmed and feared the worst. But, had she died, it would have felt different. No, his long time friend was alive, but beyond that he could only speculate about her condition. 

In either case, time was running out.

Anakin had spent most of the journey trying to coax more power out of his ship's engines, but to no avail. He had finally given up and gone below to sleep. Sabé had said little to Obi-Wan, choosing to spend her time helping Anakin with the engines. Ordinarily, Obi-Wan would have been disturbed by her dismissal, but his worry about Siri kept him preoccupied. He had been so lost in his deliberations that Artoo had to shimmy to get his attention.

"Sorry little one. You have something?"

Artoo chimed in conformation. _Sensors are detecting a single ship in orbit around Anoth. There are no other ships in the sector._

"Have they scanned us?"

_Negative. Our cloaking shields are active and will prevent our detection._

"Very good, Artoo," Obi-Wan said with a hint of relief. "What is our projected time of arrival?"

_Six point two hours present speed. Would you like me to take over so you can rest?_

He smiled. "Thank you, Artoo. I will go meditate in the cargo bay." As he rose from his chair, he turned to see Sabé standing behind one of the passenger chairs, watching him. Obi-Wan tilted his head toward her in acknowledgement. "Milady, what are you doing up?"

For a brief moment, Sabé fidgeted. "I couldn't sleep and…I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"As well as can be expected," he answered, walking past her to sit on a flat piece of the deck. "I still cannot sense her."

Sabé sighed as she moved over to join him. "What does that mean?"

"I don't think she's dead, if that's what you are asking." Obi-Wan stated, closing his eyes in effort to focus.

"That's not what I meant, Obi-Wan." She shook her head in agitation. "Remember, I am not a Jedi and don't understand most of your ways."

Opening his eyes, he flashed an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"I understand," Sabé answered while placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "I'm just worried about you…about the both of you," she corrected.

Obi-Wan sheepishly smiled as he reached for her hand. "Thank you for your kindness in this matter. I know..."

"There's no need to thank me, Obi-Wan," Sabé answered with a soft smile. "Despite everything, I am always here for you."

"A fact that I appreciate," he answered with a glint in his eye.

They both stared quietly at one another, both searching for something to say. Meanwhile, Sabé attempted to suppress a smile when she realized that he was drawing closer. At that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to take her into his arms and pledge himself to only her. She no longer cared abut the consequences because her heart and soul craved his warmth—but most importantly, she needed his love. For over three years she had denied herself the one person who could truly make her happy. And for what? True there would be obstacles, but every couple faces them and they would do it together.

She was about to press her lips against Obi-Wan's when Artoo's wild whistling caused them to shy away from one another. Sabé had no sooner turned to look at him when Anakin dashed up from the crew quarters to investigate.

"What's wrong, Artoo?"

_I've intercepted a message bound for Anoth._

The three exchanged curious glances. Obi-Wan asked, "Can you trace its origin?"

_No. It was pre-recorded and sent at a jump point prior to the ship returning to hyperspace._

Anakin ordered, "Put it on the speakers."

The droid whistled merrily in compliance.

'_Krayn…I have reached the Corellian spine jump point. I shall arrive in twelve hours. Have Tachi ready upon my arrival…"_

"What was that all about?" Sabé asked, observing the growing unease on Obi-Wan's face.

"I'm not sure" Obi-Wan muttered. He stood silent, pensively rubbing his beard. "But I know that voice from somewhere…"

Sensing what his Master was about to request, Anakin made his way to the rear of the ship. "I'll see if I can get some more speed out of the engines."

"I'll go help you," Sabé added as she noticed that Obi-Wan needed to be alone once more. She sighed deeply as she mused that they could never seem to catch a break.

* * *

It was mid morning on Theed and much to the Queen's delight that day's Royal Court session had been postponed until later in the afternoon. Padmé decided to take the opportunity to get out of the Palace for a few hours without her entourage. Disguised in her handmaiden outfit, she packed her knapsack with her sketchbook and charcoal and set out into the city. 

She enjoyed taking these constitutionals so she could feel somewhat normal again. Usually, Anakin or Sabé would join her in order to keep General Panaka at ease, but occasionally Padmé went alone so she could think. Her duties during the past several months had prevented her from engaging in her favorite pastime. Painting was her release, which had helped her through many difficult times throughout her tenure as a public servant.

Upon finding a small park that surrounded a beautiful marble fountain, Padmé sat down to sketch her surroundings. She loved letting her imagination take her to new places as she drew. No longer the Queen, she was once again a girl and carefree. At times such as these, she almost wished that she didn't have to run for a second term. She could then return home and live a normal life. Perhaps she could become a teacher or help her father and Shmi with their refugee work?

Although the possibilities were endless, Padmé knew in her heart that she could not turn away from her people. Not when so much had changed and they were only at the beginning. The Naboo needed her and she would not abandon them. She had been so lost in thought she nearly jumped onto her feet when she heard her name being called.

"Beautiful day isn't it, Padmé?' Cordé asked in a teasing voice.

Attempting to steady herself, she scowled while resuming her drawing. "Let me guess…Panaka sent you to find me."

Cordé shook her head and sat on the ground. "No, I just needed to get out for some fresh air." She paused to give her cousin a mischievous grin. "That and I wanted to see where you were going."

"I swear…you're worse than Sabé."

She chuckled as she lay back on the grass. "You sure do know how to pick the spots."

Padmé smiled. "It isn't often I get to do this so I find somewhere that I can blend in."

"Your sketches have gotten much better," Cordé observed as she briefly peaked over at Padmé's book.

She sighed. "I don't get to work on it nearly as much as I'd like."

Cordé rolled onto her side. "How have you been?"

"Alright," Padmé answered nonchalantly.

"No, Mé. How have you really been?"

She released a labored breath while placing her drawing down. "It's been difficult. I think I have finally gotten through what happened during the occupation. If it wasn't for Anakin and Sabé…I don't think I would have made it."

"You two have become quite close," Cordé stated with an impish grin.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "It's nothing like that…It's just…" She turned to look at her cousin with a serious expression. "He understands me and what I am going through. It feels like I've known him all my life."

"According to Saché and Eirtaé, he is quite taken with you."

Padmé scoffed and shook her head. "It is a boyish crush. He'll grow out of it."

"I seriously doubt that," Cordé whispered to herself. After Padmé had resumed her drawing, Cordé asked, "Is it true that he almost became a Jedi?"

"The Jedi Master who was killed during the liberation wanted to take him as his Padawan learner."

"So he can use the Force?"

"Oh Dé, you should see some of things he can do. It is unbelievable."

"I look forward to meeting him," she said with a smile. "Speaking of which, when will he and Sabé be returning?"

"I wish I knew," Padmé responded worriedly. "But due to the nature of their…assignment, there is no way to contact them until their return."

Before Cordé could reply, Padmé's comlink rang out. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but we are receiving a priority one communiqué," Rabé anxiously informed her.

"It's quite alright; we'll head back immediately."

Padmé and Cordé exchanged nervous glances. "Do you think they are in trouble?"

"We shall know soon enough."

* * *

The dark surface of Anoth was intermittently brightened by the strands of lightening that twisted throughout the blackened sky. Canyons that seemed to stretch into infinity filled the landscape as Aurra Sing and a small contingent of Krayn's men escorted a woozy Siri into a nearby cave. The darkness gave way to artificial light as the rock transitioned into the durasteel of an underground structure. Through her swollen eyelids, she looked over at Aurra in surprise. 

"You really didn't think you learned anything useful about our operation," Aurra snapped.

"The Jedi know more than you realize, fool."

Aurra cackled as she shoved Siri against the wall. "The Jedi have greater concerns than what we are doing."

"What are you talking about?" Siri wearily asked as she struggled to her feet.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Being pushed again, Siri nearly fell over since her hands and ankles were still bound to Force binders. From the amount of pain she felt, she knew that she probably has broken nose and ribs since her breathing has become more labored. Yet she didn't fear for herself.

"Where are Dahlia and the others?"

Aurra sneered. "I wouldn't concern yourself about them."

"Where are they?" Siri demanded weakly.

"By now, who knows?" Aurra answered with a mocking shrug. "At this point they could be mining spice clear across the galaxy."

"You're a monster, Sing. I will make you pay for this!"

"Temper, temper, my little Jedi," she teased. "Don't forget what Master Yoda always said about anger leading to the Darkside."

"You will get what you deserve," Siri spat. "You can depend upon it."

Aurra chuckled in amusement before slapping Siri across the face. "Brave words. I wonder if your bravado will remain the same once you are delivered over to the Sith."

"A Sith? Here?"

A murderous grinned filled the bounty hunter's face. "Why yes, Siri. But don't fret," she added with a feigned look of concern. "I'm sure your death will be painless."

Siri stood dumbfounded as she continued to stare. How could she have not sensed the taint of the Darkside between Aurra's and Krayn's actions? Was she that blind? Siri felt herself being pushed forward into a small cell.

"Your fate has already been sealed, Jedi," Aurra barked. "Now, don't be foolish and do something trite like attempting to escape. I would have to smash up that pretty little face some more." Siri nodded in resignation. As she was sliding to the floor, she summoned the Force to push Sing backwards. However, she had anticipated the attack by swiveling herself around and smashing the butt of her rifle against Siri's skull. The Jedi fell lifelessly to the floor of the cell as Aurra activated the force field. "Even the Force itself can't save you now, Tachi."

As the bounty hunter departed, Siri closed her eyes as the darkness overcame her.

_Obi-Wan, you're my only hope now._

* * *

"But that's reprehensible!" Pané Dal declared as she shot a piercing glance back at Janthar Moll. "Furthermore, it's treason!" 

Renaltus Diehlo, the former King Veruna chimed in. "The Queen is the treacherous one." His devious smile widened as he glanced at the others. "We are only preserving our way of life before this new military destroys our world.

Pané sighed and turned to look out the window. The former professor from the University of Theed, who quit her position in protest over the new law, was having doubts. At first when her close friend Janthar had told her about his group, she had believed that its purpose was to organize a lawful resistance against Amidala's new acts. But as they've found the others, Pané's suspicions had grown about Moll's and Renaltus' true intentions until they finally revealed them.

On her right stood the short, stocky Dal Jeel who continuously darted his eyes about the room. He was a recluse who boasted to those in his township that the Royal Court had illegally seized his family estate. He claimed they had done so in order to build summer palaces on the beaches of the eastern continent. In truth, Dal was an alcoholic who had lost his lands due to delinquent payments. He believed anything and was susceptible to suggestion.

Next to him sat Tam Elsen, a former miner who was slowly dying of an incurable lung disease. This older man wanted nothing more than to blame somebody for his affliction and the Queen seemed the easiest target. Standing with Janthar was Dorva Tulmi, an attractive former aide to an influential representative in Parliament who was passionately against a Naboovian military. She had been terminated from the Parliamentarian's service when it was discovered that she had secretly informed Veruna of key votes during his term. She was supremely loyal to the former King and showed no hesitation in carrying out any of his orders.

"While I admit I don't like many of her decisions, "Pané admitted. "I don't think that her mistakes warrant death."

Dorva scoffed. "She is about to lead Naboo to a fate worse than if the Trade Federation had been allowed to stay."

"How can you say that?" Pané retorted.

"It's true," Janthar interrupted. "Our world was nearly destroyed during the occupation. And now that we've decided to build weapons, it will only encourage others like the Trade Federation to attack with deadlier force next time."

Pané shrugged as she walked away. "She's only a child…"

"A dangerous child!" Tam spouted.

"One who could cost us all our lives," Janthar continued with an ominous smile. "You said yourself that she never considered your petition."

"There must be another way," Pané said as she looked over at Renaltus.

"Parliament wanted this to happen," Dorva interjected. "I'd be willing to wager that soon they will try to make her Queen for life."

"I will not allow that to happen!" Pané declared in spite of herself. "Our democracy will not be replaced with a tyrant," she added in a softer tone.

"But that's what is likely to happen," Renaltus chimed in. "Especially now since she will have an army to back her rule."

"We must strike before then!" Dal cried out. "We must show that the people are in power."

Janthar and Renaltus shared a look of triumph as both men observed that the last airs of objection had finally dissipated. "Then it is decided," Janthar started. "Amidala must be forcibly removed."

The others nodded in compliance before Pané asked, "How many credits will it take to hire someone to do it?"

The room's occupants quickly turn their heads in Veruna's direction when he cleared his throat. "No, we will not involve any outside parties."

"What do you mean?" Pané anxiously questioned.

Both he and Janthar exchanged a brief glance. "This is a Naboo problem and it should be solved by the Naboo."

"You mean that we should do it ourselves?" Janthar nodded in response, causing Pané to exclaim, "But we have no training in such matters. How could we hope to be successful?"

Janthar grinned. "The King and I have certain…friends that have provided us with the weaponry that even a child could use for such a task. Plus, my assistant Landis received some combat training prior to being assigned to my service. He will help us to prepare."

"But if the people learn that we killed the Queen, how could we ever hope to gain their support?" Dorva queried.

Renaltus rose to his feet. "Once Amidala is gone, I will use my influence amongst my friends in Parliament to have them reinstate me as King. After that, you will have nothing to fear."

"How can you be certain that your supporters in Parliament will go along with you?" Pané demanded.

Veruna smirked. "Because I have the backing of the Supreme Chancellor and they will not dare oppose his wishes."

* * *

Anakin grasped tightly onto his controls as the ship lurched wildly about the lightening filled skies over Anoth. Both Obi-Wan and Sabé who were both strapped tightly into their seats watched the boy work frantically to keep them from plummeting into the ground. 

"What went wrong?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"It's the massive electrostatic build up in the atmosphere, plus the deep gravity well generated by the planet, "Anakin cried out while shifting the control sticks rapidly about. "It should clear up in a moment."

"The sooner the better!" Sabé declared with her eyes closed.

"I'm trying!" Anakin yelled as another wave of turbulence rocked the ship. Through the Force he sensed a pocket of stable air beneath them. "Hold on!"

Both Sabé and Obi-Wan clenched their hands around their armrests as the ship spiral downward. Anakin nearly laughed aloud when he thought he heard Obi-Wan mutter something about hating to fly. A few moments later, the ship stabilized and they were flying evenly.

"Good work, Ani!" Sabé praised but was unable to release her armrests.

Obi-Wan nodded towards him and quickly activated his tracking device. "Siri's transponder signal is coming from approximately one hundred kilometers due west from our current position."

"Then let's get moving," Anakin declared as he changed the ship's heading.

A few moments later, Obi-Wan furrowed his face, causing Sabé to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I can't localize the signal. Seems like something is interfering."

"This area is filled with a vast underground network of caverns," Anakin observed while he monitored the ship's sensor readings.

"That could complicate things."

"Artoo, see if you can get a better lock on Siri's position."

The droid beeped and quickly computed a new course. Anakin read quickly through his response before he said, "He can get us to with a few hundred meters but that's the best he can do."

Obi-Wan nodded and quickly darted his eyes through the sensor logs. Pointing to the map, he ordered, "That looks like a good spot to land. We'll start out from there"

* * *

Upon reaching the Palace, Padmé and Cordé were greeted by Rabé who was waiting anxiously near the main entrance. The Queen flashed a smile at her handmaiden as they approached. 

"I was afraid that I would have to ask Panaka to send out a search party."

The two cousins grin mischievously. "I didn't want to attract any attention," Padmé stated.

"So we had to walk the entire four kilometers," Cordé answered tiredly.

Rabé grinned and nodded while Padmé asked, "Is the message from Anakin or Sabé?"

She shook her head. "No, it is from an Outer Rim dealer."

Padmé scrunched her face. "Do you know who?"

"No, the message was encrypted through your personal com relay. Only you can open it."

"Let's hurry to my quarters so you can help me change." Padmé ordered.

"That won't be necessary, Your Majesty." Rabé said. "The message is a recording."

"That's odd," Cordé remarked cocking her head to one side.

"Very well," Padmé responded. As they were about to enter the Palace, she turned to Rabé. "Contact General Tro, as well as the other handmaidens and ask them to join us in my private office immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The two handmaidens followed quickly behind the Queen as she made her way into the private residence of the Palace. As they rose up the winding staircase, Ilianya and the other handmaidens were already waiting at her door. The General gave Amidala a curt nod of acknowledgement before following her inside. Once she sat down, the Queen immediately activated her holoviewer.

The blue image of the heavy set Michaelis appeared in mid air and bowed respectfully before it spoke:

"Greetings Queen Amidala of the Naboo,

My name is Michaelis. I am the chief steward to the Grand Overlord Valkin Ord of the Xinthos colony. My Master is a well respected proprietor of weapons and armaments and he is intrigued by your kelvacyte offer. He has authorized me to inform you that we are willing to supply your people with our enhanced prototype droid factory schematics in exchange for the precious element. However, in the tradition of our people we ask that if you do choose to accept our offer that you are invited to be a guest on our world so we can conclude the transaction in person. We shall be awaiting your signal."

Amidala reclined in her chair as she considered the message. Shifting her eyes to Ilianya, she asked, "What do you know of Valkin Ord?"

"Honestly, this is an overly generous deal he's proposing," Ilianya answered with her arms folded. "This is quite unlike his reputation."

"Which is?"

Ilianya grinned. "That he's a shrewd business man that tends to broker the best deal in his interests."

"Perhaps our kelvacyte is something he needs for whatever reason," Padmé reflected.

"That's what worries me," Tro answered. "Even when he wants something badly, he usually finds a way to get it through negotiation. This seems…too easy."

Amidala nodded, then turned her attention to Dormé. "What are your thoughts?"

"If he is trustworthy, we needn't concern ourselves with his motives."

The Queen smiled in acknowledgement. "Versé?"

"I agree with Dormé, Your Majesty," she confidently answered. "If we can secure the blueprints then it is in our best interests to make the deal."

Amidala briefly considered their opinions before returning her focus to Ilianya. "General, has he ever been known to cheat on a deal of any kind?"

She shook her head. "While he may be a bit cutthroat at times, Ord is well established throughout the Outer Rim and even in the Unknown Regions. His business is built upon his family's good name and I wouldn't anticipate that he would do anything to undermine it."

"You said though that you were worried about the ease of the deal?" The Queen pointed out.

Ilianya grinned for a moment. "Only his motives, not what he possesses. If he says he has an advanced form of battle droid, I'd believe it."

Amidala tilted her head forward before ordering, "Eirtaé, please go to the Palace's main communication relay and send an alpha priority message to Anakin's ship. Inform them to make contact with me immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"If there are no other thoughts, thank you for coming. I shall inform the Royal Court of my decision soon," Amidala indicated.

While the handmaidens filed out of the room, Ilianya paused in the doorway, catching the Queen's attention. "Something on your mind, General?"

Ilianya took a few short steps in and stopped. She appeared thoughtful before answering, "It may be nothing, but…"

"Go ahead," Padmé encouraged.

"Your Majesty, Valkin Ord is not Xinthonian. He's a Mandalorian and I know their customs well." She paused momentarily. "They have no custom about face to face business deals—their only real traditions involve honorable battle during warfare."

Amidala folded her hands in a steeple as she leaned forward. "Do you think that this is a trap?"

"I'm not sure," Ilianya answered. "But if you decide to go, I would highly recommend that Cordé act in your stead."

"Is the situation that dangerous?"

The General contorted her face. "I wish I could give you a better answer, Your Highness. But my feelings tell me that there is more to this. What exactly, I'm uncertain."

Amidala smiled. "Thank you for your candor, General. I will take it under advisement."

Ilianya half bowed and left the room. Padmé reclined in her chair as she contemplated Ilianya's warning. Her instincts also told her that something was amiss, but the opportunity to procure such a technologically advance factory outweighed the risks. She sighed as she wished that Anakin and Sabé had been present. At that same moment, her comlink chimed.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty but I can't raise Anakin on any channel," Eirtaé informed.

"Keep trying at regular intervals," Amidala instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

As the comlink disengaged, Padmé muttered, "Anakin…where are you?"

* * *

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly as they reached a fork in the network of caverns. "You and Sabé go down the left corridor; I will take this one. If you run into trouble, get back to the ship and leave." 

"But Master…"

Obi-Wan waved his hand. "I'll be fine. But should you find Siri, don't do anything. Use the emergency channel on your comlink and I will find you."

"Understood," Anakin said as he looked back down the dark chasm.

Sabé nervously smiled at Obi-Wan as their eyes lingered on one another. "Same goes for you, Master Jedi," she said with a sly grin.

Obi-Wan smiled. "May the Force be with us."

* * *

After walking for what seemed hours, Sabé announced, "We're lost." 

Anakin scoffed. "I know exactly where we are."

"And where is that?" she asked with a doubtful look.

"We're following the path that Obi-Wan told us to cover," he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, Sabé said, "We haven't seen anything that would suggest anything alive has been down here for centuries. "Lets…"

Before she could finish Anakin waved his hand in warning. They both crouched down to take cover behind a large boulder just before a large human male walked past in an adjacent cavern. "You were saying?" Anakin flashed Sabé a lopsided grin to which she shook her head.

"Fine, you were right," she admitted. "Contact Obi-Wan and then let's get out of here." Anakin nodded as pulled out his hand unit. However, his smile quickly disappeared while he kept tinkering with his comlink. "What's wrong?" Sabé asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Blast," he whispered. "The cave walls are too thick to send out a signal."

She sighed deeply. "Then what should we do?"

Anakin looked back at the passage. "It's up to us. I think I can use the Force to find Siri from here."

"You think or you know?" Sabé stared at him dubiously.

"Only one way to find out," he declared, quickly leaving their hiding place.

"Ani…wait!" She called out, but he had already move to the entrance to the next cavern. Pulling out her blasters quickly, Sabé ran after him. "Impetuous," she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't like this. He had been venturing through the maze for far too long without finding anything. Not only he was having trouble getting a reliable signal from Siri's transponder, but also he could no longer sense her or Anakin for that matter. It almost seemed as if the walls of the dark caverns were damping the Force. It would have been fascinating to explore the possibility further, but with time escaping, he knew that he would have to hurry. 

Extending his awareness, he felt a slight gyration in the Force which ceased immediately. Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, Obi-Wan carefully maneuvered himself through a series of rock formations and into an area that had been made by sentient beings. It appeared to be a loading area filled with crates, machinery and ship parts. He observed considerable activity as both humans and humanoids alike were busy preparing the bay. Searching out with the Force he immediately sensed the presence of someone who would have some answers.

Krayn.

The tremor in the Force that surrounded Krayn was disconcerting. Obi-Wan recalled it from his many missions with Qui-Gon in which they pursued the notorious slave dealer halfway across the galaxy. He had always somehow managed to escape a confrontation.

_He won't get away this time._

Obi-Wan waited patiently for the right moment. When Krayn drew close enough, Obi-Wan propelled himself from his hiding place, leveling his lightsaber blade across his throat.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight. I want her released immediately."

Krayn turned carefully around to face him. "Ah…Master Kenobi. I presume."

Obi-Wan unconsciously lowered his weapon in surprise. "How did you know..."

"…that you would come for Tachi?" Krayn smirked while finishing his question.. "He said that it would be you that would come for her. He knows much."

"Who?"

"It matters not," Krayn dismissed. "Besides, he will be here soon enough to take you into his possession."

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"I would not even dare question his motives," he added. "But I will tell you that he has a keen interest in you." Before Obi-Wan could respond, several arm guards immediately surrounded him with blasters readied. "Might I suggest that you back down? After all he doesn't want his prize damaged."

With a reluctant sigh, Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber and was quickly secured.

"Take him to the holding cells," Krayn's said as his smile grew more vicious, "so he and his friend can be together before they die."

* * *

When Sabé finally caught up with Anakin, she drew behind him as he watched the guard pass. He turned to give her a curt nod before he used the Force to push the man into a nearby wall, rendering him unconscious. Sabé rushed over and took the fallen guard's weapon and key pass. They then hurried down a short passageway which fed into the holding area. Behind the energy barrier, Siri's beaten form lay prone on the cell room's floor. 

"Something's not right," Sabé observed.

"What do you mean?" Anakin stared at her quizzically.

"There's only one guard," she pointed out. "I don't think they would take a Jedi Knight lightly."

Anakin briefly closed his eyes. "I don't sense anybody even remotely close to us."

Sabé sighed. "Then let's hurry. I don't like this."

They rose and together rushed at the guard. While attempting to aim his blaster, Anakin extended the Force around the man, lifting him off the ground, then hurdling him against the energy cage. Sabé grinned, "I'm glad you're on our side."

Anakin smiled as they entered the cell. His brief glee vanished when he saw Siri's injuries. Sabé knelt beside her and opened her emergency pack.

"She's hurt pretty bad," Anakin observed. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Sabé nodded. "I will try my best." She then injected a pain killer while she gently inspected Siri's

eyes. "I was afraid of that."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she's suffered a brain injury. We have to get her back to the ship."

Before Anakin could reply, he saw a blue pulse of light hit Sabé and throw her forward. Without thought, he ignited his emerald green lightsaber as he rose to his feet only to have his senses overwhelmed by a searing pain in his right hand. Anakin saw sparks erupt as his weapon tumbled lifelessly to the ground. He was about to call it to his left hand when he heard a shout:

"Don't!"

Anakin looked up to see the paled skinned Aurra Sing hovering over him ominously with her blaster rifle pointed at his head. A sly grin creased her face as she muttered, "Anakin Skywalker."

"And you are?" He asked in a low tone.

"Somebody who was once sent to kill you, boy." Ignoring her response, he cautiously walked over to Sabé and knelt down to feel for her pulse. "Oh don't worry; I didn't kill your friend. At least, not yet," she boasted, her grin growing. "No, you both are coming with me to see Krayn. He will pay handsomely for someone like you."

Anakin sighed in relief when he felt Sabé's heart still beating. But his reassurance of her well being was quickly replaced by his rising anger. "Were you the one that hurt Siri as well?"

Aurra smirked. "Believe me when I say that she had it coming. And soon I will finish the job."

_She should be punished!_

Anakin's anger swelled as Sing approached him with Force binders. She intended to take him away and give him to a man who dealt in slaves.

"I will not be made a slave again!" Without thinking, Anakin summoned the Force and barreled it into his opponent. Aurra flew backwards, losing grip on her rifle as she tumbled down. Her brief training as a Jedi allowed her to escape the brunt of the attack as she rolled herself into a crouching position. She pulled out a concealed blaster and aimed it at Anakin.

"I would have much rather have gotten credits for you, but I think that killing you will be much more satisfying."

The Force itself seemed to commandeer Anakin's senses. Time appeared to stop—all the while he became aware of every living thing on the planet. He turned his focus upon Aurra who remained still. As he narrowed his concentration, Anakin visualized through the Force every one of her life functions: her lungs drawing in air, blood moving through vessels, her heart beating furiously within her chest.

_Her heart._

His focus narrowed on the organ. He then saw that the connection between the Force and her life appeared like a delicate thread, which appeared to be easily severed.

_Do it!_

_She will kill you and your friends. _

_You must act!_

Reaching out through the Force, Anakin severed Sing's connection. The flow of time returned to normal and at that same moment, he looked over at his opponent, vaguely realizing that he was clenching his hand. Aurra clutched desperately at her chest before falling to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Curiosity got the better of Anakin as he approached the fallen bounty hunter. He rolled her onto her back and her blank stare confirmed what he already knew.

She was dead.

Before he could return to check on Sabé, Anakin sensed several beings approaching. Noticing that his lightsaber was badly damaged, he summoned one of Sing's blasters into his outstretched hand. He crept behind the bounty hunter's body and waited. Seconds later, Obi-Wan entered followed by four guards, none of which saw Anakin.

He fired several shots while using the Force to remove Obi-Wan's binders. One of the guards was hit while the others desperately sought cover. The Jedi's sapphire lightsaber instantly illuminated the room as he deflected the blaster bolts from the guards outside. Anakin, from his hidden position, Force-pushed down the reinforcements as he laid cover fire for Obi-Wan who quickly subdued the others.

"What took you so long, Master?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I thought I'd take the scenic route."

After they reassured one another that they were uninjured, Obi-Wan's mirth disappeared when he saw Siri and Sabé lying motionless.

"What happened?"

Anakin clenched his jaw. "That bounty hunter hurt Siri badly and hit Sabé with a stun bolt.

Obi-Wan knelt down and hurriedly reached in the Force to check on both women's life signs. "There's no time to lose. I will carry Sabé. You take Siri."

Anakin nodded. "I still can't get a signal to Artoo."

"We'll have to get out of these caves."

"It took us hours to get in, Master." Anakin interjected.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I just so happen to know the way out."

"After you, Master."

* * *

Krayn stood nervously as the dark shuttle landed. The ship was completely nondescript but he mused that was intended by its owner. As the steam from the landing cycle filled the bay, the gangplank lowered, revealing the darkly dressed Sith Lord. 

"Lord Tyranus, it is an honor to receive you," Krayn proclaimed as he knelt down.

Dooku dismissively wave his hand as he continued to walk. "Spare me your platitudes, slaver. I'm here for the Jedi."

Krayn had to run to catch up to him. "You will be happy to know that your plan worked. I have both Kenobi and Tachi here."

Tyranus paused. "Who is guarding them?"

"Aurra Sing," he answered with a troubled look. "She is a most capable bounty hunter." Dooku closed his eyes and reached into the Force. A moment later, he withdrew his lightsaber and stormed off. "Is something wrong?"

"For your sake you'd better hope not."

* * *

Once they reached the surface, Anakin signaled Artoo to bring the ship to their position. Meanwhile, Sabé had regained consciousness and was being tended to by Obi-Wan. 

"What happened?" She wearily asked.

Obi-Wan grinned as he dabbed healing ointment onto a bruise on her head. "Seems you had a rather nasty disagreement with the business end of a blaster."

"Let me guess," Sabé said with a pained smile. "The blaster won."

"I'm afraid so."

They chuckled momentarily before she spotted Siri's still form. "How is she?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin and I have stabilized her vitals for the moment, but we will need to get her to a medical facility soon."

"Are you alright?" She asked while she reached up to touch his face.

"Thank the Force, I am uninjured," Obi-Wan replied with a regretful smile. "I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this. You could have been seriously injured or worse..."

Sabé shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She released a sly grin as she added, "Besides, I happen to like fighting by your side."

Obi-Wan smiled and before he knew, he gently pulled her towards him for a much needed kiss. Sabé wrapped her arms around him as she welcomed his caress. When the need for air became too great, he slightly withdrew. "Thank you."

"Obi-Wan…I still lo..."

He pressed his fingers against her lips and was about to say more when he stood up suddenly. Becoming worried, Sabé asked, "What's wrong?"

At that same moment, Anakin had rushed over to join them. "Master, I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I do too," Obi-Wan grimly answered. "We need to get out of here immediately."

As if on cue, the _Angel Queen's _engines echoed throughout the canyon while it lowered into a nearby clearing. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged brief smiles before they both picked Siri up. Within seconds they were loaded and secure.

"Artoo…get us out here!" Anakin commanded.

The ship lurched as it climbed back into the torrential skies, disappearing as it entered the swirling clouds. Meanwhile, Count Dooku followed closely behind by Krayn reached the top of the cavern to witness the ship disappearing from sight. He turned to stare silently at the stunned slaver.

"My Lord…I don't know what to say."

Tyranus sneered. "You could apologize."

Krayn feel to his knees as he folded his hands. "I'm sorry, my Lord. Forgive me?"

A snap-hiss echoed forth and in one swift movement, Krayn's head was detached from his body. As Dooku clipped his weapon back onto his belt, he muttered, "Apology accepted." Looking back up at the heavens, he released a deep breath. Qui-Gon's student would have made a formidable ally in his bid to seize power away from his Master. Like him, Obi-Wan would have relished the power of the Darkside, which would have allowed them to return order to the galaxy.

Yet all was not lost.

He released a sly grin as he heard the whispers of the Force.

"Our paths will cross again one day soon, Obi-Wan. I promise."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	27. Chapter 23: Deep Within the Shadows

_Thanks to all who are reading and or reviewing. I truly appreciate all the feedback. My apologies for the delay in updating, but real life issues have kept me crazily preoccupied. Well, here's a nice long update. I hope you enjoy as we are getting very close to the end. _

**Lord High Protector Valiaun: **Great pen name. Thanks so much for your kind words. I truly appreciate it.

**Mystistar1: **Thanks so much. Happy to know you are enjoying!

**GreenTeandHoney: **Thanks for the double post. I really appreciate it.

**Emerald Green Queen: **No worries, I completely understand about being busy. I have to admit that I've enjoyed being evil when writing and interupting the Sabe/Obi-Wan romance scenes. However, rest assured, you all will hopefully be satsified at the end. Glad you like the Padme part. I always have seen her as a painter as it seems to fit her tedious nature. Besides, I would think she would need a good outlet from all the politics. Oops about my repeat. That was completely unintential but this little group is definitely looking for trouble. As for Anakin, he had a major revelation about himself. Now we'll see how he will react. Glad you like the Emerald Green reference ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Thanks so much and as soon as things calm down, I will get out another chapt of JF. Thanks for your patience.

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Fortunately, Anakin has many people to turn to so don't call him Darth quite yet. Thanks for reading!

**Mizra: **Maybe, but we'll see how Obi-Wan will approach this. I appreciate you reading!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thank you so very much. More plot twists are planned. Thanks for reading!

**Lisilgirl: **Thanks so much. Can't make any promises but I'll try my best.

**MMM73181: **Glad to read you've finally hopped aboard. Hope it won't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

**Ghostreaper181: **All in due time ;). Actually most of your questions will addressed in this update. Enjoy!

**Vadergirl2006: **Glad to hear that. Thank you very much!

**Pokey: **Thanks a bunch!

**Quillian**: You make an interesting point. For the most part, Valkin had been 'along for the ride.' However, now we are starting to see his ambitions growing. All I will say is that he is a major character in the sequel story ;). And yes, we will see how Anakin deals with what happened. Thanks so much for reading!

**FortuneZyne: **Quite possibly. Thanks for reading!

**Lokigirl: **Yes, go figure ;). Thanks so much!

* * *

Standing alone at the edge of the hangar bay, Padmé looked up into the night sky. Somewhere amongst the stars, her friends were voyaging, hopefully en route to their home. She had never liked feeling helpless. In reality she abhorred it. However, there was nothing she could do. Anakin and Sabé had been gone over a standard week. Her stomach clenched at the thought that they might have been discovered, or worse. Somehow in her heart she knew that they weren't dead, but it didn't make her worry any less. Padmè hid her surprise well when someone cleared their throat. 

"Couldn't sleep either, General?"

"Always found it difficult to relax prior to a mission. And you, Your Majesty?"

"I was just thinking about Anakin and Sabé…"

"I'm sure they are fine, Your Highness," she replied with a knowing smile. "Perhaps something urgent came up?"

Padmé quickly nodded and forced a smile. "Perhaps."

Saché, appeared quietly, remaining silent until the Queen turned in her direction. "Has there been any word?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. They still haven't responded to our hails."

Padmé shrugged in defeat. "We've waited long enough. Are the others ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"General?"

Ilianya tilted her head slightly. "We shouldn't keep the Overlord waiting. The sooner we finish with this deal, the happier I will be."

* * *

Obi-Wan stared out at the raging storms of the water planet of Ison. It was the closet world with a major medical complex and the Chelin people were friendly towards the Republic. Thankfully they had gotten to Siri in time and she was expected to make a full, but slow recovery. Once she returned to the temple, the Jedi healers would begin her extensive rehabilitation. In time, Siri would be able to resume her duties. 

Despite her claims of being fine, Sabé was admitted by the facilities' doctors. The force of the stun bolt had resulted in a slight concussion. Much to her chagrin, she had been prescribed two days of bed rest. Obi-Wan was thankful that both she and Siri would be fine. But it was Anakin that he was most worried about.

Since their arrival on Ison, Anakin had been unusually pensive, choosing to spend most of his time onboard the _Angel Queen. _He would occasionally emerge to visit with Sabé and to check on Siri. The Force whispered for Obi-Wan to be patient—that Anakin would emerge when he was ready. Still, Obi-Wan didn't want his friend to suffer when he knew he could help.

"Master?" Anakin called out sheepishly.

Obi-Wan turned to see him shuffling his feet. "Something troubling you, my friend?"

Anakin shrugged and moved next to him. "I've committed a crime, Master."

"Oh?" He glanced at him concerned.

"I became angry and I used the Force to murder that woman."

"The bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan asked. When Anakin nodded affirmatively, he studied his student's face while sensing the torrent of emotion rising within the boy. He didn't feel the taint of the Darkside hovering about him, just unparalleled guilt. Obi-Wan's eyes trailed down to Anakin's lightsaber. "Have you made any progress in repairing your weapon?"

Anakin appeared stunned before he could answer. "Some, but I still need to do more work."

"How did it get damaged?"

"The bounty hunter blasted it out of my hand."

"Did you think she was going to kill you?" Obi-Wan asked, arching his eyebrow.

Anakin appeared to hesitate. "I believed so, yes."

"And if she had, would she have then hurt Sabé?"

"She said as much," he responded softly.

"Well, there is no court in the Republic that would consider what you did a crime, Anakin," Obi-Wan observed with a half smile.

"But Master…I took a life," Anakin said, his voice quivering.

"True, but it was in the line of protecting Siri and Sabé, yes?" The boy shrugged. Obi-Wan reached over and wrapped his arm around him. "Anakin, sometimes Jedi are forced to take a life. It is never easy and it always remains with us."

Tears fell down Anakin's face as he nestled closer. "I plucked her life away from her like I would tear off a loose thread. How could you ever look at me again?"

He warmly smiled as he moved to grab both of Anakin's shoulders. "You did your duty and while what happened was regrettable, you probably saved all our lives."

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate your understanding."

"It is the truth."

Anakin nodded in thanks and turned to walk away. Before leaving, he paused in the doorway. "Master?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed before continuing. "I wasn't aware that the Force could be channeled in such a manner."

"The Force binds all living things together," Obi-Wan responded automatically. "And with your profound abilities, I imagine that you are capable of many feats, some of which most Jedi are incapable"

Anakin grimaced and crossed his arms snugly. "Master, I never asked for this gift or to be the Chosen One. If means that I can use the Force in such…terrible ways, I'd rather not use it at all."

"What are you saying?" He asked, gently grabbing Anakin's forearm.

Anakin shied away. "This is too big. I don't want it anymore."

Obi-Wan frowned, but said nothing more. The boy had been through much the past few days and he needed time to come to terms with his discovery. The corners of his mouth tugged slightly upward as his thoughts shifted to his own youth. On more than one occasion, he had felt like Anakin did, but in the end he always found his way. Although he did attribute that to having Qui-Gon, as well as the other Jedi to help guide him. Aside from himself, Anakin had no one to speak to about such things. Obi-Wan hoped that his presence would be enough for the boy.

* * *

Frustrated by doing nothing but lying in bed, Sabé kicked away her sheets as she rolled onto her side. She had never enjoyed being sick or injured, but she had promised Obi-Wan that she would rest. However, Sabé grinned to herself, she had made no vow about getting some fresh air. Quickly getting up, she changed clothes and darted out of her room and down the corridor. 

Before she reached the lifts, Sabé took a detour to where Siri was recovering. She tiptoed inside Siri's room and over to her bedside. Except for a few, brief moments of lucidity, Siri had remained unconscious. Sabé shook her head while wondering why she cared about her. After all, it had been Siri who caused the rift between herself and Obi-Wan.

"Where am I?"

Sabé blinked in disbelief as she leaned over the bed railing. "Try not to move."

"Lady Orllize?" Siri asked, squinting her eyes.

"Yes," she answered with a hopeful smile.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember searching for someone…then pain."

"Anything after that?"

Siri deeply frowned. "Nothing." She looked thoughtful before asking, "How is it that you're here?"

"I was with Obi-Wan and Anakin when we rescued you."

"Rescued me?" Siri asked, trying to sit up.

"You were on a deep cover assignment."

"I wish I could remember," Siri grunted in frustration.

"It will come back in time, I'm sure." Sabé said, offering her a smile of reassurance.

"Thank you…you didn't have to do this. Especially after what I did…"

Sabé shook her head. "It's all in the past."

Motioning for her to draw closer, Siri leaned forward. "I'm sorry. It wasn't for me to judge what was going on between you and Obi-Wan." She paused momentarily. "He and I have been friends since the crèche…In fact you could almost say we are like siblings and I feel…protective where he's concerned."

"That is very kind of you to say," she responded. "Now, try to rest while I get your physician."

Siri grimaced as she laid her head back down. Meanwhile, Sabé alerted the hospital staff who immediately rushed inside Siri's room. She waited outside, watching while the physicians worked. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice that Obi-Wan was suddenly standing at her side.

"Has something gone wrong?"

"Actually the opposite. Siri spoke."

Obi-Wan shrugged in relief. "Thank the Force."

"Have you spoken to your Masters?"

"They have dispatched a medical vessel which should arrive within two days."

"I suppose then that Anakin and I will need to leave before that?" Sabé remarked with an impish grin.

"I will have enough to explain to the Council as it is," Obi-Wan responded wearily. "Having you both here would…complicate things."

"I would imagine so," Sabé answered with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan laughed and beamed at her. "I promise though, once my task is completed, I will go to Naboo to see you… after all we have unfinished business."

"That we do, Master Jedi." Sabé answered playfully. Before she could say more, her comlink chimed.

"Sabé, it's Anakin."

"Is something wrong?"

"Artoo just received a priority communiqué from the Queen."

She exchanged a worried glance with Obi-Wan. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Failure was virtually unknown to him. In his meditations, Darth Tyrannus tried to slice away the agitation that accompanied the missed opportunity as he focused his rage back into his being. Everything had been planned so perfectly. From his discovery of Kenobi's attachment to the capture of Tachi herself, his preparations had been flawless except for anticipating the Chosen One's intervention. 

Dooku harbored no desire to turn Skywalker to the Darkside, at least not for the moment. He required a more seasoned Force adept to complete his plans and if Kenobi had joined him, the Chosen One would be easy turned at his convenience. All was not lost though. He had done away with Krayn, who had gained the attention of the Jedi. Yet men such as he were not uncommon in the galaxy. There would always be another, ready to serve Tyrannus' interests for the right price.

A deep chill shook blanketed him as Dooku's eyes snapped open. The flashing red light of the comm panel caught his sight for he knew who it was. Quickly rising onto one knee, Tyranus motioned with his hand to open the channel.

"What is your wish for me, my Master?"

Sidious evilly grinned. "There is a great disturbance in the Force." Dooku nodded for him to continue. "Our enemies have multiplied."

"I don't understand," Tyranus hesitatively replied.

"What do you recall about the stories of the Jedi Exile?"

Dooku winced for memories associated with the Order still brought him terrible grief despite his new association. "She was a powerful student who followed Darth Revan into the Mandalorian wars that nearly destroyed the entire race. Apparently she united with the Darkside and ruled over the Sith Empire for many years before she simply disappeared. There were rumors that she took up with the Danthomir witches to learn the secrets of immortality. But those are only tales Jedi Masters tell their Padawan children before bedtime.

"Oh, it is not a bedtime story, my friend. The Exile is quite real; I can assure you."

Dooku looked upon Sidious' imagine in disbelief. "That is…impossible."

"Trust your feelings, my apprentice," Sidious remarked. "They speak the truth."

"Are you certain that she will side against us, Master?"

"I have foreseen it," the Dark Lord answered knowingly. "However, all is not lost. Her journey to regain her mortality will be her downfall." Sidious paused suddenly. "For the moment, we must be cautious with our actions. I do not want you journeying anywhere near the Chommell Sector. We can ill afford to gain the attention of both the Jedi and the Exile before everything is prepared."

"Of course, Master." Dooku responded automatically. He wondered briefly whether Sidious had been aware of his gambit concerning Kenobi and Tachi. He buried those thoughts deep within himself out of fear that the Sith Master would learn of his treachery.

"In time, my friend, we too shall learn the secret of immortality. And then we shall rule the galaxy forever!"

"As you wish, Lord Sidious."

As the image of the Sith Master disappeared, a sly grin eclipsed Count Dooku's face. Indeed, if the legend was true he would get to the Exile long before Sidious and then he would be invincible. Neither his Master nor the Jedi would then dare to oppose his will for the galaxy.

* * *

While the _Angel Queen _glided gently alongside the Royal Cruiser, a small, cylindrical docking ring extracted to join the two ships together. Anakin and Sabé waited patiently before the airlock door opened. They were greeted by the smiles of their friends, as well as a deep sigh of relief from their anxious Queen. 

"My wayward friends have finally returned!" Padmé declared.

Anakin and Sabé bowed respectfully before wrapping her in a crushing hug. "It is good to be back," Anakin said as he withdrew from her.

"And not too soon," Sabé chimed in. "Seems like much has happened since we left."

Padmé smiled. "Quite a bit actually. We should continue this in the conference room."

As the Queen departed followed by her handmaidens, Anakin remained behind. He looked about the cabin curiously, feeling an unfamiliar presence nearby. Unclipping his repaired lightsaber, he submerged his consciousness into the Force and followed it down to the ship's lower crew decks. Ordinarily those cabins remained unoccupied unless dignitaries occupied the handmaidens' typical quarters.

Gritting his teeth, he rounded the last corridor, but surprise caused him to hesitate. In the empty room a young woman sat crossed legged on the floor. Her hair was as red as fire and her alabaster skin appeared to glow in the darkness. The Force seemed to swirl through her and all about her with shades of grey dimming her inner light. Though Anakin could not sense any darkness surrounding the strange woman, a well of emptiness appeared to reside within her center.

"Are you just going to stand there, Chosen One?" She asked with her eyes closed. "Or are you going to attack me?"

The pain and guilt over the bounty hunter's death caused Anakin's resolve to falter. The stranger opened her eyes and rose up like vapor. In her hand she held a silver vibroblade. To his astonishment, the Force did not echo any warning of her impending assault. Like a coiled serpent the woman lunged at Anakin and he only had time enough to block her strike before she decapitate him. Struggling to straighten up, Anakin attempted to counter-attack, but his opponent moved like a blurred haze around him, rapidly assaulting his decaying defenses.

Reaching deep into the Force, Anakin directed a wall of energy at the woman. The force of the blow reeled her into the rear wall. She returned quickly to her feet, never removing her gaze at him. About to push her down with the Force, Anakin's lightsaber suddenly flew out of his hand. Before he could react, his body lurched up into the air. He turned his eyes down to see the woman's grin increase while she walked placidly towards him. Dumbfounded, Anakin watched her while she seemed to be considering something.

"Shall I kill you now or are you willing to embrace your destiny?"

Shocked, Anakin muttered, "How did you know…"

"It is a simple question, Chosen One." She retorted, her expression remaining unchanged. "I will not waste my time with a weakling."

Frustrated, Anakin summoned his remaining strength, focusing the Force at his attacker. As she fell over, he dropped to ground, calling his weapon into his outstretched hand. He was about to attack when she sat up and laughed heartily. "That's much better…and here I thought this was all too much for you."

Curiosity got the better of him and Anakin lowered his lightsaber. "Who are you?"

"I am General Ilianya Tro, recently appointed military advisor to Queen Amidala and the Royal Court."

Anakin studied her briefly, then extinguished his weapon. "You are a Jedi."

"Hardly." Ilianya scoffed. "But I was trained by them for a time."

"Then you are a rogue."

"In a manner of speaking."

"What are you?"

Ilianya clicked her tongue in amusement. "Is that all that Kenobi has taught you? To put things in their proper and neat little category?" Anakin raised and lowered his shoulders dramatically as she continued. "You should know that life rarely is that accommodating. But if it offers you any comfort, I, too was rejected by the Jedi, much like you."

"How do you know so much about me?" Anakin queried in amazement. "I've only said these things to my Master."

"There isn't much I don't know about you, Chosen One." Ilianya responded softly.

"I don't understand."

"You will in time."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he announced as he held out his hand.

"I know," Ilianya said as she took it. "It is good to finally make your acquaintance."

Anakin smiled, unsure what to ask or say. The woman barely looked older than Padmé and yet he felt that there was much more to this person than his instincts perceived. Ilianya was unlike anyone he had ever encountered. Normally the Force always whispered some knowledge or truth to him about every individual, but with her it remained silent—almost as if it wasn't present at all.

"You have many questions that will be answered in time. All that I ask for the moment is that you take what I teach to heart for it may save your life." Ilianya turned away to set down her sword on her bunk.

"Are you going to teach me the ways of the Force?"

With her back towards him, Ilianya answered. "That is not for me to decide." She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Besides, you already have teacher for those lessons." Spinning around, she continued, "No, I will show you how to become a formidable warrior—one that your people will need in the times ahead." She motioned for Anakin to sit across from her at a small gaming table. A blue hologram appeared.

"Dejarik?'

Ilianya nodded.

"How will that help?"

"To become a great warrior, you must recognize that a single move can either lead to your success or to your downfall."

Anakin tilted his head forward. "I am ready to begin."

* * *

The Naboo Royal Cruiser quietly sailed down from the clouds over Xinthos prime, the central planet of the cluster. Ahead was their destination—a large castle built into the living rock of a mountain. Anakin stood quietly next to Padmé while they watched the residence of Valkin Ord grow larger on the viewscreen. He could feel her anxiety increase with each passing moment. Indeed, even the normal brightness of the Force that usually surrounded her seemed dimmer. 

"Are you ready for this?" Anakin asked softly.

"It isn't me that will be the focus," Padmé muttered.

"You're worried about Cordé."

"If this arms dealer does indeed have an ulterior motive, she would be the one in his crosshairs."

"Don't worry, Padmé," Anakin comforted while gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Artoo is directly behind us in my ship. If there is trouble, he can get us out."

She turned and reached for his hand. "You don't know what it means to have you and Sabé with me on this mission."

Anakin felt his heart race at her words. He wanted nothing more than to pull her hand up to his lips—to caress her soft skin. Then he would reassure her by proclaiming that he would do everything in his power to protect her and their friends. But this moment wasn't time for such things and he quickly suppressed those thoughts. Squeezing her hand affectionately, he finally replied, "I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd want to be than to be by your side at an important moment."

Padmé was about to speak when Dormé entered the cockpit. "Your Majesty…My Lord…It's time."

Valkin Ord watched from the landing platform as the silver encased cruiser gently touched down. Through his limited abilities with the Force he sensed several presences aboard, but three in particular shone the brightest. Using the skills that Lord Sidious had taught him, Valkin masked his signature and then reached with his awareness to learn about his visitors. Most of them merely seemed nervous to be here, but a few were well aware not to turn their attention from him.

Valkin smiled invitingly and bowed when the Naboo contingent led by the heavily decorated Queen approached. By his side, Michaelis did the same.

"It is an honor to receive you and your party, Your Highness. I am Valkin Ord, Overlord of the Xinthos colony. Welcome to my home."

Cordé subtly tilted her head in acknowledgement. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Ord. I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

Valkin reached over and kissed her hand. "The rumors of your beauty hardly do you justice, Your Majesty."

"You flatter me," Cordé answered. "And we humbly thank you for your gracious invitation."

"It is my pleasure." Valkin stared at the young Queen.

"Allow me to introduce my chief of staff, Padmé Naberrie, who will lead our delegation's negotiations and Sabé Orllize, my head of security."

Valkin repeated the same gesture with both women, but his gaze focused upon Padmé as he felt an unusual tug from the Force. He was intrigued and would have to learn more about this petite handmaiden. Shifting his attention to his assistant, he said, "Michaelis here will show you to your rooms." Turning around to face Cordé, he added, " If you will excuse me, I must see to the preparations for the feast honoring your visit, Your Highness."

Cordé nodded as Valkin took his leave. He smiled to himself as walked away. Indeed, Amidala was more beautiful than he imagined but so were those who followed her. Despite his Masters' objections, he was pleased to have them there and he would learn what he needed to know.

* * *

As the entire group followed Michaelis into the castle, Cordé found the view was nothing short of spectacular as evening was setting in. The planet's main star was setting behind the white caps of the vast mountains casting an orange hue across the landscape. The design and décor of Valkin's residence was styled similar to the Royal Family's castle on Alderaan. Even some of the frescos and oil paintings that covered the immense walls had an Alderaanian theme. However, there were other works of art from virtually the entire galaxy. 

Aside from the splendor of the alien world, Cordé was pleased that their ruse seemed to have succeeded. Valkin appeared unaware that she was not the Queen and so far the mission was going according to plan. Still, she could not relax until they were secure in her temporary quarters. Padmé immediately came over to help her take off the cumbersome headpiece.

"Seems all is well."

"Apparently too well. Somebody apparently caught the eye of the Overlord." Padmé teased.

Cordé snorted and rolled her eyes. "I just played along. Besides, I thought that any protest would cast suspicions."

"No, no…you did fine." Padmé said with a smile. "It may actually work to our advantage." She then turned to Sabé. "Is the area secure?"

"I detect no listening devices or any breaks in the structures that could serve as a hideaway."

"Do you wish to switch places, Your Highness?" Rabé softly asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I do not think that would be prudent. Lord Ord got too close to Cordé and me so it is possible that he would notice." Turning to Eirtaé she instructed, "Find out where this dinner is being held. Then get Sabé and Versé to accompany you to look over the area."

"Yes, Your Highness." Eirtaé bowed and departed.

"Dormé, ask Anakin and General Tro to go on a sweep of the castle." Padmé ordered. "Request that if they find anything out of the ordinary to report to me immediately."

She bowed as she left the room. Padmé then looked to the others, "The rest of us will help Cordé get ready for this evening. If our host decides he wants to conduct the negotiations informally, I want to be prepared."

* * *

Anakin and Ilianya quietly walked through the cavernous hallways of the Ord castle. Although had concerned himself with finding anything through the Force that seemed out of place, his companion appeared lost in thought. 

"Is something wrong, General?"

Ilianya blinked several times. "No, I was just…remembering something."

Anakin nodded and they continued to walk. "Do you sense anything?"

"It seems the Overlord has had some schooling in the dark arts," Ilianya responded evenly. "His shielding is actually quite good."

Concerned, Anakin asked, "Should we alert the others?"

"Patience, dear boy," Ilianya said with a half grin. "We mustn't reveal our hand too soon."

Anakin huffed in agitation as he continued to probe. "I do not like just waiting for something to happen."

"Are you that anxious to swipe your lightsaber wildly about?"

He stopped in place to give her an angered glance. "That is not what I meant."

Apparently becoming interested in a large, hermetically sealed portal, Ilianya turned away to investigate. With her back to Anakin, she said, "In combat, you should never want anything to happen. Don't even expect it to happen. Allow it to occur as it will, without prejudice or anticipation." She then turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Then you will be truly ready for what does happen, which is then free of expectation."

"I think I understand," Anakin responded with his crooked smile. "Have you found something?"

"I think I have," Ilianya answered. "However, I can't get any kind of readout from the access module. If only I had brought Teethree…"

"May I help you with something?" Both Ilianya and Anakin turned to see Michaelis standing behind them.

"We were curious what was in this room," Anakin admitted.

The older man sneered as he darted his eyes between them. "That is the Overlord's private work area where he develops new weapon systems. He is rather…particular to whom he allows access."

Ilianya smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, sir. You've satiated our curiosity." She motioned for Anakin to follow her away from the door. "Whatever is in there, it scares him," she whispered.

"For a moment, I felt something cold hovering over that place."

"This mission is getting stranger by the minute."

Anakin frown grew. "What does all of this mean?"

"I don't know," Ilianya reluctantly admitted. "However, I am almost certain that the Sith have been here and perhaps Valkin is in league with them."

"The Sith," Anakin muttered.

"Yes, there is something about this place that interests them…but what…I don't know yet." She looked intently at Anakin. "We need to finish this deal and leave. I fear our presence may bring unwanted attention."

* * *

After helping Cordé change into her formal garments, Padmé hurried to her own room to change. As she crossed the corridor, she paused when she glimpsed Valkin sitting on the ledge near a large window. 

"My Lord," she addressed, bowing in respect.

Valkin dismissively waved his hand. "There is no need for such formality. Please call me Valkin."

Padmé tilted her head and smiled. "Is it a Naboo custom for the Queen's lieutenant to conduct formal negotiations?"

She was uncertain why, but a sudden feeling urged her lie. "Yes. The Queen traditionally appoints a chief aide whom she shares her wishes with and speaks in her stead. It has been done on our world for ages."

"I see," Valkin muttered. "You do seem somewhat young for such a position of power."

Padmé maintained her neutral air. "I have worked hard all my life this position." Lifting her chin in defiance, she added, "But, if you are concerned about my abilities…"

Raising his hand, Valkin interrupted. "I meant no disrespect, Milady. I was simply expressing my amazement over such an accomplishment at so young an age."

"I thank you, sir." Padmé replied, but involuntarily shuddered when she felt his eyes trace down her body. "Is there anything else that I could be of help with?"

"Actually…"Valkin cleared his throat. "I have no inclination to deviate from my original offer. I would like…I respectfully request if we could fast track through the formalities so the rest of the Queen's visit can be more…social in nature."

Padmé was thankful that they would get what they came for. However, she did not like the insinuation that he wished for them to stay for a prolonged period. She would need to think quickly. "I will pass your wishes to the Queen. You will have your answer at dinner."

He half bowed. "Then Milady, I shall take my leave."

"Thank you for your generosity, Lord Ord. Our people will be most appreciative."

"I hope this will be the beginning of a long standing interaction between our two worlds."

"We shall see," Padmé responded with an sly grin.

* * *

The Ord castle's dining hall was a grand room with a single, rectangular table that stretched nearly the entire length. Cordé, masquerading as the Queen, sat at the head of the table with Valkin at her right side. After the meal was finished Valkin turned to her. 

"Did your handmaiden relay my request, Your Majesty?"

"I'm delighted by your kind offer and we accept."

"Excellent." Valkin snapped his fingers and a droid carrying several crates emerged. "The datapads inside contain the technical information needed to build the prototype droid factories. These droids, while controlled by a central location, have secondary programming in case it is destroyed. This will enable them to independently carry out their final orders."

Trying to suppress a grin, Cordé nodded in acceptance. Valkin smugly smiled as he watched her. "These droids will serve you well."

With a knot in her stomach, Cordé forced a smile. "We are most pleased with this technology and we are grateful for your kindness." She nodded at Anakin who in turn signaled the ship to offload the kelvacyte.

Studying the Queen and her attendants for a moment, Valkin remarked, "I don't know how you obtained the mineral, but I must say that I agree with your reasons to build a military."

We were fortunate after the occupation to have many generous donors around the Republic help us restore our economy," Padmé answered proudly.

"Then you do not possess a mine or repository?"

Padmé turned to Cordé who answered. "No, Lord Ord. What we offered is the total quantity that we were given as a gift."

Valkin bobbed his head as if swayed by her excuse. The whispers in the Force suggested to him that there was more to this. Moments later, several of the Queen's personal guard entered the room with the cartons containing the mineral.

Immediately, Valkin jumped out of his seat to examine them. Utterly beside himself in pure delight, as he would be able to resume tests on his cannon design without interruption, he wryly grinned at the group. "This concludes our business. Thank you for coming. It has been…illuminating."

He then respectfully bowed to them and dipped his head towards Michaelis. "If you gentle people will follow me, I will escort you back to your ship."

Dumbfounded by his abruptness, Cordé and the others stood up and left the room. Anakin and Padmé exchanged confused glances as they walked out in silence. He was about to speak when Ilianya came up from behind, placing her hand on his shoulder.

/Don't say anything, Chosen One. We must leave now/

/What's wrong/

/Lord Ord is about to get another visitor…One we don't want to be present for./

/It's the Sith, isn't it/

* * *

Valkin headed up the spiral staircase of the tallest turret. He squint his eyes when he walked into the darkness, but he already knew that he wasn't alone. 

"My Lord."

"Did you complete your business with the Naboo, Valkin?"

"Yes, my Lord." He answered nervously. "I am almost certain that they possess a cache of kelvacyte."

"That may be useful if your weapon ever becomes operational."

Valkin stiffened, angered by the insinuation. "The cannon will work as promised.'

Emerging from the shadows, Count Dooku folded his arms. "It had better, Ord. Lord Sidious is intolerant of failure."

"I will not fail, my Master."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are still very welcomed!_


	28. Chapter 24: In Times of Struggle

**To Everyone: **My apologies for the delay in posting. Have been having to do writing for my work so that has been keeping me busy and way from fun writing. Thanks for your patience and hope you all enjoy!

**Lord Marix: **Thank you so very much!

**Lord High Protector Valiaun:** Glad you are enjoying. As for a name of state, the honor of the High Protectorship is similar to an English 'knighthood' in that there are priviledges and responsibilities; however, it isn't really a political position (although it will change over time) so Anakin isn't required the name change. Also, he was so well known because of his actions during the liberation, it would have been impossible to maintain his anonymity. As for your other questions, keep reading to find out ;). And yes, the deal with Valkin could come back to haunt them. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Well, never say never ;). As for Dooku, he definitely has his own agenda. Whether he accomplishes his goals...we'll find out in time :). Thanks for reading!

**Master of Random Disaster: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. Many times I get things mixed up myself, but thankfully I have a wonderful beta reader who keeps me in line.

**E: **Will do!

**Darthdrew1704: ** Thank you so much!

**Quillian: **No problem, DRL stinks sometimes. Thanks for reading and happy to know that you are still enjoying!

**Ghostreaper181: **I honestly feel that Obi-Wan's prudish ways was one of the major contributing factors to Anakin's fall. Now that he is abit more 'open', we shall see how this impacts subsequent events. As for Palpy, he doesn't know about her wish to die, which of course could come into his advantage. As for how this will all come about...keep reading ;). Thanks so much!

**Mizra: **Thanks so much. I'm thrilled that you liked. That line was definitely a 'knock' on the canon Jedi.

**NothingFeelsGood: **Thanks so much. As for Valkin, remember that he was charged by Palpy/Dooku to construct the prototype 'Death Star's' main weapon. So you can understand why he's nervous about failing them.

**Pokey: **Thanks a bunch. Glad you like Valkin because we will see more of him.

**Fortune Zyne: **I appreciate that!

**Uberjedi: **Thanks and welcome to the thread. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Lokigirl: **grin

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Hmmm..that is an interesting notion, but surprisingly, Valkin was being honest. Glad you liked the meeting between Ilianya and Anakin. He will learn a lot from her. As for Obi-Wan and Siri, that too is a great thought...but as always, we shall see ;). As for Valkin, we aren't certain whether he was aware of Padme's/Corde's ruse or not. Remember, he is Force sensitive so...you'll have to draw your own conclusions, for the time being. As I mentioned earlier, the cannon is his 'prototype' for the Death Star's main weapon. Of course it isn't in the form (yet) that we all recognize since if you recall the Geonosians are busy trying to solve the design problems with the battle station itself. Great questions. Keep 'em coming!

**MMM73181: **Thanks! Should be interesting.

**Kates Master2: **Thanks so very much!

**Black's Phoenix: **You bring up an interesting point, to which I can only advise to hold that thought. We shall see that soon as well ;). Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

_Anakin felt himself drawn to a large, golden crown at the peak of a large mountain. As he stretched his hands toward it, a searing pain filled his senses, causing the world around him to turn blood red. Instinctively, he reached for his weapon, but fell to the ground, clutching at his chest. He felt the essence of his life flooding out of him. With his remaining strength Anakin shifted his eyes back to the crown, which was now soaked in blood. A scream of horror attempted to escape his lungs, but a powerful force held it in his chest. In the shadows he heard someone cackling. The creature stopped to observe him like a predator before it spoke. "Soon your world will be turned to dust and you will be ours…The darkness is coming!" _

Rising up in his bed, Anakin screamed out in terror as the realm of the real world returned. His body relaxed when he felt two slender but sturdy arms wrap around him. Unable to see, he buried his face in a mass of curly hair while he wept.

"It's okay…it was only a dream," Padmé whispered. Recognizing her voice, Anakin tried to pull away in embarrassment, but her embrace only tightened. They exchanged a momentary glance before Anakin huddled himself up against her. "Are these as bad as before?"

"Worse," he muttered.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure," Anakin answered barely above a whisper. "They are mostly images of things I don't recognize." He then worriedly looked up at her. "How much longer before we reach home?"

"We should arrive within six hours."

Anakin nodded, staring blankly at the wall. "We need to get there soon."

"Do you know what will happen?"

"No," he replied softly. "But something terrible is coming." Anakin darted his eyes nervously about the cabin. "Or perhaps going home is where the danger lies… maybe we should stop?"

"Anakin…"

Pulling away from her embrace in order to pace about the stateroom, Anakin tugged at his lengthening hair while he tried to think. "I don't know what to do." Turning towards Padmé, he yelled in frustration, "I don't know what is going to happen!"

Rising to her feet, Padmé grabbed his wrists while pulling his hands away from his head. "Anakin, try to rest. Worrying yourself into a frenzy will not solve anything."

Yanking his hands away, Anakin turned his back to her. "If I can't figure this out…someone is going to die."

"But you don't know that for certain."

"I should!" he shouted. Padmé backed away from him. "I am after all the Chosen One," he added bitterly.

"Why are you acting this way?" Padmé asked, her voice becoming neutral. "You used to be able to tell me anything."

"Because I'm afraid, Padmé!" Anakin retorted. "I'm afraid that you are the one that will be hurt and I cannot allow that to happen."

"Anakin," she said with a sigh. "There are some things in this life that are beyond any of us. Even you."

"Then why did the Force give me these gifts, but not the ability to change anything?" Anakin fell to his knees. "I never asked for this…"

Joining him on the floor, Padmé wrapped her arms around his back. "I wish I knew the answer, Ani." She gently lifted his chin, wiping away the streaming tears that had fallen down both sides of his face. "But that is why we must treasure every moment of our lives – because we don't know when they will end." She paused to give him a heartfelt smile. "So we must treasure those whom we care deeply for and live each day as if it were our last."

"Are all queens as smart as you?" Anakin giggled between sobs.

"Well, only the truly great ones," Padmé teased as she reached over to kiss him on the check.

Anakin's heart felt as if it leapt into his throat when her soft lips brushed his face. He tried to breathe, but his lungs wouldn't obey and neither would his brain. Not a single clear thought entered his mind other than how much he never wanted that moment to end.

"Padmé…I …

"Your Highness?" Dormé called over the ship's intercom.

Padmé smiled and pointed her finger up requesting Anakin to wait. "Yes?"

"Incoming message from Governor Bibble. Priority one alpha."

Padmé shot a worried glance over at Anakin who immediately stood up with her. "Pipe it through down here, please."

A light flickered over the corner holoviewer as the image came into focus. "Your Highness…my Lord," the elder statesman acknowledged with a half bow. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

Anakin sulked while Padmé shook her head. "No, Governor. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said with a wide grin.

"Then I don't understand…"

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your victory," Bibble said, his mirth steadily growing.

"Victory?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "You've been declared the winner of the election."

"How can that be?" Padmé asked puzzled. "The campaign has yet to begin."

"Lady Kelaria as of this morning withdrew her candidacy, and the deadline has passed for new candidates to enter the race."

Anakin smiled happily, but Padmé's face furrowed further. "I…I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"You should feel proud," Bibble urged. "It is a testament to your profound leadership, as well as our people's faith in your ability to guide them into the new future."

"It still doesn't seem right. The people should have their day to voice their opinions."

Bibble abruptly shook his head. "They already have or else there would have been more opposition. No, Your Highness, you deserve this. Be happy."

"I appreciate the information, Governor. We shall speak more on this upon my return."

Sio bowed. "I look forward to it."

Once the transmission ended, Anakin cautiously approached her. "Are you alright?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Padmé offered him a sheepish smile. "Looks as if I have a coronation to plan."

* * *

"I think you made the right decision, Lady Kelaria," Renaltus declared with a sly grin. The young woman seemed nervous, but did not remove her eyes from his. 

"I am only thankful that you took the time to counsel me, Your Highness." Selaré guiltily smiled as she drew closer. "I did not fathom what an enormous undertaking campaigning for the throne would be. I know now that I am ill prepared for such a challenge."

Renaltus briefly smirked before reaching down to the side of his chair for a small, velvet pouch which he held out towards her. "Something for your trouble."

"I couldn't, Your Majesty."

Renaltus waved his hand. "Consider it…a tribute for whatever future you decide to make for yourself now, Milady."

"I am in your debt," she said while bowing before him.

At that same moment, Landis entered the small, makeshift throne room, but seemed to hesitate when seeing Veruna with the young woman. "Your Highness, I apologize for the interruption but you have an urgent message coming over on the hypercomm."

"It is alright, my friend. Lady Kelaria and I were just finishing." Renaltus briefly grinned. "Now, if you would excuse us, my dear. I have business to attend to."

Selaré smiled warmly as she took her leave; meanwhile, Landis continued to watch her until she departed. He then fixed his gaze upon the former King. "Tam and Dal have returned from Theed."

"And?" He asked impatiently.

Gentree sighed before he continued. "They have obtained the holos of the complex plaza, as well as areas that would serve our purposes."

"You don't approve," Veruna observed after several moments of nervous silence.

"Your Highness…I am not sure that this is the best course of action."

"And why not?"

Landis folded his arms against his chest. "If you make Amidala a martyr, you will only reinforce the people's resolve to keep the army, even if Parliament reinstalls you as King."

"Whoever said anything about removing the army after we achieved our objective?"

"But, sir." Gentree said dumbfounded. "The others believe…"

"In what they choose to believe," Renaltus corrected.

"You are using them…"

Veruna grinned as he wrapped his arm around his servant. "Just as any King would utilize those under his command."

Landis stiffened, but his expression betrayed his thoughts. "What will happen to them?"

"Only that they will be in the hands of the spirits." As Renaltus turned to enter the communications room, he paused in the doorway. "By the by, who is calling for me?"

"Chancellor Palpatine," Landis answered with a wry grin.

* * *

They called it the machine. 

At least, that was what Siri had heard about the instrument developed by the Temple healers for Jedi who had been severally injured during a mission. She had come to both fear and respect the inanimate object that was helping her regain her strength. Giving the machine another thrust, Siri stopped when she saw Obi-Wan leaning against the doorway. "You seem to be getting better at it."

"Or perhaps I have finally stopped fearing it," she quipped.

Obi-Wan warmly smiled as he joined her. "How are you feeling?"

"I swear…if I had a credit for every time I've been asked that since coming back."

He waved his hands innocently, giving her a smile of encouragement. "We are all just concerned about you."

Siri slumped in exhaustion while cracking a grin. "I know, my friend. It is just so….frustrating. There's a little girl that is being herded throughout the cosmos, waiting and hoping for me to save her."

"Have the nightmares returned?"

Ignoring him, she pushed harder on the machine with her legs; sweat further beading down the sides of her face. "I need to get my strength back so the Council will see that I'm ready to return to duty."

"Siri," Obi-Wan's voice became more stern.. "Have they?"

Hunching over, she released a tired breath while looking at him solemnly. "Yes they have….so what of it?"

"You know that you cannot resume your duties until you've dealt with what has happened."

"I will handle that in my own time and way," she barked as she continued with her exercises. "I think the Masters on the Council have forgotten what it's like to be a Jedi in the field."

"Forget not those trials," called out Master Yoda who had quietly joined the two, unobserved. "Long do they stay with one."

Both Obi-Wan and Siri instantly jumped to their feet, with the latter bowing her head in embarrassment. "Master…I humbly offer my apologies."

Surprisingly, the diminutive Jedi chuckled while he hobbled to join them. "Many times in my youth, question I did the wisdom of my Masters. Such is the way of things for all Jedi."

Siri knelt down, her features relaxing. "Master Yoda…there is a young girl I encountered on my mission that is in need of my help."

"Regrettable it was, that the slave ship escaped our watch. But even for a Jedi, impossible it would be to find any of those that have been sold off."

"But Master," Siri retorted, "I think I know where the child is."

"Oh?" Yoda responded, his ears rising up. "How certain are you of this?"

Blinking several times, she answered, "I have seen her in my dreams…calling out to me."

"An attachment you made with this girl?"

"Yes, Master." Siri dutifully admitted. "However, I think it is more than that now…I think she is Force sensitive."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Obi-Wan chimed in.

With an obvious look of irritation, Siri calmly answered, "I wasn't sure until my recent nightmare."

"So you still are having them," he observed.

Becoming increasingly annoyed, Siri rose up. "I have to do what I feel what is right… just as you would do, old friend."

Certain that she was referring to his unsanctioned training of Anakin and noticing Yoda's penetrating stare now fixed on him, Obi-Wan shrugged. "I am just concerned about you."

"I will be fine once I find Dahlia." Both Jedi then turned their attention towards Yoda who was quietly appraising the situation, but his expression, as always, was completely unreadable.

"Sanction this mission, the Council will not." Siri was about to protest when he raised his hand to stop her. "However, grant you a leave of absence, I shall. Return to the Temple, in six weeks time. Report your readiness to resume your duties, you will then."

"Yes, Master." Siri answered with a sly grin. "Thank you."

As the venerable Master departed, Siri quickly gathered her things and was about to leave when Obi-Wan called out to her. "Where will you start looking?"

"From my dreams I recall seeing a blue pulsar above a green planet."

"That is rather vague, don't you think?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Unlike you who used to fall asleep in stellar cartography class, I was able to narrow down the choices using the Temple archives to a small system in the Quence Sector and another near the Arkanis Sector." Siri pointed out grinning.

"Quence Sector," he muttered to himself. "That's deep in the Outer Rim. It will take over a week to get that far."

"That is why I haven't a moment to waste."

"Care for some company?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That depends."

"On?"

She seemed to hesitate before smiling. "On your promising not to preach the Jedi code if we have to resort to unorthodox measures to save Dahlia."

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. "I am hardly in the position to do such a thing."

"Qui-Gon would be proud of you," she responded with a large grin. "I think you are becoming more like him."

The only retort Obi-Wan could respond with was to laugh. Somehow, that thought brought him great comfort.

* * *

After tossing his gear in his room, Anakin ambled upstairs in his residence and knocked softly on his mother's bedroom door. 

"Come in!"

He smiled happily as his mother rose up from her terminal to give him a crushing hug. "When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning, but I had to attend several meetings with the Queen before I could come home."

Shmi beamed at him as she gave him another hug. "I'm glad you are safe. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he declared by rubbing his stomach. While they made their way down to the kitchen where Threepio fretted about a malfunctioning garbage disposal, Anakin relayed to her the events of the past few weeks, but skipped the parts that he knew would worry her. While he was talking, he felt something different about his mother. She seemed happy—more than that, she appeared to be almost glowing.

"Enough about me. How about you, Mom?"

"What about me?" Shmi answered innocently.

"I don't know," Anakin remarked. "You just seem… really happy."

"Of course I am," Shmi responded. "I have you here at home with me again."

Giving her a look of disbelief, he asked, "How was your last trip to Tatooine?" He felt her exuberance spike at mention of the sandy planet—something that was very atypical. Apparently, whatever was making her joyous had to do with that Force-forsaken place.

"It went well. Ruwee and I were able to help several new families, as well as see the others that we had been taking supplies to."

"I'm glad to hear that," Anakin said, his curiosity now growing insatiable. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She answered while mixing some ingredients together.

"Is there something I need to know about?"

When Shmi looked up, her cheeks were bright red. "Whatever do you mean?"

Anakin sighed and looked down. "You just feel…different."

Placing down the glassware in which she was preparing his meal, Shmi walked to the other side of the bar to sit next to him. "Ani…I've met someone."

"And?"

"And…he's a really nice man."

At that moment, realization of what had occurred entered Anakin's mind. His mother was in love. Anakin recalled having seeing her that way once before when he was a small child. But fate, which is always cruel for slaves, had taken away her beau shortly after he had declared his affections for her. Since then, Shmi had devoted her attention entirely to Anakin, but he had always felt the pain and loneliness that she had harbored since she lost her beloved companion. Anakin wanted to be happy for her, but a sharp pang of jealousy was quickly rising. What if this person wanted to take her away from him?

"Are you going to marry him?" he asked, expressionless.

Shmi choked loudly and then offered him a large smile. "No, but he has come to mean a great deal to me…both he and his son."

"Son?" Anakin murmured, now consumed with envy.

"Yes, their names are Cliegg and Owen Lars…they are moisture farmers who live on the outskirts of Mos Eisely."

Anakin's entire body shrugged as he listened. As much as he wanted to dislike them, he recalled that the few moisture farmers that he had encountered were honest and decent folk. He supposed that since it was a fruitless trade, those involved did it solely for their clientele without delusions of obtaining wealth. Anakin quickly beat back the dragons of jealousy. He wanted nothing more than for his mother to be happy and he would do nothing to take that away from her.

"So…what are they like?"

Shmi's smile grew larger. "Funny you should mention that, because they both are very curious about you, too."

* * *

Renaltus slowly walked into the holoviewer room. Even the image of the Supreme Chancellor was frightening enough that he wished he didn't have to look at him. However, since Palpatine never favored voice only communications, he tried to hide his overwhelming fear. Upon seeing the blue image, Veruna thought he saw the hint of a grin fill its features—undoubtedly the Dark Lord of the Sith knew his every thought and feeling. 

"Your Excellency, how might I be of service?"

"What is your status?"

"All has gone just as you predicted."

Palpatine's smirk grew. "Excellent. And what of the coronation site?"

"My people have obtained the holos of all the buildings and underground passageways of the area. We will be ready to execute the plan."

"How many will…participate?"

"Six, Your Excellency."

The image paused momentarily "I believe one more is needed."

"Excellency?" Veruna queried.

"Yes, seven will assure that our plans are successful."

"But, sir…there are no more to choose from."

Palpatine sneered. "There is you, my friend."

Me?"

"Yes…you will lead your people in this task so that the Naboo will see that you are the one who will guide them into the future."

"But, Your Excellency…I have no training in such affairs."

"It does not take much to pull a trigger and end a life," Palpatine responded without emotion. "Besides, once this deed is accomplished, I will consider your debt to me paid in full."

"I have a doubt, Your Excellency."

"I don't," the Chancellor retorted. "Do what must be done."

"As you wish, Your Excellency."

When the image disappeared, Veruna felt his entire body shake. Even though he had never personally killed another human being, he feared more the retribution of the Sith than the judgment of the spirits on his soul. This deal was getting worse with each passing moment.

* * *

Searching through the Force for answers was always a dubious process. For days, Ilianya had felt an unusual shift, but could not determine its meaning. The shroud of the Darkside was indeed strong—stronger than she had felt in millennia. Ilianya knew that this didn't bode well for the universe. Indeed, in times past when she had encountered such disturbances, she had taken it as warning to disappear into the nether regions of the Outer Rim. Unfortunately, this time she could not run away. 

"Why do you fret so?"

Ilianya looked over her shoulder to see the Force standing behind her. "I've felt a disturbance."

Her smile grew, which almost appeared to be filled with mischief. "Yes, I am well aware of this."

"What is going to happen?"

Clicking her tongue and shaking her head, the Force answered, "I thought immortality would have taught you by now not to worry so much about the whims of humanity."

Ilianya sighed in frustration. "Are the Sith going to attack?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The darkness has been growing—as if it is strengthening its resolve to act."

"And you attribute that to the Sith solely?" The Force queried. "Simple men can accomplish equally heinous feats without being attuned to my voice."

"The Sith tend to be the only ones powerful enough to accomplish such a thing," Ilianya pointed out.

The Force slightly nodded as she placidly surveyed the room. "The moment of the Sith is still far in the distance, but you are right, they have been busy. In fact, the greater of the two will travel to Naboo."

"When?"

"Soon," the Force answered, apparently more intrigued by a flowering plant than by Ilianya's questions. "They are aware of you, of course."

"I feared as much," Ilianya remarked. "What must I do?"

"You must leave…but only for a time."

"How long?"

"You will know."

Folding her arms, Ilianya asked, "And what of the Chosen One and the Queen?"

"What of them?"

"If I leave and with the Sith coming, who will protect them?"

A smile, both luminous and terrible grew across the face of the Force. "Life is always filled with trials and tests…" Ilianya gave her a confused look before she continued, "the time has come for the Chosen One to learn this simple fact."

"What are you going to do?"

"Be ready to heed my call to return," the Force urged.

Ilianya cautiously approached her. "Please, tell me!"

The Force leaned her face next to her ear, much like children telling secrets. However, she kissed her cheek and whispered, "I promise, you'll learn of it soon."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	29. Chapter 25:The Eye of the Storm

_My many thanks to all of you who are reviwing or lurking. Here's another update for your reading pleasures. We are quickly approaching the end as there are only two chapters remaining. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Crookedpen: **Thank you so very much. I appreciate that.

**Lokigirl: **She can be rather...unforgiving at times. Thanks for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Glad you liked that. Hope this chapter answers your question.

**Quillian: **Lots of changes already happening for our hero already and more on their way. Glad too that you like the Sabewan. Thanks so much for reading!

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Events are definitely in full motion. What will happen...read to find out ;).

**Ghostreaper181: **Things don't look good for the former King, but remember, fate isn't always fair ;). As for Anakin, I agree that he handled things well. He does truly care about his mother so he was able to rope in his jealous feelings...for now at least ;).

**ObiUberJedi: **Your wish is my command. Hope this update answers your question. :)

**NothingFeelsGood: **You are extremely kind. Thank you for the vote of support. Hope that you continue to enjoy!

**Author's note (5/9): Thanks to everyone who pointed this out. Apparently when Word allows you to 'bullet' corrections, if you decide to incorporate more changes after you tell it to clear the corrections, fanfic upload doesn't like that and includes both versions. My sincerest apologies as I am extremely embarrassed by this. I've gone in manually and fixed the errors so it should read considerably better now. Again, I am sorry to make you suffer through such garbage and hope you haven't given up on me.**

* * *

Theed palace was filled with activity. For the past few weeks, the staff scurried about the corridors and outer plaza placing up decorations and flowers for the Queen's second coronation celebration. Anakin found himself wondering aimlessly since the Royal Court would not resume session until after the ceremony and with General Tro's abrupt departure meant there were no lessons to complete. 

After spending enough time admiring the dais, where the following day Padmé would be crowned Queen once again, he wandered over to the Master shipbuilder's office to visit with Ellisé. Apart from the days they were involved with flight training; their duties afforded them little time to spend together.

Anakin chuckled to himself while he found his friend, as always, hunched over her drafting table, completely disassociated from the rest of the universe.

"Made any new discoveries?" He called out.

Ellisé nearly jumped out of her seat and clenched at her chest, giving Anakin a sour look. "I hate it when you do that."

He chuckled as he joined her. "What are you working on?"

Returning to her chair, she pressed several buttons, causing a small hologram of the NS-1 starfighter to appear. "Chief Braxt discovered a slight design flaw in the ship's main flow regulator that's causing the engines to overheat. I'm trying to figure out how to fix it without having to put the entire starfleet out of commission for over a month."

Anakin's eyes danced about the image as he contemplated the problem. "What if you add a secondary line? It should relieve some of the pressure generated by the fuel, don't you think?" Ellisé studied the schematic while Anakin entered in the equations. "There," he said, pointing at the facsimile of the ship. "The fuel flow is diverted without loss of performance and engine temperature should be much lower."

"I don't know how you do it."

"What?" He answered innocently.

"You're a genius, Anakin! You should be working down here," she said awestruck.

"If only I could," he responded, barely above a whisper. Abruptly changing the subject, he asked, "How are your designs for the NS-2 coming?"

"They're coming along fine, but…"

"What's wrong?"

Ellisé seemed to blush before scrunching her face. "Am I talking to my friend or to the Lord High Protector?"

Anakin winced at the mention of his title, especially since his closest friends rarely referred to him formally. "As always, I am your friend. What's on your mind?"

"If you ask me, I think the whole NS update project is a waste of time."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "We obviously didn't learn anything from the liberation. Our ships were too small and very underpowered. Even droid ships were picking them off with ease."

Folding his arms, Anakin asked, "What are you suggesting?"

Ellisé grinned mischievously. "I've been working on something on my own that could solve these problems." She pulled a small holocube out of her vest pocket and inserted it into the holoviewer. The small hologram of the NS-1 disappeared, replaced by the image of a large, wing shaped vessel.

"What is that?" Anakin asked, his jaw dropping down in awe.

"I call it a ship of the line," Ellisé answered proudly. "It has quad K-type sublight engines with a Kuat TF hyperdrive for faster than light travel. It is armed with twin forward and rear proton torpedo launchers with side mounted quad blaster cannons."

"Impressive," Anakin muttered while continuing to gawk.

"And," she continued, "instead of the light shields that we use on the NS-1, the shield generators on this ship would siphon power from the hyperdrive while operating on sublight engines, which would enable her to take several direct hits by turbolasers before being destroyed."

Glancing through the numerous blueprints, Anakin paused when he reached the engine schematics. "What is this port for?"

Ellisé's grin widened. "That is for the cloaking device."

"You mean….you were able to replicate it?"

"Partially," she admitted, her smile droopping. "But that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Not only do I need your help with that, but I also want to install an interior astromech compartment. Plus, this is not the final design. According to my calculations, I still need to make several improvements in order for the ship to be more maneuverable than the NS-1s, otherwise…"

"This is all for naught…"

"Exactly."

Anakin remained silent as he admired her designs. His friend was quite correct about the current NS-2 project. It was only a superficial fix to a greater problem. However, since the other ships that had been proposed were either too costly or would take years to develop, the NS-2 project had been approved by the Royal Court. "How long would it take to mass produce these 'ships of the line'?"

"That is the beauty," she responded with a proud smile. "With the new droid factories that are going up, if even one could be was dedicated solely for the construction of these ships, we could have the first squadron out within twenty-six months."

"That's if everything is set by the time the factories are complete," Anakin interjected.

"But it could be done."

Anakin bobbed his head up and down, continuing to ponder. "If we can replicate the cloaking shields and show that the ship can dramatically outperform the NS-1's, I think we could persuade the Royal Court to consider your proposal." He paused to give her his lopsided grin. "But before you do, we need to get these designs finalized so you can present it to them."

"Me?"

"Of course," Anakin responded. "It's your project so you are the obvious choice."

"But Anakin. I…"

Before she could finish, his comlink chimed loudly. "Skywalker here."

_"Ani?"_

"Something wrong, Padmé?"

_"Are you forgetting something?"_

He snapped his fingers. "I forgot. Your family was arriving this morning. I'm heading to the residence now."

From the other end, he heard her amused giggle. _ "Don't dawdle. We have some very hungry people waiting."_

"On my way."

Turning to Ellisé, he said with a grin, "…to be continued…"

* * *

Padmé cooed in delight as she held her sleeping infant niece Pooja snugly in her arms. Unlike the dark haired three year old Ryoo, who looked every inch a Naberrie, the new addition to their family greatly resembled Sola's husband Darred. Staring at Pooja, Padmé wondered about what it would be like to have a child of her own. Although she was only eighteen years old, a few of her former classmates were already married off and starting families. But she felt too young for such a thing. Sola had been in her mid-twenties when she had Ryoo, so there was plenty of time. Besides, there were other, more important things to concern herself with as the weight of their world remained firmly on her shoulders. 

"I think she looks good holding a baby. Don't you think so too, Mom?" Sola observed with a grin filled with mischief.

"Mother!" Padmé softly called out in protest.

Jobal shook her head and chuckled. Sola added, "I wasn't implying anything. I didn't even ask if Padmé has a boyfriend…although she should, girl of her age."

Padmé rolled her eyes as her father intervened. "That's enough, my dear. You know that your sister has a hard enough time dealing with all these politicians without having to worry about the whims of a boy."

"That's her problem," Sola irreverently retorted. "She works _too_ hard. She needs to have more fun."

"I do have fun," Padmé defended herself. "I get to meet people from throughout the galaxy, as well as learn many new things and see distant worlds."

"Oh please, baby sister." Sola snapped back. "You should be talking about dreamy eyes and large muscles."

Sensing her youngest daughter's growing distress, Jobal raised her hand. "Alright Sola, that's enough. Padmé does important work and she needs all of our support."

Behind her mother's back, at that same moment, Padmé stuck her tongue out at her sister and whispered, "Shaak face."

Sola snorted. "Goober fish."

Their exchange made Ryoo, who had been sitting next to her aunt, clap as she cackled in delight. Sola simply sighed and took her seat. Before she could say anything more, Anakin appeared in the doorway, apparently out of breath from running.

"Ah, look what the Nexu dragged in," Sola joked.

Ryoo turned around and yelled, "Ani!" and instantly jumped out of her chair and ran towards him. He scooped down to pick her up and spun her around in the air. "And how is my favorite girl?"

"I thought I was your favorite?" Padmé declared while flashing him a playful grin.

Anakin's face flushed a deep red as he placed Ryoo back down on the ground. This prompted Sola to remark, "I didn't know that the beloved hero our people could turn such a deep shade of red."

"Oh leave the boy alone, Sola." Ruwee said as he stood up to shake hands with Anakin. "How have you been, son?

"Well, sir." Anakin replied. "My apologies for being late," he announced as he greeted the others.

Padmé smiled happily. "Well then, we can finally begin our feast."

After many filling courses of food and topics of discussion, Padmé stood up at her place, tapping on her glass goblet. "I wanted to take a moment and thank you all again for coming to the coronation celebration. It means so much to me to have my family present for such an important event." She paused to cast a happy smile at Anakin. "For my first coronation, my father escorted me toup to the dais where I received my crown. After much thought, I would like for you to be the one to accompany me this time."

"Me?" Anakin unconsciously replied, unconsciously pointing at his chest. Casting a quick glance over at Ruwee he added, "I don't want to take away such an important moment from your father."

"You wouldn't be at all, Anakin." Ruwee replied. "Mé and I discussed it and I don't believe she will take no for an answer."

"He's absolutely right," Padmé responded with a playful smile. "Besides, who better than my closest friend to help me usher in the beginning of my last term?"

Standing up nervously, Anakin inclined his head forward. "Your Majesty…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," she said as her smile widened.

"Of course I will," Anakin said. "I would be honored."

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Padmé said, sharing a conspiratorial glance with her sister.

"What?" Anakin timidly asked.

"My mother, Sola and I will decide upon what you will wear."

All the adults in attendance tried, but failed to sequester their laughter at the utter look of horror that completely consumed Anakin's face.

* * *

High in orbit around Alzoc III, a small waystation floated within the shadows of the planet's two moons. After docking their transport Obi-Wan and Siri, dressed in nondescript clothing, walked about the promenade deck where the pilots and crews from the other docked ships spent their time before departing. 

"Do you sense anything?" Obi-Wan quietly asked.

Siri released a frustrated groan. "No, nothing at all." She paused when they passed a view port of the planet. "And this is the right place…I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps we are too late," he lamented.

"Even so," Siri responded earnestly, "there may still be someone here that might know something."

Obi-Wan gazed at her sadly. As far as he was concerned, their search had hit a dead end. Since their departure from Coruscant, Siri had ceased having any dreams or feelings about the lost girl. At first they had attributed it getting closer to the truth, but now he suspected that perhaps something had happened to the child. Siri, though, would not even consider that possibility.

For hours, they had searched, but to no avail. The numerous shopkeepers and station managers they had encountered all had repeated the same thing—there were too many people that passed through to remember a small human child. Dejected, the two Jedi wandered into a nearby cantina to collect themselves. An uneasy silence filled the air between Obi-Wan and Siri as they sipped on their drinks. He could feel the torrent of emotions turning over from within his friend, but knowing her as well as he did, he refrained from commenting until she became more centered.

"Perhaps we should consider returning to the Temple?"

Siri shot him an icy glare. We haven't completed our task."

"I am well aware of that," he responded calmly. "But we must consider that she is no longer here."

"I will not give up on her!" Siri retorted. "I will go on by myself if I have to, but I will not abandon Dahlia."

Obi-Wan placed his hand upon hers, giving her an awkward smile. "I know that and I am not telling you to give up. What I was saying is since you received the strongest impression while you were meditating back at the Temple, you may receive more if we returned."

Siri's body shrugged in resignation. Taking a gulp from her glass, she was about to speak when she suddenly turned her head towards the cantina's front entrance. Obi-Wan looked over in the same direction and saw two human pilots, dressed in red flightsuits making their way towards the bartender. Glancing back over at his friend, he saw clenching her hands at the table's edge.

"Do you know them?"

Siri leaned forward slightly, tightening her jaw. "They both worked for Krayn." A split second later, she had dashed out of her seat to grab the taller of the two men. With the sapphire blade of her lightsaber pointed perilously across his throat, she spat, "You slaver scum! Where are the people from the last shipment?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," the frightened man screamed.

Noticing that his partner was reaching for his blaster, Obi-Wan summoned the Force, sending the man hurtling into the nearby wall and effectively knocking his weapon to the floor. "Don't!" he cautioned, as he ignited his lightsaber.

Giving him a nod of thanks, Siri returned her focus to the pilot. "You were saying?"

Briefly glancing down at his nearly unconscious associate, the man answered, "Krayn had ordered us to make a change in our plans when he realized that you were a Jedi."

"And?"

He swallowed. "And…the shipment was brought here, and then sold off to some Outer Rim guy who left several hours ago."

"Where were they going?" Siri growled, pressing her blade closer to the man's face.

"Duro," he nervously stuttered. "He was taking them to Duro."

Smiling in satisfaction, Siri extinguished her lightsaber. "The both of you…get out of here before I decide to turn you in to the Republic."

The two pilots immediately left the bar, leaving the two Jedi amongst the midst of stares and whispers of the other patrons. Obi-Wan looked around then whispered to Siri, "I think it would be best to go now."

"I whole heartedly agree."

* * *

Anakin stood restlessly behind the Queen while she and all her handmaidens waited for the Supreme Chancellor's shuttle to land. While he found the idle lip service of greeting dignitaries disconcerting enough, something about Palpatine had always bothered him. When they previously had spoken, Anakin had felt as if the Chancellor could see straight through him. It reminded him of the probing challenges he had received when he faced the Jedi Council on Coruscant, except this one made him uneasy. And yet, Palpatine had never been anything but kind and had appeared interested in what he had to say. 

Perhaps he was overreacting? Still, why would the most powerful man in the galaxy care what a former slave thought? Lost in his ruminations, Anakin didn't notice Amidala looking over her shoulder, quizzically staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Not at all, my Queen," he responded quickly. Noticing her look of complete disbelief, Anakin guiltily shrugged his shoulders. "I was just thinking about the Chancellor."

"What about him?"

"I probably shouldn't say," he muttered.

"Tell me," the Queen calmly requested, but her look made Anakin realize that it was closer to an order.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "There's something about him….I don't know what, but it bothers me."

"How so?"

"Just a feeling...hard to explain."

Amidala's eyebrows rose in interest as she seemed to be considering his statement. "Well, I've known the Chancellor for many years and we are very fortunate to have him leading the Republic."

"I know he's a good man and has done much for the Republic," Anakin admitted. "Still…there's something…"

"Could it be that you are intimidated by him? After all, he is a very influential person."

"Maybe," Anakin whispered under his breath, unconvinced.

Amidala offered an amused smile before returning her attention to the docking bay. Palpatine's shuttle had glided inside and his personal guards were the first to exit. The entire party bowed in unison as the elegantly dressed Chancellor reached the bottom of the gangplank. A large smile filled his features eclipsed his face as he returned the gesture to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it is such a delight to see you again," Palpatine declared.

"Welcome home, Chancellor." The Queen greeted. "I trust your flight home was pleasant?"

"Luxurious," he boasted with a wink. "One of the many perks of being the Chancellor."

As she nodded, Palpatine turned his stare over at Anakin. "Lord Skywalker, I trust you are well."

"Quite well, thank you, Your Excellency."

"I wonder if we might have a word?" Palpatine queried, returning his attention back at Amidala. "That is, if it is alright with you, Your Majesty?"

The Queen nodded. "We shall begin last meal at your convenience, Your Excellency."

"I promise, I won't keep young Anakin long."

Anakin, who did not wish to be left alone, was quickly subdued by Amidala's expressionless stare—in simpler language, he had no choice. While the Queen and her handmaidens departed the hangar, he asked, "How can I be of service, Your Excellency?"

Palpatine motioned at his attendants who immediately hurriedly retreated back into the shuttle. "Would you mind escorting me to my quarters? I'm afraid in my time away from the Palace, I've forgotten my way around."

"Of course, sir."

They walked quietly for several moments before Palpatine commented, "I understand you've been studying military strategy and tactics from with General Tro."

"Do you know her, Your Excellency?"

Palpatine smirked. "Only by reputation.…butreputation…but I think you are in good hands. You will learn much from her."

"I already have," Anakin boasted. "She is an excellent teacher."

"Perhaps in time your skills could be of service to me?"

"Excellency?" He looked at the Chancellor, bewildered.

Palpatine stopped walking and gave Anakin a solemn glance. "Of course, I mean the Republic."

"But sir, the Republic does not have an army."

The Chancellor chortled, continuing to walk. "Times are changing, my friend, and if we are not prepared, the consequences will be…well….disastrous. One day, We will need strong young leaders such as you to help us pave the way for a new era"

"I don't understand," Anakin quietly admitted. "How could I help with such a thing?"

Palpatine dismissively waved his hand. "Pay it no mind…just the ramblings of an old politician worryed about the fate of the universe he's been entrusted with safeguarding." Flashing Anakin a sly grin, he added, "One of the perks of this job."

They chuckled briefly as they reached the room. "You will be staying here, Your Excellency."

"Many thanks to you, Lord Skywalker. As always I found our talk to be…informative. I hope we will have another chance to speak before my return to Coruscant."

Anakin smiled nervously. "I shall look forward to it, sir." He bowed and turned to depart, trying with all his might not to run away. His unease concerning the man was now greater than ever. He would need to speak to Obi-Wan about this next time they trained.

* * *

Renaltus Veruna and his band of conspirators stood solemnly around the hologram of the Palace complex. They had spent several hours discussing their plans and contingencies should the worst happen. Having virtually no experience with the military, the former King had to rely solely on the expertise of his faithful assistant. Indeed, if were not for Landis' mind for strategy and Janthar's blind daring, this venture would in no doubt cost him his life. However, now there was more than a chance for success. 

And yet he still worried.

The others, particularly Pané, Dorva and Dal, were not up to this task. Veruna knew that they would most certainly die, but why should he care, if it brought about the results he sought? They meant nothing to him. Still, he was not completely heartless. Perhaps when he returned to the throne he would find some mundane way to honor their sacrifice, for even he knew that ingratitude was a cardinal offense to the spirits. Returning from his ruminations, he said, "If there are no further questions, then we shall adjourn for the evening."

The others quietly departed, leaving Veruna alone to think. He strolled onto the veranda that overlooked the night lights of Theed. Leaning over against the railing, he released a deep breath as he tried to steady his racing heart.

"Beautiful night," a voice from the corner called out. Veruna swiveled about to see Chancellor Palpatine, wearing a black robe, standing in the shadows behind him. "Is everything in order?"

"The final plans are set. We are ready."

"Excellent," Palpatine acknowledged. For a time, neither spoke until he continued, "There is something else that you should be made aware of concerning tomorrow's event."

"What is it?" Veruna asked, his heart feeling as if it had jumped into his throat.

"The High Protector will be escorting Queen Amidala to the ceremonial dais. Under no circumstances is he to be severely harmed. I have…plans for him."

"That does…complicate matters," Veruna admitted. "Security is tight enough and with Skywalker's skills, that will make our task that much more difficult."

"Do not worry yourself about the boy," Palpatine ordered. "I shall keep him…distracted. Your only concern is the Queen. She must not survive."

"I shall do my best," Veruna answered. Turning away, he suddenly felt all the air in his lungs expelled as a tight grip wrapped around his throat. Palpatine approached Veruna, menacingly.

"You will succeed or you will die!"

Gasping for air, Renaltus cried out, "I shall do your bidding, Milord!"

"That's better," Palpatine said as he released his hold on the former King. Veruna immediately fell to his knees, gasping for air. While Veruna labored to regain his breath, the Chancellor added, "Tomorrow, my friend, all will be right with the galaxy once more."

Veruna dared to look up and knew at that moment that he had indeed sold his soul to this demon—whatever the outcome, he would always be under Palpatine's charge. There would be no escape from this deal unless he somehow found a way alter the terms in his favor. Peering out towards at the night's sky, the first time since his childhood, Renaltus found himself praying to the spirits for guidance. .

* * *

Unable to sleep due to his recurring nightmare, Anakin gave up trying and decided instead to prepare himself for the day's events. After the coronation ceremony, a formal state dinner would take place in the main dining hall. Although he would have to endure the idle chatter of the visiting dignitaries during the meal, he looked forward to the coronation ball where he would be dancing with Padmé for the majority of the evening. As he passed by the mirror he smiled as he looked over his outfit. Most traditional Naboovian formal wear was typically bright with multiple colors, most of which Anakin detested and avoided at all costs. Apparently, the Naberrie women were well aware of this and took pity by selecting a dark blue formal outfit. 

As he continued to adjust his suit, Threepio and Artoo entered his room, arguing as usual.

"No I will not be quiet you tiny little rust bucket…General Panaka was most displeased with your little repair of his speeder."

"Is something wrong, Threepio?" Anakin asked, looking at them curiously.

Artoo beeped before Threepio interjected. "Not all, Master Anakin. I was trying to relay to Artoo the importance of obeying orders."

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. He tugged on his tunic tightly in effort to further straighten it. "So how do I look?"

Artoo whistled merrily in response. Threepio took a moment to render his judgment. "I have to say, Sir, that Madam Naberrie and Ms. Sola did an excellent job in selecting your apparel for today."

"You spoke with them?"

The golden droid nodded. "Of course, Master Anakin. The three of us picked out what you are currently wearing"

Anakin chortled as he called his lightsaber into his hand, then clipped it to his belt. "What time is it?"

"It is just past the tenth morning bell, sir."

"Blast!" Anakin snapped. "I'm late for first meal with Padmé." Grabbing his cloak, he ran out of his room. "See you at the ceremony!"

Hurrying down the corridor and then upstairs into the Queen's private residence, Anakin found Padmé sitting at the table quietly drinking her herbal tea, reading the morning's news on her datapad. She was dressed in an emerald green gown that was bordered in white. Her royal symbol, the Naboo waterlily, was embroidered in gold about her entire gown. Her curly hair was braided on top of her head and her face was painted white with two red dots on her cheeks and the scar of remembrance on her bottom lip. Amidala was also wearing the japor snippet necklace. He cocked his head to one side as he continued to admire her beauty.

"What?" She asked ungracefully as she looked up at him.

"Why are you wearing that old thing?" Anakin asked, pointing at the pendent. "I'm sure you have other beautiful jewelry that is more appropriate."

A soft smile occupied her features as she motioned for him to sit down. "I wear it because it is precious to me. It was given to me to by someone who saw me for who I truly am, and not my position."

Anakin grinned mischievously. "I didn't know that you were a Queen when I gave it to you."

"Would that have mattered?"

"Of course not," he replied, shaking his head. "You are still an angel in my eyes."

Padmé chuckled nervously before taking another sip of her tea. "You flatter me."

"It is the truth."

Before she could say more, Sabé and Cordé entered the room and joined them at the table. Sabé reached over to pluck a roll from the nearest basket while giving Padmé a happy grin. "I love it when they make these. You should order the chief cook to make them more often."

"I will put it at the top of my list of things to accomplish for my second term."

Sabé stuck her tongue out as the others laughed. After their laughter died down, Cordé asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Padmé admitted. "You'd think since I went through this once already that I would be calmer."

"It's not as though you really have to do anything," Sabé interjected with a wry grin. "All you need to do is to stand up there and accept being our ruler for the next four years."

"True," Padmé answered. "I think, though, that I'm more worried about falling down than about anything else!"

"You'll do fine, Mé." Cordé gave a feigned look of warning at Sabé. "Besides, by tonight you will be dancing with some very gorgeous sons of dignitaries at the gala."

Anakin glared at her before returning to his meal. Before he could take another bite of his fruit, Dormé joined them.

"Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes?"

"It's time."

Padmé smiled as she rose. Turning to Anakin, she extended her hand and said, "Shall we?"

His mood immediately lightened as he stood to take her hand. He carefully wrapped it around his upper arm and was leading her out when Cordé called out, "Hold on just a minute."

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

Reaching within her cloak, Cordé produced a small, silver blaster. "Since none of the handmaidens will be as close to you as normal, I would feel better if you carried this."

"Oh really, Cordé. I don't think…"

"I'm afraid I have to insist, Your Majesty." Cordé's expression features hardened.

"As do I," Sabé added in. "If nothing else, humor us."

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a quick glance, in which he also expressed his support. Sighing loudly, Padmé took the weapon and Cordé helped secure it under her sleeve. "Are you satisfied?"

"Quite, Your Majesty." Cordé said with a wide grin.

Looking over to Anakin, Padmé said, "Then let's get going."

* * *

Dar, Tam and Dorva were in their elevated positions over the Plaza complex. They had an open shot at the stage, as well as a clear view of the others in case any changes were signaled. Janthar and Pené had taken positions close to the dais so that they could easily approach the Queen. Veruna and Landis, both wearing hoods over their faces, found a place in the crowd where they could watch the others. They had learned that the handmaidens, as well as the members of palace security would not be on the dais, which would give them an unobstructed path at the Queen. This also worked to their advantage because after their assault, the chaos that would ensure, would enable them to flee during the confusion. 

Veruna looked up to the stage and saw Palpatine sitting calmly, as if he was totally completly unaware of what was to come. If all went according to plan, he, Veruna, would be receiving the crown within the next few days. Although scared, exhilaration overcame any lingering doubts he harbored. While the death of Amidala would be regrettable, he valued his own life above any other. Catching the glimpses of the others, he gave the nod that instructed them that everything was a go.

Now all they had to do was to wait for the right moment.

* * *

The walkway to the dais was elaborately decorated. A red carpet stretched the length of the road and the citizens of Naboo lined each side to catch a glimpse of their re-elected Queen. The platform where she would receive the crown was covered with rose petals and an archway covering the entire stage was filled with extravagant flowering vines. 

As Anakin and Amidala approached the entryway, brilliant brilliantly crisp horns echoed throughout the plaza while several stringed instruments joined them in unison. While they started to move onto the walkway, Anakin slowed their pace so that the Queen could wave to the crowd, and to also let them honor her by throwing flowers at her feet. Several children were allowed to approach, each of which offered a small bouquet of flowers. Padmé beamed as gave them her thanks before Anakin and she continued their march.

The pathway was covered with flower petals and confetti thrown by the cheering spectators. An honor guard made up of pilots and infantrymen stood along the pathway and they decoratively pulled out their sheathed silver vibroswords as they passed. The handmaidens, dressed in formal gowns, walked in single columns next to Padmé and Anakin as they walked slowly along the path and up to the dais. Anakin turned to see Padmé's face brightly lit as she took in the celebration. At that moment, he realized the tremendous honor she had bestowed on him by allowing asking him to escort her. Indeed, it was something that would stay with him forever. Cheers in numerous languages dialects could be heard from all around the plaza, praising Amidala, who had become more than just their ruler. Anakin could feel all the warmth and love the Naboo had for their young Queen.

As Anakin basked in Padmé's glow, a sudden blackness overcame him. He closed his eyes briefly to pick up several presences whose energy was building up in anticipation of something dark. With thousands of people lining the streets and buildings, Anakin futilely darted his eyes about, trying to find them. As he returned his attention forward, they had neared the stage where Governor Bibble, along with the new Princess of Theed, Jamillia, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the Chief Parliamentarian and High Priest Uyl, who held the crown on a pillow.

Suddenly Anakin recognized the crown. It was the one that he had seen covered in blood, which was different from the one Padmé had previously worn. . That was why he hadn't recognized it. He suddenly knew what was going to happen, and that it was happening right then. Without paying attention to Governor Bibble's greetings, he unclipped his lightsaber, keeping it hidden under his cloak so as to not alert the attackers. A loud cheer was heard as the Governor motioned for the High Priest to bring over the crown.

In Naboovian, Uyl declared as he raised the crown over Padmé's head, _"With the power vested unto me by the people who are the Naboo, I again crown Amidala, Queen of our world..."_

Before he could complete his declaration, Anakin sensed five different blasters being pointed at Amidala's body. Without thought, he activated his emerald green bladed lightsaber as a flurry of blaster bolts pierced the air towards her. Using the Force, Anakin positioned himself in the line of fire, effectively deflecting the bolts. Screams of terror filled the plaza as all the spectators dashed furiously to get to safety. Meanwhile, each of the handmaidens withdrew their concealed blaster, but they all had to duck for cover as several blasts were aimed at their direction.

Sensing that the attackers' attention was diverted, Anakin focused his thoughts around Padmé and immediately a blue swirl of energy surrounded her. Turning around and reaching into the Force, Anakin contorted his face in frustration as the blasts from now six different blasters were aimed at him. Unlike his previous confrontations, first with the Neimoidian, then with the bounty hunter, time did not seem to slow; rather the opposite. With each passing moment, the blaster blots descending upon him faster than the previous. In a matter of seconds, he would no longer be able to block them.

Anakin channeled his strength in the Force, allowing him to spot Janthar and Pané at their stage side positions. With the Force greatly enhancing his speed, he confronted Janthar and in one motion slashed his blade across his chest. He then spun around to impale the desperately attacking woman in the heart. Returning his focus to Padmé, he noticed the protective energy field was wearing down from the repeated shots. Anakin darted in front of her to deflect the downpour of blaster fire. In his mind's eye he saw Dorva pause to reload her blaster. With a single thought he reached out to pull her down from her perched position, causing her to plummet to her death.

Searching through the Force for the other assassins, Anakin's focus wavered when Padmé screamed out his name. When he turned, a blaster bolt struck him in the arm knocking him to the ground. Although in immense pain, Anakin managed to maintain the shield around the Queen, struggling against unconsciousness. Realizing that the assault had abated, he looked up to see Landis cautiously approaching with his blaster pointed at his head. Blocking out the pain, Anakin's eyes snapped open when he heard the man cry out. Cordé and Sabé had been able to sneak behind him and attacked. The trio was brutally engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Trying to regain his senses, Anakin suddenly realized that Dar and Tam had left their elevated positions and were quickly advancing. Sensing their impending attack, Anakin focused his remaining strength from the Force and projected it towards the assassins. No longer able to trust his sight, he thought he saw a wave of energy leave his body, which crashed into the two would-be assassins.

They exploded on impact.

Dazed, Anakin managed to crawl back to Padmé, who was huddling down at the far end of the stage. Relieved that she appeared physically unharmed, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She was trembling with fear. "I think so."

"Let's get out of here," he muttered as they helped one another rise to their feet.

Anakin was about to turn about when Padmé screamed, "Behind you!"

A sharp pain pulsated through his chest. He fell to his knees. When he looked down, he saw the pointed end of a dagger sticking out of his torso with blood soaking his hands. Strangely, he laughed as he dropped to the ground.

"I honestly don't know what was so special about you, Skywalker." Renaltus barked.

"What have you done, Veruna!" Padmé screamed.

An evil sneer filled the former King's features. He turned on her. "I am reclaiming what is rightfully mine, Your Highness." Veruna was reaching down to pull the jagged dagger out of Anakin's back when Padmé pulled out her concealed blaster and pointed at his head. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Or what, Your Highness? You will shoot me? I thought you were a pacifist," Veruna smirked as he straightened up to look about the plaza. "Look around, Your Majesty. This is just a taste of things to come if he has his way."

Taking her by surprise, Renaltus swung at her, knocking the weapon out of her hands. Pulling his arm back, he slapped Padmé across the face, knocking her to the ground next to the motionless Anakin. Streams of tears started to roll down her face as she saw the distant stare on his face… but as she was about to resign herself to fate, a spike of hope suddenly filled her when she saw him wink. Trying not to react, Padmé allowed Veruna to yank her to her feet.

"Your reign as at an end, Your Highness," he spat as he withdrew another dagger from his side and placed it across her throat.

At that same moment, Anakin concentrated his awareness upon his idle lightsaber which trembled when he wrapped the Force around it. Once he had a firm hold, he cried out, "Padmé!" The weapon instantly flew up into her hand, and in one motion she ignited the blade and plunged it into the unsuspecting Veruna's heart. He released a single small cry before dropping his dagger and falling dead to the ground.

Extinguishing the lightsaber, Padmé ran over to Anakin's side. "Ani!"

He slowly turned his head towards her. "Padmé…Are you alright? Is it safe?"

"Yes, Anakin," she muttered. "I'm going to get some help…you just have to hold on. Don't you give up."

He exhaled loudly, attempting to laugh. "I'm afraid it's not up to me…"

"There's still so much for you to do …" she pleaded.

As she carefully leaned him onto his side, he reached up to touch the side of her disheveled face. Wiping away a stream of tears, he smiled sadly. "Don't cry, my angel Queen… I love you so… I had to save you."

"And I love you," Padmé muttered through her tears. "Please don't leave."

"I am already there," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ani?" She called out, but he remained still. "Anakin!" she cried out as she cradled him in her arms. "Somebody please help me!"

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews and comments are most welcomed!  
_


	30. Chapter 26: In Searching for Answers

_My thanks to everybody who read and reviewed last chapter. Again, my apologies for the initial goof up. I made sure this time the same thing didn't happen. Hope you all enjoy! Just one more chapter left!_

**Jedi of the Republic: **Thanks so much. I got on a roll when I knew I was coming to the end so I wanted to get everything done in one shot. Thanks for reading!

**Firemaker: **LOL. Thanks. Glad you are enjoying!

**Kates Master 2: **Thanks so much. Update is here!

**Mo Angel: **Am I evil? Yes I am :). Thanks for reading!

**Jay Peel: **Glad you found us after such a long hiatus. Thrilled to know you still are enjoying. Thanks so much for taking the time to catch up!

**Ghostreaper181: **Yes, Anakin didn't have an easy time of it. I think for the moment Padme is in too much shock to think straight although in time...who knows? ;). As for the answers to some of your questions, I think this chapter will address them. Thank you so much for the grand compliment. I am awed by your praise and hope that I continue to stay in your good graces. Thanks for reading!

**Hinatafanboy: **Thanks so much. Siri is definitely an interesting character, one people weren't too keen on early on. However, I think she has won her way into many hearts now. Thanks for reading!

**Mizra: **Thanks so much. Lots happening in the last update. Hopefully this chapter will answer your many questions. I appreciate you reading!

**Jedimaster526: **Glad to know you've been hanging in there with me through thick and thin. Before you do anything rash, read this update and it just may quell your anxieties. Thanks for reading!

**Crookedpen: **Thanks so much. Glad to know you like the action. More is here!

**Lochar: **I wholeheartedly agree about Veruna. I think if Palpy could, he'd bring him back to life just to kill him again. As for Anakin, he is on the rather sturdy side. Mechanical parts? Hmmm...;). I also concur that Anakin will be most displeased once he learns of Palpy's role with the assassination. Question is, will he learn in time? Thanks so much for reading!

**Ss2gohan: **The Naboo are definitely moving in the right direction as far as their military. Ellise's designs will only help their cause. As for Anakin's powers, he was unaware how he did that but I will say no more than that for now. Glad to know that you enjoyed the action. Hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: **Thanks so much for reading. More is here!

**Nikeon: **Sorry about the cliffe, but they are necessary ;). Besides, I enjoy keep everyone on the edges of their seats. Thrilled that you liked the action. I appreciate you reading!

**LokiGirl: ** Absolutely. Veruna was actually lucky that he died by her hand instead of Palpy's. Thanks for reading!

**Tanydwr: **Thanks again for spotting the errors in the last chapters. You saved me at least some humiliation.

**Stanfield Skywalker: **My deepest appreciation for catching the glitches. Darn Word. Anyhow, glad you liked the action sequences. They are indeed fun to write. Thrilled to know that I can still surprise you after all these chapters. Thanks for reading!

**Lord High Protector Valiaun: **I definitely anticipated not being the most popular writer around here. Still, I couldn't help myself. I'm addicted to evil cliffes. Glad you like Ellise's designs. They will play an important role in the sequel. Hang on to the idea of capital ships ;). Interesting question about the Force. Since women are the bearers of life, it was a logical choice. Plus, with a 'human form' it was easier to give it a character so that it could interact with the others. Thanks so much for reading, I truly appreciate it! Thanks also for the head's up about the edit issues.

**Pokey: **Thank you very much!

**ObiUberJedi: **Thanks a bunch! Glad you like.

**NothingFeelsGood: **LOL. Glad you enjoyed the cliffe. Thanks for reading!

**Lisilgirl: **I promise that Anakin will have plenty of help. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Glad that you enjoyed seeing Shmi and Cliegg. We will see more of them in the sequel. Thanks for reading!

**Quillian: **Thank you much! Hope the cliffe wasn't too tramatizing. Thanks for reading!

* * *

In the rear crew quarters of the Jedi transport, Obi-Wan silently meditated on his bunk. Although the voyage to Alzoc III proved fruitful, he found himself doubting what they would find upon reaching Duro. Siri had remained unusually quiet since their departure. He reasoned that her complete recovery depended upon finding the lost girl. If the worst happened and they found Dahlia dead, how would Siri be able to cope? Striving to center himself, Obi-Wan immersed his being into the rolling currents of the Force, hoping that it would guide him to an answer.

"Hello, my son," the familiar gentle voice called out.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

The spirit nodded. "How are you, Padawan mine?"

"I cannot believe this….how can this be?"

Qui-Gon grinned as he walked over and sat next to him. "Have you already grown so old that you've forgotten the lessons I taught you?"

"Nothing is impossible with the Force as his ally," Obi-Wan recited automatically.

"You still make me proud."

Obi-Wan's features fell as he reclined against the wall. "I wasn't sure that I had, especially with all I've done against the Code."

"You mean Anakin and Sabé?"

"By rights I should be expelled from the Order," Obi-Wan sighed.

"In the eyes of the Jedi, perhaps." Qui-Gon responded with a mirthful grin. "However, the Force itself is pleased and remains with you."

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan questioned.

"Surely you have felt the abrupt shift in the Force since your decision to train young Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I did what I thought was right."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Obi-Wan thought momentarily, reflecting upon the events of the past few years. "I was quite lost after you were taken from me…There were days I wasn't sure if I was capable of going on alone. However, after I decided to train Anakin, and then…when I fell in love with Sabé…everything changed. The Force seemed lighter somehow. I felt I had a new purpose."

Qui-Gon placed his spectral hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That is why I could not be more proud."

"I was afraid that I had failed you. After all I was raised to believe that the Jedi Code and the will of the Force were one in the same."

"I'm sorry I filled your head with such…nonsense," Qui-Gon apologized. "The will of the Force is something that is beyond simple mortal understanding. Only now am I beginning to comprehend her infinite secrets."

"Her?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

Qui-Gon warmly smiled. "A lesson for another time. While I am thankful to look upon you once more, I'm afraid I bring bad tidings."

"What is wrong?"

"Something has happened to Anakin and you must go to Naboo. His life will depend upon it."

Rising to his feet, Obi-Wan questioned, "What has happened?"

"He was injured saving the Queen. You must hurry."

Looking at his former Master in silent resignation, Obi-Wan queried, "What am I to do once I arrive? I am no healer."

"He needs your presence. Go to him."

Blinking rapidly, Obi-Wan realized that he was alone once again. Taking heed of Qui-Gon's instructions, he raced out of his room and into the cockpit where Siri was going through the navicomputer's charts.

"Where are we?"

Siri frowned as she searched. "We're one point two parsecs from reaching the Rimma Trade Route jump point, why?"

"We need to make for Naboo immediately."

"Naboo? Why?" Siri questioned, scrunching her face.

"Something has happened and Anakin needs our help."

* * *

Padmé sat pensively outside the main surgical ward, surrounded by her family and all her handmaidens. Anakin had been brought to Theed's Medicenter where he was immediately ushered into emergency surgery. Ten standard hours had passed, and there was still no word. Aside from going to the communications bay to try to find Shmi and then the refresher where Rabé and Saché helped her change out of her tattered clothing, Padmé had strategically placed herself by the surgical ward entrance hoping for some news. 

While still trembling from the day's events, Padmé's thoughts were solely on Anakin. He had saved her life once again, but this time the price had been much higher. She was angry at herself for not taking his nightmares more seriously. If she had, then perhaps he would be sitting with her at that moment. What if he died? What would she do without him? Tears began to trail down the sides of her face, which she made no effort to wipe away.

Sabé held out a white handkerchief until Padmé noticed. "Thanks."

Sabé sadly smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Apart from nearly being assassinated... I'm trying to take it one breath at a time," Padmé replied.

"I just got off the comm with Panaka. Gentree confessed that he helped orchestrate the attack, but it was Veruna who had gathered the others." Sabé's features tightened as she continued, "Apparently, this movement against the new military wasn't very widespread. He said they had difficulties recruiting people. Most of those involved weren't exactly operating on all thrusters."

"Perhaps the Trade Federation was somehow involved?" Padmé wondered.

Sabé shook her head. "Our most recent intelligence reports indicated that they have contracted their fleet to within their borders as mandated by the Senate. Still, I think a planet wide investigation should be instigated — in case this wasn't an isolated cell." Nodding noncommittally, Padmé stared blankly across the room. "Your Majesty?"

Exhaling loudly, Padmé sat up. "Do whatever you think is necessary…"

"You should really try to get some rest," Sabé suggested.

Padmé grunted and turned away. "Anakin doesn't get that luxury… so neither shall I."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Padmé."

"And why not?" Padmé asked angrily, whirling to face her handmaiden. "My decision may have cost Anakin his life."

"As much as you want to, you can't see into the future. Nor can you prevent terrible things from happening to people. No one can."

Padmé scoffed, but a crack of a smile broke through, causing Sabé to look at her curiously. "I said more or less the same thing to Anakin only a few weeks ago."

"And he probably acted just as stubborn as you are being now."

"You know our friend well," Padmé responded, a stray tear falling from her eye.

Sabé wrapped her arm around her and squeezed her affectionately. "We just have to hold faith that the spirits will take care of him."

The doors to the surgical ward suddenly opened, revealing an exhausted looking Yané. The others rose as Padmé jumped out of her seat to greet her.

"What is his condition?"

Yané's expression darkened further as she glanced briefly at the others. "I'm afraid the situation is grave. We were able to repair the damage to his heart and lungs, but he lost a lot of blood even before the surgery and well…he's lapsed into a coma. There's a strong possibility that he's suffered brain damage, but we won't know for certain until we can do further tests."

"Coma," Padmé muttered in horror. "Can't you place him in bacta or a kolto tank?"

Yané shook her head. "Both treatments are hard on the body and for the moment, he is too critical to risk it."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Giving the others an apologetic look, she added, "but just you. He needs his rest."

Padmé thanked her and then followed her inside. She nearly gasped aloud when she saw him. Anakin was lying motionless on a biobed with tubes running from him to different machines. Several monitors around the room broadcasted his vital signs with the only sound that could be heard was the rhythm breathing of the artificial respirator.

"Oh Ani," she whispered as she reached for his hand. "Why do you have to be so brave?"

* * *

Palpatine stalked down the corridors of Theed Palace with no particular destination. It took every shred of his practiced control not to destroy the building with his wrath. The damned fool Veruna had betrayed him. The situation had been well in hand. He had disrupted the Force about Skywalker enough that he would have only been hurt, not severely damaged as he was at the moment. He grimaced as he admitted to himself that he had underestimated the former King's daring. In the end it would have been better to have killed him back at the Highland's castle. 

What was most troublesome, though, was that he had foreseen a much different event. Indeed, this was the second time that his profound prophetic gift had failed him. He turned around suddenly when he thought he heard the cackle of laughter; and yet when he probed the dark hallway with his senses, he felt that he was alone.

Or at least, he was the only mortal present.

"Very clever," he called out. "You are quite the trickster." Palpatine darted his eyes about while straining his ears for a response. "However," he continued. "I did not think you were daring enough to sacrifice your own precious Chosen One."

From the shadows a voice finally answered, "How little you truly understand the nature of things within my realm, Sidious."

"You are nothing but a hopeless idealist," he barked back.

"My, my, is that fear I hear in your voice?"

Palpatine calmed himself before feeling the corners curl into a grin. "Despite your best efforts, your will has failed and soon there will be nothing to stop me." He paused impatiently. "What is your response? I'm waiting!"

The dark shadows grew. The corridor became ice cold. "I promise, the time will come when you will answer for your deeds."

"But not this day, and quite possibly not for many millennia."

"Sir?"

Palpatine swiveled around to see his youngest assistant standing nervously behind him. Casting a brief look back over his shoulder, he saw that the corridor was once again filled with the night light reflected from Naboo's twin moons. Turning back around to the young man, he asked softly, "What is it?"

"My apologies, Your Excellency, but there is an urgent message coming through on your shuttle's emergency network."

"Lead the way."

* * *

With Siri following closely behind, Obi-Wan hurried through the Medicenter corridors en route to the surgical ward. Upon entering, he spotted Sabé, who quickly closed the distance to wrap him in a crushing hug. After an all too-brief kiss, she backed away, flashing a curious glance at him. 

"How did you know?"

"It is a rather…long story. What happened?"

Sabé's face fell. "Anakin saved Padmé from an assassination attempt, but was stabbed in the back.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared quick glances of concern. "How is he?"

"He survived the surgery, but he is in a coma. The healers aren't very optimistic that he will recover."

"Where's the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked, looking about the room.

"She's inside the ward with him. We've tried to get her to rest, but she is being…" Sabé paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "…she is being her typical stubborn self."

"Would it be possible for me to visit with Anakin?"

Sabé nodded. "Can you do anything for him?"

"I am no healer, but hopefully my presence can be of some benefit."

Aside from the time spent with Siri in the healer's ward, Obi-Wan too was no stranger to long visits to med facilities, especially after some harrowing experiences on several missions in his youth. Still, he could not help trembling upon seeing Anakin's state. The young Queen, who had taken vigil at Anakin's bedside, had fallen sleep with his hand in hers. Even more troubling, the luminescence of the Force that usually surrounded his student was slowly fading into oblivion. Obi-Wan looked up to see the dire expression on Siri's face. They both knew that time was short.

Moving to the head of the bed, Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's forehead, attempting to channel some of his own Force energy into his friend. However, the void was immense, causing him to recoil painfully. Glancing at Siri, who was shaking her head, she observed, "His injuries are too great."

Before he could reply, Padmé sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Looking at them in surprise, she said, "Obi-Wan…Thank the spirits that you are here."

He smiled and he offered her a polite half-bow. "We came as soon as we heard…"

"Please, help him!" Padmé pleaded.

Obi-Wan knelt down before her and softly said, "I'm afraid that Anakin's condition is far beyond our abilities. His fate is now with the will of the Force."

"You must try," Padmé demanded. "He's your friend… your student!"

"He is like my son," Obi-Wan sadly replied. "And if there was any way for me to help, I would."

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi." She apologized, looking back at Anakin. "I am just desperate to save him.

Obi-Wan reached up and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He paused to study her momentarily, then moved his hand to her forehead. "Rest," he commanded softly.

Padmé blinked her eyes several times before falling unconscious. Obi-Wan picked her up to lay her down on a nearby couch. Turning around, he saw Siri staring at Anakin.

"Are you alright?'

"He is in the place that I was…" Siri reflected with a seemingly distant gaze. Shifting her focus back upon Obi-Wan she continued, "Somewhere between life and death."

Obi-Wan offered her a smile. "Let us hope, like you, that Anakin can find his way back."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ilianya returned to Theed. Through the currents of the Force, she had sensed what had occurred and what was required of her. Obscuring her presence, she entered into Anakin's room unobserved. Ilianya saw the Queen sleeping on the far side with two Jedi on the floor, both deep in a meditative trance. Moving next to Anakin's bed, she briefly probed the Force to assess the extent of his injuries. 

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan questioned

"And what are you doing here?" Siri demanded as she stood up beside him

Ilianya glanced up and smiled. "I am here to help the Chosen One, young Kenobi." She turned her head, "Young Tachi."

Obi-Wan seemed to blink in surprise. "How do you know us?"

"We have no time for conversation if we want to save Anakin's life."

Their voices woke Padmé. "General Tro…What is happening?"

"I cannot go into detail, Your Majesty. Right now, I need for everyone to concentrate on Anakin. Focus on sending him some of your strength and support."

"What are you going to do?"

Ilianya peered at her quizzically before answering. "I'm going to save him."

"How?" Questioned Siri. "He is well beyond any Jedi healing techniques."

Ilianya placed both of her hands around Anakin's right wrist and closed her eyes. "The Force can heal in ways unknown to the Jedi." Opening her eyes, she added, "Now, concentrate."

Both Obi-Wan and Siri obeyed, meanwhile, Padmé moved over to Anakin's left side to hold his hand. Before closing her eyes once more, Ilianya smiled and whispered, "He will need your support most of all."

"But I am no Jedi."

A large grin eclipsed Ilianya's face. "No, you're not." She said with her grin widening. "You are something much more. Just believe."

"Very well."

Summoning her full strength in order to surround Anakin's prone form with energy, Ilianya focused intensely and sought his spirit. The normally calm currents of the Force that surrounded Anakin were instead a raging torrent that fought her attempts. Probing more deeply into his mind, she felt herself sucked into the painful misery he was experiencing. Shielding herself, Ilianya reached out with the Force to break through.

The raging storm disappeared and she found herself in a peaceful meadow filled with flowers and rolling hills. In the distance she saw a tall tree on top of a hill with a still form sitting underneath. Moving closer she smiled at the look of surprise on Anakin's face.

"General Tro? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you, Anakin."

He had a puzzled look as he seemed to ponder her question. "I was at the coronation when something happened…I think I was injured." Worry instantly filled his face as he asked, "What about Padmé? Is she alright?"

Ilianya nodded. "She is fine. You are the one who is in jeopardy."

"Am I going to die?"

"I can heal your physical injuries, but you must help me."

"How?" Anakin asked with a puzzled look.

"I need to form a healing bond with you, but the pain will cause you to resist. I need you to fight it all your strength."

Looking at her wearily, he said, "I don't know if I can."

"If you don't, then you'll most surely die."

Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes. "I shall try."

As Ilianya initiated the bond, she jarred when she felt the shear strength of the Force within Anakin. It was as if she had flown into a supernova—it was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Yet despite his raw power, she was able to glimpse memories of kind acts and gentleness. In that moment she understood the true nature of his existence.

"You never cease to amaze me, Exile." The Force called out to her.

Ilianya opened her eyes to see the woman gently caressing Anakin's forehead. "Did it work?"

"He's still alive isn't he?"

Rising quickly to her feet, Ilianya angrily leered at her. "Why would you do such a thing? He was hardly ready for such a test."

"He did succeed though," the Force answered with a knowing smile.

"The Sith Master could have easily destroyed him. This was a very dangerous gamble."

The Force continued to smile as she focused her sight upon Anakin. "You of all people should understand the importance of trials."

Ilianya sighed deeply, sitting down opposite the woman. "I do understand now about the importance of the Queen. She is quite strong."

"Indeed," the Force answered. A look of delight filled her features as she witnessed Anakin's eyes opening. He gave her a curious look before he shifted his glance towards Ilianya.

"Am I dead?"

"Hardly," she answered smiling.

"You seem familiar," He said to the personified Force.

She smiled and shook her head. "Are you better?"

"Yes…although I am a bit confused."

"That is understandable," she responded. "You've had a difficult time of it."

"Where am I?"

"This is an intermediary between life and death," the Force answered.

"Who are you?"

"That is the Force, Anakin." Ilianya interjected.

"The Force?" He asked apparently confused. After Ilianya nodded solemnly, he added, "I thought the Force was just an energy field."

Ilianya and she shared knowing grins before the Force answered, "I am the one who brings order from chaos. My essence is what breathes life into the universe. I am everything and I am nothing."

Anakin looked over at her as he sat up seemingly dumbfounded by her revelation. The Force then said, "I am very proud of you, my chosen one. You have done well."

"I have done nothing but kill others," Anakin said somberly. "I hardly think that deserves any praise."

The Force smiled as she rubbed the side of his face with the back of her hand. "But what about the lives you've saved? By your actions, you've prevented a terrible fate from befalling the Naboo people." He was about to protest when she lifted her hand. "It was my will. That should clear your conscience; but all in due time, my beloved. For now, you must go back."

"I cannot go now," he insisted. "There is so much I need to know."

"When you learn to open yourself fully to hear my voice, more will be revealed. Until then, I shall be watching."

"My lady, may I only ask only one thing?" The Force smiled and motioned silently for him to continue. "Why am I your chosen one?" Anakin asked, cocking his head to one side.

The Force leaned her face next to his ear, but rather than speaking, she kissed his check then straightened. "Always remember, you are never alone."

Ilianya placed her hands on Anakin's shoulders. "It is time to go home."

* * *

Padmé opened her eyes when she heard the chime of the life support machines echoing louder and louder. Darting her gaze over to Anakin, she gasped when she saw his blue eyes fixed upon her. For a moment, she didn't know what to say as she looked upon him. 

"Are you an angel?" He asked with a crooked grin.

She could not help but cry as she reached over to embrace him. "Anakin…I thought I lost you."

"Impossible," he answered, his grin growing. "You said I still have much to do. And who am I to disobey your orders?"

Obi-Wan moved closer to Padmé, offering Anakin a smile filled with relief. "How are you, my apprentice?"

"I feel like I got ran over by a pack of banthas," Anakin quipped. "But thanks to General Tro, I'll survive."

As one, the others in the room shifted their gazes towards Ilianya, who was standing quietly next to Anakin with a strange grin on her face. "Everyone here made this possible," she insisted.

Siri chimed in, "How did you do it?"

"Magic," Ilianya replied, offering a wink at Anakin.

"However you did it…our many thanks." Padmé said happily.

* * *

Once he felt the shuttle devoid of other life, Palpatine used the Force to activate the hypercomm channel. Within seconds, the static-filled image of the kneeling Count Dooku appeared before him. 

"My Master."

"Darth Tyrannus. What news do you bring from Kamino?"

"All is well with the plan. The first units have performed beyond expectation."

Wrapping his arms across his chest, Sidious grinned. "This is indeed welcome news."

"The next generation is almost ready, my Master." Dooku advised. "However, the cloners have brought a rather…interesting proposal to me."

"Speak," the Dark Lord ordered.

"For five hundred thousand more credits they can engineer a failsafe command that would allow us to supersede any order they are carrying out at the time."

"Would this state be reversible?"

Tyrannus shook his head. "Not directly, my Master."

"Explain."

"As long as you are in possession of the clones' command codes, even if the failsafe is engaged, they will retain absolute loyalty to you."

Palpatine contemplated the offer momentarily. "Very well. Give the Kaminoans what they want."

"And the order?"

Reaching into the Force, Sidious allowed his consciousness to search until he found the right answer. "We shall call it Order 66—the destruction of all non-clone commanders in the field."

"I will see to it immediately, Master Sidious."

Once his image disappeared from sight, the Dark Lord could not help but smile. True, he had been betrayed; but he knew that all was not lost. Events were again unfolding as he desired, and despite the Force's admonishments, one day soon the universe would be under his feet. Unlimited power was within his grasp.

_TBC-Thoughts,comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
_


	31. Chapter 27: Forging the Path Ahead

**To Everybody:** Well, at long last, this is the final chapter. I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has been following this story since the beginning, both posters and lurkers alike. Your comments, suggestions and encouragement has, i think, helped me to become a better writer. Thank you and an extra special thanks to all of my betas who have helped me at one point or another during the tenure of the story: Pokey1984, Alethia, Hansgirl1031 and Geo3!. I couldn't have done this without you ladies, so my deepest and profound thanks for all your help.

**Doreenthatshot: **I understand how DRL can get. No worries. Thanks for the kind comments. My degrees are in the biological sciences, but I did minor in English in college. Thanks so much for reading!

**Star Wars fanatic: **Yes I do!

**MystiStar1**: Glad to hear that. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Jessica-Angel-Skywalker: **Thanks! Will do!

**Ghostreaper181: **Well, Qui-Gon does have the luxury of speaking to the All Mighty directly, unlike Yoda ;). Glad you like the genesis of Order 66. As for Ilianya explaining things, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the sequel for that one. However, I plan on posting it very soon. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi of the Republic: **Thanks so much!

**Stanfield Skywalker: **Thanks a bunch. Things are only somewhat resolved at this point before we leap ahead into the sequel. Thank you for reading. Without you all, my stories would lay dormant.

**JediMaster526: **Thanks so much. Hopefully they'll be answered in this chapter.

**ObiUberJedi: **I have to say that I am still blushing from your extremely thoughtful comments. I definitely enjoy writing these adventure stories and I'm thrilled that you all are loving the ride. As for the Force, since we always heard about its will, I thought it would make things interesting if it was an actual character that could interact with the others. And yes, they all seem real to me so I am thrilled to know that they come off that way to you. Thanks so much for reading. I truly appreciate it!

**NothingFeelsGood: **Hmm..now that is an interesting idea. All I can say is keep on reading to find out ;). Thanks so much for reading. I should be posting the sequel very soon!

**Naberrie Skylar: **Anakin, by far is nowhere near being out of trouble. Things are only beginning ;). Thanks for reading!

**Mo Angel: **Heh. I didn't even realize the similaritis until I saw the movie the other day. Purely uninitential. Hopefully I won't get sued like Brown did ;). Thanks for reading!

**Pokey: **Thanks for the faith!

**Mizra: **Lots of possibilities exist for our heroes. Hope you keep on reading to find out. Thanks so much for your comments. I really appreciate them!

**Fortune Zyne: **Thanks!

**Lisilgirl: **You are too kind, but I'm hoping that the sequel will be an even better experience for all of you. Thanks so much for reading!

**Quillian: **Glad you like the character of the Force. Definitely a lot of fun to write as she is and will remain mysterious. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" 

Siri paused at the ship's entryway and smiled at him. "I'm sure. Besides, Anakin will need you while he recovers."

"I would feel better if you weren't going alone."

"Can't live with out me, Kenobi?" She quipped.

"You know what I mean," he huffed.

"I appreciate your concern," Siri said, her tone softening. "But I think it would help my recovery if I accomplished this task on my own. That way, once I return to duty, I will no longer doubt myself."

"Then may the Force be with you, my friend."

"And with you," she responded with a tilt of her head. "Try not to get yourself into trouble."

"You know me," Obi-Wan replied grinning.

"That's why I said it," Siri answered with a feigned look of concern.

Obi-Wan silently watched Siri's transport until it disappeared into the deep blue Naboovian skies. He wished his friend well on her journey, but a nagging feeling at the edge of his awareness told him that Siri's path would be mired with struggle. Sensing no immediate danger though gave him some measure of solace. Lost in thought, Obi-Wan did not immediately sense Anakin joining him.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"Yané said it was good for me to walk around," Anakin defended himself. "Besides, I was getting tired of all of the handmaidens dropping by every hour to check on me."

"I'm surprised," Obi-Wan responded with an amused grin. "It's not everyday that a boy of your age captures the attention of several beautiful young women."

Anakin furiously blushed while Obi-Wan tried his best not to bellow out with laughter. "I suppose I just don't want everyone to make a big deal about what happened."

"Big deal?" Obi-Wan replied. "After watching the security tapes, you performed things…I didn't know were possible."

"Ilianya said that I used the Force to create an energy shield to protect Padmé…that it was a skill used by the ancient Jedi."

"I think there is much more to her than what she's told us," Obi-Wan observed, peering at him quizzically. "I checked the archives as you asked…"

"And?"

"There was never any Jedi by the name of Ilianya Tro. However, there was once a Kayliana Tro."

Anakin shrugged. "Perhaps she changed her name?"

"Possibly, but that would mean that she's over four thousand years old."

"What?"

"Kayliana Tro, or the Jedi Exile as she was more often referred to, lived during the great Mandalorian Wars. She served under General Revan as his executive officer before he fell to the Darkside. It was believed that she too fell, but unlike her commander, she was tried by the Jedi Council and subsequently exiled into the Unknown Regions. However, the rest of her file is protected under Master level access."

Anakin appeared pensive as he glanced away. "When she created the healing bond with me, for a moment I saw images from her life that were…incredible."

"What were they?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"It's hard to explain," Anakin admitted. "There is still much about the encounter that I don't really remember. But I do have the feeling that she was sent here to help me."

"Her presence in the Force is unlike anything I've ever encountered in a living being," Obi-Wan pointed out. "However, I do not sense any taint of the Darkside or malice coming from her."

"Nor do I," Anakin chimed in. "In fact, my instincts tell me that I can trust her implicitly."

"I had my doubts initially," Obi-Wan confessed. "But after witnessing what she did for you, I am inclined to agree." Shaking his head abruptly, he observed, "Enough speculating for one day. You need to get back to bed, Padawan mine."

"Yes, Master." Anakin responded with a quick salute.

Heading towards the Palace's medical wing, Obi-Wan commented, "I hear you that you will be accompanying the Queen to her home."

"Yané wants me to convalesce for a month and both she and Padmé felt that I wouldn't be able to do that here."

"Sounds difficult," Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin chuckled before asking, "Would you care to join us, Master? I know Padmé's family wouldn't mind. Besides, I really would like to do some meditating."

"You want to meditate?" Obi-Wan with a look of amazement. "Now I have heard everything."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he guffawed in exasperation. "Will you be coming?"

A curl of a grin tugged at the corners of Obi-Wan's mouth. "I have something…important I must take care of first. Perhaps afterwards?"

Before Anakin could question him, Yané appeared from the medical ward with an annoyed look on her face. "And what are we doing out of bed?"

"But…"

Unable to conjure a convincing excuse, she lifted her hand to silence him then pointed inside. "Lie down before I have you confined to your biobed and sedated."

Bowing quickly, Anakin headed inside, leaving both Obi-Wan and Yané laughing at his expense.

* * *

Huddled in the corner of a dingy cargo hold, Dahlia wrapped her arms around her legs as she struggled to stay warm. Since they had been separated, the others with whom she had been captured had steadily disappeared. Only a few adults remained, and a girl named Tayal who was close to her own age. Dahlia's parents had been herded into another transport. Somehow she had known that was the last time she would ever see them. Indeed, she had cried inconsolably for days with only Tayal and an older woman, who rarely spoke, to take care of her. 

The only thought that brought Dahlia hope was Siri.

The kind Jedi had tried to rescue her only to be brutally attacked by the bounty huntress. Dahlia had screamed futilely as they dragged her and the others back to their cells. Yet she believed in her heart that Siri had survived and escaped. Dahlia would often dream that the blond Jedi was traveling throughout the cosmos in search of her. If she thought hard enough, she could almost talk to her. Still, despite her hopes, the Jedi remained just out of reach.

"I wonder where we are being taken to now?" Tayal asked as she moved next to Dahlia.

"I don't know," Dahlia finally responded. "Although I did hear a couple of the pilots talk about Duro the other day."

"As long as it isn't Nar Shaddaa…I don't want to become a dancer for those slimy Hutts," Tayal said disdainfully. "I'd rather be turned to space dust."

"Don't say that," Dahlia pleaded. "Besides, Siri will save us. I know it."

"Give it up!" Tayal snapped. "That Jedi is dead and the others don't care about a bunch of slaves."

"She will come!" Dahlia insisted.

"Knock it off!" A slender guard who sat on the opposite of the cargo hold demanded. "Don't make me use the stun stick on you two again."

Both girls quieted and watched until the man finally closed his eyes. This one had been the least cruel of their keepers, so long as they stayed out of his way. Finally assured that he was once again asleep, Tayal whispered, "I'm sorry…I…just miss my home."

"I miss my momma…and pappa…"

"We'll get out of this one day," Tayal encouraged. "Most Masters now will let you work to earn your freedom… it just may mean a few years of hard work."

Dahlia was about to express once again her hope in Siri, when the cargo hold shuddered violently and over the loud speaker one of the pilots shouted, "Hold on!"

Dahlia and Tayal wrapped an arm around each other while grasping tightly to the cargo netting directly behind them. The ship jerked once more before it began to turn end over end. Feeling as if she was falling, Dahlia screamed out in terror, which was drowned out by the others' panicked cries. Her chills were instantly replaced with scalding heat as the bulkhead turned red. The last vivid memory Dahlia had was the abrupt silence that followed the deafening crash upon impacting on some surface.

* * *

Obi-Wan ventured to the administrative wing of Theed Palace and into the office of palace security. He paused in the doorway to watch Sabé working diligently, but frowning at something that she was reading. Despite having seen her only a few weeks before, Obi-Wan thought that she had grown even more beautiful and his heart ached to wrap her in his arms. 

"If you aren't careful that look will never go away," he said with an amused smirk.

Sabé looked up and beamed when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She asked with humor in her voice.

"Thought I'd come by to see if her ladyship the Captain of Palace security was free for second meal."

She smiled and nodded. "But of course, Master Jedi. Lead the way."

Within the confines of the Palace complex, several small eateries operated to serve the staff—allowing them to enjoy their meals without having to venture amongst the prying eyes of Theed proper. Obi-Wan had become quite fond of a small Alderaaian café that he had frequented with Sabé during his many visits to Naboo. Aside from the intimacy of the small establishment, he was partial to the Detani soup.

"I still can't believe what happened," Sabé said before taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"For a peace-loving nation, I'm sure you are all still in shock."

"Even though we were all trained to handle such things, I never thought we would face it here, at the palace no less. If it hadn't been for Anakin…" Sabé's voice drifted off.

Leaning back in his chair, Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "The Force was with him on that day."

"I've never seen anybody—alien or human —move as he did." She paused to give him a curious glance. "Can all Jedi do that?"

A proud grin grew on Obi-Wan's face as he shook his head. "Only some of the greatest Masters and even then, none that I know could have used the Force in the way he did."

"Is that why they were so afraid of him?" Sabé questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"I believe that they felt his powers would grow far beyond their control in time," Obi-Wan mused aloud. "And none of them, not even Master Yoda could see past that point and most importantly, what that meant for the Order."

"He is better off that he stayed here," Sabé suggested with a growing smile. "It allowed him to grow up around people who care and love him."

"Yes," he said while stroking his beard. "This was a much better environment for him. He would have been miserable at the Temple and I know I would have not been enough to keep him happy."

"You've been a wonderful mentor to him," Sabé interjected. "You can do no wrong in his eyes."

Chuckling as he took another sip of his caf, Obi-Wan said, "Well…a teacher is only as good as his student. Besides, we do him no justice talking about him while he isn't present."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sabé observed, "We haven't done this in a while."

"Too long, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan responded, slightly sulking.

"I know," she responded, her mirth diminishing.

"But we can always make up for lost time."

Her mischievous grin returning, Sabé batted her eyes as she asked, "And how do you propose we do that?"

Leaning over the table, Obi-Wan tilted her chip up as he kissed her. He felt her smiling as they shared their breath. Slightly backing away, he said, "I'm sure we both can think of something."

As the waiter passed their table, Sabé raised her hand. "Check please!"

* * *

After sleeping the entire afternoon, Anakin decided to get out of the medical ward for a short walk. Wandering through the plaza, he felt a unique pull of the Force that made him look over at one of the archways. General Tro was sitting atop its apex, apparently staring at the small river that ran underneath. 

As he approached Ilianya asked, "Have you come looking for more answers?" Anakin nodded and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. She motioned for him to sit. "I will try to answer what I can."

"I did what you asked…I didn't mention what I saw to Obi-Wan, even though I don't like keeping anything from him."

"Trust me, it was necessary. Most, if not all Jedi could not handle the true nature of your vision."

"Then the Force really is a…person."

Ilianya smiled and then turned her attention back towards the flowing water. "The Force is greater than any single person, even an entire galaxy pales in comparison to her magnificence. She is existence itself and her will constitutes the very fabric of the universe" She paused and grinned. "The Force isn't really a woman…she really isn't anything corporal. She's neither good nor evil, she just is."

"How can that be? The Jedi are always teaching of the dangers of falling to the Darkside. "

Clicking her tongue, Ilianya shook her head."The realm of the Force is within you and all about you. It is not confined only to the spires of the Jedi Temple or the sands of Korriban. Rather, her power is infinite and it can be used by those of us who hear her voice to do either what we consider right or wrong." She paused and grinned. "The search for good and evil begins and ends with you. Always remember, it is your choice which side you will serve."

"But some of the powers I've used in combat…"

"Are just that," Ilianya interrupted, "powers. They offer no truth or knowledge. Their usage does not imply one basks in the afterglow of the light or submerged within the shadows of the dark. They are tools, much like the hydrospanner you would use to repair your ship. Do you consider that evil?"

"Of course not," Anakin chuckled.

"What if you threw it at another and killed them with it? Is it evil then?"

Anakin pondered her question before answering, "The tool is not evil, but the action was."

"Are you sure?" Ilianya queried, glancing out of the corner of her eye. "What if that person was going to injure another?"

"Then it would depend on the intent."

"Precisely," Ilianya lauded. "Anakin, you are going to find that actions in and of themselves do not offer the whole truth. That is why you must always keep your mind open to the knowledge the Force is willing to impart upon you."

"My dreams of the future," he solemnly observed.

"This is just one way," she said. "In time you learn other ways to hear her voice."

"Yes," he replied. "I want to learn more. Will you train me to better understand the Force?"

Ilianya smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "You already have a Master for that."

"But some of what you are saying is…"

"Beyond him?" Ilianya interrupted. As Anakin reluctantly agreed, she continued. "I feel that Obi-Wan still has much to teach you." She paused to tilt his chin up as he was about to sulk. "However, when it is the will of the Force, I promise that I will train you in her ways. For the moment though, there are other lessons that you must learn."

Anakin smiled as he silently gave his acceptance. They both then turned their attention towards the horizon where Naboo's sun was setting for the evening. At that moment, the world grew much larger and Anakin realized that the path that was his destiny did not seem as daunting. In fact, he was ready to make the next step into a much larger realm.

* * *

Rising out of her bed, Sabé flashed an impish grin at the still relaxing Obi-Wan. As she walked over to her mirror in order to braid her hair, he called out, "I don't know how I was without you for so long." 

"Neither do I," she answered with a wink. "Definitely a practice I don't ever want to repeat."

Obi-Wan chuckled momentarily before his expression seemed to become more serious. His sudden change of mood caught her attention, prompting her to ask, "Something troubling you?"

"I never wanted to dishonor you."

Peering at him quizzically, Sabé responded, "And you never have. In fact, you've been too gentlemanly at times."

Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan queried, "But I know that Naboo tradition is rather strict when it comes to…mating rituals."

Sabé rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know me. I've never been anywhere close to a traditionalist. Besides, it is not like I give my heart away to just anyone," she said with a devious grin.

"I know," he quietly answered. "Which is what got us into that three year debacle."

Sabé chuckled. "It was a trial separation that didn't take." Obi-Wan laughed as he rose and pulled something out of his robe. He then walked behind Sabé and handed her a small package. Looking at him curiously, she asked, "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Sabé obeyed and as she tore it apart, he said, "When I was on Coruscant, I found it and thought it would look perfect on you."

Her jaw dropped open as she saw a ring made of diamonds. "By the spirits, Obi-Wan, you shouldn't have given me such an expensive gift."

"I want only the best for the woman whom I want to take as my wife."

Sabé blinked several times as she felt her heart pounding furiously beneath her chest. Forcing herself to speak, she managed to mutter, "Are you asking me what I think you are asking?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he dropped onto both of his knees in front of her. Taking her shaking hands, he asked, "Sabé Orllize, would you do me the very honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

* * *

A small platform had been erected in the shadows of the Senate rotunda. Count Dooku sat placidly on it while scores of spectators filled the area to hear his speech. He could sense that while a few were genuinely interested in listening, most appeared to disapprove. For many months, he had voyaged to countless worlds in the Outer Rim to rouse the growing displeasure against the Republic. Despite speaking to disproportionately loyalist crowds, Dooku had gained the attention of several influential leaders of the region, giving him the ammunition he required to take his crusade to the capital world. 

As he rose from his seat, he noticed the presence of his former Master accompanied by Windu and Mundi. Catching their piercing glances, Dooku nodded in acknowledgement before he spoke to the crowd.

"My friends, I am honored that you came here to listen to me. The Republic is faltering and the time has come for the beings of the galaxy to put this sick beast to rest."

Boos and jeers filled the plaza in response, but he continued. "For too long, the members of the Senate have used their positions to gain power and to make their worlds even richer at the expense of the Outer Rim. Millions here are starving while residents of the Core feast in lavish restaurants or spend credits on frivolous luxuries. Now is the time to separate ourselves from such lavishness—to build a new world of equality and freedom for all sentients."

"That's treason!" A woman in the crowd shouted.

"It is treasonous to continue on this course of greed and corruption that has plunged the government into irrelevancy," Dooku retorted. "The Republic was supposed to be an institution that safeguarded the liberty of its people. Now, it only serves those who hold the most credits."

"He lies!" A small man cried out.

"I speak the truth, my friend," Dooku answered without raising his voice. "Yet fear compels the people of the galaxy to allow the diseased beast to spread its sickness." He paused for effect, trying to muster a much more thoughtful look. "Compassion, my friend—compassion is the key to our salvation. We must mercifully put the Republic to sleep so that another grand institution can rise in its place. Now is the time for action. Who is with me?"

The crowd continued to shout at him until finally all in attendance left the plaza in disgust. In a manner of minutes, Dooku found himself alone except for the three Jedi. He knew his former Master well enough when he wished to share his thoughts. Walking across the plaza, Dooku stopped several feet in front of Yoda, offering him a slight tilt of the head in acknowledgement.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku," he answered, leaning on his gimer stick.

"While I'm appreciative of your attendance, I have to admit that I am rather surprised by it. After all, I did not think that the venerable hallmarks of the Jedi Order would want to be associated with a political idealist."

"Despite our many years apart, think of you as my student, I still do." Yoda responded. "Missed your presence, I have."

"That is kind of you to say, Master Yoda," Dooku said evenly.

"What did you hope to accomplish by this speech of yours?" Mace Windu interjected. "Surely you know that the Republic is stronger now than it has been in centuries."

"Perhaps from your perspective, Master Windu." Dooku dryly retorted. "Then again, the Jedi Council has always been particularly short sighted."

"That is uncalled for," barked Ki-Adi Mundi. "In spite of your decision to leave, you cannot deny the fact that you will always be one of us."

"I will never again be part of such blatant inaction," the Count snarled. "One day, my cause will grow in numbers and strength and you will not speak so smugly about your beloved Republic."

"Service to others, always central to a Jedi." Yoda instructed. "To draw lines, unnecessary it is. Agree with many of your points I do, but follow the rule of law, you must."

"Forgive me, Master Yoda, but I must do what I feel is right."

"Then may the Force be with you on your chosen path, my old Padawan."

Dooku respectfully bowed. "Masters."

Both Mundi and Windu acknowledged him without word.

The Serreno Count grinned to himself as he walked away from the foolish Jedi. Indeed, the lessons taught to him by his new Master had allowed him to mask his connection to the Darkside of the Force. Lord Sidious had foreseen the Jedi's dwindling strength, but Tyrannus had not allowed himself to completely believe it until that very moment. Now, three of the Jedi's greatest Masters stood face to face with him and were not aware of his dark powers. One day soon this weakness would lead to their inevitable downfall.

* * *

A dull ache filled her head as consciousness flooded back to Dahlia. She tried to sit up but felt an enormous weight holding her in place. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, she soon saw the remnants of the cargo hold in which she had been in only moments prior. Portions of the ship's structure were spread throughout as the entire hold was nearly torn in half. Squinting, she thought she spotted some movement where Tayal had been sitting. 

"Tayal…Tayal…can you hear me?" She anxiously cried out.

A moaning sound was followed by a faint reply, "Dahlia?"

"Over here," She beaconed.

Moments later she felt the pressure on her chest lighten as a disheveled Tayal, whose face and arms were caked with blood, appeared next to her. "Are you alright?"

Dahlia winced painfully. "I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know," Tayal answered while rubbing the back of her head. "I don't think any of the others made it."

"Are you sure? Perhaps they are asleep?"

Tayal winced as her face seemed to turn white. "No and I don't want to go looking at dead people."

"We can't get out of here alone," Dahlia retorted, darting her eyes around the wreckage.

"Fine!" The older girl hissed. "But don't say I didn't warn you.'

The two girls attempted to crawl through the narrow corridor that led out of the cargo bay, but they were unable to get into the main cabin because it was blocked by smoldering durasteel. Noticing that most of the top surface was broken open, they crawled outside to see that they had landed in what seemed like jungle terrain. Catching her breath, Dahlia then closed her eyes and searched in that quiet place of her mind to find answers. "We need to get to the bridge."

"But the dead people," Tayal gasped as she was visibly shaking.

"We have to know where we are or else we'll become one of them."

Tayal grunted as they began to walk on top of the exterior of the ship to the front. Several feet in front of them, Dahlia saw a large breech where the roof of the bridge should be. Without word, she crawled down into the mess of wires and sparks. At the center console, she pressed several buttons and a faint image appeared on the navicomputer screen.

"What does it say?" Tayal screamed from above.

"We're on a planet called Malastare. Ever heard of it?"

"No," Tayal yelled back. "Are there any cites nearby?" As Dahlia pressed another button, a sequence of sparks followed by a mild explosion knocked her on her feet. Tayal cried out worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Coughing several times before answering, "I'm fine, but the ship is bug squash," she said as she climbed back out. Glancing about at the endless kilometers of wilderness, Dahlia added, "I think we're in for a long walk." Dahlia muttered as she looked out towards the endless kilometers of wilderness

"What does that mean?" Tayal fretted as her friend joined her.

"Means we have to take care of each other if we want to live through this."

* * *

In a small chapel near Sabé's home village, Obi-Wan and she stood in front of the holy man with hands joined, gazing into each other's eyes while pledging vows of dedication and love for life. Although Sabé had always dreamed of a large wedding with numerous guests, while having friends and family gushing over her appearance, this ceremony meant even more because she was with the one person who would make her eternally happy. 

She knew that their union would come with a price – the cost to her beloved could be dire if his superiors ever learned of his treachery. And yet, something deep inside continued to encourage her and whispered that things would eventually turn out for the best.

When the holy man declared them husband and wife, Sabé couldn't utter a single word. Instead, she kissed Obi-Wan as if he would disappear if she released him. She never wanted the moment to end. Once they withdrew their lips, the realm of the real world would return, as well as its consequences. Sabé wanted to live in the illusion that everything was going to be perfect just a minute longer so she could always remember it when the trials did come for them. All she knew at that precious moment was she loved Obi-Wan with her whole heart, and that she would fight to the death for what they had.

For the first time in her life, Sabé was complete.

* * *

Anakin sat impatiently in the co-pilot's seat while Padmé flew the _Angel Queen. _She insisted on flying, saying that there was somewhere she wanted to take him, but had neglected to mention exactly where. Stranger still, Padmé had kept him out of his ship while she programmed the navicomputer and had Artoo lock out the coordinates until they arrived. Surrendering himself to her capable hands, Anakin reclined in his chair as he watched the mountains grow on the viewscreen. 

"Is that where we are going?"

Padmé hummed in confirmation. Turning towards Artoo, she ordered, "Go ahead and start the landing cycle."

Within minutes, the_ AngelQueen_ set down in a large clearing at the base of a majestic mountain. To the right was a huge inlet of water that twisted along the surface of the shore on both sides. Around the perimeter of the field were large trees that stretched into the distance. Adjacent to the mountain was a structure that extended outward and seemed to be vacant The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the leaves from the nearby trees and the splashing of water against the rocky shoreline.

"Where are we?" Anakin asked as he took in the scenery.

"We are at the southern base of the Great Mountains. The residence once belonged to the royals who used it as a retreat during the arid season in Theed."

Anakin ogled the scenery. "I never knew such places existed." He turned to look at Padmé, offering her a lopsided smile. "Naboo never ceases to amaze me. It truly is a place of beauty."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that, because it is now yours."

"What?" He asked astonished.

"It is a reward from the Royal Court, as well as my gift to you for my saving my life," Padmé happily announced. "Besides, it's not as though we can make you High Protector again."

"Padmé…while I appreciate the gesture, I don't need a reward. Having you safe and here with me is enough." She seemed to scrunch her face before turning away from him. Worried that she was offended, Anakin walked cautiously next to her, waiting several moments before he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she queried.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Of course I love your gift."

Padmé sighed deeply as she shifted her gaze back out at the distance. "You didn't insult me."

"Then what…"

"It is not you," she said with a slight smile. "I am still…troubled by what happened at the coronation." A single tear fell down the side of her face as she continued, "My decision almost killed you."

Gently wiping her tear away, Anakin smiled as he wrapped his arm around about her shoulders. "But it didn't and it wasn't your fault." Shifting nervously, he swallowed before he added, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for those whom I love."

"I know." Padmé whispered as she turned to him. "And I meant what I said that day as well, but…"

Anakin felt his face and heart drop at what she was about to say. The ground seemed to spin, but he would not show any signs of trepidation. "But you don't feel exactly the same about me."

"Ani…It's not what you think." Before he could speak, she softly pressed two of her fingers on his lips. "I have spent my entire life dedicated to the single goal of becoming Queen. When I should have been playing with my friends, I was studying. When the other children were off on break, I had my nose buried in a datapad. Whenever I wanted to have fun, there was always another task that I was required to do for my mentors." Padmé's expression slightly hardened as her tone became increasingly bitter. "After all, I was the famous Naberrie prodigy and I was supposed to do great things for Naboo. I gave up my entire childhood for this, and for the longest time I thought it would make me happy."

"And did it?"

"Yes…and no." Padmé shrugged. "As I have gotten a little older, I've come to realize how much I've sacrificed." She hesitated, furiously wiping another tear away from her cheek. "Yet I know I cannot turn away from my duty…but I know that there is more to this life than just obligation."

"What are you saying?" Anakin quietly asked.

Padmé released a soft smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "What I'm saying is that no matter where this path will lead, I know that I will not have to walk it alone because you will always be here at my side."

"Without question."

She nodded and continued, "Perhaps when the world no longer needs their prodigy and after we both have done some more growing up…then maybe…one day…" Padmé looked upon in brief silence before she asked, "Can you believe in that?"

"All I've ever wanted is your friendship," Anakin admitted

"I know," she answered while wrapping him in an embrace. "This is why you are so precious to me. I am just Padmé to you and the crown or the prestige means nothing to you."

"You did the same for me." Anakin admitted as he gazed at her. "You never once looked down on me because I was once a slave. I will love you forever for that."

Padmé smiled and then reached up to kiss his forehead. Without word, she slightly released her embrace to look out at the scenery. Anakin felt his heart flutter as his spirit soared into the stratosphere. Indeed, the future held many possibilities and he knew that he would continue to stand by Padmé through whatever challenge arose. For the moment, he knew how she felt about him and that was truly enough. Through the whispering winds, he could almost hear the Force singing for him to be patient and that all would happen as it was supposed to in due time. Anakin was truly happy and for the first time in many years, he did not fear the future for he knew that she too would walk the path along side him as he faced his own destiny.

**Note: **Did I forget to mention there will be a brief epilogue posted in a few days? Darn memory. I will at that time let you all know when I'll be posting the sequel story entitled: _For the Love of the Queen. _As always, thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!


	32. Epilogue

**Author's note: **Well this is finally it, after over a year it is time to say good bye to the Naboo Chronicles. This story has held a special place in my heart as it is the first epic fan fic I've ever attempted. With your support, encouragement and suggestions, it has been much grander than I ever imagined possible. Thank you to everyone, whether you were a reviewer or a lurker for allowing me to bring my vision of the GFFA into your lives. I hope it was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. However, this is truly not the end, but rather a new beginning. The next story is plotted out and I will be posting it soon. For the moment, after the Epilogue, I have included a 'written' trailer of some of the major events in the sequel story entitled: _For the Love of the Queen _to give you a taste of what is to come. A few have requested the entire file for NC to read at their leisure. I need to go back and clean up a few things and then I will convert it to PDF format. If any more are interested, please rop me an email. As for the sequel story, when I'm about to post for the first time, I will add an Author's note on this story to let you know it's up. My thanks again to everybody, especially to my betas, both past and present who have all been sources of great inspiration and help.

Now without further ado...

**

* * *

Epilogue:**

_An excerpt from the journals of Anakin Skywalker…_

On this night, I dream a new dream. Instead of fear and foreboding, I see a future that is warm and full of light. It is many years from now and I find myself on the Naberrie vineyard. We are once again celebrating the harvest festival, but there are people in attendance that I do not recognize. No matter still, the happiness I feel is almost tangible. It is like a warm blanket keeping me comfortable on the fiercest winter's night. I see Padmé, who is older, but even more beautiful, smiling at me while holding my hand in hers. Our mothers are there. They are each holding an infant. I don't know why, but I feel that somehow I am tied to them. I question none of this because it feels so natural. It is as though I truly belong in this place.

Obi-Wan and Sabé are standing next to me. They too are surrounded by children whom I don't know. Obi-Wan places his hand on my shoulder and his face seems to be beaming with pride. In this place, there is no fate nor destiny or duty. There are no expectations or heroic calls to fulfill. Here, in the realm where dreams are born, there is only love and friendship and belonging. The toils of life are stripped away, leaving only peace and serenity. The Force holds many possibilities close to her bosom. Perhaps this is one of them? It is impossible to know what is to come, but if this is a preview of things to come, what a paradise it would be.

_The adventure has only just begun…_

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**Trailer to the Naboo Chronicles' sequel:  
**

**A soft version of Luke's theme is playing in the background.**

**Voiceover:** Destiny stops for no one.

_Anakin stands quietly by the shore of Varykino Lake watching the sun set, which is followed by Queen Amidala standing at a podium opposite Count Dooku, locked in a fierce debate as they point at one another. Ilianya Tro hesitates briefly before entering into the Jedi Temple. The shot switches abruptly to a teenaged Dahlia attacking a cloaked figure but is suddenly suspended in mid-air before she can strike._

**Voiceover:** Choices are made

_Sabé and Obi-Wan exchange sad glances before he reluctantly pulls away and heads to his ship. The scene shifts to the Jedi Council's chambers where Obi-Wan gives a nod of acceptance, followed by Siri walking along side a young Padawan in one of the Temple's large corridors. Anakin and Ilianya are then seen standingin the middle of a dense forest with several beings, both human and alien surrounding them, wielding lightsabers or vibroswords._

**Sudden shift to Duel of the Fates**

**Voiceover:** Lines are drawn

_Dooku and Valkin watch on as a giant flash of light precedes an earth-shattering explosion, which is followed by Naboo Senator Mar proudly shaking hands with Palpatine in the Supreme Chancellor's office. The scene shifts to the Jedi Council engaged in a fierce debate with Yoda sighing deeply as he sadly shakes his head. Meanwhile, Jango Fett rockets away just before a large detonation rocks a Senate residence._

**Voiceover: **Heroes are again called to serve.

_With his lightsaber brandished, Obi-Wan deflects several blast bolts as he extends his hand to use the Force. The scene abruptly changes to Anakin piloting the Angel Queen through a series of explosions as several droid starfighters chase him through space. Finally, Ilianya is seen calling her lightsabers into her hands as Darth Tyranus attempts to strike her down._

**Music transitions into Across the Stars.**

**Voiceover:** But will it be love that saves the galaxy?

_Anakin and Padmé draw close to one another as their eyes close in anticipation. The scene shifts to Obi-Wan with his arms wrapped around Sabé as they lay together in a field near several waterfalls, which is followed by Shmi and Cliegg smiling at one another as they work on a moisture vaporator near their homestead. The final scene is of Anakin standing on a large mountain top, peering over a deep valley with the lady Force next to him with her hand on his shoulder._

**Voiceover: **The Naboo Chronicles was only just the beginning.

_Flashback to a younger Anakin being presented his ship by Padmé, followed by him racing his pod on Malastare. The scene ends with the fight against the assassins' attack at Padmé's coronation. _

**Voiceover: **Join us again as we witness the continuation of Anakin's adventures, but this time he faces unrest both from the galaxy and from within.

_Whirling two sapphire hued lightsabers in his hands, Anakin fights through several attacking warriors within a narrow passageway, which is followed by him standing several feet behind Padmé who is staring out at Theed from her bedroom veranda. The last glimpse is of Anakin whirling his lightsaber from behind his head as he attacks three handmaidens wielding vibroswords._

**Music crescendos with the Star Wars theme finale.**

**Voiceover**: The future is uncertain as is the fate of the Chosen One.

**Padmé Voiceover: **Anakin No!

FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN—Coming soon!


	33. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The Prologue of the sequel to NC—For the Love of the Queen has been posted. Thanks to everyone who has been following along. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
